The Dragon's Claws
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: Meet Arli, ex assassin, Zaft Elite and can tell what you're thinking by staring into your eyes. Join her as she fights alongside Kira in the bloody valentine war, she only wants this war to end and will achieve it no matter what!
1. Meet Arliania Elthsman

**Hey guys, here's my new story!! I hope you like it!!**

**Disclmaimer: I don't own GS/D or any of the related characters, I own Arli Elthsman!**

**This is just the normal Gundam Seed series only i threw in my own character to create some interest! I was bored ok? So let's try it out, tell me what you think!**

* * *

The group of Zaft soldiers, six in red and about five in green floated down to the door of the shaft into the space colony of Heliopolis. The door opened and the head of their group switched off the security lasers. They floated in, the smallest pilot in red floated to the head of the group and stayed beside him.

"Athrun," it was a female voice.

"Yeah?" Athrun replied looking at her.

"Maybe… maybe Rusty should do my job," she whispered. "He'd do better than me."

"Arli, it's fine," Athrun whispered. "You'll do everything perfectly, you always do." Arli nodded and focused ahead as the group landed at the base of the shaft. Athrun made some hand signals and the group moved out. Arli came away from Athrun to travel with another pilot in red.

"What's up Arli?" the man asked.

"Nothing."

"You won't get caught," the man said.

"Thanks Rusty."

--

The group was stationed on a hill, watching trucks travelling towards Helipolis's Morganraete facility.

"There they are, just like Commander Le Creuset said," a man laughed.

"What with the right amount of prodding they're sure to come out of their hole?" a pilot asked.

"Yzak," Arli said looking at the pilot beside her, the one who had spoken first. "Don't blow too many things up this time." Yzak blinked confusedly as a couple of his team mates laughed at him.

"Don't get caught this time," he sneered. Arli blushed and then glared.

"You're just jealous because I get more important missions than you."

"Now, now children," another pilot chastised. "This is not the time for fighting." He exchanged a look with Athrun and they grinned as Yzak and Arli turned away from each other angrily.

The attack was well underway so the group started flying down from the hill Arli stopped dead in her flight when she saw a man run across a road and he was shot dead by a Ginn that she recognised as Miguel's. She was about to shout out when Yzak interrupted her.

"There's only three here!" Yzak called. "Are the other two inside?"

"Rusty and I will go in and get the other two! You three stay here!" Athrun said.

"Right, be careful, and take care of Arli," Yzak said. "Guys if you're piloting one disable the self destruct first." Arli, Athrun and Rusty flew towards the factory while Yzak, Nicol and Dearka landed and climbed into the other mobile suits.

"Alright, Arli, head to the office where they have the information on all their machines and find the stuff on their new warship," Athrun told the young girl.

"Right, what if I can't find it?"

"Grab something useful, just don't come back empty handed."

"As long as you come back or Dearka and Yzak will kill us," Rusty laughed.

"Dearka might… but Yzak, no way." Athrun and Rusty exchanged a look as Arli waved her hand and jumped through the hole into the facility.

She pulled out her rifle and started walking slowly to the stairs. As she climbed she glanced to where the mobile suits were. She could see the green clad soldiers from her team running around firing at the Earth Forces.

The Zaft pilot ran around the top floor, dodging bullets and sending return fire. She saw two kids just ahead of her.

"Father I knew you betrayed us all!" shouted the one with blonde hair. An earth forces soldier turned and went to fire at them but Arli quickly jumped in and pushed them.

"Get out of here!" she snarled at the kids. They were her age only. "If you stay or get involved you'll get pulled into something that you'll never get out of." The boy and girl stared at her as she gave the boy a gentle push. "Go."

Arli turned and ran back up a corridor. She thought that the office would be somewhere around here but it seemed not to be. She ran down the corridor her footsteps echoing around her until she came to a stairwell that seemed to lead towards another hanger.

"But it's going up," she sighed. "Wait… it might lead to the shaft where they're storing the new warship." Arli smiled and started running up the stairwell. As she climbed she knew she was right because she started to feel the weightlessness of space.

There was a thick smell of smoke in the air and Arli realised that the Ginns had been firing at the shaft.

"What idiots," she muttered. She floated through a heap of debris and saw some dead bodies. "Oh god, people are dead." She manoeuvred through the shaft until she came to another hanger. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"The new Earth Forces Warship… wow…" Arli stared at the huge ship and smiled. "Maybe I can get something from here." She floated down to the ship to find the hatch on the hanger open. Arli floated in carefully, just in case there were still soldiers aboard. Explosions were still sounding outside so she shivered and continued moving.

There was no ammo in her rifle so she let go of it and it floated away. The teenage red jacket pilot stopped moving as she saw something she didn't expect. Another mobile suit, much like the other five, was standing in its frame.

"What on earth? I thought there were only meant to be five." Arli shrugged and floated up to the cockpit. She tugged on it and looked on the side and pulled a switch. The cockpit opened and she climbed in and looked around. "Excellent, I'll be able to bring something handy back."

Arli flicked a few switches and the mobile suit turned on. She pulled down the keypad and activated the main system.

"Just like they said… the OS is completely elementary," she whispered. She tapped a few keys and explored the main frame. "…Should be easy enough the fix."

She began changing the start of the main frame when there was a clicking noise. Arli looked up out of the open cockpit and gasped. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handgun. It had no bullets in it so she dropped it beside the seat and sighed.

"Damn you Yzak… you jinxed me!" she whispered as she glared at male Earth Forces soldier who was shining a torch on her.

"Come out of there Zaft scum!" he snarled. Arli crept out, she knew he'd want her to remove her helmet but she wasn't going to do that. He looked her over for weapons and she laughed.

"I dropped my last weapon in there, I have no ammo either," she told him.

"Whatever, turn around." Arli turned and felt rope wrap tightly around her wrists.

"Ow, this is no way to treat a lady!" she shouted.

"I don't care… come on." He pushed her along in front of him. They floated up the corridors to the bridge and the man opened the door. Arli heard a woman arguing inside. She laughed slightly.

'The naturals aren't even very well organised,' she thought. The woman was sitting in a chair when the soldier pushed Arli to her.

"Sorry about this ma'am but we caught this Zaft pilot down in the hanger looking at The Combat," the man said. The woman looked at Arli angrily.

"That's all we need," she snapped. "Get to you post soldier, I'll deal with him."

"Him?" Arli asked. "Do I look like a good-for-nothing man to you?"

"Sorry," the woman looked taken aback. "I didn't realise that Zaft sent women pilots on such important missions, and definitely not ones so young." Arli glared at her and then looked around as the woman barked more orders.

"Prepare for sudden impacts as well as damage to the ship!" she shouted.

"Oh great," Arli muttered. She watched out of the front window as the ship moved through the huge chunks of metal.

"What's your name coordinator?" the woman asked.

"Why should I tell you natural?" Arli glared, she was really beginning to dislike this woman.

"Because I have a gun beside this seat and you are unarmed."

"You're not supposed to hurt your captives unless they impose a threat to you," Arli snapped. "But if you must know my name is Arliania Elthsman, Elite Red Jacket Pilot of the Le Creuset Team… what may I call you?"

"You call me ma'am at the moment." Arli made a face and turned away.

"Ready Godfreids? FIRE!" the woman barked. Arli rocked slightly as there was an explosion as the ship fired at the wall. They broke free and flew up and out. Arli looked out the windows and spotted a battle ensuing.

She could see one of the mobile suits they were supposed to capture; it was under attack from Le Creuset's mobile suit and there was also mobile armour flying around, damaged.

'What's going on?' she thought.

"What mobile suit is that?" she asked. The woman ignored her so Arli simply watched with interest at the warship fired at her commander with orders not to hit the shaft or the ground, 'fat chance.'

The mobile suit had raised a huge rifle and was preparing to fire it.

"Oh god he isn't…" Arli whispered. "That'll blow a hole in the colony wall!"

"No don't!" shouted the woman beside her. But it was too late the mobile suit fired and a huge hole was blown into the wall of the colony and Le Creuset flew out.

"How dumb can someone get?" Arli asked receiving glares from the soldiers. "Whoops, sorry I was thinking out loud."

They landed the ship and the mobile armour and mobile suit flew in through the hatch. The soldier ran out of the bridge and Arli was forced to come with them. They ran up to the people, the group included some teenage civilians, and Arli stayed back, she spotted the mobile suit that she had started reprogramming and stared at it.

"I thought there were only five…"

"Hey you get over here!" a shout came to her ears. Arli looked over and the soldier who had captured her was beckoning to her. She walked over and received glares from the soldiers.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Explain yourself," a man with blonde hair said.

"I'm a Zaft Pilot who was sent here to gather special information about new Earth Forces war weapons, I came aboard here and found that extra mobile suit and planned to steal it when I was captured.

"But I really don't want to steal it," she admitted.

"Why?"

"I saw one of my team mates kill a civilian… our orders weren't to kill anyone, just to take the suits. But Miguel killed an innocent man…"

"Right… now who's that?" The man pointed to a teenage boy with brown hair, one of the ones that Arli had saved inside the factory.

"As you can see he's a teenage civilian," the woman said. "For some reason he was in the factory district at the time of the attack so I brought him aboard the G-Weapon." The woman then relayed how he had fought in the mobile suit.

Arli stared at the boy… gosh he seemed familiar. She had seen a photo of him somewhere…

But wait, that kid had piloted the mobile suit, then he must be a-

"You're a coordinator right?" the blonde man asked.

"Yes," the boy answered. Some men raised their guns and another of the teenagers stepped in front.

"Now that's just not fair!" Arli protested. "I'm wearing a Zaft uniform and I didn't get guns pointed at me. So leave that kid alone, he's a civilian."

"Kira may be a coordinator but he's not with Zaft," the boy said.

'Kira, now that name rings a bell… but where from?' Arli stared at the boy more when the blonde man apologised and asked about the captain.

They discussed things a bit more but Arli lost interest; she was busy trying to remember Kira when the man pulled her back to reality.

"…The Le Creuset Team waiting for us, that man is persistent…" he started to walk away when Arli protested.

"I hope you don't plan to try and fight them," she said. The man turned back.

"Why?"

"Well let's see, you have me on board and therefore if they find out you'll be attacked and pursued as my brother is on that team, his aggressive friend is on there and two of my friends who would kill for me.

"Then there's the fact that you'll be matching a brand new, uncatalogued warship against Zaft's best, plus we have four of your mobile weapons as well as our Ginns.

"All that you have is a damaged mobile armour, a mobile suit that's OS has obviously been re-written so only a coordinator can pilot it and a mobile suit that needs rewriting or it won't be able to fight… so what are you going to do? Get into space suits and go out with guns and fire at the huge machines? That should be entertaining…"

Arli smirked at the expressions on the faces of the soldiers.

"You're just a little smart arse aren't you?"

"Aw, I love you too."

"That's it; you are going to be locked in a room without any meals!"

"You can't do that…. Lieutenant….?"

"Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga," the man snapped.

"Right well you can't do that, its abuse of captives and besides, you need my help," Arli said. "And I want to help."

--

"So you'll help us keep maintenance of the mobile weapons?" Murrue asked. Arli nodded. She had removed her helmet and he hands were no longer bound. She was sitting on a chair in front of the three officers of the Earth Forces. Trying to convince them she was reliable.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mwu asked; he was still angry at her for being blunt with him earlier.

"Well… I guess you could say my eyes have been opened by the damage I've seen my people do," she replied. Her pink eyes were showing only sincerity. Because of her nerves she was playing with some of her long, blonde hair. It was quite long, it reached just below her waist but at the moment it was pulled up at the back of her head.

"So… are you going to pilot that other suit?" Mwu asked. Arli looked up at him, surprised.

"I-I never thought of that…"

"Well you could when you gain our trust," Murrue said.

"But you'd come up against your brother and friends," Mwu told her. Arli thought, could she live with hurting her friend like Athrun, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka? Well… maybe, she knew that Rusty was dead. Murrue had told her that one of the pilots had been shot and she knew it to be Rusty.

"Well… as long as I didn't actually kill them I'd be fine with it…" Arli replied thoughtfully.

"And what if she hesitates in battle?" Natarle asked.

"I don't hesitate," Arli said, her eyes flashing and darkening. "As soldiers we're trained not to hesitate and I've been trained since I was about ten."

"That's so long, and you're very young," Mwu said. Arli nodded. "Well, I guess we do need your help, so I guess that when you're ready with that machine you'll be able to go out in battle with it. Just put a lock on it."

"Why?"

"If you're captured we don't want anyone being able to use it now do we?" Mwu said with a wink. Arli giggled and smiled.

"Thank you so much." She jumped up and bowed.

"Right well, this is yours then," Murrue said. She picked up a pile of clothes and passed them to Arli.

"That's your Earth Forces uniform, Kira mentioned that you saved him," Mwu said.

"Oh… yes… it was nothing. Uh, I'm going to get out of my Zaft pilot's uniform." Arli stood up and bowed as she left. Once outside she leant against the wall with a sigh.

"I'm going to be a traitor to Zaft…" an image of the man being shot as he ran came into her mind and her eyes became determined, "…Zaft isn't what I thought it was."

Arli went to the room she had been assigned and pulled off her Zaft uniform and folded it up. She placed it on her desk and put her helmet on top. She was wearing a blue miniskirt and a purple singlet. She looked at the Earth Forces uniform. It was a pink jacket and white skirt. Her pilot suit was white with pink across the shoulders and down the sides. Her helmet was pink and white.

"Well, at least it isn't khaki," she said remembering her days when she first joined Zaft, before she became an Elite pilot. "I hate khaki…" She pulled on her Earth Forces uniform and looked in the inside pocket of her Zaft uniform.

There were two photos, one of her team. Yzak, Miguel and Dearka were all sitting on the ground. There was a bench behind them and Arli was behind Yzak with her arms around his neck, Athrun beside her with an arm around her shoulder. On her other side was Nicol, his elbow resting on Arli's shoulder. Rusty had his arm around Athrun's neck playfully. They were all laughing and mucking around like they usually did, but lately they'd all become tense with the war raging on and on.

The other was of herself and Yzak, dressed up for the council ball that their parents had dragged them along to. Arli promised Yzak she'd go so that he'd have someone to dance with for the compulsory dances. Arli smiled as she remembered it. She was wearing a light blue, shimmering dress that was a halter. It had a shawl connected to it that wrapped around her shoulders delicately and there was a slit from the ankle to the thigh on her left leg. Yzak was wearing a tuxedo, looking very dashing.

"That was so much fun," she sighed in remembrance.

"Hi…" said a voice. Arli looked up, it was that Kira kid. Arli quickly looked down at the photo of her team, her eyes drawn by Athrun… wait, that's where she knew Kira from. Athrun had photos of Kira and he told Arli stories about him and Kira. He was Athrun's childhood best friend.

"Hi, Kira Yamato," Arli said knowledgeably.

"What… how do you-" Arli help up the group photo. Kira ignored all the others and stared at the figures of Athrun and Arli. "You… know Athrun?"

"He spoke to me about you a lot… anyway what is it?"

"I was wondering about those mobile suits… can't you pilot them?"

"I can pilot one, but I need to look at the OS to understand what I'm dealing with… you'll have to pilot the Strike, I'm sorry." Arli smiled apologetically.

"Ok… well, I also wanted to thank you for saving me back in the factory," Kira admitted. Arli smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine; I'm Arli by the way." She held out her hand and Kira shook it, smiling.

"It's good to meet you… so you know Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, he's been my partner on so many missions… which reminds me, you'll probably never see him again because when my brother finds out I'm missing Athrun will get the blame…" Arli giggled slightly. "Athrun's always been a very close friend to me; he even made me this pink robotic cat with wings for my birthday."

"Really? He made this for me when we were kids." Kira pulled a small green bird out of his shirt.

"Oh cute…" Arli sighed. "Name?"

"Birdie, what's your cat called?"

"Lily… oh I left her on the Vesalius!" Arli sighed and put the photos in her hands under her pillow and looked at Kira. "I think we'll be going into battle soon…"

"Yeah, we will be… it's terrible." Arli nodded and there was a siren and a voice shouted over the intercom.

"All hands to level one battle stations!"

"Oh Kira, that means you need to head to the Strike!" Arli shouted. She pushed Kira out of the door. "Go!"

Arli rushed up the corridor to the bridge, she rushed through the door and looked around.

"What's my battle station until I get the Combat fixed?" she asked.

"You'll be on Communications, for this battle!" Murrue told her. Arli jumped into the seat and put on a headset.

"Kira," she said. She saw Kira's face appear on the screen, he seemed rather upset. "Kira, be careful alright?"

"I will be… what do I do?"

"Get rid of the Ginns… oh god, the Aegis is there too! Be very careful Kira."

"Thanks Arli."

"When you're ready you can launch, please stand by." Arli was remembering when she was doing communications on the Vesalius, that was only two years ago.

"Strike ready," Kira said.

"Alright, you can launch," Arli told him. The Strike launched and Arli kept her eyes on the radar. 'Please be alright Kira,' she sighed. She didn't know why but she felt a connection to Kira, probably because of the fact that they were both close friends of Athrun but she just knew she could trust Kira. As the battle ensued outside they were constantly attacking from the Archangel too.

"God your team is strong!" the man beside her yelled.

"Sorry about that," Arli said with no idea why she was apologising for her team. Arli watched with horror as Kira fought valiantly. He eventually disappeared from sight and in a blinding flash of light, Heliopolis was gone.

"My god… Heliopolis…"

"Where's Heliopolis?"

"…gone?" Arli whispered.

"Kira Yamato!" Natarle was shouting.

"Kira!" Arli shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank god, can you get back to us?"

"Sure…"

"Ok, I'll meet you in the hanger. Captain?"

"Yes Ensen Elsnik?" Murrue answered.

"Can I go and do my job of maintenance down in the hanger for when Kira returns?"

"Sure."

"Thankyou." Arli stood up, bowed slightly and then left the bridge, rushing down to the hanger. On the way one of the teenagers caught her arm, it was the girl.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uh… Heliopolis was destroyed…" Arli admitted knowing it was best to tell the truth.

"Oh god!"

"Sorry, I have to go and make sure Kira's alright." Arli pulled her arm away and continued to the hanger. When she arrived Kira was arguing with Mr Murtogh. He wanted to bring in a life pod that he had found but they wouldn't let him. It was eventually agreed upon and Kira came in and set the pod down. Arli floated up as the Strike moved into place and she tapped on the cockpit.

"Kira," she gasped. He opened the cockpit and Arli looked in and saw him. "You're alright?" He moved out and Arli hugged him.

"Hey, I'm fine!" he laughed.

"Who was the pilot of the Aegis?"

"Athrun…" Kira whispered. Arli nodded and Kira looked down at the life pod. Arli looked down and saw a girl with red hair, in a pink dress being helped out when Birdie flew out of Kira's shirt and he jumped after it.

Arli watched with amusement as the girl jumped up and hugged Kira. Kira was consoling the girl as the rest of the civilians were helped out.

"Oh my…" Arli sighed. "There's a lot… this means I'll definitely be piloting that." She floated over to the Combat and opened the cockpit. She climbed in and flicked some switches to start the main frame. She started changing things and modifying it. After a few minutes she had rewritten the OS and she started with the lock.

"Ok… I think that's all," she muttered, shifting through everything to make sure it was finished up. She then flicked some more switches and turned off the machine. She came out to be met by Mr Murdoch.

"I need you to keep the maintenance of your machine," he said.

"What? Why aren't you glaring at me, saying 'get away from that machine coordinator scum'?" Arli asked suspiciously.

"You're wearing a pilot's uniform, and the Lieutenant trusts you so I think I should too." Arli smiled.

"I'm honoured, thank you." Arli closed the cockpit and moved away. "Things are getting really confusing…" She floated down the corridor and went into her room and sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

"Yzak…" she sighed.

--

Back on the Vesalius Yzak was roaming the ship hopelessly. He was searching for Athrun but a small part of him was hoping Arli was step out of her room, see him, smile and then hug him telling him how glad she was that the mission was over.

"Arli…" Yzak sighed. He stopped down in the locker room and saw Athrun jump out of the Aegis and the silver haired coordinator's temper flared. As soon as Athrun joined him in the room and taken off his helmet, Yzak was upon him. He jammed Athrun up against the wall by the throat, for the first time, not knowing he'd be doing this to him again.

"Yzak, what is wrong with you?" Athrun choked.

"Where's Arli? I told you to look after her!" Yzak hissed venomously.

"I thought you didn't care about her," Athrun breathed with a smirk.

"Where is she?"

"She's… probably dead…" Athrun's green eyes paled slightly with sorrow. "I'm sorry Yzak."

"You were supposed to look after her… if she didn't find a shelter to get into then she probably died with the destruction of Heliopolis right?" Athrun nodded, tears coming into his eyes.

"Yzak, you aren't the only one who's going to be hurt by the fact that she's probably dead!" Athrun and Yzak glared at each other and then Athrun's eyes softened. "You love her don't you?" Yzak let him go and stared at him.

"No," he said quickly.

"Yzak, it's alright…" Athrun put a hand on his friend's shoulder and for once Yzak didn't shrug it off.

"Do you think there's a chance that she's alive?"

"Of course there is."

"I'd even rather her have swapped sides then have her dead." Athrun felt a little uneasy as he heard the shudder in Yzak's voice, realising that the aggressive coordinator was close to tears. "I think I'll go and see Commander Le Creuset." Yzak shrugged off Athrun's hand and left him.

"God… I didn't just do that did I?" Yzak shuddered. He walked back to his room and stopped at the door beside his. He opened it and looked in to Arli's room. There was a soft beep and a pink light flashed.

"Yzak?" a small robotic voice said. Yzak smiled as the small pink cat flapped its robotic wings and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello Lily… Arli's not home yet," he told it.

"Arli?"

"She's not home yet," Yzak repeated. The robot's eyes blinked and it settled easier on his shoulder. Yzak opened his own door and put the robot on his pillow. "Stay here Lily." The cat beeped to show it acknowledged him. Yzak left shaking his head.

"Athrun sure does a good job on those things," he laughed.

--

"Does battle always feel like this?" Kira asked. He and Arli were standing on the railing above their mobile suits.

"Well, it depends on how long you've been fighting," Arli admitted. "The first time I even thought that I may have killed someone I was nearly sick. Then gradually I became more used to it. It still turns my gut every time I fight… but it doesn't make me throw up anymore."

"Every time I fight it starts to kill me…" Arli looked at Kira with sympathetic eyes; she put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know… but it's something that is necessary when you want to protect something. Don't worry next time I'll be out there with you, I finished with the reprogramming of the Combat so…" Kira smiled at Arli.

"Thanks… it hurts that I have to fight Athrun."

"Yeah, it's gonna kill me when I get out there with you…"

"Are you and Athrun… together?" Kira asked. Arli looked at him and saw that he was blushing.

"Why would you think that?" Arli asked; she felt her cheeks burn slightly as she blushed deep red.

"Well, you two seem to be close and I was just thinking…"

"We aren't together… we're just close friends. But there was a guy… our parents decided that we should be engaged, they never announced it to us but I over heard my father and his mother talking."

"Oh… was he on your team?"

"Yeah, he doesn't care for me though. He only sees me in a protective way because he's best friends with my brother." Arli stared ahead at the mobile suits.

"Birdie," chirped the small green robot on Kira's shoulder. Arli and Kira laughed and Arli touched its head with a smile.

"Athrun sure has a way with machines," Arli sighed. "Lily talks to me; she learns new words all the time. She knows the names of everyone on the Vesalius."

"Wow… so when did Athrun make it for you?"

"My fourteenth birthday, we became partners in that year," Arli replied. They fell silent again and stared ahead. Arli thought of her friends in Zaft and as she thought of Yzak a few tears slid down her cheek.

"Arli, are you alright?" Kira asked as Arli sniffed. Arli turned away, embarrassed.

"I'm fine," Arli said, but her voice was shaking. Kira touched her shoulder and turned her.

"Arli, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Kira's worried purple eyes stared into her own sorrowful pink ones before her vision became clouded as tears ran freely down her cheeks. "Oh Kira… it's so hard!" Kira hugged Arli and she cried into his chest. Kira stroked her hair gently.

"It's ok Arli," he whispered. She shuddered as he held her and let her cry freely. As she stopped crying and her breathing returned to normal Kira raised her head and smiled at her.

"Feel better now?" he asked. Arli nodded and smiled.

"Thankyou Kira," she whispered, hugging him tightly, Kira hugged her back and sighed.

"At least I'm not the only upset about this." Arli looked at him and turned her head, gazing at the mobile suits.

"The hardest battle during war is the one you fight inside yourself," she whispered.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"My mother…"

"Hey, you two!" they looked around and saw Lieutenant La Flaga waving to them. "What are you two doing up here?"

"Talking," Arli said quickly, letting go of Kira quickly and blushing.

"Sorry about the other day kid," Mwu said looking at Kira.

"That's alright sir," Kira replied. Arli nudged the ground with her foot.

"I guess you're going into battle next time then young lady," Mwu said glancing at Arli.

"Oh, yes," Arli answered. "I suppose I am."

"What'll you do if you come up against your brother?" Kira asked.

"I really don't know," Arli admitted. "I'm going to play this one as it goes. I don't think I'd be able to kill anyone from the Le Creuset team… maybe Yzak." Kira laughed as Arli winked at him to show she was joking.

"Don't take this so lightly," Mwu snarled.

"Sorry Lieutenant but it's helping me, the boys from the Zala Team are all my brothers, maybe not by blood but they're all close enough to be my family," Arli explained. "This is helping me deal with that fact that I have to fight them."

"Sorry then… well, just be ready for when we do have to fight."

"I will… I'm going to go and get something to eat," Arli said yawning. "And maybe catch some shut eye. Bye fellas."

As she walked away she heard Mwu sigh and turn to Kira saying "she's a keeper, that one."

* * *

**There you have it, give Dearka a beautiful little sister and Yzak suddenly becomes a protective and sometimes soft individual!! sorry to anyone who's offended by Yzak's change of character but i thought it would be funny!**

**R&R pretty please?**


	2. Dragon and Dragon

**Alright chapter two is up!! I am enjoying writing this so i hope there are some of you who are enjoying reading it! I changed the title cos i thought of a better one and i added a better summary!! So let's get on with chapter two and reviews with CONSTRUCTIVE critisim are welcomed, i'd really love to hear some opinions!**

* * *

Arli sat in her room gazing at the photo of her team, sighing slightly.

"I hope that we fight soon, I need to see Yzak," she whispered. "Oh Yzak… what'll I do if you try and fight with me?" There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Arli called.

"Uh, hi," a female voice said. One of Kira's friends came into Arli's room, looking nervous.

"Hi… uh, I'm sorry I don't know your name," Arli breathed.

"Oh, it's Mariellia… yours is Arli right?"

"Yeah, that's me… what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us in the dining room, we'd love to be able to talk to you." Arli looked surprised.

"Oh, thanks, I think I will," Arli replied. She stood up and slid the photo back under her pillow. She and Mariellia walked up the hall.

"So… you were with Zaft?"

"Yes… the team that we've been fighting actually," Arli said cheerily.

"You sound fine with that…"

"I'm trying to convince myself that it's no big deal but my brother is one that team. So, you were living on Heliopolis right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry that it was destroyed."

"What's it like living on the Plants?"

"Predictable, you always know exactly what weather is going to be happening. It's also just as normal as living in a colony."

"Cool… so what-" The ship rocked violently and Arli groaned.

"Not now," she muttered.

"All hands to level one battle stations!" a voice echoed around. Arli turned to Mariellia and smiled.

"Well, I'll find out now what I'm going to do about my friends…"

"Good luck!" Mariellia called as Arli turned and rushed down the corridor to a lift. She stepped onto a lift and went up to the hanger. She rushed into the locker room, threw off her usual uniform and pulled on her pilot's suit. She zipped it up as Kira came into the room.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," Arli said with a wink. She scooped her hair up and placed her helmet on over the top. "Time to fight, see you out there!" Arli left the room and travelled into the hanger. She floated along to the Combat. Two helpers took her hands and helped her into the cockpit.

"Thanks guys," Arli said. She pulled the straps across her and pressed the button on her helmet putting the screen down. She flicked a few stitches and unlocked the Gundam. It started up and she started adjusting a few things.

"Arli!" She looked up and saw Kira at her cockpit. "Here," he said passing her something. Arli took it and smiled, it was the group photo.

"Where'd you-?"

"You must have dropped it on your bedroom floor; I went in to check if you had gone yet."

"Why didn't you give it to me in the locker room?"

"You left before I could."

"Thanks Kira, get into your mobile suit!" Arli tacked the photo near one of her screens. Kira was getting into the Strike beside her.

"Combat, are you ready?"

"Mariellia?"

"I'm the Archangel's Communications Officer now," she said winking.

"Alright then… I'm ready."

"Alright, Combat standby." Arli's cockpit closed and she pressed some more buttons. The mobile suit was moved towards the hatch and she felt an adrenaline rush as she prepared to launch.

"When you're ready Combat," Mariellia said.

"Arliania Elthsman, Combat launching!" she said. The lights lit up and she felt the mobile suit rise up and it was shot out of the Archangel. As it was she pressed the Phase Shift armour button and the mobile suit lit up into gold with black and red highlighted all over it.

Arli saw the Strike launched beside her and she smiled.

"Ready Kira?" she asked.

"I am… we're nearing Artimus, did you know that?"

"No… I'll bet you anything that they'll follow us right to Artimus."

"I'd match that bet!"

"Kira, Arli, you're up against the Aegis, Duel, Buster and Blitz," Mariellia said.

"Right… we're up against all of them Arli, are you ready for this?" Kira asked. Arli nodded.

"You better be missy," Mwu's face appeared on another of her screens. "I'm coming out too so you better not let me down."

Arli giggled and winked.

"I won't Lieutenant, I'll fight as if they were just good-for-nothing naturals… kidding." Kira laughed along with Arli but their fun was cut short as they spotted the mobile suits.

"The Duel is mine!" Arli said. She wasn't sure who was in it but she was not going up against Athrun, he'd beat her! Arli turned around and flew towards the Duel. The enemy mobile suits pulled up, she knew, in surprise of seeing another mobile suit. They, like her, thought there were only five.

Arli moved towards the blue and orange model that she knew to be the Duel. She changed her frequency to listen to both the channel of the Earth Forces and Zaft.

"What is another mobile suit doing out here?" she heard her brother shout.

"I don't know but I'm taking it out!" she heard Yzak answer.

"Come and get it," Arli murmured, the heart of a warrior coming upon her. Arli pulled out her beam sabre and raised her shield protectively as the Duel flew towards her. "Yzak…" The Duel and the Combat clashed together, swiping at each other with their blades. Arli moved away and swung her sword to the Duel's back and cut it.

"Argh, natural scum!" she heard Yzak shout as he whirled around. "Because of you my team mate died!"

"Yzak!" Arli shouted forgetting herself. The Duel stopped in mid-strike. "I'm not dead!" She turned on her camera.

"W-what?" Yzak's shaky voice answered. His face appeared on Arli's screen.

"Hi," Arli whispered.

"Arlz?" he asked. "Is it really you?" Arli nodded, smiling.

"What are you doing in that mobile suit? Fighting against us?"

"What I think is the right thing to do…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Miguel killed a civilian, Yzak we weren't told you kill people!"

"But Arli-"

"I saw people die, innocent people! There are civilians on this ship and I want to protect them!" Arli stared up at Yzak's image with sad eyes.

"Arli… oh Arli I'm so happy that you're alive! But, I'm not so happy to see you with the Earth Forces."

"Yzak, you know I live by my heart… this is what my heart is telling me to do…" A tear slipped down Arli's cheek.

"So… you aren't coming back?" Yzak asked quietly. Arli looked up, she was shocked to see that Yzak wasn't facing the camera properly but she could see enough of his face to tell that he had tears falling from his eyes.

"Yzak… I'd give anything to say yes but that fact is I'll be sentenced to death…"

"Oh… Athrun what are you doing?" Yzak's attention was drawn from Arli. Arli looked away to see the Aegis and Strike not fighting. The Strike was trying to get to the Archangel.

"Oh no! Kira!" Arli turned off her connection with Yzak and tried to get to Kira but Yzak blocked her.

"Oh no you don't Arli!"

"Yzak, get out of my way!" Arli snarled. Yzak didn't move so Arli turned and rushed towards the Archangel.

"We have to get to the kid!" Mwu shouted. Arli nodded and saw the Duel start fighting with the Strike. Mwu's armour was being blocked by the Buster. Arli started towards Mwu's mobile armour when she saw the Aegis latch onto the Strike.

"Kira!" she shouted. She started making her way towards him when the Aegis started moving. "No…" She stopped when the Duel came in front of her again.

"Yzak, move!" Arli shouted.

"No… look your friend is coming with us so you come too!"

"No way!"

"Le Creuset will be so happy with the new mobile suit that he won't care about your helping of the Earth Forces…" she could hear the pleading and Yzak's voice.

"Yzak there are civilians on that ship! I have to protect them!"

"Fine… you give me no choice!" Yzak's mobile suit pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Arli's. "I'll destroy your machine and then take it with me…" Yzak's voice was shaking terribly and Arli's eyes filled with tears.

"Yzak, we have to get out of here!" Dearka shouted. Arli witnessed the Aegis lose the Strike as the Buster grabbed the Duel and they flew up and attacked the Strike. For some reason Kira's fighting suddenly got better and he fired at the four mobile suits and they retreated. Arli flew forward and caught the Strike.

"Are you alright Kira?" she asked, hoping her voice wasn't shuddering. Kira didn't reply and Arli was immediately worried.

"Let's get back to the ship you two, the Zaft pilots have retreated," Mwu said. Arli helped the Strike back onto the ship. She opened her cockpit and climbed out. She saw Mr Murdoch and Mwu opening Kira's cockpit. Arli pulled off her helmet and her tears floated away but she ignored them and went over to the Strike.

"Kira…" she whispered. She climbed in beside Mwu and gently shook Kira's shoulder.

"It's ok," she whispered. "We're nearly at Artimus and the battle is over now, you're fine." Mwu looked at her curiously but she ignored him.

"Kira, the fighting is over and no-one died, come on out now. You'll be fine," she said in the gentlest voice that she could manage. She reached forward and pulled off Kira's helmet and touched his cheek, her pink eyes filled with worry.

"You are alright aren't you Kira?" she asked quietly.

"I'll let you handle this," Mwu said backing out.

"Come on Kira," Arli whispered.

"How come?"

"What?"

"How come you didn't tell me that Athrun lost his mother in Junius Seven?" Kira asked; his purple eyes sorrowful.

"Well… it wasn't my information to tell. Look, Kira, Athrun and you are both fine and no-one got shot down. Come out…" Arli pulled the straps off of Kira and gently pulled him out of the cockpit.

"Thanks Arli," Kira sighed as they floated away. "Arli… have you been crying?"

"What? Oh… yes…"

"What's wrong?"

"Yzak…"

"The pilot of the Duel?"

"Yeah… he's, uh… upset that I wouldn't come back to Zaft. He said he'd have to destroy my machine if I wouldn't come and he was ready to do so…" Arli began to cry again and Kira held her comfortingly. She stopped crying quickly and the two of them walked into the lockers and put changed their uniforms. As they exited the locker room Mwu put his arm around Kira's neck.

"I forgot you mention this earlier but put a lock on that mobile suit, make sure no-one can use it but you," he said to Kira.

"Why?"

"I don't trust Eurasians," Mwu replied.

"By my calculations we should be at Artimus," Arli said.

"Oh yeah we should be," Mwu replied. "Alright then, you two should make sure those mobile suits are spick and span!"

"Yes sir," Kira and Arli replied.

"He is so weird sometimes," Arli said absentmindedly. "Well, come on Kira, I'll teach you about the locking process."

--

"Hello Captain," Mwu said as he floated up to Murrue's chair.

"Hello Lieutenant, what are you doing?" Murrue asked.

"There's something going on between those two kids I swear."

"They're just close because they're both coordinators fighting their own people… we're coming up to Artimus, look." Murrue pointed out of the front window.

--

Yzak had, had Athrun up against the wall by the throat again but Nicol had made him let go of the stupid, blue-haired moron. The silver haired coordinator stopped as Dearka shouted his name.

"What?" Yzak snapped.

"What were you saying about Arli being brainwashed?" Dearka asked.

"She's alive!" Yzak shouted, he was about to become happy when he remembered her words to him. "But they've brainwashed her…"

"Yzak… what are you talking about? Arli's dead," Dearka said softly.

"No she isn't!"

"Yzak, you must have hit your head! You're being delusional!"

"No…" Yzak turned and went back up the corridor and met with Nicol.

"Yzak?" Nicol asked.

"Did you see that sixth mobile suit?" Yzak asked.

"Yes… why?" Nicol replied.

"Did you hear the pilot speaking?"

"No… why would I? It's an Earth Forces suit."

"Arli was the pilot!" Nicol smiled kindly and put a hand on Yzak's shoulder.

"Yzak, you're upset because she's gone… but that's just it, she is gone," Nicol said gently.

"No! She's alive! She spoke to me, we argued and I threatened to shoot her down if she didn't come with us!" Yzak shouted. "Why won't you believe me?" Dearka floated beside Nicol and glanced at him.

"We want to believe you," Dearka said. "But the chances are…"

"Actually quite high," a voice said. They turned and looked at Athrun.

"Thankyou Athrun!" Yzak breathed.

"But… there's still a fair chance that it couldn't have been her," Athrun added. "Yzak, you just want to believe it's her because you lo-" Yzak's threw a punch out and brushed the side of Athrun's head as he moved to dodge Yzak's punch.

"Yzak, we'll need to hear her before we can believe you…" Athrun assured him. "Let's just forget it for now." Yzak glared at them all and turned and moved away.

"I know you're alive," he whispered. "And I'll get you back no matter what!"

--

Arli and Kira rushed to the window and looked out at the shield covering the Earth Forces space colony.

"Wow," Arli gasped. "We don't have anything like that at Plants."

"You're not nervous about going into an Earth Forces colony?" Kira asked looking at her. Arli smiled at him and shook her head.

"Not really, I mean… I retrieved this from my mobile suit…" Arli reached into her pocket and pulled out her handgun. "There was ammo in a pack under my seat… I'll be ready if they try anything…"

"Arli… you know that the Lieutenants won't let them do anything to you after you've helped us like you have," Kira reminded her as she tucked the gun back into her coat.

"I know… but… I have to be prepared. As long as no-one let's slip that I'm a pilot, a coordinator or a Zaft soldier then I'm fine." Kira nodded as the shield came off and the Archangel made its entrance.

"Let's go see the others," Kira said. "You really need to meet them properly." He took Arli's hand and tugged her to come with him. They floated along the corridor to the room where the teenagers were all gathered.

"Hi Kira," Tolle said. "Hi… uh, its Arli isn't it?"

"Yeah that's me… you're?" Arli replied with a smile.

"Tolle, this is Sye, Cuzzy and Flay… you already met Mir." Arli smiled in greeting and Kira nodded at her approvingly.

"These uniforms suck compared to the one we saw you in," Cuzzy said indicating his blue coat.

"I don't think my pilot's uniform will fit you but you could try it on to see what it looks like on you if you wanted," Arli offered. "I don't mind, I won't need it anymore…"

"What uniform?" Flay asked curiously. Arli looked at the girl with interest; she was the one who had hugged Kira. She had a very innocent voice but Arli could see something in her eyes that she didn't like.

"My… Zaft, uniform," Arli said, waiting to see how the girl would react. The coordinator wasn't disappointed.

"Z-z-zaft uniform… you're with Zaft?" the girl asked with fear. Arli clasped her hands behind her back and winked.

"That's right, Arliania Elthsman, Elite Red Jacket Pilot of the Le Creuset Team."

"Help!" Flay shouted. "Help, why is there a Zaft pilot on this ship?"

"It's alright Flay, Arli used to be with Zaft," Mariellia assured her. "She's with the Earth Forces now." Arli opened her mouth to make a comment but Kira shot her a look that read 'don't cause trouble, please'.

"Flay…" Arli took a few steps towards her but Flay hid behind Sye.

"You stay away from me!" Flay said with fear.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you… I helped save the ship just then!" Arli's eyes were flashing so Kira stepped towards her, took her hand and pulled her away.

"Drop it Arli… don't worry, she'll warm up to you," he whispered to her. Arli shrugged and walked away.

"I don't care," she said as she left the room. "As long as we don't have to fight again, I'm not protecting ungrateful people after all."

"Arli," Kira shouted as she walked away. She really didn't want to fight again; she was scared of facing Yzak again.

"Damn," Arli breathed. She knew they were entering Artimus and she suddenly felt uneasy. "Something isn't right… or, something's going to go wrong." Arli leant against a wall and frowned.

"We'll find out soon enough…"

--

Arli was ushered with the rest of the crew and civilians into the cafeteria. Her eyes sought Kira, when she found him he ushered her over and she sat down, directing her eyes to the floor.

"Don't let them see my face," she whispered to Kira.

"Why?" he asked in surprise.

"I've wiped quite a lot of Earth Forces ships; they're the ones who dubbed me 'The Dragon of Space' after the infamous assassin."

"Alright then… they want to know who the pilots of the machines are. We could be in big trouble."

"Whatever… they're in for a huge shock if they think they can take me."

"It's you isn't it?" Admiral Garcia said, pointing at Mir. "They'd never suspect a girl like you!"

"There's uh… a Zaft pilot on board!" Flay shouted. "She… there, that's her!" Arli looked up in surprise and then glared at the red haired girl.

Arli stood up and stood in an indignant pose as she and the Earth Forces admiral locked gazes. He took a step towards her, a sneer on his face.

"There are two machines, so there are two pilots," he said.

"Not necessarily," Arli replied. Garcia went to grab her when Kira stood up and Arli groaned.

"I'm a pilot," Kira said.

"No you're not; those things aren't made for people like you! Now get out of my way!" He went to punch Kira; the young coordinator raised his hand almost lazily and threw the officer onto the ground.

"I am a pilot," Kira told him.

"That's right!" Flay shouted. "They're both coordinators!"

Arli glared over at the girl angrily.

"When I go back to Zaft, she's the first one I'll kill," Arli breathed.

"Arli, don't say that," Kira whispered.

"Both of you can be quiet! They'll come in handy, take them to the hanger!" Garcia ordered. Both of them walked out together.

"I'll get us out of this mess," Arli murmured. She touched the place in her coat where the gun was hidden. "I'm not letting them take us down."

"You're more than a soldier aren't you?"

"Well… there's more to me then what you think Kira Yamato. I know how to take care of myself with our scary leaders like Athrun's father and Yzak's mother." Kira stared at her as Arli stared at the ground thoughtfully.

"Are you going to unlock those mobile suits for us?" the admiral asked.

"Not at all," Arli replied politely. They were lead into the Archangel's hanger and stopped in front of the G-Weapons. Arli stared up at the Combat worriedly. She didn't want these bastards to get their hands on it.

"The Strike and the Combat… I must say out of all the ones that the Earth Forces built these two are by far the best. The Duel may have been the basis of design but the Combat was the original. The Strike bests the Combat… thought depending on the skill of the pilot perhaps the Combat might best the Strike."

"We already know all this," Arli yawned folding her arms. "Do you intend to try and take these off of us or just talk?"

"We intend to enlist in your help. We want you to help us attack Zaft… we must attack the Plants!"

"No way!" Arli shouted. "Innocent people live on those things!" Kira touched Arli's shoulder and gave her a warning look. The angered coordinator looked ready to point her gun at the admiral.

"But you are already traitors to your fellow coordinators. You're helping the Earth Forces by fighting your own people." Arli glared, her hand jumping inside her coat.

Kira started protesting angrily and Arli moved behind him. She pulled out the handgun and held it steady; she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Kira, pointing the gun at Garcia.

"What do you plan to do now?" he asked, eyeing the gun with a trace of worry. Arli held her finger on the trigger, her heart was beating fast.

"I… I can't," she sighed, lowering the gun. "I just can't…" Kira touched her shoulder and pulled her back.

"I don't think we should allow such an aggressive person to walk free," Garcia sneered. "Plus, a Zaft soldier shouldn't be in the Earth Forces, especially not one bearing the very same name as an assassin who caused us much grief."

"What are you saying?" Kira asked, putting an arm around Arli's waist and pulling her closer to him protectively. A group of soldiers with guns came into the hanger and surrounded them. Kira pulled Arli right against him and she blushed slightly, realising that Kira wasn't going to let them take her without a fight.

"Kira…" she whispered. Kira ignored her so she poked his shoulder. "Kira, let me go, I can't fire a gun if you're holding me." Kira looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. She had the gun in her left hand and was pressing it into Kira's right. He stared at her without a sound as she stared back at him purposefully.

"When I say go," she breathed in the most silent of voices. "Let all of your weight off me so I look as though I'm falling, I'll grab the gun from my shoe and we'll make it to the bridge." Kira nodded, his eyes focused ahead.

"Now, we'll give you a chance to hand her over," a man said, raising his rifle.

"No way," Kira snarled.

"GO!" Arli shouted. Kira took his arms off her and she ducked down as guns fired over them. She reached into her shoe and pulled her second gun out of its holster and rolled before landing on her knees and firing at the soldiers.

"Come on Kira!" she shouted. She had jumped to her feet and was walking backwards towards the door, pointing her gun at Garcia. "Do not fire one shot at us! Get off this ship now or I'll shoot your admiral. Word to the wise, I don't miss."

"What have you got to back that up with?" a man snarled. Arli thought and then grinned evilly.

"Don't mess with this dragon… unless you have a death wish, of course!" Arli shouted in a deep voice. The soldiers all mouthed wordlessly at her and most of the fled to the exits. The admiral however, was murderous. Arli gulped and grabbed Kira's arm as he reached her.

"What was that?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry, just get out of here!" Arli hissed. Kira nodded and rushed out of the hanger while Arli took a few steps closer to the admiral, her gun pointing right at him.

"The Dragon of Space… is a girl?" he asked.

"Well duh! I retired a while ago," Arli replied. "Just get off this ship and let us leave!"

"Fine…" Arli pressed her gun into his stomach and glared at him.

"March!" He pulled back from the gun and started walking, Arli pressing her gun into his lower back. When they reached the exit Murrue and Mwu had some running, followed by Kira and Natarle. The admiral was pushed off the ship by Arli. She then closed the door and turned to her bosses.

"Sorry about that," she said. "But they were trying to kill me!" Mwu sighed and grinned at her.

"I told you I didn't trust Eurasians," Mwu laughed.

"I don't either," Arli agreed. "But they're frightened enough, let's get out of here!" Mwu and Murrue nodded and rushed to the bridge. Natarle stared at Arli for a second and then rushed away and Kira stayed with her and sighed. He then looked at her, a frown on his face.

"Who are you… really?" he asked.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," Arli joked; then she sighed. "But seriously, it'd be a bad idea to tell you. Just remember, I'm not what I seem." She left Kira feeling even more in the dark than before.

* * *

**Aright we have some mystery going on here but all will be revealed, you find out all about Arli's past when i find a way to include a huge conversation between Dearka and Yzak about her!**

**R&R pwetty pwease!!**

**Erin xxoo**


	3. Trials, Fights and old Friends

**Here's chapter three, i was going to make you wait longer, especially because i haven't got any reviews yet but i decided to put it on!! Please review, I'm dying to hear what people think!!**

* * *

Arli sat in the Combat beside the Strike as they flew with the Archangel out of Artimus. The proximity alarm sounded and Arli looked around worriedly.

"Where is it?" she asked, raising her sabre beam in defence.

"Be careful," Kira warned. "It's-"

"The Blitz!" Arli shouted as the black mobile suit became visible. She raised her sabre and jumped at the Blitz. The Blitz swerved around and raised its own sabre and the two lasers clashed, creating a sea of sparks.

"Kira, get the Archangel out of here!" Arli shouted. "I'll deal with this!" The Strike flew ahead with the Archangel while the two mobile suits fought in the tunnel.

"Arli!" a voice shouted. Arli stopped in mid swing; she knew that voice very well.

"Nicol?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's me! What are you doing in that machine?"

"Fighting… fighting against you guys! But Nicol before you pester me, it's because I can't stand what Zaft makes us do."

"Right… you used to be a trusted Zaft assassin and now you're against them?" Nicol asked, his face appearing on Arli's screen.

"I'm sorry Nicol… I miss you, if that helps," Arli offered. Nicol sighed. There was an explosion and the two machines started down the tunnel to the exit.

"Nicol… will you promise me something?" Arli asked, as they flew out of the colony at break-neck speed.

"Anything," Nicol replied.

"Promise me that you won't kill any people who have nothing to do with the military," Arli pleaded.

"What? Why?"

"Civilians don't deserve to die, promise me Nicol."

"Alright, I promise."

"Good, now I have assurance that I won't have to kill you for my cause." The Blitz swerved to the side and fired missiles at Arli. They didn't hit the Combat at all, they weren't meant to; it was supposed to make it seem as if they were fighting.

"Wait, Arli, you need to talk to Dearka and Yzak!" Nicol shouted. He put his sabre away and Arli put hers away too. The Combat and Blitz drifted beside each other for a moment and Arli sighed.

"Fine," she sighed. "But we have to stop the fighting." The Blitz sped towards the Duel, locked in combat with the Strike and the Buster, locked in combat with Mwu's mobile armour. Arli followed and jumped in between the Strike and Duel while Nicol attempted to get the Buster to stop its fight.

"Kira, please stop this fight and fall back, I want to speak to my team mates!" Arli pleaded. "Yzak, stop fighting! I'm flying a flag of truce at the moment!"

"Arli… are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Positive, Lieutenant, can you fall back too?"

"Well, only a little bit! If there are any hostilities I'm jumping in."

"Fine, but let me have a talk with them."

"Alright, come on kid; let the soldier do her thing." The Zero and Strike fell back towards the Archangel which also moved back slightly. The four mobile suits came together and drifted in a close circle.

"Open you cockpits!" Nicol shouted. "Let's talk face-to-face!" Arli smiled and opened her cockpit, she climbed out and the other three did the same. The three Zaft pilots in red stared at the white and pink clad Earth Forces pilot.

"Arli, is it really you?" she heard Dearka asked.

"It's me," Arli answered. She looked to the Buster on her left and she jumped from her own mobile suit to the other one, they were close enough for it to be quite easy and not drift away. She landed beside her brother and smiled at him, he nearly cried out in joy but his voice choked and he simply pulled her into a hug.

"You're alive," he sobbed. "I cannot believe that you're alive!"

"I am," Arli sighed. When Dearka finally let her go, she noticed that both Nicol and Yzak were floating beside the platform. Arli moved to them, took one look at Nicol and pulled him into a huge hug.

"God I missed you little buddy," she sighed. Nicol laughed and hugged her back. Arli let him go and turned to Yzak. He was staring at her with disbelieving cerulean orbs. She smiled at the tender look in his eyes. She had no idea he could even look slightly affectionate.

"Hi Yzak," she whispered.

"Arli… it's so hard to believe it's actually you," Yzak sighed. He didn't hug Arli but stared at her. "You do realise that you're being deceived right?"

"Yzak, drop it!" Arli shouted. "I came to talk, not be told to swap sides!"

"Look, we just find it hard to believe that Zaft's best assassin is working with the Earth Forces!" Dearka said.

"I'm just protecting the civilians on that ship," Arli replied, gesturing to the Archangel. "I need to get back there too."

"It was good to see you and know that you're alive," Nicol said. "Athrun will be relieved to know."

"Tell him I miss him," Arli said, smiling at Nicol. "I'm going back… don't try and stop me. Remember that I'm an assassin, I have a gun strapped to my ankle and I will pull it out and shoot you if I have to."

"Alright… bye," Yzak whispered. Arli turned her pink eyes on him and did something she had tried never to do; she searched Yzak's eyes and found that he was sad and hurt that she had changed sides. She knew if he yelled at her or became mad it was only from hurt.

"Yzak… you know I care for you… don't you?" Yzak looked up as Arli jumped back to the Combat. "I care for all of you… I love you all. I'd never want to hurt you." She closed to cockpit of the Combat and watched the boys.

"Here that?" Dearka asked. "She loves us all."

"She loves me more!" Nicol joked.

"She was looking at me when she said it," Yzak laughed. Arli rolled her eyes in amusement and pulled back to the Strike and Zero.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"Let's finish fighting for now…" Arli whispered. She turned to look as the three Zaft mobile suits moved towards Artimus again. "I need to resupply anyway." She flew through the hatch into the hanger while Kira and Mwu decided what to do about the Zaft pilots.

--

Arli sat in her room thinking, she had just fled a battle and it resulted in Artimus being blown up. She sighed and groaned.

"Yzak, why did you have to make me fall for you?" she asked in annoyance. She groaned again and stood up. "Why did Flay tell them I was with Zaft?" Arli walked out of the room and strolled towards the cafeteria where she was sure she would find Flay.

"Arli, come over here!" Mariellia called, beckoning to Arli. "Flay has something to say to you." Arli stopped dead when she saw the red haired girl sitting nervously on a seat.

"She already apologised to Kira," Tolle said. "But if it weren't for her ratting you out Kira would never have had to reveal himself."

"No, it's alright," Arli said. She didn't mean it.

"See, I don't need to!" Flay protested.

"Oh yes you do!" Mariellia snapped. "Arli never did anything to you; in fact she's been protecting this ship! Apologise to her!"

"But didn't you hear what Lieutenant La Flaga said? She carries a gun!" Flay argued.

"Yeah but if it weren't for my gun we'd all be arrested," Arli countered. "Hurry up with this; I have to fiddle with the Combat." Flay stood up and moved towards her nervously.

"I'm really sorry for telling the Earth Forces Admiral that you were a Zaft soldier," Flay mumbled.

"Its fine, I mean if you hadn't said it we'd probably still be stuck there, arguing with dear Admiral Garcia." Arli held out her hand. "No hard feelings." Flay ignored the hand.

"None," she said, sitting back down.

"Well, it's a start, we'll get there," Arli sighed. "Where's Kira?"

"Here," a voice said. Arli turned and grinned at him. "By the way, you never gave me a chance to ask how your talk went."

"Oh, well it went alright, they know that I'm still their friend," Arli replied. Kira nodded and Arli brushed past him.

"I'm going to find out where we are, alright?" she said.

"Fine," Kira replied. "I'll talk to you later." Arli smiled and walked away. She quickly moved to the bridge and walked in.

"Arli," Mwu said. "You never gave Kira or me a chance to ask you what happened."

"Oh…" Arli mumbled.

"So… what went down with your old team mates?"

"We talked… we're still friend but we're enemies… if that makes any sense."

"It does."

"Where are we?"

"Coming into the debris belt," Murrue answered. Arli floated over to the font of the ship and stared out in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Natarle asked.

"Arli, you'd know better than us," Mwu said. "Is it?" Arli stared ahead at the wreckage. Her mother's resting place, Athrun's mother's resting place, the resting place of many… it was the remains of Junius Seven.

"Junius Seven…" Arli whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Murrue's gentle orange eyes looking at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Arli nodded, tears in her eyes.

"My mother was on it," she whispered.

"We'll need to explore, you can stay on the bridge while the others go out," Mwu said coming down and looking at Arli sincerely.

"No, I think if anyone has a right to go, it's me," Arli replied quietly. "Hopefully, it won't be too distressing."

--

In one of the rooms Mariellia had come up with something she hoped would make Arli smile. She, the others and a little girl were making paper flowers to throw over the plant. When Kira told Arli what Mariellia was doing for the dead people Arli started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kira asked.

"That is just… oh, it's so sweet!" Arli gasped. "And I'm kind of scared about setting foot on the Plant." Kira hugged her comfortingly.

"I'll be right beside you," he assured her.

"Hey, you two, we need to talk to you in the bridge!" Mwu shouted from the corridor beside theirs. He waited for Arli and Kira to reach him and he took them up to the bridge. He was watching the unusually silent Arli carefully.

"Alright," Murrue said Mwu, Kira and Arli were settled. Arli was standing beside Kira who was squeezing her hand, trying to comfort her. "Now, from your observations there are tonnes of ice frozen onto Junius Seven's surface. It's the only source of water we have found."

"So, we're going to take the ice from Junius Seven?" Arli asked, her sorrow had disappeared and she was now annoyed.

"Well, we need to," Natarle said.

"Arli, we understand that you know some of the people on that Plant," Mwu assured her. "None of us is jumping for joy about this, but it has to be done." Kira looked at Arli worriedly but she nodded and fell silent.

"I suppose it's necessary," she muttered.

--

"I can't believe this," Arli said as she and Kira flew towards the remains of the old Plant. "I cannot believe that we're going to disturb the resting place of the dead."

"I'm not happy about this either, but come on let's drop the flowers," Kira said. Arli shrugged and they landed on the edge of a cliff with the others. Arli jumped out and walked to Mariellia.

"Here Arli, these are your people," Mariellia said.

"It was your idea, you can throw half of them," Arli replied.

"Really?" Arli nodded and Mariellia smiled. She gave half of the paper flowers to the young coordinator and they walked to the edge of the cliff. They threw the coloured, paper flowers into the weightless area and then took a step back as they started to float. Everyone raised their right hand to their heart but as a Zaft soldier Arli raised her right hand in a salute.

"May the eternal light of the stars watch over their souls," Arli whispered, tears falling from her eyes at the memory of her mother in her head. After they had stood there, in silence, for sufficient time Arli flew back up to the cockpit of her mobile suit and climbed in.

"Arli… are you alright?" Kira asked.

"My mother was on Junius Seven," Arli replied quietly. Kira sighed and they moved their mobile suits closer to the city so they could look around.

"I'm sorry Arli," Kira finally said.

"Oh there's nothing to be sorry about… She's gone; 'sorry' can't bring her back."

They all climbed out of their transports with torches and Arli strapped her extra gun on a belt to her waist. She didn't think she'd need it but she felt safer having it in reaching distance. Kira stayed by her side the whole time. They explored the buildings. In one of the rooms they opened a woman, holding her child floated in their view. Mariellia screamed and Tolle took her in his arms to comfort her. Arli stared at the woman, felling tears falling from her eyes. She felt Kira's arm pulling her away.

"You shouldn't be seeing something like that," Kira whispered. Arli sniffed and they moved on. They reached a house and opened the door. Arli immediately gasped at the body she saw. It was woman with deep blue hair; she was lying just off the floor near a lounge. Arli dropped her torch and kicked the wall to move towards her quicker.

"Lenore," Arli whispered. "God, it is her." Arli took the woman and cradled her head. Space didn't let people decompose so Athrun's mother looked like she was sleeping. Arli sobbed quietly, she had known Lenore all her life and she had always treated her like Arli was her own daughter. Kira came down and knelt beside Arli, gently easing her hands from Lenore's shoulders.

"Come on," he whispered. He took Arli by the waist and pulled her away. Arli turned and rested her head on Kira's chest, crying in his arms. Kira was crying as well, after all it was his best friend's mother. Kira supported Arli out of the house and held her as she cried.

"Guys I think we should just get the job done," Tolle said. "These two girls are getting pretty upset, let's stop exploring."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. He was crying and holding Arli comfortingly at the same time.

"Sorry Kira," Arli whispered. They made their way back to the mobile suits and Arli tried to regain her composure as she climbed into the Combat. The Strike and Combat flew to the perimeter and they started guarding the procedure.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked.

"My mother was visiting Athrun's mother, that's why she was on Junius Seven," Arli told him.

"Oh, so you were in her resting place?"

"That's right…"

Arli sighed and pulled out her blaster, roaming through the debris. She spotted something odd behind some asteroids so she moved closer. From where she was she could see the Strike and it looked as though it had spotted it too.

A closer look told Arli is was a civilian's ship, but what it was doing here, she had no idea. A Ginn suddenly appeared on top and Arli sighed. She aimed up her gun but Kira had raised his weapon too. The Ginn started flying away but one of the excavators made an appearance and the Ginn spotted it.

"No," Arli whispered. But Kira took care of it, shooting it down. People started shouting thankyous but Arli knew that it was nothing to be thankful for. So she flew up to the Strike and put the Combat's hand on its shoulder. The Strike turned its head and looked at her and then looked towards the ship.

Arli looked closer and gasped.

"Kira!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh good, I thought you may have turned your radio off."

"I did…"

"Ok… well, I think I know that ship." The Combat flew towards it and she examined it properly. "A Zaft vessel…"

"Hey Arli, I found something!" Kira shouted. Arli looked around and saw the Strike holding a life pod.

"Oh Kira, you're developing a habit now!" Arli laughed. "Let's get it aboard." They flew towards the Archangel with the rest of the crew. When they were finally aboard Kira called out to the captain, shouting that he had a life pod.

When everyone was down in the hanger Kira put the pod down and climbed out of the Strike, he and Arli stood beside each other staring at the pod.

"About that civilian ship-"

"Ok I'm opening it now!" Mr Murdoch said.

"It was a-"

"I will not accept that, Haro!" shouted a small pink ball. It bounced out and Arli stared. She knew what was coming next.

"Thank you very much," a soft, kind voice said. Arli looked up and sighed, she knew the pink haired girl who was floating out. Everyone stared at her and Arli smiled, it was her good friend Lacus Clyne.

"Oh how rude," Lacus said turning around. Kira quickly caught her hand and stopped her from floating away.

"Thankyou," Lacus sighed. She spotted the insignia on Kira's clothing and pulled back from him. "Oh my, it's clear that this isn't a Zaft ship."

Arli sighed as everyone else gasped. Lacus looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, Arli it is so good to see you… but I thought you were dead," Lacus said.

"Nope, I'm alive," Arli laughed.

"I think we'd better take you to a room," Natarle said.

"You're right," Murrue sighed. "Arli, Lieutenant La Flaga, could you?"

"Sure," Mwu replied. Arli smiled and nodded. She took Lacus's arm and led her away.

"Arli, why are you wearing an Earth Forces uniform?" Lacus asked as Arli led her up the corridor.

"That's a really long story, one I'll delight in telling you a bit later," Arli replied smiling.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a real thorn in our side," Mwu sighed. Arli laughed and stopped at a room that she knew was empty. She opened it and gestured for Lacus to enter. Murre and Natarle joined Mwu and Arli at the room.

"Thankyou Ensen Elthsman, please leave now, we must talk with our guest," Murrue said. Arli nodded and saluted before walking back down the hall. The rest of the crew came up and Arli knew what they would be wanting so she pointed to the right door and was soon joined by Kira and Mariellia.

"I think I'll go and get something to eat," Mariellia said smiling at Arli. Arli waved goodbye to her and turned to Kira.

"I hope they're kind to her," she said. "Lacus is a very… innocent, kind of person."

"You know her?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, Lacus and I are friends. My father and her father actually get along quite well." Kira nodded and they made their way up the corridor stopping and staring at Tolle and some other crewmen who were trying to listen to the interrogation.

"Her father is the Supreme Council Chairman," Arli whispered to Kira.

"What does-?"

"He's the boss of our nation," Arli replied. She and Kira continued watching with amusement as the crew failed at staying silent. Natarle eventually came to the door and shouted at them to get back to work. From where they were they could see Lacus, she waved and Arli waved back but Kira blushed so Arli giggled and pushed him back down to corridor.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to have a shower," Arli told him. "See you later." Kira nodded and walked in opposite directions to Arli as she headed to the bathroom.

--

After her shower Arli started along the corridor and heard arguing voices in the cafeteria. She peeped in to see Cuzzy and Kira watching an on-going argument between Mariellia and Flay.

"Hey, what's happening?" Arli whispered as she joined the two males.

"Mir wants Flay to take that girl her meal," Cuzzy replied.

"And Miss 'I hate coordinators' refuses?" Arli asked.

"That's right." Arli rolled her eyes as Flay turned and looked at Kira.

"They're stronger than us right?" she asked. "We don't know how strong they could be right?" Arli glared and opened her mouth to say something to scare Flay when she was stopped.

"My, who's this strong person you're talking about?" a soft voice asked.

"Lacus… what…" Arli muttered as she turned to see her pink haired friend standing in the doorway.

"What? They just let her walk around?" Flay asked.

"Oh I'm sorry if I have done something bad but I was thirsty and I called out 'may I come out of this room?' so that one of you might hear me. I called three times honest," Lacus explained. "And, please don't laugh, but I am kind of hungry too. I would be so very happy for a snack. Would this be considered the dining room?"

"Lacus…" Arli groaned. "This will turn ugly…" Kira looked at Arli in surprise.

"Don't come anywhere near me," Flay said, taking a step back as Lacus approached her. "I'm not going anywhere near someone from Zaft." Lacus looked at her and let out a laugh.

"But I am not from Zaft, Zaft is the name of the military, it stands for Zodiac Alliance Free-"

"You're still a coordinator!"

"There aren't many differences between coordinators and you, I am not from Zaft and it looks as though you aren't with the Earth Forces. You and I are the same really. I hope we can be friends." Lacus held out her hand and Arli sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Why… why would I shake hands with someone like you? I don't want any of you coordinators acting friendly with me!" Flay shouted. Arli saw the look of horror cross Kira's face as Lacus's eyes showed hurt so Arli took it as her que to jump in.

"That is enough Flay," she snarled, stepping between the two girls. "Leave Lacus alone, she never did anything to you."

"Arli… Arli, please, it's alright," Lacus murmured placing her hand on Arli's shoulder.

"No it isn't, she has no right to yell at you like that!" Arli hissed.

"Arli, come on," Kira said. He stepped forward and picked up the tray with Lacus's food on it. "Let's just go…" Arli knew he meant, 'all us coordinators should just get out of the room' so Arli tugged Lacus's arm and led her out of the cafeteria.

"My," Lacus sighed to Arli. "That girl seems to really hate people like us…"

"Yes…" Arli sighed. Not bothering to mention that she and Kira were nearly killed thanks to Flay Alster. Arli dropped Lacus's arm and turned around.

"I'll be back soon," she promised and turned back in the direction of the cafeteria. She wasn't done with that ignorant girl.

She reached the cafeteria and took a deep breath, she was about to walk in when she heard a voice.

"Are you with Blue Cosmos?" Arli heard Cuzzy ask. She glanced into the cafeteria and saw Flay, Mariellia and Cuzzy looking at each other.

"No I am not," Flay snapped. "But the stance those guys take, I wouldn't say they're wrong. Having your genes operated on when you aren't sick is just against what nature intended."

"You agree with Blue Cosmos?" Arli asked stepping into the room. Flay gasped and jumped up. "'For the preservation of our blue and pure world'? How can you preserve a world that needs help? You humans made us; you need us to help you bring your world into the new Era."

"When we made you we didn't realise how cruel and evil you could be?" Flay shouted.

"Cruel? Coordinators are cruel?" Arli snarled. She stepped closer to Flay; they were only a few inches apart now. "How can you say that coordinators are cruel? You're the ones who started the war! You started it by blowing up Junius Seven! I saw it happen, I felt the shockwaves and… and my mother was on Junius Seven when it got hit!

"There are still dead bodies floating around up there! Mothers holding their children, lovers trying to protect each other from death's embrace and families huddled together in fear! So how can you say we coordinators are cruel when you naturals are the ones who take pleasure in doing something like that?!"

Arli turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, anger streaming around her.

"Argh, how can someone be so blind?" she demanded to no-one. She started towards Lacus's room and stopped in front of it, breathing hard. Then she walked in.

"Arli," Lacus smiled. "I was just having a chat about coordinators with Mr Yamato. Where did you go anyway?"

"Uh… nowhere. So Kira told you? Ok then," Arli said. She smiled at Kira who blushed.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Kira said. Kira left the room and Arli sank into the chair opposite Lacus.

"He's a very nice young man," Lacus commented.

"Mmm," Arli replied.

"Now, what are you doing with the Earth Forces? Your father was devastated when he found out about you going missing."

"Oh… well I got caught and… Lacus you know I've been having huge doubts about why I was even sided with Zaft, and I decided this was my chance, I decided to help the Earth Forces, especially since there are civilians on this ship." Arli sighed and then looked at Lacus who was looking at her dinner.

"What happened to your ship?" Arli asked.

"Oh… well some Earth Forces officers came aboard to inspect it, when they discovered it was a Zaft ship they became mad. I was thrown into a life pod to escape and I don't know what else happened." Lacus sighed sadly and Arli decided not to tell her that he ship had been attacked and the crew were probably dead.

"Councilwoman Jule said that her son was deeply upset by your 'death'," Lacus said after eating some of her food.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she said told me that Yzak and your brother had informed your father and Yzak's mother about what had happened, while they had been reporting Yzak had been in a very distressed way."

"I doubt it," Arli sighed, sinking further down in her chair.

"But… weren't you and Yzak engaged?" Lacus asked.

"Well, our parents were discussing it but… it was never made official," Arli explained.

"I see…"

For a while Arli stayed with Lacus talking with her. She felt perfectly content, as though she was back on the Plants and she and Lacus were sitting in a café, after having gone shopping, and talking as though nothing was happening outside their safe world.

But Arli knew that they weren't in a café and there was no denying that there was a war going on especially when someone came to their door to find Arli.

"Ensen Elthsman!" the crewman sighed. "We are going to have a rendezvous with the Eighth Fleet; we may need yours and that other kid's help with some things."

"Of course," Arli replied. "Excuse me Lacus, but I have some duties that need attending too. Hopefully they'll include rest soon enough." Lacus giggled and nodded as Arli left and walked away.

"Mind if I go to get a drink first?" Arli asked.

"'Course not, we might not even need you but it's just a precaution," the crewman assured her. Arli nodded and walked down to the cafeteria to hear Flay and Kira talking. When Arli walked in everyone stared at her.

"What?" Arli asked. No-one answered so she sighed. "If there is some problem I would-"

"All hands to level one battle stations!" a voice shouted the announcement.

"Not now!" Arli shouted. "Damn it… Le Creuset just doesn't know when to give it up!" She turned around and rushed out of the cafeteria. She waited for Kira and the two of them headed to the hanger.

They rushed past Lacus's room and Haro bounced out.

"Not again," Kira sighed. Lacus looked out and saw Kira and Arli and smiled.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Everything's suddenly so lively."

"We're going into battle," Arli told her. Kira pushed Lacus back into her room.

"So you'll have to stay in here," he told her. "What is wrong with the locking device for this door?" Arli giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to remind him they were supposed to be going into battle.

They quickly went through the usual procedure and were soon launching into space.

"This is part of the Eighth Fleet, we need to protect them," Arli said to Kira as they spotted the Zaft ships and the red mobile suit that was the Aegis.

"I know," Kira said, solemnly. "Are you going to go soft this time?"

"No way, Zaft has no business here! I'll take out the Vesalius itself if I have to," Arli snarled. Kira nodded.

"I'll take the Aegis," Kira said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." They flew towards to battle and Arli pulled raised her blaster and glared.

"No more soft soldier," she hissed as she shot at the nazca class ships that she had once supported. She saw Kira and Athrun engage in a battle and Arli sighed. She flew around firing at the ships and deflecting the shots fired towards the Earth Forces ships.

"How are you going there young lady?" Mwu asked as he flew past firing at the Zaft ships.

"Wonderful," Arli replied bluntly as she fired on the ships. "Are you fighting hard there lieutenant?"

"Naturally," Mwu groaned as he pulled away from the ships fire line. Arli laughed and swooped down on the ship and fired at the tail.

She gasped as she missed a shot and it hit her side. She swung around and saw the Duel coming towards her.

"Yzak!" she shouted.

"Arli, stop firing on your own people!" Yzak shouted.

"You stop being so blind!" Arli raised her blaster and fired at the Duel who dodged and fired at Arli. She swooped away and fired harder at Yzak. She suddenly felt a flat feeling then adrenaline coursed through her body and she raised her blaster and faced the Duel fired at it. When it had to turn to dodge she pulled out one of her beam sabres and flew at it. She managed to hit the arm and the Duel nearly lost its blaster. While she knew Yzak was distracted she turned to see one of the Zaft ships firing on an Earth Forces ship.

"Damn it!" she snarled. She swooped down and was about to fire when she saw a huge light to her right. She turned and saw an Earth Forces ship get blown to pieces.

"Shit!" she shouted. "I should have been protecting that!" She turned around as Natarle's voice filled the area around the ships.

"All Zaft forces this is Earth Forces ship the Archangel, currently under our protecting is Supreme Council Chairman Seagal Clyne's daughter, Lacus Clyne. If you continue to attack the Earth Forces' fleet we will consider this an abandonment of your duty to her safety and will be forces to act."

"No…" Arli whispered. "How can they do something like this?"

"That's monstrous!" Yzak shouted. He retreated with the Buster and the Blitz while Mwu's mobile Armour came towards her.

"Sometimes people resort to drastic measures," Mwu said to her. "Let's just get back to the ship." They flew back to the Archangel, Arli with a heavy heart.

When Arli was finally back on the ship she looked at Kira who sighed.

"How can they do something like that?" Kira asked. "I thought that's what the enemy was meant to do…" Arli stared at him and he grimaced.

"Sorry Arlz," he said. Arli shook her head.

"Every army does things like that," she shrugged. They walked along and Mariellia came up to them.

"The ship that got destroyed," she started. "Was the one Flay's father was on."

"So?" Arli asked. Kira stamped on her foot.

"He was the foreign vice-minister… and he was her father Arli," Mariellia explained.

"Oh? I care because?"

"It's the human thing to do," Kira reminded her.

"According to that girl, I'm not human to excuse me if I don't feel human emotions." Mariellia sighed and looked at Kira.

"She's really upset," she told him. Mariellia led them to a corridor, Flay and Sye were there, Flay was sobbing hysterically into Sye's chest. Arli felt a pang of guilt, she was supposed to be protecting that ship, she'd let it get destroyed.

"Flay…" Kira started.

"Go away," Flay sobbed. "I don't want to see you! Why weren't you protecting my father's ship?"

"I-"

"You didn't make any serious attempt to fight did you? It's because you're a coordinator too!" she cried. Arli glared.

"It wasn't Kira's fault," she muttered. "He was busy fighting the Aegis… I was supposed to be protecting the ships." No-one heard her and Sye took Flay away as Kira stood still, clearly hurt by the comment.

"Kira," Arli started.

"I need to be alone," Kira said. He brushed past Arli who turned and watched him leave, a sad look in her eyes. She sighed and went with Mariellia to the cafeteria. Arli sat down and sighed, she blocked out the conversation from others, thinking.

They were talking about Kira fighting hard and how they all know it. Arli's eyes were drawn by Cuzzy as he walked in. He poured himself a drink and he was listening to them. From his body language Arli knew he was dying to tell them something he knew.

"Just say it Cuzzy," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're dying to tell us something so just say it," Arli yawned.

"I wouldn't be so sure that Kira fights as hard as we think," he admitted. "I heard him talking with that girl. He said the pilot of the red mobile suit, the Aegis, is a close friend." Arli bit her lip worriedly.

"Yes he is Kira's friend, but that doesn't stop Kira fighting hard against him," Arli snarled. "It's hard for him to do it, yes, but he still fights Athrun as hard as he can!"

"What about you?" Cuzzy asked. Arli became immediately mad.

"What about me?" she demanded. "Go on say it, I don't fight hard because I know the people who've been attacking us. Right?"

"Well-"

"That's not what he was going to say," Mariellia assured Arli.

"Yes it was, you're all thinking it right? Well I have news for you; I don't go soft on anyone." Arli stood up and left the group, head held high. She went back to her room and sat on her bed, deep in thought.

"Why does all this have to be so hard?" she whispered. "I really don't trust Zaft but being aboard this vessel is incredibly hard… maybe I should have stayed with Zaft." She lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes tiredly.

* * *

**R&R pwetty pwease!!**

**Erin xxoo**


	4. The Eighth Fleet

**Here's an update, I've been working really hard on this and i'm glad that some people have added it to their alerts/favourites and i got a review!! more would be appreicated! in fact, here hands out cookies join the dark side (reviewers) and you get cookies!! mwa hahaha!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Arli's heart skipped a beat as she woke up. She blinked.

"I must have dozed off," she muttered. "I bet it really late now…" She sat up and heard footsteps coming towards her door. She jumped up and opened it and stepped out, she saw the retreating back of Kira and she frowned.

"What are you up to?" she asked. Kira turned and looked at her, he sighed and walked back, grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Come with me," Kira told her quietly. "But stay quiet. Did you know that Lacus is Athrun's fiancée?"

"Of course I know that," Arli snapped as he dragged her along. "She's my friend and he's my friend. How could I not know?"

"I'm taking her back to him," he whispered.

"Oh you courageous soul," Arli said. "That's really stupid… you have to let me help." Kira looked at her to see her smiling at him happily.

"Oh alright… come on." They stopped outside Lacus's room and Kira opened the door. Haro saw them and turned on.

"Haro, Haro," he beeped.

"Shh Haro," Kira said. Arli picked up the ball and smiled.

"Hush now, you must be quiet," she told it. Lacus stirred and looked up.

"What's going on, Mr Yamato?" she asked.

"Shh, hurry and get dressed," Kira told her. After Lacus was dressed Kira and Arli led her along the halls. Mariellia and Sye were ahead of them so Kira pushed Lacus behind a part of wall and he and Arli stood in front.

"What are you two doing?" Sye asked. Arli looked at Kira worriedly but at that moment Haro bounced out shouting "I will not accept that!" and Lacus looked out from behind Kira.

"What were you planning to do with her?" Mariellia asked. Arli bit her lip but Kira however put on a determined face.

"Please just pretend you never saw us, I don't want to drag you into this," Kira pleaded.

"Maybe they can help," Arli suggested. Kira looked at her and she nodded to show she was serious. "We could use some help." Kira sighed and nodded. They walked into the lockers and Arli waited outside with Sye and Mariellia.

"So we're sending her back?" Sye asked. Arli nodded with a smile.

"It'll probably gain us some time too," she said. "You see if Zaft does as they're asked then that'll give the Eighth Fleet time to reach us."

"Hey that's right," Mariellia said as Kira and Lacus came out. Arli raised and eyebrow at the bump in the front of Lacus's suit. Sye and Mariellia stared too.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Oh just wondering how she suddenly got pregnant," Sye said. Arli giggled and Mariellia stared at him. The group of five floated out to the Strike. Kira opened it and climbed in. Sye and Mariellia helped Lacus over. Before she got in Arli hugged her tightly.

"Be careful alright, you're going onto another war ship," Arli told her.

"I will be," Lacus told her. "Why don't you come too?" Arli stared at her.

"Lacus, you know I-"

"You hate following the orders that Zaft gives you," Lacus sighed. "But please, I'm sure that Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol are all missing you."

"I… Lacus, I really don't-"

"Please Arli." Lacus stared at her and Arli felt like shouting 'Yes, thank you so much' but she also didn't want to even think about going back to Zaft.

"Well…"

"Arli, you know that staying with us is still an option," Mariellia told her. "When we go home you should come with us." Arli looked between her new friend and her best friend, she was suddenly torn. For once she didn't know the answer, he heard had always been able to tell her the right thing to do before but at that moment it was as torn as her mind.

Lacus touched her hand kindly.

"I know that you follow you heart, but it seems you don't know what the right thing is," Lacus whispered. "Just stay here if that's what you want." Arli smiled and hugged her again.

"Lacus… I'll miss you but, I can't go," Arli said.

"Oh… well please see me off," Lacus pleaded.

"There's room," Kira added. Arli smiled and nodded.

"You'll be coming back though, won't you Kira?" Sye asked as Arli helped Lacus in and then put on her helmet, climbing in and sliding into the space behind Kira's seat. Lacus sat on Kira's lap nervously.

"I will," Kira promised.

"I'll hold you to that!" Sye shouted as Kira closed to cockpit and moved towards the hatch.

"Open the hatch!" Kira shouted.

"Lacus hold on," Arli said.

"You too!" Haro beeped. Kira launched the Strike and Arli fell down and scrambled back up.

"May I state that sitting behind a seat is not as much fun as sitting in one," she commented. Lacus laughed and Kira smiled. They stopped near the Zaft ships and Kira made his announcement.

"Zaft vessel, this is the pilot of the Strike. I'm returning Lacus Clyne to you, on the condition that we are met only by the pilot of the Aegis. If my terms are not met then I cannot guarantee her safety," he said.

"Gee you're nice," Arli said.

"Sorry," Kira laughed. They waited and the Aegis launched and stopped in front of them. The Strike raised its blaster.

"Athrun Zala?" he asked.

"It's me," Athrun replied.

"Open your cockpit," Kira ordered. Both mobile suits opened their cockpits and Kira looked at Lacus. "Say something, he can't see your face from here, he needs to know it's you before you can go over."

"Oh I see," Lacus laughed. "Hello Athrun, it's me, it's very nice to see you again!"

"I confirm its Lacus," Athrun said.

"Then prepare to receive her. Arli, can you take her over?" Arli nodded and climbed out over Kira and took Lacus out of the cockpit.

"Ready?" Arli asked. Lacus nodded so Arli pushed off and flew Lacus over to the Aegis.

"Arli?" Athrun asked as the two girls came over. Arli nodded and Athrun took Lacus's hands and helped her up, he looked down at the bump in Lacus's suit confusedly.

"It's good to see you Athrun," she said. Then she kicked the platform edge and pushed herself back to the Strike. She stood on the edge of the cockpit before climbing back in.

"Thankyou for all your help Kira, Arli," Lacus called. She turned to Athrun. "And you as well Athrun."

"You come with us too, Kira, Arli!" Athrun shouted. "There's not any reason that either of your should remain with the Earth Forces."

"Believe me, I don't want to fight you," Kira said.

"Me either," Arli agreed. "I don't want to be against you, Nicol, Dearka… even Yzak…"

"But there are people we have to protect," Kira said. "My friends are on that ship!" Arli touched his shoulder as tears came to his eyes.

"Well the next time we meet in battle I won't hold back!" Athrun called.

"Me either," Kira agreed. Arli remained silent; she didn't even want to fight people she hated, let alone her friends. Kira backed away from the Aegis and closed his cockpit.

At that moment another mobile suit launched from the Zaft ship and Mwu's mobile armour launched from the Archangel.

"Lieutenant!" Kira and Arli shouted.

"You didn't expect them to just lie down quietly did you?" Mwu asked. Arli frowned and Kira sighed.

"Commander Rau Le Creuset!" Lacus's voice shouted. "Do you intend to turn this place into a battlefield into the presence of a memorial representative such as myself?"

"Oh Lacus," Arli laughed. Le Creuset's mobile suit pulled back with the Aegis and Arli and Kira smiled.

"I don't want to cause trouble, we're pulling back too!" Mwu said.

"Kira, we'll be joining with the Eighth Fleet soon," Arli said remembering. "Maybe things will be alright from now on."

"Yeah," Kira laughed. "But we'll be in trouble won't we?"

"I guess… well I'll take it calmly. I'm not going to let you take all the blame for this, that's one of the million reasons I didn't go back with Lacus."

"Thanks." They flew the Strike back to the Archangel, Arli couldn't help but smile, disobeying order was her forte and taking punishment for it was something she always found a way out of.

--

Arli shifted slightly beside Kira, her eyes were downcast and she leg was itchy but she wasn't going to move.

"Please, Arli didn't have anything to do with it!" Kira pleaded. "She just insisted to come."

"Is this true Ensign Elthsman?" Murrue asked.

"Well, sort of… yes, I mean, it might be…"

"Well what is it?" Natarle demanded. Kira raised his eyebrows without looking at Arli and she sighed.

"It's true," she muttered.

"Well, you still had something to do with this so I'm afraid that more blame will befall Kira if you leave now," Murrue said. Arli bit her lip and glanced sideways at him.

"Go, you didn't have anything to do with it," Kira told her. Arli sighed and turned away, glancing at Kira. She bowed her head as she left and waited outside the door for Kira to come out. She stood anxiously beside the door.

When Kira finally came out followed by Mwu, Murrue and Natarle, Arli crept back and stood a distance away and when the other three left she came up to Kira and looked into his eyes worriedly.

He didn't say anything but Arli could see the relief he felt and she smiled.

"Thank god!" she cried, hugging Kira.

"Hey, how did you-?"

"I read people, that's why Zaft valued me so much," Arli laughed. At that moment both Sye and Mariellia came up to them.

"Hey, so did you two get stuck with latrine duty too?" Sye asked.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Ha, you guys got stuck with latrine duty!" Arli laughed.

"Yeah, Mr Murdoch eventually caught up with us," Mariellia explained, she then made a deeper voice. "He was like 'don't you two even know the meaning of the word danger?'!" Arli laughed and smiled.

"Well at least you didn't get in too much trouble," she said as the four of them floated along the corridor.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come back," Sye admitted.

"Yeah, Cuzzy told us that the pilot of the Aegis was a friend of yours," Mariellia said looking at Kira.

"Oh… yeah that's right," Kira said. Arli looked at him kindly.

"But he's also a friend of mine," Arli reminded them. "They're all friends of mine."

"Oh, yes of course," Sye laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go and get some drinks. Want to come, Mir?" Arli asked. Mariellia nodded and the two girls waved goodbye to the boys and headed to the cafeteria.

"So, tell me about the members of your team," Mariellia said as they reached the cafeteria.

"Uh… alright, two of them died during the attack on Heliopolis," Arli started. "One of then was Rusty, he was a good friend. We used to muck around a lot with the gun simulations. The other guy who died was Miguel, he was kind of funny and we used to trick some of the staff on the ship."

"Alright, that's two down," Mariellia counted. "How many others were there?"

"Quite a few but as close friends there were only six. Alright then there is Dearka, he's my brother, always looking out for me, being overly protective. Then there is Nicol, he's a year younger than me and loves piano."

"Ok two more to tell me about, something tells me that these two are important. Alright, tell me about the pilot of the Aegis since you obviously already haven't."

"Alright, his name is Athrun. He's this absolutely drop-dead gorgeous guy. He's a great friend to me, I've known him since I was little and our birthdays were consecutive so we always celebrated them together."

"He sounds nice… now who is this last one?"

"His name is Yzak," Arli whispered delicately.

"Someone special?"

"Sort of… he's really smart and a great pilot. He's a loyal friend but he can get really aggro sometimes. I was pretty much the only one who could calm him down properly."

"They were all guys… what was it like being the only girl on the team?"

"Great, but Athrun has a fiancée so he was out of bounds and my brother was there. So there were only four guys but let me tell you I got a lot of attention being the only girl on the all male, feared Le Creuset team." Mariellia laughed and Arli smiled, leaning back.

"So, were you all close?" Mariellia finally asked.

"They were all like brothers to me," Arli replied. She clasped her hands on the table and stared down. "I don't like fighting against them." Mariellia reached forward and put her hand on Arli's.

"I'm sure they hate fighting against you either," she assured her. "They're probably as upset about it as you are." Arli smiled at her.

"I hope so," she whispered.

--

Arli walked onto the bridge and floated to Murrue's chair and looked at her.

"What is it Ensign Elthsman?" Murrue asked.

"Why am I an Ensign?" Arli asked.

"Because that's just what I decided. Now what's up?"

"It's just… what'll happen to me when we finally meet up with the Eighth fleet?"

"Well… I guess, you can choose to be discharged and find somewhere to live safely on Orb, or you can stay with us."

"I don't think that leaving here would be a good idea," Arli said.

"Why?"

"Zaft has assassins, I will be found. They aren't going to take the abandonment by the Dragon of Space very well at all."

"The Dragon of Space…" Murrue mused. "Why do you have the honour of receiving the same nick name as the feared assassin? The infamous Dragon of Space never caught and never killed, he just disappeared without a trace." Arli laughed and smirked.

"I guess I'm just lucky," she said. "Never mess with the Dragon, unless you have a death wish."

"That's what he used to say," Murrue laughed. Arli smiled and stared out at the expanse of space.

'If only you knew who you were talking with,' she thought.

"Well, I'm gonna head off, maybe rest up," Arli sighed. "It doesn't look like we'll be attacked. Besides I'll need my strength for my interrogation by the Admiral. After all, they mightn't like a coordinator as a permanent soldier of the Earth Forces."

"You're going to stay on?" Murrue asked.

"Well, if I leave Zaft might be offended enough to get the real Dragon out of his slumber and send that assassin after me." Murrue chuckled as Arli left. She wondered where Mariellia and Kira were.

The blonde coordinator travelled down the corridor. She suddenly became uneasy and groaned.

"Don't tell me," she hissed. "They're coming aren't they?" She hurried down the corridor and just passed the cafeteria when the siren sounded and Murrue's voice called for them to head to their level one battle stations.

"I knew it!" Arli shouted. She, Sye and Cuzzy jumped onto one of the platform elevators. Kira had knocked down a little girl and Flay had run out and was consoling the girl. Kira stood by them and Arli sighed.

"Kira get your arse over here!" she shouted as Sye and Cuzzy called his name. Kira glanced at Flay and the little girl before running over. The elevator had moved up slightly so Arli grabbed Kira's hand and pulled him up onto the elevator as it rose up higher.

"Thanks Arlz," he sighed.

"No problem… so, this should be our last battle before the Eighth Fleet gets here eh?" Arli sighed.

"Yes," Kira said.

The two of them rushed to get dressed and met with Mwu in the hanger.

"Ready kids?" he asked.

"Sure are Lieutenant," Arli replied saluting him quickly and climbing up into the Combat. Mwu laughed and clapped Kira on the shoulder before jumping into his mobile armour. Kira climbed into the Strike as Arli was strapping herself in properly.

"Combat please standby," Mariellia said. Arli waited and then when the lights came up and Mariellia told her to she pressed the thrusters' pedal.

"Arliania Elthsman, Combat launching!" the mobile suit launched into space and she whirled around to see only three enemy mobile suits.

"Duel, Blitz and Buster!" Arli shouted as Kira came out.

"No Aegis?"

"No Aegis… but the Duel is here so careful." Kira nodded and Arli turned as the Buster clashed with the Zero. Arli flew out to meet to Duel and it stopped.

"Out of the way Arli, I'm getting the Strike!" he shouted.

"Oh get over yourself Yzak!" Arli shouted. "Don't you see what you're doing?" The Duel stopped and moved around the Combat slowly.

"You don't see what you're doing." Arli sighed and looked with horror to see the Blitz on the Archangel. She flew down and landed in front of the black mobile suit.

"Nicol, stop it!" Arli shouted, slashing at him with her heavy dagger.

"No… Arli, why did you change sides?" Nicol asked.

"Because I don't like following orders, especially when they involve killing anyone in our way!" The Blitz stopped and faced Arli.

"I'm not going to fight you, not with the way Yzak is. If I hurt you I'll be endangering my own life." The Blitz jumped to a higher part of the Archangel and pulled out its blaster and fired at the hull of the ship. Arli hissed and jumped up, attempting to strike the Blitz. The Blitz jumped back from the Combat's sword strike.

"Nicol, get off this ship!" Arli shouted.

"No, I have my orders and I'm following them!" Nicol shouted back.

"There are civilians on this ship!" Arli cried with angst. The Blitz stopped moving and turned to face the Combat.

"Then why doesn't the ship just run?"

"The Earth Forces may be vicious in battle but they aren't heartless like you!" Arli shouted, immediately regretting it as Nicol's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm not heartless Arli," he whispered.

"No… you're just a mixed up bastard! Don't you see that what you're doing is wrong? You're only keeping the war going by fighting!"

"Arli…"

"No Nicol! Stop it, let us go in peace or I'll have to kill you!" The Combat pulled out a blaster and pointed it at the Blitz.

"Arlz… what happened to the wonderful Arli who I used to be friends with?"

"Used to be?"

"We aren't friends anymore while you're with the Earth Forces…" Arli stared as Nicol's image disappeared.

"Wait! Nicol!" The Blitz jumped up due to a shout out from the others. It flew towards the group of mobile suits and caught the Duel as the Strike moved away from it.

"No, Yzak!" Arli screamed as she realised that the machine was sparking. She tried to fly towards them but Kira's Strike grabbed her machine's arm. Arli watched her old team mates fly away and the Strike flew to the top of the Archangel. Arli flew to the top of the ship as the Strike landed.

"Arli, are you alright?" Kira asked.

"What… happened to the Duel?" Arli gasped.

"I… I damaged the cockpit… Arli, don't worry, I didn't blow it up, or cut all the way through. There's a good chance that he's still alive!" The Strike put its hand on the Combat's shoulder.

"Thanks Kira," Arli sighed.

"Hey love-birds, the Eighth Fleet is here!" Mwu shouted. Arli looked up and saw the group of ships coming towards them and felt a rush of joy, they were safe.

The crew were made to line up in the hanger to meet with Admiral Halburton; Arli was pulled aside by Mwu and made to stand by him while the other teenage crewmen were made to line up with the rest.

"Why-?" Arli started by Mwu just smiled.

"You get a special introduction," Mwu said with a wink.

"Aw, I knew I was your favourite," Arli joked. Mwu winked and Arli giggled as the Admiral and his associates came in. Introductions were made and Arli stood beside Mwu obediently.

"Admiral, we have someone who you've probably been longing to meet," Mwu said.

"Ah yes, our Dragon of Space," Halburton replied looking at Arli. Arli saluted him and smiled as he saluted back. "I've been waiting anxiously to meet our Zaft pilot."

"Really, sir?" Arli asked.

"Well, you have the same name as the assassin who caused us so much trouble." Once again Arli started to feel uneasy, worrying about letting something slip, something that she shouldn't. Arli smiled and looked at Admiral in the eyes; he was kind, unlike the one back at Artimus. He didn't care that she was Zaft though it did make him uneasy, but what she was looking for was confirmation that he didn't know anything. She found it, he was curious as to why she supported the same nick name as a deadly assassin but it didn't even cross his mind that she might actually be that assassin.

"Well I guess I'm just lucky," Arli replied with a shrug. "Actually as a joke, my team mates started calling me Junior Dragon of Space because I was a good shot. My Commander heard and then we used it to scare the Earth Forces. When they found out it wasn't actually the Dragon of Space, the nick name just stuck with me."

"Admiral, we really need to be quick," a man whispered.

"Oh alright," the admiral sighed. "I'll relish talking with you later." Arli saluted him and sighed with relief.

"Were you nervous about meeting him?" Mwu asked.

"Sort of, I mean my last run in with an admiral didn't go down too well," Arli replied. "But we're safe with the fleet."

"Yes we are…" Mwu walked away and Arli walked over to stand by Kira.

"What was going through the admiral's mind?" Kira asked.

"He was actually really interested about me," Arli replied.

"I still think it's creepy that you can do that," Kira sighed.

"Yeah but you also think it's really cool." Arli winked at him before walking over and looking up at the Combat. "It's going to be lonely without you." Kira came up beside her and sighed.

"But I don't want any part of this war," he reminded her.

"I know, but you're worried about what'll happen to the ship if you're not with it," Arli whispered.

"Were you-?"

"No, it's just obvious."

"So, you're not going to come with us?" Kira asked. Arli shook her head.

"I'd like to, but Zaft values me. I'm important enough to be killed by the Dragon himself."

"Right…"

"I'm going to go and see the others, I'll say goodbye to them. You want to come?"

"I think I'll say goodbye to the Strike first." Arli nodded and left the hanger. She floated to the room where the others were.

"Hey guys," Arli said.

"Lieutenant La Flaga said you were staying here," Mariellia said. Arli nodded and looked at the faces of her new found friends.

"I'll miss you all," she sighed. "There's practically no point being a pilot for this ship without you guys."

"But you can't leave its protection, can you?" Sye said.

"That's right, it's too dangerous. I'm too valuable."

"So… what'll happen to you? Won't the Earth Forces be mad that a Zaft soldier is serving them?" Cuzzy asked.

"Well, I can deal with them. I proved that at Artimus." They all laughed and Arli sighed, leaning against the door frame. "It'll be really lonely here without you guys." At that moment Ensign Badgeruile and the Admiral's friend appeared at the doorway. Arli jumped back and saluted apologetically.

"We have something for the students," Natarle said. Arli stepped behind the group and watched as they were given discharge papers. It was explained to them that the only way that could let them leave without getting into too much trouble was by claimed they were volunteer soldiers of the Earth Alliance Forces.

Flay put her hand up from beside Arli.

"Excuse me," Flay said.

"You did not participate in any military activities so you don't need one," Natarle explained.

"No it's not that, it's just… well, for the whole time on here it seemed like I was the only one who didn't understand what was happening and I was scared. Since my father died I've been upset and well…"

"Flay, we're safe now," Arli said looking at her curiously.

"But that's just it, since we joined with the fleet I've felt uneasy," Flay replied.

"Uneasy?" Natarle asked.

"Must we now allow ourselves to feel safe? There is still a war going on outside our walls and we can't stay from it for long. I want… I want to join the Earth Forces." Flay began to cry and Arli was about to comfort her but she stopped. The coordinator was still resentful for what Flay had done to her and said about her kind.

"Come on Miss Alster," Natarle said. The two officers comforted her as she said a few more things that Arli didn't catch. Arli looked down as Sye placed Kira's discharge paper. She stared at it sadly.

"Are you alright?" Tolle asked, looking at Arli.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine," Arli replied. She picked up the paper and stared it, as though not believing it was real.

"Flay has a point," Sye said. "There's still a war going on." Arli looked up and stared at him. He ripped his sheet in half.

"Sye, you're going to stay?" Tolle asked.

"Yeah, Flay's staying and I can't let her stay here on her own now can I?" Sye said. Arli giggled and grinned at him.

"Yay, friends!" she cheered. Then Tolle ripped his paper.

"Tolle, you too?" Mariellia asked. Tolle nodded so the brown haired girl tore hers as well.

"Oh Mir, are you sure?" Tolle asked.

"If you're staying I am too!" Mariellia protested. Arli watched in amazement as Cuzzy tore his, saying that if they were all staying then he was too.

"Oh my god, you guys are so stupid," Arli breathed.

"Now you actually have a reason to protect the ship!" Mariellia told her. Arli grinned and they all laughed.

"But," she said looking at Kira's paper. "Kira…" Mariellia touched her shoulder and Arli sighed.

"All the refugees are getting on those shuttles, we'd better go to Kira and give him the paper," Tolle said. "Arli?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Arli picked up the paper and looked the others. "I'm gonna miss having another coordinator around, but it's Kira's choice." The group made their way down to the hanger where the shuttles were being loaded.

As they walked the proximity alarm sounded and hands were called to level two battle stations.

"Kira!" Tolle shouted.

"Guys?" Kira asked as they came towards him. "What are you-?"

"We've decided to stay, Flay was the first to decide but we agreed," Sye explained.

"Here," Arli said. She passed him the paper and smiled.

"Hey, are you getting on this shuttle?" a man asked.

"He's coming!" Sye shouted.

"We'll miss you," Mariellia said, turning to leave for battle stations.

"Stay safe!" Tolle shouted.

"Don't join Zaft!" Cuzzy called and the group left. Arli however moved to Kira and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Be careful," she said. "Thankyou for being there for me, don't let your battles haunt you forever." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Arli…" Kira sighed.

"I have to get ready," Arli said. "Bye, get on that shuttle!" She went away and Kira stayed where he was staring after her.

"Hey, are you getting on or not?" the man asked in an irritated voice. Kira pondered for a moment and then screwed up his discharge paper.

"Leave without me!" he shouted. He passed Arli as she went into the hanger and she stared at him.

"Kira!" she shouted.

"Hey Elthsman, come on!" Mwu called from somewhere that he couldn't be seen. Arli shook her head and moved away. She went into the hanger and was helped into the cockpit of the Combat.

"Shouldn't you pilot the Strike?" Mr Murdoch asked.

"No, I'll feel more comfortable with the Combat and besides, I don't know how to unlock the Strike," Arli replied.

"Alright then, you and Lieutenant… uh I mean Commander La Flaga should do fine, even without the Strike." Arli nodded and she settled down and flicked a few switches.

"When will get to Level One?" she asked angrily. "I hate standby mode." She looked up to see Kira flying past.

"Kira, what on earth are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting my talents to good use!" he shouted. "I'll standby in the Strike, still Level Two right?" Arli opened her cockpit and pushed out, throwing herself into Kira's arms and hugging him.

"You're an idiot Kira Yamato!" she shouted.

"Hey, you'll need the company of another coordinator," Kira reminded her.

"Alright, you two get in those mobile suits!" Mwu shouted.

"Yes sir!" they replied. Both climbing into the cockpits of their mobile suits and preparing for takeoff. Arli switched the image on one of her screens and peered at what was happening outside. They were at the back of the fleet being protected. She could see the Duel, the Aegis, the Blitz and the Buster firing at the fleet and Arli felt a pang. They were going to be beaten if she didn't help out.

"Let me launch!" Arli shouted.

"No, Arli you have to stay," Murrue shouted.

"Let us launch, please Captain!" Kira shouted.

"Kira?" Murrue asked.

"Look, the fleet needs us!" Arli shouted. "Let us launch!"

"No, just standby for a little while longer!" Murrue shouted. Arli huffed and looked back at the screen that was showing her what was happening. She was becoming anxious as the fleet was losing.

"Kira, I can't stand this!" Arli shouted.

"I know Arlz," Kira soothed. "But we'll just have to sit tight." Arli fidgeted and when there was an announcement that they were descending.

"Oh come on!" Arli shouted. "Let us at them!"

"We'll be back before the descent!" Mwu shouted, adding his own eager voice to the protests.

"Even if we don't Arli and I are able to descend in the Strike and Combat," Kira added.

"Alright, you three can launch but get back before we reach level three," Natarle said. "Even though it says that they can go through the atmosphere it hasn't been tested."

"Thankyou Lieutenant!" Arli shouted. They three of them launched.

"The Aegis is mine!" Arli shouted. "Do not let the Blitz near me!"

"Fine!" Mwu and Kira answered. They split up and Arli came behind the Aegis, her beam sabre raised threateningly. The Aegis swung around and dodged the swing in time.

"Very good Athrun!" Arli shouted.

"Well let's see what you can do then!" Athrun teased. They both raised their huge beam sabres and circled each other before starting a sparring match and clashing the lasers against each other creating colourful sparks.

"You've improved," Arli noted.

"Well it's better with these than with Ginns," Athrun replied. "You've gotten heaps better; it looks as though you can fight well with more than just daggers and guns."

"At least I don't keep a dagger in my shoe!"

"No, you keep a gun, that's worse!"

"Shut up bluenette!"

"Make me blondy!" The two mobile suits clashed against each other again. The Combat jumped back and raised its shield as the Aegis brought its sabre down quickly.

"Arli, get back to the ship, it's descending!" Mwu shouted.

"Fine Commander!" Arli shouted. "Later Athrun!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Athrun asked, the Aegis moved in front of the Combat.

"Let me go!" Arli shouted. Athrun sliced off half of the left arm of the Combat and damaged the leg.

"You're an enemy, enemies don't get let go!" Arli sighed and dipped down and sliced the bottom of the Aegis's left leg off.

"Bye Athrun!" Arli laughed flying away. She pushed her thrusters harder and caught up with the descending ship. The Zero was having trouble so she grabbed it and pulled it down and carried it towards the hatch.

"Thanks Arli," Mwu sighed.

"No problem, where's Kira?" Arli asked. She looked around and saw the Strike in vicious combat with the Duel. "No, Yzak, Kira!"

"What?" Mwu asked. Arli reached the hatch and climbed in she placed the Zero down and quickly climbed out of the Combat and threw her helmet down and rushed out of the hanger and to the bridge.

"Arli," Murrue said as she came in.

"What's happening with the Strike?" Arli asked. She looked out a window and went to it. "Yzak, you're an idiot!"

"Yzak?"

"The pilot of the Duel," Arli explained. "Mariellia, tell Kira to get out of there!"

"I've tried, he can't! The Duel is too strong," Mariellia explained.

"Here," Arli said. She rushed to Mariellia and changed the frequency. "Yzak Jule you let that mobile suit get back to us now!"

"Arli, what are you doing?" Natarle asked angrily.

"I'm helping Kira," Arli snarled. "Yzak, Kira stop it!" Neither of them was listening so Arli hissed and dropped the headphone and went back to the window.

"Arli, it's alright," Murrue assured her. Arli ignored her and watched carefully, there was an explosion and Arli stared but neither the Duel nor the Strike was damaged.

"We're descending here but we need to get Kira and he's over there!" Arli shouted.

"Kira, can you get to us?" Mariellia asked.

"The Strike's thrusters aren't strong enough!" Natarle shouted.

"Ours are, get over to the Strike!" Murrue shouted.

"But we won't land on target!" Natarle protested.

"It'll be worthless if we lose the Strike!" Murrue countered. The Archangel moved over underneath the Strike and it landed on the top of the ship.

"Strike has landed," Mariellia sighed. Arli smiled with relief.

"Anti-heat gel being released," Tolle said. Arli grinned and rushed out and down to the hanger, when they landed and the Strike came in, she would be the first to hit Kira for being an idiot.

* * *

**OMG i have to go back to school in like... a day so, I might not be able to update as quickly. School comes first, especially when your grades have been dropping and you need to concentrate on your work so... well, i might update in a couple of days, or i might not so, see you when ever!!**

**Reviews can be submitted by pushing the button down there l  
l  
l  
v**

**ok byes!!**


	5. Desert Dawn

**an update, sorry about the lateness, i've been drowning in study and homework, half yearlies are soon!! anyways, i would really, really, really love some reviews!! will there be good readers and tell me what they think, or what they'd like to see? Or if they think i should change something?**

**anyways lets just get on with the chapter!!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"He survived very high temperatures," the doctor said as Arli glared at him.

"I don't care, why won't his fever break?" Arli demanded.

"You're the coordinator; you tell me why this is bothering him!" Arli rolled her eyes and looked back at Kira worriedly. The others came in as Arli went back over and sat on her seat by Kira's bed. She soaked a washer in cold water and squeezed it out before placing it on his forehead and frowning worriedly. Flay came up to her and pulled a seat and sat with her.

"How is he?" Flay asked.

"His fever just won't break," Arli sighed.

"Oh my… do you know what to do?"

"Just because I'm a coordinator doesn't mean I know all about us…" Arli sighed and looked at Flay. "But I think it's just the fact that he came through that heat and the inside of his cockpit heated up terribly. Any normal human would be dead."

"I see… if you'd been the one in there would you be like this?"

"Probably, I don't know whether mine or Kira's internal structure is more advanced. His is probably more advanced than mine, he's a first generation coordinator; I'm second."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Oh I have coordinator parents and Kira-"

"Has natural parents, I understand that but about the whole gene altering thing."

"Oh, a first generation coordinator's mother gets an egg taken out and it gets fertilised, but they alter what happens inside it slightly. I can't explain how it's actually done. But most other generations don't have their genes altered; they just get the whole advanced race thing from their parents."

"Why did you say 'most'?"

"Because there are some exceptions," Arli replied. "…Me, for example."

"What?" Flay asked.

"I had my genes altered so I could get the very special ability that I call my own. You see my mother offered to have the experiment for the council."

"What experiment?"

"Well you see the council decided that they wanted to see if they could give a coordinator the ability to be the best spy or assassin in the world," Arli replied. "It was a success, I can shoot someone in the right place from as far back as a hundred yards with my eyes closed as long as I know that I'm pointing in the right direction, I can fight over twenty forms of martial arts naturally, I have incredibly good hearing and eye sight, I can lie to anyone and… and I can almost read people's minds."

"So… you're just some experiment? Doesn't that make you mad?" Flay asked.

"No, my parents and brother love me so I don't care that I was just an experiment, I mean I could have turned out as a normal person with no coordinator abilities at all."

"Why did you just tell me all of that? I thought you hated me," Flay said suspiciously.

"I want us to be able to be friends, I want you to understand coordinators and that we aren't be feared," Arli explained. "I want it to be like tomato, tomato (A/N: remember the song? It's the two different pronunciations)."

"Ok do you mean that we're just the same but a little bit different?" Flay asked. Arli nodded and smiled.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Hey you two, how is he?" Mariellia asked. Kira's breath started quickening and his brow became covered in sweat and he sat up quickly and his hands grabbed the blankets so hard that his knuckles turned white. Flay and Mariellia quickly took his cloth while Arli jumped up and put her hands on Kira's shoulders.

"Hey, Kira it's alright," she whispered. "It's alright, you're safe. Nothing is happening here, you don't have to worry." Arli gently pushed him back down to his pillow.

"Oh he's burning up," Mariellia said. Mwu walked into the room and came over.

"How's the kid?" he asked.

"His fever won't break," the doctor told him. Flay put the cold washer back on Kira's head and Arli watched him worriedly.

"Are you alright Arli?" Mwu asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Arli looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, just worried for Kira is all," she replied.

"Well come with me, I got something to occupy you with." Mwu led Arli out of the medical centre ignoring her protests.

"I have to stay here," she complained. "If Kira wakes up he'll wonder where I am."

"It's ok Arli, I'll stay with him," Flay assured her. Arli was far from being reassured as Mwu dragged her out of the room.

"Let me go," she complained, pulling against the commander's grip. Mwu sighed and turned around and, gripping both her shoulders, shook her gently.

"Get a grip Arli; that kid is going to be fine! Your mind needs to be set on something and not worrying about him. We smack bang in the middle of Zaft territory, if we're attacked we need you ready to defend us," Mwu said. Arli stared at him and shook her head gently, as though shaking water from her hair.

"You're right… I guess I'm just worried that something worse than what I think has happened to him," Arli admitted.

"But-"

"Coordinators can't catch deadly diseases, I know commander."

"Alright, come on." Mwu led her down to the hanger and to Mr Murdoch, who was fiddling with one of the Skygraspers.

"Commander, Ensign you're both here, excellent," Mr Murdoch said, waving them over.

"What do you want me for?" Arli asked, looking up at Mwu.

"I want you to help us with these," Mwu replied. "Help us get them ready to use in a fight." Arli nodded and smiled.

"I'm not as good at this as Athrun but I should be able to help," she admitted.

"That's the spirit," Mr Murdoch said standing up as they stood by one of the fighter planes. Arli climbed in and flicked the main switch and searched through the main frame.

"Don't do anything drastic," Mwu told her, watching the screen. "We want naturals to be able to pilot them." Arli laughed and winked.

"I'm not going to rewrite the OS, I just want to look at the way it works and what we might need to change," she explained. Mwu sighed and picked up a spanner and slid underneath the plane with Mr Murdoch.

"I can't believe it!" Arli shouted. Mwu quickly jumped up and looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This OS is more advanced than the original OS for the mobile suits. This is completely weird!" She then saw the look on Mwu's face and smiled. "But it needs to be changed so that the plane can fly and use its guns."

"Alright then, there's a laptop over there, plug it in and do your thing," Mwu said before picking up his tools and going back to work. Mr Murdoch passed Arli the cords for the laptop and she plugged them into the plane and jumped out. She went to the laptop and started changing some things.

"By the way, when's my mobile suit going to be ready?" Arli asked. She kept her eyes on the computer screen, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Well, we have to fix its arm and leg so it should be ready in about thirty hours," Mr Murdoch replied. Arli looked up and stared.

"Thirty hours? And what if we're attacked before then?" she demanded.

"Well, hopefully Kira will be awake by then," Mwu replied. Arli grumbled and continued with the main frame.

"Right, I need a drink, I'll be back soon," she said. She straightened up and left the hanger. As she passed the Combat she looked up to see mechanics working on fixing up the arm of her mobile suit.

She went to the cafeteria and found the others there and she took her lunch and sat down with them.

"So what did the commander want?" Sye asked.

"Oh to help with those two Skygraspers," Arli replied, shaking her head.

"Well, you're probably smarter then him anyway," Tolle mused. "I mean, as a coordinator you're probably smarter than half the people on this ship put together."

"I'm not that smart," Arli admitted. "I'm just-"

"Flay!" Mariellia said. "How's Kira?"

"Oh he's better, his appetite has returned," Flay replied.

"Kira's awake?" Arli asked. She stood up and looked at Flay.

"Yes, and he's been asking for you so you'd better go and see him." Arli smiled her thanks and left the table. She walked to the medical centre and burst through the door to see Kira standing up and stretching.

"Kira!" Arli shouted. He turned and smiled at her. She, however, glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You gave me such a huge fright!" Arli shouted. "I was so scared, you nearly died you idiot!"

"Hey I am alive," Kira protested. Arli sighed and smiled.

"And you're finally awake!" she cheered. She rushed up and hugged him.

"I thought you'd be the first one I'd see."

"Commander La Flaga needed my help with the Skygraspers."

"Okay then. So how're the Combat and the Strike?" Kira asked. Arli and he sat down and Arli sighed.

"The Strike is fine but the Combat won't be fixed for another thirty hours," Arli explained. "If we're attacked then it's just be you because those Skygraspers won't be ready for a while anyway."

"Birdie!" chirped the little robot as it flew down and landed on Arli's shoulder.

"Hello," Arli smiled. She tapped the top of its head and looked back at Kira. "You're feeling better though right?"

"Heaps better, Flay told me how you were reluctant to leave," Kira explained.

"Oh… well, I didn't want to be away in case your fever got worse," Arli replied, blushing.

"Thanks… Flay should be back soon."

"Oh?" Arli's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You and Flay are getting really close lately."

"Uh…"

"I have to go and work on those Skygraspers," Arli said quickly.

"Oh," Kira said, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Arli left the room and cursed herself. She started walking to the hanger, muttering in an irritated way. "Why did you have to do that? You don't like Kira, you like Yzak… right? Oh Arli, get a grip. You can't like him!"

"Can't like who?" Arli swung around and stared at Mwu who was watching her curiously.

"Nothing," Arli replied, she felt her cheeks turning pink again so she turned away.

"Nothing? It's definitely something; your face has gone a dark shade of pink."

"It has not!" Arli protested. Mwu raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Alright, but get back to work," he told her. Arli nodded and scurried off to the hanger, feeling incredibly annoyed.

--

Arli yawned and rolled over; she had the sheet pushed away from the heat of the desert. She stared at the desk opposite her and sighed. She wasn't tired so she couldn't sleep; she had so many things running through her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Yzak but at the same time she kept thinking about Kira.

Eventually she couldn't take it anymore so she climbed out of bed and got dressed. As she walked out of the room she heard voices down the corridor so she walked down and saw Sye over by the room where Flay slept. Her bed curtain was closed and Sye was speaking, hoping she would talk with him.

Arli made her way closer and found Mariellia and Tolle.

"What's going on?" Arli asked.

"Flay broke up with Sye," Tolle whispered. "Why are you awake? You're allowed a sleep in because all you have to do is look after the machines."

"I can't sleep," Arli replied quietly.

"Alright," Mariellia replied. "Come with us to the bridge then, maybe there's something you can do." Arli nodded as the proximity alarm sounded.

"Damn," Arli said. "I wonder which commander we'll be up against."

"All hands to level one battle stations!" Natarle shouted. Arli rushed with Sye, Tolle and Mariellia to the bridge and stopped beside Murrue's chair just as the captain burst into the bridge shouting orders.

"Arli, why aren't you in the hanger?" Murrue asked as she sat down.

"My mobile suit hasn't been fixed yet!" Arli snapped.

"There are those Skygraspers."

"They aren't ready yet," Mwu said. "I just checked; it's all up to Kira." Arli nodded as the commander came and stood the other side of Murrue's chair.

"Captain, we have something," Cuzzy said. "We're up against Bakkus."

"Did you say Bakkus?" Murrue asked.

"Yes Captain," Cuzzy replied.

"We know who we're up against then," Murrue sighed.

"Andrew Waltfeld," Arli whispered.

"The Desert Tiger," Mwu said. "He's the Earth version of you Arli." Arli looked at him and nodded.

'If only you knew how wrong you are,' she thought. She watched the Strike attempting to stay steady on the desert sand.

"Oh god, the Strike hasn't been calibrated to work on the sand," Arli gasped.

"What?" Mwu asked.

"The mobile suits need to be recalibrated for each environment that they have to work in," Arli explained. "At the moment Kira still has the Strike on its space calibrations, he needs to… there we go." Arli pointed as the Strike was able to stay standing without the sand collapsing.

"You coordinators are really something else," Mwu said. "Sometimes I wonder about that kid, he seems to struggle in battle and then suddenly he'll be kicking major arse." Arli thought about that and then remembered.

In a battle once Athrun had been losing and then suddenly he'd just gotten better and beat all the mobile armours that were attacking him. When he jumped out of his mobile suit he looked a little dazed but had quickly shaken it off. He'd said that he'd suddenly felt this rush of power and was able to fight without thinking.

When Arli had accompanied him in his mobile suit he'd done the same thing and she'd witnessed a phenomenon, Athrun's eyes had gone all emerald, they didn't sparkle but looked blank. Arli decided it was a coordinator thing and recognised that it had happened to her when she was in a lot of danger.

"Kira can do it too," she whispered.

"Do what?" Murrue asked looking at her.

"Nothing, excuse me a second." Arli rushed out of the bridge as Murrue started shouting more orders to fire on the Bakkus. Arli took a deep breath thought for a moment. She knew the reason she could become a great fighter in danger was because of all the experiments, because it was part of being the perfect assassin. She wondered why both Athrun and Kira could become deadly fighters in the blink of an eye too.

"Not anything I can explain," she whispered. She rushed to the screen on the wall just down the corridor and watched what was happening. There was a group of people down fighting Bakkus. They seemed to be providing assistance to the Strike. Arli studied them and jumped when a huge explosion happened and the Bakkus were blown up.

"God, that was quick," she said. "Hmm, those people, a rebel group maybe. God hate it when I can't join in the fighting." Mwu, Murrue and Natarle came out, holding guns.

"What are you doing?" Arli demanded.

"We're going to find out what those rebels want," Mwu replied.

"Let me come too," Arli said. She bent down and pulled her gun out of her boot and Mwu stared at her.

"Why do you keep that in there?" he asked.

"So no-one knows I have it."

"Alright, but stay close to us." Arli rolled her eyes as they moved to the exit.

"Wait, put away the weapons," Arli whispered.

"Why?" Murrue asked.

"I can find out wether they're friendly or not," Arli replied.

"How?" Natarle demanded.

"A special talent of mine, it'll take too long to explain, just trust me." Mwu put his gun away and Murrue thought for a moment before doing the same. They all looked at Natarle who groaned but did the same.

"You guys keep yours out," the lieutenant said to the crewmen around them. The group of four walked out of the Archangel and up to the group of rebels watching them cautiously. Arli studied their leader closely. He was a big man, he looked tough but something about him breathed kindness.

When they stopped in front of the group the man stared at them. Arli watched the group and saw a young girl with blonde hair and fiery amber eyes. Arli was shocked; this was the other kid she'd saved on Heliopolis. This was weird; both of them were here at this time.

"Hello, I'm Murrue Ramiez Captain of the Earth Alliance ship, the Archangel of the Eighth Fleet," Murrue said.

"How can that be?" a boy demanded. "Wasn't the Eighth Fleet destroyed?" Arli stared into the eyes of the leader; he didn't want to hurt them if they were friends. He was very wary of the earth forces.

"It's a long story," Mwu admitted.

"Thankyou for you help," Murrue said.

"I apologise if you find it offensive but please note that we didn't help because we are allies, we helped because the Desert Tiger is also our enemy.

"We understand," Mwu said.

"We won't talk to you properly unless your men put their weapons down," the leader said. Murrue and Mwu looked to Arli for her decision. She nodded and looked at the Captain.

"His intentions are friendly," she said. "He's only wary because we are soldiers who he doesn't know." The rebels looked at Arli curiously.

"That kid, better lower his weapons too," the rebel leader said.

"Kira, get down from there!" Mwu shouted. Kira used the rope to get down from the mobile suit and when he landed he took off his helmet and the blonde girl Arli had noticed saw him and gasped. She rushed up to Kira and spoke to him.

"This won't be good," Arli whispered. She tried to hit Kira and he blocked it easily. He said something and the girl got mad.

"Let go of me you jerk!" she shouted. She pulled away and managed to hit Kira. Arli put a hand on her mouth to prevent a small laugh. Kira had saved that girl and she hit him. Mwu made to move up there but a big guy from the rebels came and blocked him. Mwu gave up and raised his hands in a truce gesture.

"We don't mean any harm," Arli told the big man. She didn't feel in the least bit threatened, she had a gun in her shoe, she used to be an assassin and she was a coordinator. This man didn't intimidate her.

"Arli, go back to ship and inform the crew that these people are friends," Natarle told her. Arli rolled her eyes and turned away, as she walked past Mwu, she breathed a warning.

"Something weird is going on," she whispered. "Keep your wits about you." Arli walked away; there was definitely something weird going on. Why was a girl like that in this desert? Arli went on board the ship and looked at the crewmen.

"They're friends," she shrugged. "Not anything to worry about." The crew laughed and Arli walked away. "This is nuts."

The ship was given permission to enter the rebel camp, so they slowly flew along. During the trip Arli was pleased to learn that the Combat was fixed and ready to be changed to work in the desert sand. So in the hanger Kira told her the right things and helped her change the mobile suit so she could help him fight next time.

"That girl," Kira started. He was sitting beside the seat while Arli typed.

"Was the one you were with when I saved you on Heliopolis, I know," Arli replied. "And I don't think she knows it was me who saved you unless, like you, she recognised my voice."

"Well, I do suppose that's a possibility," Kira said. "But it's been a while."

"Yeah…" Arli climbed out of the cockpit and Kira followed her.

"So, did you check her for her intentions?"

"No, just the leader. But something weird is definitely going on." They jumped down to the ground and walked out of the hanger.

"Hey, you two!" Sye shouted. "We need you to pull the covers over the top of the ship to camouflage it."

"Fine," Arli called. Kira laughed and she shook her head. "I have to get back in there now."

"Oh don't worry; I'll be helping so it won't take too long," Kira reminded her. Arli laughed and put her foot in the hold and got pulled back to the cockpit. She climbed in and they both climbed out of the hatch and onto the top of the ship.

They pulled brown sheet over the ship with direction from members of the crew. It only took a couple of hours and when they were done they landed the mobile suits on the ground and climbed out, sitting on the rock tiredly.

"This ship wouldn't get anywhere without us," Arli sighed. She lay back on the ground and stretched tiredly.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" Kira asked.

"Not really… actually, I've been worried about Yzak," Arli admitted. "I mean, he was in Earth's gravitational pull as well. I mean, look what happened to you after a couple of minutes. What if he fell? What could be wrong with him?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine… Arli, he shot down a shuttle of civilians," Kira said, bracing him self for her reaction.

"What? Oh Kira, are you alright?" Arli asked sitting up and looked at him.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. Why aren't you denying it?"

"I've seen my team mates kill civilians before, it's not surprise I just wish they'd listen to me."

"Alright then… hey it's that girl." Arli looked around and was surprised to see her walking towards them.

"Hi," she said nervously. "Listen I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I didn't mean… well I suppose I did but it was just a spur of the moment, nothing personal."

"It's ok," Kira replied.

"Why don't you sit down?" Arli asked.

"Sure…" she sat down and looked at Arli. "I recognise your voice."

"Yeah, you remember how that Zaft soldier saved us in the factory?" Kira asked.

"I think so."

"I was that Zaft soldier," Arli explained.

"I guess I owe you then."

"No you don't…"

"Well anyway," the girl said, turning to Kira. "I've been worried about you since that day, wondering what could have happened to you. Why are you piloting that mobile suit?"

"Because I need to protect my friends.

"Alright, why is a Zaft soldier piloting a mobile suit for the Earth Forces?"

"Because there used to be civilians on the ship and to tell the truth, I don't like the way Zaft does things," Arli explained.

"Um… ok."

"I'm going to get something eat after taking the Strike back," Kira said, standing up.

"Ok then, I'll put the Combat away, but we should talk," Arli said looking at the girl.

"We should?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're a lot like me. I'll meet you back here in a quick minute."

"Ok then…" Arli took the Combat back and waved goodbye to Kira before returning to the girl.

"Alright, I never learnt your name," Arli said.

"Oh, I'm Cagalli," she replied.

"I'm Arli, it's short for Arliania but I hate my name so…"

"Alright, so you were with Zaft?"

"Yeah, I don't agree with it though."

"Right, so you're with the Earth Forces?" Cagalli asked as the two of them sat down.

"You could say that," Arli replied. "But my talents aren't being properly used."

"Talents?"

"I used to be an assassin, I was an experiment. They wanted to see if they could make the perfect spy. I'm probably the only second generation coordinator who had their genes altered."

"Alright, what talents did they give you?"

"Acute sight and hearing, I can shoot something dead centre from a hundred yards and my main ability is that I can almost read people's minds."

"Almost?"

"Well I can tell what's going through their mind but not everything in there."

"Alright, what else can you do?"

"I can convince anyone of anything."

"Cool."

"I know." Arli stretched and looked at Cagalli. "There's something about you," she said, watching the girl's movements. Cagalli looked at her confusedly.

"I suppose you can tell that because of the mind thingy?"

"Yeah, but it's also a gut feeling… I just know I can trust you for some reason." Cagalli smiled and turned to look at Arli properly.

"Will you read my eyes?" Cagalli asked.

"Why?" Arli replied.

"I want to see how accurate you are." Arli shrugged and looked into Cagalli's eyes. She searched through the depths of Cagalli's soul and smiled. She knew there was something different about her, she was the Princess of Orb and… there was something else that she couldn't place but Arli had all the she need.

"Well, it seems that someone important has graced me with their presence, Princess," Arli said slyly.

"Oh dear… you can read people. Just don't tell anyone… and don't call me Princess." Cagalli made the last point very strongly.

"Alright, alright, as long as you don't think of me as Zaft, just think of me as a friend. Deal?" Arli held out her hand.

"Deal," Cagalli agreed shaking her new friend's hand.

"So, you don't agree with the military you joined?" Cagalli asked.

"If I had a proper choice then I wouldn't have joined," Arli replied. "I used to be in the Special Defence Forces and then they wanted to put on me on the sidelines, the train new recruits of all things, so I chose the military. I didn't want to be out of action."

"What did you do in the Special Forces?"

"Oh… I was… if I told you I'd put you in danger."

"Ok then…"

--

"Hey Athrun!" Nicol shouted. Athrun turned and smiled as his friend came in.

"Oh, hi Nicol, what's up?" Athrun asked. Nicol came and floated beside him.

"I just received word that Yzak and Dearka landed on Earth safely."

"That's good… I guess."

"Oh don't be insulted because Yzak kept going to hit you or having you up against the wall, he's hurting you know. Arli's betrayal hit him hard."

"You were pretty upset after the battle where Yzak got hurt."

"Yeah, Arli and I had a bit of a disagreement; she seems intent on staying with the Earth Forces." Athrun grinned about his battle with Arli; it was mostly just playing, on both of their parts.

"What are you smiling about?" Nicol demanded.

"Oh nothing…" Athrun replied with a smile.

"We get to go home don't we?"

"Yeah we do," Athrun remembered.

"Excellent, well I'm going to go and check on the Blitz." Nicol left and Athrun sighed. He looked around and remembered Arli's robot.

"Yzak'll kill me if I leave it here alone," Athrun whispered. He went to Yzak's room and opened the door, coaxing the little cat out. It flew and nestled itself happily on his shoulder and walked out of the room.

'Might as well pack,' he thought. "I guess it'll be just me and you Lily." Lily purred.

"Me and you Ath," it chirped. Athrun stroked its head as he headed to his room to get ready to go home for a while.

--

"I don't understand Commander," Arli protested.

"What don't you understand?" Mwu asked calmly. He stared at her interestedly from the chair he was lounging on. Arli raised her hands helplessly.

"What is with the Earth Forces?" she demanded. "At Artimus they tried to kill me, with the Eighth Fleet they wanted to talk with me and now you're warning me that at Josh-A, they might want to run tests on me?"

"Well, I'm sorry but it isn't me, it's just what I suspect," Mwu replied, still as calm as before. "I'm only preparing you for what might happen."

"It's going to be ages until we reach Alaska, you're telling me now because?"

"I feel like it alright." Mwu sipped his coffee and looked around at the rebels. "What do you make of these guys?"

"Most of them are friendly," Arli replied looking around. "Some of them are seriously mad… there's one guy that I really don't trust though."

"Who?"

"The one with red hair… there's something about him."

"Did you check him?"

"No I didn't, he wouldn't look me in the eyes. I don't think he trusts me."

"Well it's gone around quickly that you're with Zaft."

"Was with Zaft," Arli reminded. "Look, I'm going to go and find Kira." She turned to walk away when Mwu spoke again.

"Alright, if you see Murrue, tell I want to talk with her," Mwu said. Arli turned back to her commander with a cheeky smile.

"You want to talk to the captain?"

"Yes, I happen to need to discuss things with her," Mwu replied, keeping a straight face. Arli was tempted to see his feelings for Murrue but she quickly slapped away the idea, matters of the heart were something that she promised never to read.

"Alright, well if I see her I'll let her know." Arli strode away and entered the Archangel, searching for Kira. Eventually she had searched the ship so she decided the go back outside. As she neared the exit she could hear arguing voices. She approached and when she was a little nearer she saw Kira standing with Flay hiding behind him and Sye was standing in front of them.

"Kira, this has nothing to do with you," Sye said. "So if you could please step aside."

"It has everything to do with Kira!" Flay shouted. "Because I… I spent last night all alone with Kira." Arli gasped and quickly covered her mouth. Sye looked horrified while Kira was contemplating what to do. That when the argument started and Arli watched. Kira was shouting pretty loudly at Sye.

Arli took a step back and looked worriedly at the argument. She bit her lip, wondering wether she should step in or not. It was when Sye decided to charge at Kira that Arli decided the argument needed someone who wasn't involved to help out. Kira had Sye's arm pushed behind his back.

"Stop it; if I took this seriously you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with me!" Kira shouted.

"Kira!" Arli shouted. She jumped down the ramp from the ship and pushed the two guys away, Sye ended up being sprawled on the sand. "Stop this fighting! You're arguing over a girl, it's pointless!" She glared at the two guys, both of them looking murderous.

"Flay has only been kind to me," Kira said. "She looked after me when I was sick, she held me when I cried! Nobody else has cared about me; nobody else cares about what goes through my mind when I fight!" Arli stared at him incredulously. Flay went to wrap her arms around Kira but Arli stopped her. She grabbed Kira's shirt and pushed him against the wall, pinning him there, a glare settled on her face.

"Don't you dare say that!" she shouted. "I've been there for you haven't I? I'm the only one here who knows exactly what it's like to have to fight your friends, to have to try and find a way around killing them. I know what it's like to kill people! I have only ever looked to console you during the times when you're sad from having to kill someone!"

"Arli-"

"Don't use that gentle tone with me! It's not going to work! You think that, that… that tramp, is the only one who cares about you? Then you really need to think about what I just said!" Arli released Kira; he actually looked frightened by her anger. She glared at him once more and looked down at Sye. The poor guy was still lying in the sand, a horrified look on his face.

Arli jumped down to him and looked at him worriedly.

"Kira didn't hurt you did he?" she asked. "Or did I hurt you?"

"Uh… no, it's alright," Sye stammered.

"Good." Arli helped him up and walked away, her job done. She passed Cagalli who was staring at her worriedly.

"What was that about?" Cagalli asked.

"Uh…" Arli stopped as a siren sounded. The two girls glanced at each other and then rushed towards the main camp to find out what was going on.

* * *

**what is everybody thinking? any ideas? theories? changes i should make? your opinions?? click the little button and let me know!! thanks xxoo**


	6. The Truth

**Here is another chapter!! And I got more reviews!! More reviews would be L.O.V.E.D!! hands out cookies for reviewers!! alright enough of that let's see what's happening to Arli now!**

* * *

Arli walked through the citizens of the burning town, inspecting them worriedly. All of them had fear and terror in their eyes. She made her way over to little girl who was trying to make her little brother stop crying.

"Hey," Arli murmured. "Hey dry those tears." She bent down and picked up the boy. He had a gash on his arm that was bandaged and Arli guessed it was why he was crying.

"Where's your mother?" she asked the little girl. She small child shrugged sadly so Arli held the boy in one arm and took the little girl's hand. "Come on then, we'll find her." Arli took the children through the crowd the little girl looked at the faces of people, trying to find her mother. Arli reached the centre of a circle where Cagalli was arguing heatedly with the Commander.

"Hey guys come on," Arli said. "Arguing won't help."

"He thinks that we're lucky having a town burnt to the ground!" Cagalli shouted.

"Commander, I don't-"

"I only think it's generous considering what Andrew Waltfeld's capable of!" Mwu protested. "You were with Zaft; you know what he's like."

"Alright, granted, it is pretty kind to what he's capable of but that isn't the right thing to say to people. Cagalli, I-" The blonde girl stormed off before Arli could say something.

"My son!" a woman shouted. She came forward.

"Here," Arli said.

"Get your hands off my son you horrible coordinator!" the woman shouted. "Let go of my daughter!" She snatched the boy from Arli and dragged her daughter away. Arli stared after her with a bewildered expression.

"Don't take it personally," Mwu said. "They're pretty roughed up from Zaft, after all." Arli sighed sadly.

"That doesn't stop it hurting; perhaps you shouldn't have shouted that I was from Zaft in front of them all," Arli said. Mwu shrugged and he and Arli glanced at each other as all the townspeople glared at them.

Arli crept away and saw the men from Desert Dawn jumping into cars and driving off. Arli stared at them in amazement.

"Are they completely stupid?" she demanded. She rushed back and met with Kira who was already heading back to the ship.

"They're idiots," Kira said.

"I know; they're going to get themselves killed!" Arli snarled. For a moment she forgot that she was supposed to be mad at Kira then it came back to her and she glared. They hurriedly changed and climbed into their mobile suits.

--

The Desert Dawn group quickly found the Bakkus as the sun came up, giving them perfect light to fight in.

"This is for the town!" one man shouted as he stood up to fire a bazooka at the huge mobile suits. The Bakkus started attacking back and several cars were upturned, including the one Cagalli and Ahmed where on. Cagalli screamed as they were upturned. Kisaka quickly picked her up and Cagalli looked around for Ahmed. At that moment the two mobile suits appeared and quickly pulled out blasters to help.

"Arli, are you ready?" Kira asked.

"Ready as ever, and don't talk to me. I'm still mad at you!" Arli replied.

"Arli, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it this time!" Arli turned around energetically and pulled out her two beam sabres and bent down to slice the bakkus but they jumped over her attack and one bashed into her sending her down onto her knees. She quickly stood back up and whirled around but the two bakkus were circling her and she couldn't get a clear shot at one without putting herself in line of attack from the other one.

Arli felt a hopeless sense and it was then that the adrenaline suddenly pumped through her and her pink eyes went blank. Her battle instincts took over and she quickly bent down and sheathed her two beam sabres and leapt high in the air and pulled out her blaster. She fired at one bakku and blew it up. She then pulled out one of her daggers from her hip and as she landed drove it into the other bakku. After dispatching both enemies she turned and looked at Kira to see that he had just as easily destroyed his enemies, including having beaten a retreating orange suit. Arli recognised it as Commander Waltfeld's model.

Arli landed the Combat and the adrenaline settled and the instincts disappeared and she shook her head groggily. She climbed out of the Combat and landed on the ground and pulled off her helmet. She saw Cagalli talking with Kira and she made her way over.

"You are such idiots!" Arli screamed. "You nearly got yourselves killed!"

"Someone did get killed," Kira whispered gently, he pointed to the body of Cagalli's friend that she had introduced to Arli. The coordinator immediately felt pity, she had liked Ahmed, he hadn't cared that she was a coordinator.

"Can't you see how hard we're fighting?" Cagalli pleaded. "We're fighting desperately, we're all fighting desperately." Kira immediately became mad and raised his hand, slapping Cagalli before Arli could stop him.

"How can you fight when your emotions are the only weapons you have?" he shouted.

"Kira stop it!" Arli shouted. Cagalli seemed shocked and Arli was mad at Kira for hitting a girl. "Are you alright Cagalli?" She nodded and turned away. Arli took Kira by the shoulders and shook him.

"Arli, don't," he said.

"Kira, what is wrong with you?" Arli asked. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me."

"It's… I couldn't save those people," Kira whispered. "I couldn't save them Arlz." Tears came to his eyes and Arli quickly hugged him and turned him away from the interested looks of the rebels.

"It's ok Kira… it's alright. Don't blame yourself, it's Yzak's fault."

"I know… Arli, what is wrong with me? I shouted at Sye, I slapped Cagalli and shouted at her and then I felt like hitting you."

"You were going to hit me?"

"Yes… sorry."

"Ah… Kira, you need to talk to me, no-one can help you if you don't talk."

"I know, Arli, promise me we won't fight anymore."

"I swear."

"And don't call Flay a tramp again."

"Don't push it; you've heard what she says about coordinators."

"She told me you told her about being born an experiment; you haven't even spoken about that with me."

"I wanted her to understand coordinators better."

"I see…" Kira sighed and looked at her. "Let's head back to the Archangel."

"Yeah, sure."

The two made their way back to the ship, when they arrived, Arli climbed out of her mobile suit first and rushed over to the Strike and waited for Kira to get out. When he joined her on the ground she punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing it.

"For scaring me when we first landed here, for being a jack-arse and for slapping Cagalli," Arli said. "I know you apologised but I need to punish you."

"You're really strange sometimes, you know that right?" Arli laughed and they walked out of the hanger together.

"I'm going to go and have a shower," Arli said, her stomach rumbled and she blushed.

"Then I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch," Kira said attempting to keep a straight face. Arli nodded and walked away from him to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in to find herself facing Flay.

"Oh, it's you," Flay said. Arli raised an eyebrow and took a few more steps into the room. "What have you been doing?"

"Kicking butt with Kira," Arli replied.

"Oh… you realise he's mine, right?" Arli stared at Flay who was glaring at her.

"You realise I don't want him?"

"Well, I just thought that because you're always together that maybe you thought you had a chance with him." Arli raised an eyebrow and then shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't want someone like Kira, not when the only guy I want is so… so different to him."

"What do you mean?" Flay asked, all sense of rivalry forgotten. Arli moved over to the counter and leant against it, facing Flay.

"Never mind but please, know that I don't want to take your man," Arli said. "The only reason Kira and I do talk a lot is because we both have to fight our friends. The pilot of the Aegis is-"

"Kira's friend, I know."

"Yeah, he's my friend too. All of them are, among them is my brother and the guy… well, I love him but he doesn't care about me."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"No it's alright, but I seek comfort in Kira, he knows how I feel." The two girls were silent for a moment. "I hope we can be friends Flay…"

"I do too… I really do." Arli held out her hand and Flay looked at it, for a moment Arli thought she'd reject it but Flay shook hands with her and smiled. "I think we are going to be friends Arli."

"I do too," Arli replied, smiling. She glanced into Flay's eyes and saw that she really wanted to understand coordinators but there was anger in her too. She was mad at Arli and Kira for letting her father die. Arli felt a sudden need to warn Flay not to hurt Kira or she'd answer to her. But she felt it would be better to try and get along with Flay even though the natural didn't seem like she actually wanted to try and be friends with her.

Flay left the room and Arli proceeded to have her shower. As the hot water rushed over her, washing off the feeling from another battle she thought about Yzak. Wondering what happened to him after the battle with the Eighth Fleet. She knew he was alive, she couldn't explain it, she just knew.

"Why do things have to be so hard?" she whispered.

--

Mwu lounged back in his chair and glanced back at Murrue who was sitting at her desk, thinking hard.

"I don't think it's that bad," Mwu said.

"But it could be, if some of our crew don't get along it could end up being very bad Commander," Murrue sighed.

"Well, Arli and Kira know right from wrong, I'm sure they can deal with it."

"But can the others, Flay really doesn't like coordinators and we've already been told that she and Arli have had several falling outs. What if it results in something worse?"

"I'll talk to Arli if you want me to; look she's mature and responsible. She won't cause trouble if she can help it." Murrue looked at Mwu and smiled.

"She is your favourite, isn't she?" Murrue asked.

"Out of the teenage crew, yes she is. She's interesting," Mwu replied. "Now, we have more pressing matters, we need supplies before we head off. We also need to finish our plan."

"Yes, I do suppose we should move on as soon as possible."

"That's right… now, I'm going to find Arli and speak to her."

"Thankyou Commander." Mwu stood up and left the Captain's office. He walked towards Arli's room and met her on the way there; she was pulling a brush through her wet hair, muttering about something. Her hair was falling in front of her eyes so she didn't see Mwu until he spoke to her.

"Ensign Elthsman?" Mwu asked. Arli jumped and pushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Commander, what's up?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

"The Captain asked me to talk to you."

"Okay…What about?"

"Flay."

"Oh… well that's all good."

"What?" Mwu asked, surprised at the statement.

"Everything is fine," Arli assured him. "We settled our differences and I think we're going to be friends."

"Ok then, but honestly just don't cause trouble."

"I won't, I wasn't the one causing trouble in the first place." Arli glared at the commander and he sighed.

"I know that Arli, but you know how some people don't like coordinators right?"

"Yes I know that… here." Arli undid her jacket and showed Mwu a scar on the base of her neck. "I got that from Muruta Azrael himself."

"Oh god, I had no idea you'd actually had a run in with Blue Cosmos," Mwu said.

"More than one run in, I'm afraid. They hate me."

"Right…"

"Can I go and get some breakfast, fighting makes me hungry."

"Alright, then…" Mwu walked away and Arli stared after him, she shook her head and finished brushing her hair and tied it up into two pony tails on either side of her head. She wandered to the cafeteria. She took her breakfast and sat beside Kira.

"Hey, you took a while," he said.

"Sorry, I was talking with Flay first and then with Commander La Flaga," Arli replied. "Is it just me or are things really tense in here?"

"Things are tense," Kira muttered. He glanced at Sye, who was sitting on the table beside theirs with Cuzzy, and Arli watching them biting her lip. "I'm going to go and work on the Strike." Kira stood up and Arli watched him leave. She looked at Tolle, sitting opposite her and he shrugged.

"Things aren't going to be alright for a while," he sighed. Arli grimaced and finished her breakfast.

"How are those Skygraspers going?" Mariellia asked.

"They're done, thank god too because I need to concentrate on the Combat," Arli sighed. Tolle nodded and Arli looked down at her empty tray. She stood up and put it on the bench and looked around.

"You guys… you're tense around coordinators," Arli said. "You don't need to be, we're very much the same as you."

"No you're not," Cuzzy said. "You're smarter than us, you're stronger than us and you don't get sick."

"That doesn't matter!"

"It does to naturals," Sye hissed. Arli glared at them and sighed, she placed and hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at the two boys calmly.

"Do you find it wrong that we have our genes operated on?" she asked.

"It's… well, it is wrong," Cuzzy muttered.

"Do you realise that only first generation coordinators have their genes changes?"

"Well, I imagined something like that," Sye said looking at Arli with a frown.

"That means that no other generations are changed, they get their amazing abilities from their parents, think about what that could mean." Arli left the cafeteria and left the Archangel. She wanted to find Cagalli.

--

"Yes, shopping!" Arli shouted.

"Calm down," Kira laughed. The two of them were with Cagalli, Natarle and some of the crew in a car, speeding into the town to go shopping.

"I haven't been shopping for ages!" Arli chirped.

"So?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh come on, even a girl like you, must like just going with your friends into shops and gossipping," Arli said, rolling her eyes.

"I guess," Cagalli murmured. They pulled up and the three of them jumped out of the car.

"I suppose there are now clothes shops around here," Arli yawned, plucking at her blue t-shirt and black jeans. Cagalli shook her head.

"Report back-" Natarle started but shook her head. "Have a good day Ensigns- I mean, enjoy your day kids." The car drove off the three kids turned to each other.

"Let's get going," Cagalli said.

"Mmm, do you have the list?" Kira asked. Cagalli pulled it out and Arli glanced at it and then looked around.

"It's a long list and this is a big place, we'd better get started or we won't get finished," Arli muttered. The other two nodded and they started walking through the streets.

--

"Yzak, what is wrong with you?" Dearka asked. Yzak was sitting moodily, staring at the wall and glaring. He'd recently pulled the bandages from his scar and become incredibly moody and angry, not talking to Dearka.

"Nothing," he snarled. Dearka glared at him.

"There is something wrong, now what is it?" Yzak looked at him, blue eyes blazing.

"There is nothing wrong so leave me alone!" Yzak turned back to the wall, folding his arms moodily. Dearka rolled his eyes and looked around, thinking about what to say.

"When do you think Nicol and Athrun will get here?" Dearka asked. Yzak didn't even acknowledge him so Dearka thought again. "I bet the legged ship is around here somewhere so the Strike should be too, maybe you can get your revenge…" That got Yzak's attention.

"Arli would be around here too!" he said. Dearka stared at him, eyebrow raised and Yzak coughed and shook his head. "I mean, you miss her don't you?" Dearka shrugged and tilted his head.

"You do too," he said. "You're allowed to wish she was near, just… I don't know you just seem to be acting really odd now." Yzak shrugged and stood up, stretching.

"I just miss her company, she was a good friend." He walked to the doorway and looked back at Dearka. "Let's go and see Commander Waltfeld's girlfriend, I think he's out so maybe she can help us." Dearka shook his head and followed Yzak out of the room.

--

"Argh, tiring," Cagalli muttered, dropping into a chair and ordering something for them. Arli sat opposite her and Kira sat between them.

"Not really," Arli yawned.

"Yeah well you're a coordinator. Well we got mostly everything on the list."

"I guess," Kira muttered tiredly.

"Except for the things that Flay girl requested…" Cagalli complained a little longer until their food was brought. Arli stared at it confusedly and poked the pita bread.

"What on Earth is this?" she asked. Kira seemed equally confused.

"It's a Doner Kebob," Cagalli said. "Tastes great with chilli sauce. Here, try." Cagalli poured chilli sauce on hers and was about to do the same to Kira's and Arli's when they were interrupted.

"No, no, don't start forcing your bad habits on these two," a voice said. Arli stiffened, she knew that voice. "You don't put chilli sauce on Doner Kebobs, you put yoghurt sauce!" Arli looked at the man standing before them; he looked the same as when she first met him at the age of thirteen.

"Who are you to come in here and tell people how to eat their food?" Cagalli demanded. Arli shook her head during the argument, until she spotted a man on the roof aiming a gun at the group.

"Uh… guys," Arli said, attempting to get the others to notice her. "Guys, you might wanna-"

"COMMANDER!" the group's table was upturned at the same time that a gun was fired. Yoghurt and chilli sauce went everywhere, splattering all over Cagalli's hair, face and clothes and sloshed down Arli's shirt and pants. She looked down and poked her tongue out in disgust.

Men jumped out shouting "for the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Arli snarled, recognising the signature call. Arli rolled down at the same time that Kira kicked some guy, caught his gun and threw it at another guy.

Arli stood up and stared at Kira, standing and panting; Commander Waltfeld, staring in awe and Cagalli, covered in sauce.

"Kira, you reacted before I even got my gun," Arli said to him.

"Don't you know what a gun is for?" Cagalli demanded. Kira shrugged as a soldier in khaki rushed up to Commander Waltfeld.

"Commander, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, taking off his glasses and looking at the three teenagers. "Commander Andrew Waltfeld kids."

"We were talking with the Desert Tiger," Cagalli whispered. Arli nodded and stared at the legendary Zaft Commander.

--

Andy had taken them to his mansion. He took them out of the car, his eyes on Arli the whole time that they walked up the stairs into the mansion. As they entered a girl with dark hair and two orange streaks met with them.

"There you are," she said. "I was getting worried."

"Hey Aeisha, these two girls have got themselves rather messy," he said, indicating the girls. Arli rolled her eyes, she couldn't care less. Cagalli was worse than her, she had sauce through her hair Arli only had it on her clothes.

"You've been eating Doner Kabobs," Aeisha laughed. "Well I can take care of you two, you just need a change of clothes, but you need a bath. Come on." Kira watched them with an anxious look.

"What-?"

"You go on ahead with Andy, we'll be done soon." Arli and Cagalli glanced at each other worriedly as they were led away.

Kira went with Andy into his office and he offered Kira some coffee. Kira looked around and spotted a stone with a fossil in it.

"It's weird isn't it?" Andy said. "Ever seen the real thing?" Kira shook his head and Andy smiled. "They call this the Whale Stone, I have no idea why. Does it look like a whale to you? Those look like wings, whales don't have wings." Kira shrugged and Andy sighed.

"On to more pressing mutters," Andy said. "What do you think of this coffee? Or hasn't your taste acquired to such an adult taste?" Kira stared at him, he really liked to talk.

--

Arli looked at the dresses that Aeisha had laid on the bed.

"Well, which one?" Aeisha asked. Arli bit her lip and then pointed to the royal blue one. Aeisha passed it to her and Arli went into the next room and changed, throwing her sauce covered clothes to the floor. She slipped the dress on and looked in the mirror.

It was slim fitting and went to her ankles with a slit up to left leg, going to the bottom of her thigh. It had no sleeves, just a clasp connecting a strap on her left shoulder. The clasp was a gold butterfly. The dress was plain blue with gold sparkles over it in places.

"Nice," Arli murmured, turning and looking at her self. She then reached down and reattached the gun and its holster to her ankle before putting on her the blue boots that went with that dress.

"Let me see," Aeisha said. Arli came out and Aeisha smiled. "Perfect, just let me do you hair." Arli shrugged and sat down as Aeisha pulled out a brush. She pulled out some blue and gold ribbons and tied Arli's hair into two limp pony tails, leaving some hair falling beside her face, framing it with a petite effect.

As Aeisha finished Cagalli came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and Aeisha began fussing over her. Arli slipped away and wandered up the hall to where she was sure Andrew Waltfeld's office was.

She peeked in and Andy beckoned to her. She walked in calmly, holding herself with dignity. Kira turned and stared at her.

"You… you look beautiful," he breathed. Arli blushed and smiled.

"Thanks… Commander Waltfeld," she acknowledged with a slight curtsy.

"Don't stand on ceremony for me Arliania Elthsman," Andy said.

"How do you know my name?" Arli asked, frowning.

"I could never forget those eyes or that voice," Andy replied. "They are the voice and deep, penetrating eyes of the Dragon of Space. Plus the scar you received from Muruta Azrael." Arli instinctively touched the small scar on the base of her neck.

"What is he talking about Arli?" Kira asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Andy asked. "The girl beside you is Zaft's grand assassin, the Dragon of Space." Arli glared and averted her eyes.

"It's true," she murmured. "Commander Waltfeld had access to some of Zaft's most classified information so he definitely knows, especially since he was one of the ones who came up with the idea of an unbeatable assassin."

"But somewhere along the line, we made a mistake." Arli refused to look at Kira or the Commander, so he continued. "Our assassin was unbeatable but we forgot something important, we forgot to make her heartless. The girl beside you has the most caring heart of any killer in the universe. She cares so much about people and that love changed the actions that would have been done if she was cold and cruel." Arli looked up, her pink eyes narrowed, dark with fury. Her fists were clenched so hard that the knuckles were white and her hands were shaking.

"What he says is true," she muttered. "I was an experiment to help Zaft become indestructible. I was made to assure our survival, I would kill the top leaders of the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos and then nothing could stand in the way of the Coordinators. But I quit, I failed on a mission and they wanted to make me train new recruits. I declined, it was only after then that I realised they were trying to make it seem like the Dragon of Space was out of it and then bring me back in a grand re-entrance." Arli sighed and looked earnestly at Kira.

"I understand," he said. "But why didn't you tell me?" His eyes betrayed his feeling of hurt and Arli felt a pang of guilt.

"I was afraid that I'd put you in danger." She smiled and Kira smiled back.

"Fair enough; I just-" There was a cough and they turned and Aeisha presented Cagalli. She looked simply divine in her green dress with green clips in her hair. Arli smiled, she had no idea that Cagalli could look, so… feminine.

"You're a… a girl," Kira said, staring at her. Arli slapped her forehead with a hand and stared. Cagalli immediately glared at him.

"Yeah what did you think I was? Come on, say it!" she shouted.

"No, I mean this just reminds me that you're a girl!"

"That amounts to the same thing jack-arse!" Arli shook her head and folded her arms. A soldier appeared at the door and looked in.

"Commander, the two Zaft soldiers are demanding to see you," the soldier said. Arli thought for a moment and then turned.

"What two soldiers?" she asked.

"A moody one and a really laid-back one."

"That's Yzak and Dearka! Commander, may I?" Arli turned to Andy and clasped her hands. Andy nodded and Arli was led out by the soldier. He took her down a side corridor and into a room. Arli spotted Dearka and Yzak with their backs turned, the soldier cleared his throat.

"Final-" Yzak started, turning and stopped when he saw Arli.

"Arli?" Dearka managed to choke out when he saw her.

"Hi," she said, smiling gently.

"Arli!" Dearka shouted. He ran up and grasped her in a hug, Arli smiled and giggled.

"You're breaking my ribs Dearka," she gasped. He let her go and held her by the shoulders, looking her over.

"You look amazing, why are you here? And why are you wearing that?" Arli laughed and recounted what had happened in the street and how they arrived at the mansion. Yzak remained silent during the explanation but Dearka put in a few comments. When Arli finished she walked past Dearka and over to Yzak.

"Hey Yzak," she said, smiling. He smiled back and sighed, his eyes going to the floor. Then he reached out and hugged her. Arli hugged him back, smiling at the contact between them. She spoke for a while about what happened when the two boys fell through the atmosphere when Arli heard a shout.

"I have to go," she said. She kissed Dearka's cheek and blew a kiss to Yzak before rushing back to the office where Cagalli and Kira were. She saw Andrew Waltfeld pointing a gun at her two friends so she pulled her gun out and jumped into the room, landing neatly with her gun pointed at Andy's heart.

"One wrong move and you'll be dead before you even realise what's happening," Arli snarled. "You know my abilities well so don't underestimate me." Andy laughed.

"I know how you work, you also have Berserker capabilities," Andy said. "We made you like it."

"Berserker?" Arli asked. Kira looked at her and shrugged.

"Let us go," Kira snarled.

"Fine, but just think about this, how will a war really end? When all your enemies are dead? If so then in the end one of us will have to kill the other to win." Andy lowered his gun and Kira ushered Cagalli out of the office, Arli walked out backwards, still pointing her gun at Andy. Only when she had walked out of the office did she turned and run, her gun still in her hand.


	7. Assassin's Vow

**Hey here's an update! This chapter is shorter than others. Dedicated to **HydraG-245 **for his use of Arli in his story **Gundam Seed: Hydra Angel of Vengance, **check it out! it's really good. And thanks again Hydra, (hugs) anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"It's not my fault," Arli snapped. "You wouldn't listen to me." Kira rolled his eyes and Arli tapped her foot.

"Cagalli was arguing, not me," Kira replied calmly.

"Look, the two of you and Cagalli are all fine so it doesn't really matter," Murrue sighed. "Just finish telling me what happened." Kira recounted all of the events while Arli thought.

Berserker… what did he mean by that? She thought. Could it maybe have something to do with how I can change my battle style in an instant?

"What do you believe about all this?" Mwu asked. Arli started and looked at him.

"I don't know what to make of it," she admitted. "It was all quite odd. I met up with two of my team mates."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my brother and his friend Yzak," Arli replied, her voice changing to a softer tone as she said Yzak's name. Mwu stared at her and Arli realised she was wearing an affectionate expression so she shook her head and excused herself, walking off the bridge. She leant against the wall and sighed deeply.

Kira joined her within a few minutes and they walked to the cafeteria in silence. They grabbed their lunches and sat down, Arli deep in thought.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked. "You've been really quiet ever since we left Commander Waltfeld's place."

"I'm just thinking…" Arli sighed. "I guess having another run-in with my old team mates made me realise how much I do actually miss them."

"Oh Arli, as soon as this war is over, everything will be fine," Kira replied.

"But when will that be? When we destroy all of our enemies or when one side gives up. I know both sides pretty well, neither will give up therefore it will end when one side has eradicated the other… Kira, I'm scared. I'm scared of how this war is going to turn out. It's so hard for me to admit it but I am scared." Kira looked at Arli earnestly and reached across and took her hand, squeezing it.

"Things will turn out fine," he assured her, but Arli could see that he was just as scared as she was.

"Kira, don't pretend to be so sure," Arli whispered. "The only way you can actually reassure yourself and anyone else is if you accept your fear and find away around it." Kira sighed as Mwu walked in and sat with them.

"Try these you two," he said, placing Doner Kebobs in front of the both of them. "They taste great with yogurt sauce." Arli and Kira exchanged a glance, Arli attempted not to laugh.

"That's what Commander Waltfeld said," Kira sighed.

"You know it's harder fighting an enemy that you know personally," Mwu said. Arli rolled her eyes.

"I think we both know that very well," she snapped.

"Whoops sorry."

"Commander," Kira said. "What's a 'berserker'?" Mwu frowned and looked at him.

"Berserkers are men who were gentlemen off the battlefield but turned into maniacs when they fought… why?" Mwu explained.

"Oh, just-"

"Commander Waltfeld called us Berserkers," Arli said casually. Kira stared at her and she just shrugged and picked at her kebob.

"That's not very nice," Mwu said.

"But we are," Arli replied. "We are both berserkers."

"Arli!" Mwu snapped.

"No, Athrun is too," Arli insisted. "Haven't you every just felt a rush of adrenaline during battle and you don't think about what you're doing, instincts just take over?" Kira stared at her and then slowly nodded.

"What are you on about?" Mwu asked.

"I think it's a coordinator thing," Arli muttered. "Hmm… I need to access my genetic files, Kira's too."

"How do you do that?" Kira asked.

"Using my special privileges as a Special Defence Forces Agent, but I need to be at the Plants for that."

"Okay, that rules that out," Mwu sighed. "But I really don't see how all three of you could be Berserkers…"

"We are," Arli insisted. "But I don't think we could be called Berserkers, it's something else. I'll find it out." Mwu nodded as Arli stood and bid them good night and left to sleep.

--

"What do you want?" Andy sighed, looking up as Yzak came into his office.

"I'm part of the Le Creuset Team, you should treat me with more respect," Yzak snapped. Andy rolled his eyes and gestured to the chair opposite him. Yzak sat down and studied the commander with his bright blue eyes.

"What do you want anyway?" Andy asked, swishing his mug of coffee. Yzak sighed and looked around. "Well?"

"Don't rush me," Yzak snarled. "I'm finding the right words, this is hard."

"Fine…" Yzak closed his eyes, opened them and then looked back at Andy.

"It's about that girl who was here."

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

"The Dragon of Space or her friend?"

"The Dragon of Space…" Yzak replied. Andy nodded and leant back lazily.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Andy asked. Yzak averted his eyes with a hint of embarrassment.

"It's just… are we planning to attack their ship?" Yzak asked. Andy frowned and studied him.

"If necessary, then yes, it is necessary so we are," Andy replied. Yzak bit his lip and looked at the commander worriedly.

"Will Arli fight?" he asked quietly.

"She was made with a fighting spirit; there is no way we could keep her from the battlefield." Yzak looked away, worried and sad. "Is there some problem with that?" Yzak mumbled something incoherent so Andy sighed.

"It's…" Yzak stopped and shook his head. "If she does fight, can you not harm her?" Andy put down his coffee mug and leant forward, studying Yzak curiously.

"Why is this so important?"

"She's like a sister to me," Yzak snapped defensively.

"Sure… she's much more important to you than a sister isn't she?" Andy asked. Yzak stared at him angrily so Andy leant back and smiled. "Love is very complicated; hopefully you'll find that she is the one for you. Now be gone, I have some planning to do." Yzak stood and left, walking down the hall with a dazed expression. He walked down to the room where Dearka was still reading. He looked up as Yzak came in.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Uh, nowhere," Yzak replied. Sitting down and looking at Dearka.

"Sure, what did you go and see the commander about this time?"

"Nothing, leave me alone."

"Every time that you have something to hide, you order everyone to leave you alone," Dearka sighed. He put down his book and turned to face Yzak properly. "Now what is it?" Dearka watched Yzak and was surprised to see that a tear had slipped down his cheek.

"Man, whatever is bothering you must be bad," Dearka said. Yzak threw him a dark glare and turned away, wiping his eyes in a less-than subtle way. "Come on Yzak…" Yzak sighed and ignored Dearka. Dearka shook his head and went back to reading.

"It's Arli…" Yzak's voice was barely a whisper and the words were filled with pain. Dearka didn't looked up, he was sure that Yzak would stop talking if he thought Dearka was going to reply. "I…I love her Dearka…" Dearka looked up, eyes wide.

"What?"

"I love her." Yzak's eyes were dark, as though he himself had only just realised it. "I love her more than anything, she's… well, she's perfect." Yzak looked at Dearka, eyes shining.

"Okay."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Dearka raised an eyebrow at Yzak.

"Are you going to start shouting at me?" Yzak asked.

"No, I think it's great."

"Really?"

"Well let's just say that if any guys besides one that I trust, such as you, Athrun, Nicol, Rusty or Miguel, had tried to make a move on her I would be mad."

"Right…"

"But I'd be most happy if you were with her," Dearka finished, returning his eyes to his book.

"Thanks man." Dearka nodded as he heard Yzak's happy sigh.

I think he just had a sensitive moment then, Dearka thought. He chuckled and focused back on his book.

--

"We're preparing to leave but I don't doubt that Commander Waltfeld will let us go without a fight," Murrue sighed.

"Well, you have Kira and me," Arli reminded her. Cagalli was standing with her as they spoke to Murrue, Mwu and Natarle.

"We know that," Natarle snapped. Arli glared at her and returned her attention to Murrue.

"We have to leave soon though," Murrue said. Arli tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"We should leave tomorrow morning, we're packed up and ready," Mwu sighed. "What say you Arli?"

"I say yes, the sooner we get going, the better. We need to get out of here, I'm sure that the PLANTs have already been alerted of my betrayal. I shouldn't be in too much trouble with my father and Seagal Clyne on the council."

"What about Yzak's mother?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, that depends, she might be mad but I don't think she'd want to execute me."

"So you're safe?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure whether the election has happened yet. If it has then there's a great chance that Patrick Zala has taken over and he's insane. But if they have been alerted than there's a chance they'll be sending a whole band of assassins after me, so we should be going."

"Alright," Murrue sighed. "I trust that you know what you're talking about. We'll leave tomorrow. You and Kira have to be on standby, there will be danger." Arli nodded and Cagalli shuffled slightly.

"I want to come with you," she muttered.

"Why?"

"My own reasons, please, I'll help around on the ship in any way I can." Cagalli's amber eyes were shining. The big man, Kisaka was watching her closely from a small distance. Arli looked at Cagalli and then up at Murrue with her own eyes sparkling pleadingly.

"Oh, alright," Murrue sighed. The two girls grinned and hugged each other before walking away.

"Are you sure about that captain?" Natarle asked.

"Quite sure," Murrue replied. "There's something about her. Anyway, speed up the preparations. We don't want to be delayed." Natarle nodded and walked off; Murrue stood up and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"What's up?" Mwu asked standing and moving in front of her.

"Everything, the sooner we leave here, the better." Mwu put a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him with her orange eyes.

"Don't worry yourself too much, this war will end, I know it." Murrue sighed and smiled.

"You'd better get some rest Commander."

"Right…" Mwu reluctantly withdrew his hand and walked back to the ship.

--

In the dusk light Cagalli and Arli sat on the top of one of the cliffs above the Archangel.

"I imagine that you're coming with us because you wish to return home to ORB?" Arli asked. Cagalli nodded and looked at her.

"I need to be home, my father wanted me to actually know what happens in the world so I joined the Desert Dawn and now I wish to return home," Cagalli explained. Arli nodded and focused on the lights of the campfires in the main camp.

"It's so peaceful out here; I can't wait until we get to the ocean." Cagalli nodded and she leant back and stared up at the distantly appearing stars.

"I love being in space," Cagalli muttered. "It's been a while though."

"I know what you mean, it's so wonderful up there," Arli sighed. She suddenly tensed and her eyes narrowed. Cagalli glanced at her.

"What-?"

"Shh!" Arli stood up and turned, looking into the gloom behind them. Cagalli stood up and looked into the darkness. Arli bent down slowly, not taking her eyes from the spot where she was staring. In the blink of an eye there was a loud snap and Arli whipped down, pulled out her gun and was kneeling, pointing it at the now visible figure of a man in black.

"Well, well, well, you aren't lax on your abilities are you ma'am?" the man laughed, pointing his gun at Arli.

"I couldn't stop being the best if I tried," Arli replied. "I see I'm still the only one who wore a mask."

"That is true; you're still the most valued."

"Are you here to kill me?" Arli slowly stood, her gun aimed between the man's eyes.

"No, the council would never want you dead; you're far too valuable." Arli inclined her head as if to say 'of course'.

"Well, you mean to capture me; that's not going to happen." Arli and the man watched each other carefully; Arli had an almost relaxed expression on her face. The man had sweat building on his forehead. Arli frowned and dropped her gun, dipping down and dodged a shot from the assassin. She jumped up and kicked the gun from her opponent's hand. She then grabbed the man's arm but he twisted her around and she hissed darkly. He pulled something around and Arli made a small yipping noise as something sharp ripped across her forearm.

"Arli!" Cagalli shouted. Arli ignored her and pushed her elbow back and hit the man's side. She took the moment to pull herself from his grip. She faced him and kicked him in the mid-section; he fell to the ground, winded. Arli picked up his gun and her own and looked down at the assassin.

"Cagalli, go and get some rope," Arli said.

"Just shoot him!" Cagalli shouted. Arli threw her a dark look and Cagalli hastened to obey. Arli stayed, watching the man with disgust.

"Who ordered my capture?" Arli asked, crouching down and looking the man in the eyes.

"I'm not telling you!" the man snarled.

"Fine." Arli looked deep into his eyes and searched, his name was Aaron, he had been an assassin for ten years, he was trusted and he'd been sent by Patrick Zala. "I thought so. I'm not going to kill you, but I want you to do something for me."

"Anything ma'am," the man gasped.

"Deliver a message to Patrick Zala for me, tell him that the Dragon of Space says 'I plan to overthrow you, I won't let you win. This world is going to be run by freed people and not by bastards like you. I myself will shoot you if it's what it takes to bring this world into peace.' Have you got that soldier?" Arli stared at him.

"I do, I promise to tell him personally." The assassin gave a feeble salute just as Cagalli returned with rope. Arli bound that man's legs, hands and arms then gagged him. She took an end of the rope and dragged him, Cagalli followed her. Arli left him about a mile from where they had been sitting and looking in the bag on the man's belt. She found a signal flare and fired it.

"Come on," Arli said.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Cagalli asked as they made their way back.

"I needed him to deliver a message, I won't let Zala win."

"Alright…" The two girls wandered back to the main camp where they had been missed.

--

In the bridge, at dawn, Arli, Kira and Cagalli stood with Murrue, Mwu and Natarle, waiting. Waiting for what exactly? Well, for the fact that Arli knew Andrew Waltfeld would attack them. The Archangel was out of hiding and back into the desert where they would fight and then break through to the ocean.

"Are you willing to fight if Dearka and Yzak join in?" Kira asked.

"Of course, I'll fight to the death if I have to," Arli replied, sounding far more confident than she felt. Cagalli watched her closely, knowing what was going through her mind. Arli looked at her and Cagalli smiled kindly.

"It's alright," she murmured.

"I know," Arli replied. She looked out and spotted something on the horizon.

"It's time!" Arli called. "Mwu, to the Skygraspers, Kira, we need to get to the mobile suits!" The three of them rushed out, Cagalli watched them go with a worried expression. Arli quickly changed and was helped into the cockpit of the Combat.

"Arli, are you sure about this?" Mwu asked. "You can-"

"Leave me be, I know what I'm doing!" Arli snapped. Mwu shrugged and the three of them launched. Arli and Kira landed on the sand and Arli looked out and sighed with relief when she couldn't see the Duel and the Buster.

"It's ok, we only have to deal with the Bakkus," Arli sighed.

"Good, I didn't really want to fight the Duel or the Buster," Kira replied. Arli shrugged and faced the oncoming Bakkus.

"Archangel, get ready!" Mwu shouted. Arli drew her beam sabres and leapt forward as the Bakkus jumped at her. She dipped down and swung around slicing her beam sabres across and slicing the legs of both of the Bakkus. She then jumped and sent missiles at both, blowing them up.

Beside her she saw Kira join in battle with a striped Bakku that she knew was Andrew Waltfeld's model. She turned as a shot was fired at her and threw her beam, the bakku dodged and the beam spun and came back and sliced the bakku in half. Arli caught it and then swung back around and saw the Duel land onto the sand and the dune collapsed and the blue and white mobile suit slipped.

"Yzak?" she asked.

"It's me," he grunted in reply. Arli rolled her eyes and jumped towards him, swiping at him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Calibrate your machine and get up and fight!" Arli shouted. Yzak's face appeared on her screen and he looked confused.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Arli swiped at him again and he jumped back, landing on the sand steadily. She stepped again and the Duel just jumped back, dodging her swipes.

"Arli, what is wrong with you?" he demanded, drawing his own beam sabres and retaliating. Arli parried the blow and attempted to jab his head. The Duel dodged and they began a furious sword fight, Yzak not willing to attempt to harm her.

"Fight like a man!" Arli shouted angrily, adrenaline rushing through her and her eyes going blank.

In the Duel Yzak was staring at the Combat, disbelievingly.

What are you doing Arli? He thought sadly. He looked to the side to see the Buster steadying itself on the desert sand. It then turned towards the Combat and Duel. Yzak stopped fighting and began dodging all Arli's attacks again.

"What are you doing Arli?" he demanded, his voice shaking.

Arli ignored him and looked over at the Buster, it wasn't moving.

"Will you just fight?" Arli snarled. She swiped and managed to cut partway through the Duel's arm before it moved away. The Buster quickly jumped over and landed in front of the Duel.

"Arli cut it out!" Dearka shouted. "Yzak doesn't want to fight you!" Arli snarled and swiped at the Buster.

"Cowards!" she shouted as both the Buster and Duel moved away from her. She saw a light to her right and turned to see Kira taking out Andrew Waltfeld's bakku. Arli took a look around and saw two Skygraspers flying about. She frowned and jumped towards the Strike and they both went back to the Archangel, Arli glancing at the Duel and Buster feeling confused. She had expected Yzak to fight back furiously but he hadn't.

"It's so confusing," she muttered. She climbed out of the Combat and landed down on the hanger floor. She sat down and stared into space, frowning.

"Arli?" Cagalli's voice said. Arli looked up at her.

"Was it you in the other Skygrasper?" she asked. Cagalli nodded and Arli looked back at her random space.

"What's up?"

"Yzak wouldn't fight back… He usually doesn't let someone attack him without fighting back."

"Don't read too much into it," Cagalli muttered. "He probably just misses you." Arli shrugged and pushed herself to her feet as Kira and Mwu joined them.

"We're home free kids," Mwu said. The three teenagers grinned at each other and they walked out of the hanger together.

--

Arli lay on her bed with her eyes closed and her hands on her forehead. She had gained a fever over the past day and had decided that she needed to rest. There was a knock and her door opened and Cagalli came in.

"Arli? Feeling better?" she asked. Arli shook her head. "What's the fever from?" Arli opened her eyes and sat up gingerly. She pulled back the sleeve of her jacket and pulled the bandage from her arm so show Cagalli her cut from the previous night. It had become infected from Arli working with oil. Oil had gotten into it and infected it.

"Oh, that's nasty," Cagalli said. "I'm taking you to the infirmary, you need to get it looked at." Arli frowned as Cagalli helped her up and they walked to the infirmary. When they got there the doctor met them immediately.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She needs to have this cut looked at," Cagalli said. Arli rolled her eyes and sat down as the doctor examined it.

"Alright, we just have to scrape out this gunk and then get some antibodies in it." The doctor picked out some tools including a hooked spoon-type thing and Arli moved back from him.

"You are not putting that in my arm," she said.

"Don't be a baby Arli," Cagalli muttered, rolling her eyes.

"That thing is sharp!" Arli sighed and clenched her fist as the doctor put the hook into the cut. "Ow, that hurts…" Arli closed her eyes and breathed deeply, waiting for the doctor to finish. When she couldn't feel the hook anymore she opened her eyes and saw the doctor putting a needle inside a phial of greenish liquid.

"Oh no!" Arli shouted, jumping to her feet and backing away. "Shoving a metal hook into my arm is one thing but you are not giving me a needle!"

"Arli what is the matter with you?" Cagalli asked. "They aren't that bad!"

"You didn't have heaps given to you when you were being tortured by Muruta Azrael!"

"It's not too bad," the doctor muttered. Cagalli took Arli's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, Arli closed her eyes and looked away, she felt a sharp pain and then it was gone.

"There you go." Arli opened her eyes and the doctor bandaged her arm and Arli sighed.

"Do I need anymore?" she asked.

"No, you'll recover quickly. That's the beauty of being a coordinator." Arli nodded and bowed and left the infirmary. Cagalli came out and Arli glared at her.

"Hey, I couldn't have you being sick now," Cagalli huffed. Arli nodded and leant against the wall, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I still don't feel too good…" she muttered. "I think I'll go and rest."


	8. Cagalli and Athrun

**Alright, ready? Here's the next chapter... amazing!! Sorry I've been obsessed with Twilight lately and it's not going to blow over any time soon!! Those books are seriously addictive, am i right?**

**anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

In the bridge Arli stood by Murrue's chair and looked out at the ocean. She was deep in thought, having quickly recovered from her fever she was beginning to wonder where the Zaft forces were.

"So are you sure they have water mobile suits?" Murrue asked, glancing at Arli. Arli frowned, not looking at Murrue.

"I know they do… but, I dunno where they are," Arli replied. "Maybe they haven't found us yet."

"Or maybe they just haven't released them," Murrue shrugged. Arli nodded, her thoughts were torn over two things, the Zaft forces and also, Yzak. Murrue glanced at her again and smiled. "What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I was a teenage girl once you know, actually not that long ago, but I still was. So come on; what's up?"

"Oh, nothing important really, not compared to the war at least." Murrue shrugged.

"Alright then, you should go and enjoy the shun shine just in case they do attack." Arli nodded and left the bridge, wandering through the halls trying to find someone. She walked out to the deck and it was empty so she sat near to the edge and stared out at the glistening sea, watching the seagulls swoop down to catch fish.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Arli looked around and smiled at Mwu.

"That it is, so much more beautiful than the ones we have in the PLANTs," Arli agreed. Mwu sat beside her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, turning his blue eyes on her, Arli looked in them and was reminded of Yzak's eyes and she smiled.

"I guess I'm alright…" Arli shook her head and looked up at the sky, the light sending sparkles through her eyes. "This is getting easier I suppose." Mwu laughed looking out at the ocean scenery.

"It never gets easier, not when you know the people you're fighting." He turned his eyes on Arli and she smiled wryly.

"You've got that right," she sighed. She looked to her side, a dark look coming into her eyes. "I think they've found us…" Mwu looked at her.

"How do you know?" he asked. Arli shrugged.

"I really have no idea; I just have a bad feeling. You know?"

"Uh, not really. I'll trust you though." They stood and walked off the deck and Arli sighed.

"Combat can't swim or fly, how will I fight?" she asked.

"With great difficulty since that other Skygrasper is damaged," Mwu replied. Arli rolled her eyes.

"Well bring it on," she grinned.

--

Athrun and Nicol had arrived at Zaft's base and were walking to the room where Commander Le Creuset was with Yzak and Dearka. On Athrun's shoulder, Lily sat, beeping occasionally. The two entered the room and stopped as Yzak looked at them, revealing the long scar on his face.

"Ah Athrun, Nicol," Le Creuset said. "Good you're here. In case you're wondering, Yzak has healed but he's decided to keep his scar as a reminder." Yzak noticed the pink cat on Athrun's shoulder and smiled. He went over.

"Lily," he sighed. "Thanks Athrun." He picked up the cat and cradled it.

"So… how are you holding up?" Athrun asked. Le Creuset cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"I'll be sending you to Carpentaria," he said.

"Wait," Dearka objected. "Shouldn't we be chasing the legged ship?"

"That has been reassigned."

"They can't do that!" Yzak protested. "We have unfinished business with that ship!" Dearka threw him a look and Yzak ignored him.

"Do you all feel this way?" Le Creuset asked.

"We all have reasons for wanting to continue with our mission," Athrun murmured, looking at each of his team mates.

"Well, if you all feel strongly about this, I will let you pursue the ship," Le Creuset said. "I have to return to PLANT for the plan of Operation Spit Break but I can let you go off on your own. Yes, a team. With a new commander… let's see… Athrun, I'm assigning you as Commander."

"Me?" Athrun asked, surprised.

"Yes… Well I'll send you all off to Carpentaria tomorrow." Le Creuset left, looking pleased. Athrun looked at the others.

"We're now the Zala team," Yzak sneered.

"What's wrong with you?" Nicol asked.

"It's Arli," Dearka said when Yzak threw the other two a dark look. "He wanted to talk to her… tell her how he felt." Yzak threw him a death glare so he didn't continue.

"And?" Athrun asked.

"She wouldn't give me the time of day," Yzak snarled. "She just wanted to fight me. I don't understand why she had the sudden change of heart."

"Maybe it was to see how you would react," Nicol offered.

"I don't know but it's one of the reasons I am insisting on pursuing that ship." Yzak looked at them. "Will you help me convince her to return to Zaft?"

"You know we will Yzak," Athrun replied. "We all want her back so much." Yzak smiled a gentle, thankful smile.

"We're always here when you need us," Nicol reminded him. "We may not always get along but we're here for each other when we need it." Yzak nodded.

"She's my sister, why wouldn't I help?" Dearka laughed. "So Commander, what's the plan?"

"I'll think of that later, telling you when we get to Carpentaria," Athrun replied. "Yzak, how exactly do you feel about Arli?" Athrun's emerald eyes were sparkling cheekily. Yzak glared at him. Nicol, Athrun and Dearka all exchanged glances as Yzak strode out of the room in a huff.

"He loves her," they sighed in unison.

"He finally admitted it too," Dearka grinned.

"Good, they were driving me crazy not doing anything about their feelings," Athrun sighed.

"Agreed," Nicol nodded.

--

In the Combat Arli shot at the DINNs that flew around the Archangel. Kira was over the other side of the ship and neither was doing too well at fighting.

"This is hopeless!" Arli shouted angrily.

"I know!" Kira groaned.

"Ok I'm going to try my hand at random conversation."

"Huh?"

"How's Fllay?"

"Arli this isn't-"

"That's the whole point."

"She's still rather sick." Arli nodded, as the ship was attacked and rocked. The Combat grasped the side of the hatch to steady itself.

"This is ridiculous!" Kira shouted. "Those subs have to go down! Murrue send out the striker pack! I'm going under the water!"

"Kira are you a total idiot?" Arli screamed. She was distracted and fired up at the DINNs. The Strike jumped into the ocean and Arli scowled. "He's brainless," she hissed. She ducked inside the hatch and came back out, firing at the DINNs. She felt rather useless. Mwu was the only one really doing anything before but now Kira was doing something. Arli groaned as she got shot and she fired back.

"All hands, prepare for barrel roll!" Murrue shouted.

"What on Earth?" Arli groaned. She retreated inside the hatch and grabbed hold of something tightly as the ship rose up and began to turn. She closed her eyes to prevent sickness as the ship rolled over. Being in anti-gravity upside down was one thing, but going upside down in gravity was sure to make her sick. She heard the Godfreids firing and then the ship settled right way up. After a few more minutes of useless shooting the Zaft forces retreated and Arli went back into the hanger and climbed out of the Combat. She landed angrily on the hanger floor and threw her helmet down.

"What's wrong with you?" Mwu asked.

"I feel absolutely useless!" Arli replied unhappily.

"Ah don't let it get to you."

"I can't help it. You're out there flying around and Kira's below the ocean. I'm stuck in the hatch firing at the DINNs and not even managing to hit them!" Arli stalked off in a huff. She changed and walked to the cafeteria getting a drink. She sat down, sipping it, attempting to shake of the tumult of emotions brewing in her head. Cagalli looked into the cafeteria and came and sat opposite Arli.

"You look troubled," she noted.

"I feel useless," Arli answered simply. Cagalli titled her head understandingly.

"How do you think I feel? I can't even do anything while that other Skygrasper is stuffed." Arli giggled.

"It's your fault it's stuffed. It's also your company's fault that my machine doesn't fly."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope." Cagalli thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Could you make it?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Arli replied.

"If I granted you access to Morganraete would you be able to upgrade it?"

"Would you do that?"

"Of course… I'd have to let Kira do that too I suppose…" Cagalli and Arli grinned at each other and Kisaka came into the room.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cagalli's going to grant me permission to use your company to upgrade my mobile suit," Arli answered honestly before Cagalli could deny that they were discussing anything. Arli's annoying habit of speaking her mind was something that the princess was never going to get used to.

"She knows?" Kisaka glared at Cagalli.

"It wasn't my fault," she sniffed.

"Cagalli's telling the truth, I can read minds," Arli said cheerfully. She smiled winningly at Kisaka who stared at her.

"I don't believe it."

"Well don't then, but it's true." Arli looked sideways at Cagalli and then back at Kisaka. "You shouldn't be so suspicious. Don't try and draw a gun on me, I'll have you shot before you can be ready to pull a trigger." Kisaka stared at her.

"How did you-?"

"Told you I can read minds." Arli grinned smugly.

"Alright I believe you," Kisaka sighed. "Just don't tell anyone."

"I promise," Arli said. "Assassin's honour." Kisaka rolled his eyes, ignoring her assassin comment without a second thought. Cagalli stared at her.

"What?" Arli asked.

"Why did you say assassin's honour? He doesn't know about you being an assassin right?" Cagalli asked.

"No… I was hoping he'd say something but he didn't." Kira came in and joined the two girls.

"Damn fighting is so tiring," Kira mumbled, closing his eyes, his arms stretched out in front of him. Arli touched his hand.

"I know it is," she soothed. "You should go and rest." Kira looked at her and smiled.

"I'm not that tired," he assured her.

"Kira?" They looked up to see Fllay. Cagalli and Arli looked at each other, both trying not to roll their eyes or say anything.

"I'll see you two later," Kira said, standing and leaving them. When he and Fllay were both gone, Cagalli and Arli rolled their eyes and scowled in unison.

"Something has to be done about her," Cagalli grumbled.

"Agreed," Arli breathed. "I'm sick of her. I don't think I've had a proper conversation with him since we were in the desert." They stood and left the canteen together, going to rest up. Arli had a feeling they'd be under attack very soon.

--

Yzak, Dearka and Nicol had already been flown off in their transports. Athrun was just boarding his, it had been late. He was a little bit annoyed but it had given him more time to think and he needed it. He still hadn't come up with a good enough plan to tell the others.

"This is terrible," he groaned.

"Ready to go?" the pilots asked.

"Yeah, head off," Athrun replied. He settled on his seat, deep in thought. He was at a loss for what they should do. Obviously not knowing where the legged ship was was part of the problem. He assumed it would be heading to Alaska but where would be a good place to ambush. We pondered whether they would stop in Orb. It was a possibility, not a high one, but still a possibility.

Athrun looked out the window studying the clouds silently.

--

The alarm had woken Arli from a sleep and she was incredibly irritated at having to go out and be completely useless again. She wished Cagalli good luck, Mwu had decided to allow her to pilot the Skygrasper again. Arli felt happy that the ship would have someone else actually being able to help them but still unhappy that she was useless.

"Ready Arlz?" Kira asked, attempting to cheer her up.

"Ready to get shown up? Ready as ever!" Arli said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Kira rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her when she was acting like this.

--

Cagalli launched, feeling a huge push when she was sent out of the hatch and into the air.

"Alright young lady, let's get some things straight here," Mwu said. "You do as I say."

"Look, don't treat me like a child," Cagalli snarled.

"You are a child!"

"No more a child than Arli or Kira." Mwu fell silent.

"Just stay safe," he finally said. "I don't want your body guard to hurt me." Cagalli actually giggled then shook her head, remembering that she had to fight. She flew across with Mwu, the Commander seemed to be searching for something; Cagalli just wasn't sure what.

"Where is that puppy?" he sighed.

"What puppy?" Cagalli wondered, even as she said it a huge shadow appeared in the water.

"Ready?" Mwu asked. Cagalli nodded. They swooped down as the ship came closer to the surface and fired on it. A DINN came at them and Mwu shouted a warning. Cagalli ignored him and swooped down again. Her attack ended in her wing getting shot.

"What did I just tell you?" Mwu shouted. Cagalli spiralled away and steadied herself. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Cagalli sighed.

"Get back to the ship." Cagalli ignored him, her nav-com was broken and she couldn't find the ship. She flew along, searching, until she came upon a Zaft airship.

"What would a transport be doing way out here?" she wondered. "Well I can't let it through if it's bringing reinforcements." Cagalli began to shoot at the transport. It started shooting back as it dropped something big and dark. Cagalli didn't have time to investigate because her plane began heading straight for the ground.

"Oh no… not good!" she shouted. "NO!" She screamed as she plunged into the ocean and shore of a small island.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm alive," she breathed. She looked around pulled her helmet off, turning to the screen and attempting to contact the ship. "Dammit." Cagalli groaned and pulled out her rations and jumped out of her plane, it was a bad move, she current caught her and pulled her under the water causing her to lose grip on her supplies, they floated away and she cursed.

--

Arli landed on the hanger floor and sat, becoming increasingly madder at herself for not being able to help. It was something that killed her more than anything when she couldn't help people. Kira and Mwu approached her.

"Where's Cagalli?" she asked, jumping to her feet.

"We don't know," Mwu admitted. "We lost contact with her." Arli stared at him.

"We have to find her!" Arli shouted, turning to climb into the Combat, forgetting the fact that it couldn't do anything at the moment. Mwu caught her and made her face him.

"We want to do something, but we can't," he admitted. "After Kira's resupplied he's going out for two hours to search. That's the best we can do." Arli stared, angrily at Mwu.

"We should be able to do better than that."

"Sorry Arli," Kira said. "I'll search as hard as I can, I swear to you." Arli looked at the sincerity in his eyes and sighed.

"Alright…"

"You go and rest missy," Mwu said.

"I don't need rest," Arli growled. "I didn't even do anything." She once again stalked away from the hanger in a huff.

"She's got a terrible temper," Kira noted.

"She doesn't like not being able to help," Mwu said. "It must be something she feels she needs to do due to something that happened to her once." Kira nodded and turned to head back to the Strike.

--

Cagalli wandered the island, amazed by how small it was. She presumed it wasn't inhabited but wished it was so that she might find someone to help her. As she reached the other side of the island there was a huge grey shape on the beach. She recognised it as one of the mobile suits that Morganraete had built for the Earth Forces. She looked down and was shocked to see a pilot in red walking across the beach.

Cagalli pulled out her gun but the pilot turned at that moment and jumped to the side as she fired. She just got his arm as he hid. Cagalli slid down the hill after him. She stalked around the edge of the rock.

Athrun hid, watching her closely. He glanced to his gun with a groan, it was too far away.

Cagalli stopped as she got another glimpse of the pilot. He looked familiar, she thought and realised he was in Arli's photo. This pilot was a member of Arli's team, but which one. The pilot was edging away and Cagalli studied him. She got it, the blue hair and emerald eyes belonged to Athrun, one of Arli's best friends.

"Wait, don't worry!" Cagalli called. "I'm not going to hurt you!" She put her gun on the ground and took a step back. Athrun stopped moving and watched her curiously. A girl?

"How can I trust you?" he shouted.

"I know Arli; she spoke of you a lot Athrun!" Athrun sighed and came away from the rock, he approached the girl cautiously. He stopped in front of her, studying her.

"You know Arli?" he asked. Cagalli nodded.

"She's a good friend of mine; she read my mind the first time we met."

"That's Arli. What's your name?" Athrun asked. "You obviously aren't with the Earth Forces, for one you aren't wearing a uniform."

"No I'm not," Cagalli agreed. "My name is Cagalli." Athrun nodded, he bent down and picked up Cagalli's gun and moved over to his. He came back to Cagalli and smiled.

"So, have you radioed your transport?"

"No, my craft is busted. It must have been thanks to your transport." Athrun grinned apologetically and walked over to his mobile suit.

"I haven't been able to radio either as the air waves are stuffed."

"That's Zaft's fault."

"Indeed…" Athrun climbed up into his mobile suit and Cagalli watched him. Something shot out from it and landed in the ocean and started to beep. Cagalli waited for Athrun to climb down, she didn't trust him because he was a member of Zaft but she wasn't going to hurt him and risk Arli murdering her.

Athrun climbed down from his mobile suit and looked over at Cagalli, shaking his hair from his face. Cagalli stared, she had to admit, Arli was right. Athrun was every bit as good looking as Arli had told her. He had dark green eyes that had quite a depth to them and his blue hair looked soft. Arli had described it as being fun to play with.

"Hey, were you listening to me?" Athrun said, pulling Cagalli back to reality. "I said, it looks like it's going to rain and we might be here for a while." Cagalli nodded.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I have supplies enough for us to use for a couple of nights so let's find a cave." As Athrun spoke thunder rumbled across the sky and rain began to fall down, soaking the two in an instant. Athrun scanned the rocks and grinned.

"What?" Cagalli asked, moving to his side.

"There, a cave," Athrun said, pointing into the rocks. He began to walk around to the other side of the Aegis, balancing with ease on the rocks. Cagalli went to follow him and gazed at the mobile suit as she passed it. She lost her balance and fell into the water with a gasp. Athrun heard the splash and turned, he grinned at her. Cagalli scowled.

"How did you manage that?" Athrun asked, laughing. He came over to her and looked down at her. Cagalli stood and glared at him. Athrun sighed and held out his hand. Cagalli took it and he pulled her back onto the rocks in front of him.

"You're covering in sand," Athrun laughed, his breath tickling Cagalli's neck. She looked down and sighed. The rain that was falling on both of them washed the sand off but soaked them both to the skin.

Athrun studied Cagalli curiously. There was something about her that had him fascinated. She wasn't like other girls; there was a certain pride and strength about her that most other females didn't have. Most females bored Athrun, they were all the same, fascinated by good looking men, love shopping etcetera, but girls like Arli, Lacus and this girl Cagalli were all different. They were individuals each with quite a bit of strength about them.

"Hey, are we going to the cave or not?" Cagalli demanded. Athrun nodded and gestured for Cagalli to go first.

--

Arli waited anxiously in the bridge for word from Kira. She stood with Mwu by the main screen, staring out at the ocean.

"He's out there late," Mwu whispered. "Murrue isn't happy." Mwu was watching the captain with an unfathomable expression. Arli checked his eyes, he was worried, just didn't want to show it.

"Don't worry Mwu," Arli murmured. "Cagalli will be safe." The statement was to reassure herself as much as anyone else. Mwu looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't have known you'd know what I was thinking even if I tried to hide it."

"I can't imagine what it must be like for you normal people, not being able to read minds and all of that stuff." Mwu actually laughed, it was half-hearted but it was still a laugh and Arli smiled slightly.

"We can't give up on her," Mwu finally said.

"That's the spirit!" Arli turned her eyes back onto the ocean, a look of worry settling on her delicate features.

--

Nicol and Dearka sat in the lounge at Carpentaria. Yzak had gone to find out where the hell Athrun was. Dearka looked up at Nicol again as Yzak walked into the room.

"Well?" Nicol demanded.

"Members of the Zala Team, we have been assigned our first mission," Yzak said importantly. "There is no mission that could be of more importance than this. We are to rescue our leader." Dearka cracked into laughter and Nicol glared at Yzak.

"What happened?" Nicol demanded.

"I suppose it isn't Athrun's fault as his pilots were the ones who dropped him." Yzak sighed. "It's late so we'll search in the morning."

"Okay then," Dearka agreed. "Relax Nicol, he'll been fine. It's not like he fell through the atmosphere."

--

The fire crackled between Athrun and Cagalli as Athrun hung Cagalli's clothes next to the fire. She sat wrapped in a blanket and Athrun glanced at her and smiled.

"Hey, why the long face?" he asked. Cagalli looked at him and scowled.

"I don't like being caught up in what's going on," she murmured, her eyes turning sad. "It's terrible to see what both sides are doing." Athrun nodded and sat down on the other side of the fire and watched her. She looked at him and looked away when she saw him watching her.

"Neither side is what you could call 'good'," Athrun agreed. "Both sides have done terrible things. Arli taught me how to see that."

"Why are you with them then?"

"Why are you with who you're with?" Cagalli glanced at Athrun.

"I'm with Orb actually," she explained. "But it's clear who you're with." She gestured to his uniform and Athrun chuckled.

"But people can change," he reminded her. "Arli is a perfect example of that."

"What's with her?"

"Huh?"

"She's… well she's an odd person." Athrun laughed again and looked out into the rain and dark.

"She sees the world differently to everyone else. Arli doesn't work by sense or by what her logic and common sense says. She does what he heart wants and what her heart says is right." Cagalli looked at Athrun and their eyes locked. A moment of simple understanding went through them until Cagalli spoke again.

"I've noticed that she doesn't like innocent people being hurt or put in danger," she noted. Athrun nodded.

"That's something I've never understood," he explained. "She has a reason but she's never told us before. Hey… do you know, I think there's a boy on the ship…?" He trailed off, not looking at Cagalli properly.

"Well there's a few of those," Cagalli laughed. "There's Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey and Kira."

"Kira… do you know him well?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, why?" She studied Athrun but he refused to answer. Cagalli moved around and knelt beside Athrun. "Come on, tell me." Athrun looked into her amber eyes and sighed.

"Kira was my best friend."

"Was?"

"I haven't seen him for a while and now he's with the Earth Forces…" Athrun stopped and he looked away, feeling sadness tug at his conscience. He felt Cagalli's hand enclose on his own and he looked at her. She was smiling gently.

"I'm sure Kira wants to talk things through with you," Cagalli said. "I'm sure he wants to be your best friend again as much as you want to be his." Athrun stared at Cagalli and felt comforted by her words.

"This is weird," Athrun finally said.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"I should have you tied up, I should have you soaking and cold out in the rain, I should have a gun on your head and I shouldn't be having this kind of conversation with you."

"You know, I could always do something to force you to do that," Cagalli teased. Athrun laughed and stood up; he looked down at Cagalli and smiled.

"I bet you're hungry," he said. Cagalli shrugged as Athrun went to his supply bag and pulled out two mugs and some bags of rations. "Here, it may be Zaft rations but it's better than nothing." Cagalli took them gratefully and Athrun sat beside her again. They sat in silence for a while until Athrun sighed.

"Why did Orb build those machines for the Earth Forces if it's neutral?" Athrun asked. Cagalli sighed and averted her eyes.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It makes me angry though." Athrun nodded.

"Some of the things in this world make us angry."

"Arli told me your father was… well… insane."

"Did she now?" Athrun looked at Cagalli with a dark look. "Some of the things he does and thinks are kind of… bad I guess. But… well Arli hates most of the Supreme Council."

"Why?"

"They're the ones who decided to make her the way she is." Cagalli nodded.

"That's understandable, but I thought she liked who she was."

"She pretends to but she doesn't like the fact that she is so dangerous that both sides want her allegiance."

"Alright…" Cagalli and Athrun fell silent again. "Why do you fight?"

"I… I really don't know," Athrun answered. "Why do you?"

"I'm trying to find the answer to that." They looked at each other wearing smiles.

Cagalli stared into Athrun's eyes and tried to see if it was possible for her to do what Arli did. As she thought she didn't have much luck but Athrun's eyes were full of confused emotions. She realised that Athrun was watching her equally as hard and she felt her cheeks heat up. Athrun laughed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked.

"What?" Cagalli replied.

"You're blushing." Cagalli clapped her hands on her cheeks and Athrun snickered. "It's alright; I'm used to girls doing that." Athrun sighed and leant back tiredly.

"Are you going to sleep?" Cagalli demanded.

"No… I'm simply… rela…" Athrun trailed off tiredly as his eyes closed. Cagalli stood up and wandered to the edge of the cave and then looked back at his peaceful face.

"He's one weird guy," she whispered. Arli had told her Athrun was very closed up and didn't often speak his feelings. Cagalli assumed that this was as open as he got and he hadn't told her very much. He was kind and was looking after her well and she had to admit he was very good looking. Cagalli sat beside his still figure and threw some more sticks onto the fire and watched him sleeping, his hair falling over his face casually.

Cagalli reached over him for the supply pack and he started awake, grabbing her wrist and throwing her onto her back, leaning over her. A shocked expression crossed his face and he blushed.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. "You surprised me." Cagalli was feeling very frightened now but she shook it off and glared.

"Sorry, I was just going to… actually I'm not sure," she admitted. Athrun stared at her and Cagalli suddenly realised how close they were pressed together. "Uh… Athrun?" Athrun blushed again and quickly jumped up, reached a hand down to help her up. She accepted and he helped her to her feet.

"I'm really, really sorry."

"It's fine… I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's…" Athrun paused and noticed that Cagalli was no longer wrapped in her blanket. He turned quickly his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "It's fine but can you put your clothes on?" Cagalli looked down and her face burned and she mumbled something that Athrun didn't catch.

--

By the time morning came, Cagalli was feeling very stiff and sore. She heard something beeping and Athrun suddenly started awake and ran out of the cave. Cagalli sat up and watched him and then went out to find out what was going on. She waited for him to jump down from his mobile suit.

"There are people coming for us!" he said happily as he landed beside her. Cagalli nodded smiling.

"What'll happen?" she wondered.

"I'll hide it," Athrun assured her. "This place won't turn into a battlefield." Cagalli smiled.

"I meant if we see each other again." Athrun blinked three times and then smiled.

"We aren't technically enemies, so hopefully it'll just be conversation between friends." Cagalli laughed and Athrun sighed.

"I should head back to my transport," Cagalli decided reluctantly.

"Yeah… I'll get to hiding this," Athrun agreed, equally as reluctant. They stood where they were for a moment and then Cagalli surprised Athrun. She reached up and hugged him.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me," she whispered. Athrun blushed and hugged her back.

"No problem, it was good to meet you. Say hi to Arli and Kira for me." Cagalli nodded as they parted and she turned.

"I hope to see you again… Athrun."

"You too… Cagalli." Cagalli walked off to the other side of the island. As she reached the beach she noticed a head bobbing in the water, the head of the Strike. She ran to the rocks with excitement.

"KIRA!" she shouted.


	9. Overworking

**Update, sooner than usual!! It's got some confusing things in it, but I needed a way to set up for later and, ultimately, the sequel, I know, too soon to be thinking about the sequel but I've had some really interesting brain waves thanks to Hydra! **

**Alright, let's go on with this!**

* * *

Arli waited anxiously as the Strike came into the hanger. She watched as Kira helped Cagalli out of the mobile suit but as soon as her friend was steady on her feet she rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Cagalli I was so worried about you!" she shouted. Cagalli laughed and hugged her back.

"I was fine," she assured her. "I actually ran into one of your team mates." Arli held her at arm's length and frowned.

"Which one?" Her voice was wary.

"Athrun," Cagalli replied, her eyes lighting up.

"Athrun?" Kira asked, landing beside them.

"Yeah, he told me to say 'hi' to both of you."

"Oh really?" Arli asked. She was watching Cagalli's body language with absolute concentration.

"Well, that was kind of him," Kira mumbled. "I'm tired, I'm going to go and rest." He said goodbye to both girls and Arli looked back to Cagalli with a smirk.

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh nothing, what did you and Athrun talk about?" Arli asked.

"Lots of things, the war, you, our sides… quite a few things."

"Mmm… wait a second, you spoke about me?" Arli's eyes flashed.

"I just asked Athrun about you, you're a very complicated person to know." Arli sighed and smiled.

"That's alright then. So, what did you think of my gorgeous friend?" she asked slyly.

"Oh he isn't that good looking," Cagalli lied. Arli saw the lie but didn't comment.

"You sure? I mean his eyes are quite amazing, I've never seen a pair like them before; and his hair is incredibly soft. He once held me while I was crying and I swear I don't think I've met someone whose hair was that soft before."

"Are you done?"

"And what about his kindness, he's just about the most sincere gentleman you'll ever meet." Arli watched Cagalli as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you trying to do Arli?" she demanded.

"Find out whether you like him or not?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"You have problems Arlz." She turned and walked away causing Arli to giggle knowingly. Mwu came over to her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Arli replied. "So, how's that Skygrasper?"

"Getting fixed." Arli nodded and wandered away and out of the hanger. She wandered up to the bridge and went to stand by Murrue.

"What's up Arli?" she asked.

"Just wondering where we are."

"We're about fifty miles from Onagoro Island." Arli nodded and stifled a yawn. "I think you should rest."

"I'm fine."

"Go and rest Arli." Arli threw her a hard look but did as she was told anyway.

--

Arli was thrown awake from her sleep by a huge explosion that rocked the ship and the proximity alarm. She sat up warily and groaned.

"Not again," she snarled. She jumped up, pulling her coat up as she did so and pulling it on. She ran down and changed before going straight to the Combat. She climbed in and went to the edge of the hanger, feeling rather annoyed.

"What have we got Mir?" she asked tiredly.

"We've got Aegis, Duel, Buster and Blitz. As well as DINNs and some warships," Mir explained.

"Right, well I'm going to go walkabout."

"What?"

"Well I'm not going to just sit here now am I?" Arli smirked and the Combat jumped from the hatch and onto the top of the ship where she could survey the goings-on around her. She waited until she spotted the mobile suits all riding on khaki boards. She watched as they came close and then she shot at the Duel. It swooped out of the way and Arli scowled angrily.

"Well this is sure a surprise," Yzak's voice hissed. "Trying to fight me again are we Arli?"

"Shut up Yzak!" Arli replied. Arli snarled and fired again.

"Arli, will you let me speak to you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you… I'll beg." Arli looked to where she could see the Strike fighting and sighed.

"I'm sorry Yzak, but-"

"No, if you don't let me speak to you now then-"

"Then what? You'll kill me? I suppose you couldn't care less if you were killing someone close to you. It makes no difference if they're civilian or ex-team mate does it?"

"Arli, what are you on about?" Yzak's voice was confused so Arli groaned.

"Make it quick Yzak," she sighed.

"It's something that can't be rushed!" Arli sighed and closed her eyes.

"Murrue," she said, opening them. "I need to speak to Yzak for a moment, I'll be back."

"Arli, we're in the middle of a battle!" Murrue protested. "I forbid you to leave to battlefield!"

"But Captain-"

"No buts, you stay and fight!" Arli hissed and looked back at Yzak's face.

"I'm sorry Yzak…" She meant it this time.

"It's alright, I understand…" Yzak seemed sad so Arli smiled warmly.

"We'll get a chance to talk, I'm sure of it." Yzak nodded and the Duel moved away so Arli continued firing at the enemy. After a while she noticed some ships creeping towards the battle.

"Oh no, we're in Orb territory," she groaned. "Captain, the Orb fleet is here!"

"Zaft and Earth Forces, we request that you move your battle out of our waters or we will be forced to act upon our right to defend ourselves!" a man shouted. Arli bit her lip, praying for Cagalli to act upon her duty as Princess. After a while Arli's wish was granted.

"Orb Fleet cease fire immediately!" Cagalli shouted.

"Why do you think you are?"

"If you don't know who this is then you're a complete idiot!" Cagalli paused.

"My name is Cagalli Yula Attha; I request that you connect me to my father!" Cagalli's voice rang out. "Connect me to my father; connect me to Uzumi Nara Attha!" Arli sighed, smiling with relief. The Orb fleet ignored the pleading and Arli smiled, they were a cunning country. Arli climbed back into the hatch as the Orb ships began to fire on their ship. The Strike and Skygrasper returned just after Arli had climbed out of the Combat.

"Orb, are very smart people," Kira said as he joined Arli.

"Mmm, it's a good thing that Cagalli decided to reveal the truth at this moment too," Arli agreed.

"Wait did you know?"

"I know everything, remember?" Arli said with a wink. She, Kira and Mwu left the hanger and were back in their uniforms and in the bridge within five minutes. They were backing into the Orb port and Arli became very nervous as they did so. Mwu watched her worriedly.

"What's the deal?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"We go into Artemis and you're brave as a lion-"

"Dragon," Arli corrected.

"Alright, brave as a dragon and we're going into Orb and suddenly you're shaking like hell. Why?" Mwu watched Arli's eyes as they went an even paler shade of pink.

"I once tried to assassinate Uzumi Nara Attha…" Arli realised that Mwu didn't know about her assassin history and she turned to Murrue, Mwu, Kisaka, Cagalli and Kira and grimaced.

"What are you talking about?" Murrue asked.

"Well, I'm sorry I never told you the truth but the reason I am worried about things like this and the reason I know a lot of things about this war is because I have an insiders account on the reason why the Earth Alliance fired that nuclear missile. I know these kinds of things because some of them are my fault; I am the Dragon of Space, Zaft's Grand Assassin…" Arli waited for the shouts to come but none did so she smiled weakly.

"I know it's a lot to take on board and you're probably losing your faith in me with every word I say but I want you to know that I only did what I did because it was what I was made for."

"Made for?" Natarle asked, coming up from her battle station. Arli nodded.

"I was an experiment," Arli explained. "Created to insure the survival of PLANT, I was made to take out all our biggest enemies. Uzumi was one of them, I mean the only time I ever failed was Azrael, but I never got the chance to fire at Uzumi because he talked me out of it."

"But I thought you were never caught," Murrue interrupted.

"I wasn't caught," Arli grinned. "I showed myself to him because I had seen him with his daughter. I wasn't going to take away the poor girl's father when he was all she had left. The other thing was that she was my age and I had no idea what it might be like to lose a parent… yet.

"Anyway so I went down and had a quick word to Uzumi, he let me leave but I don't think he'd like to see me again."

"How will he know it was you?" Kisaka asked.

"Well you aren't really going to forget the voice or eyes of a young teenage girl who tried to kill you. He said my eyes were filled with horrors; they probably still are so he will remember me. No doubt about it." Arli ducked her head as she caught Cagalli's eye.

"You tried to kill my father?" she asked.

"Was going to try, I changed my mind." Arli looked at Cagalli, eyes pleading. Cagalli nodded.

"I trust you, but this is just a big surprise," she admitted. Arli grinned.

"So, what do you think you'll do now that your secret's out?" Mwu asked.

"There's nothing I want more than for this war to end so I don't have to worry about which side wants me," Arli replied quietly.

"Ah, well I suppose we can trust you to do something that will be helpful for everyone." Arli smiled a thankyou and Murrue dismissed them from the bridge.

"What do you mean you caused some of the things that started the war?" Kira asked as they left the bridge.

"Well I killed the leaders of the Earth Alliance didn't I?" Arli asked. "So I'm gonna guess I caused some of the things that happened."

"Alright…"

"Believe me, it kills me every day." Kira nodded, smiling slightly. Arli sighed and she, Kira and Cagalli stopped and bid each other goodbye. Cagalli went off with Kisaka to her room. Arli and Kira headed off to one of the screens to see what was happening.

"Well, here we are," Arli murmured. "We can finally put our feet up."

"You're right," Kira laughed.

"Do your parents live here?"

"Yeah… but…"

"But?" Arli looked sideways at Kira.

"I don't want to see them." Kira's fist clenched angrily and Arli put her hand over it gently.

"Kira, they're your parents… I'd give anything to see my family," Arli murmured.

"Yeah…"

"Kira, do you forget I was an experiment? I frequently ask my parents 'why?'… It's alright you can ask them why they made you a coordinator." Kira looked at Arli and she smiled gently.

"Why do things like this happen?" he asked, looking so much like a helpless child that Arli reached out and folded him into her arms in a gentle hug.

"Because there are always selfish and cold hearted people in the world," Arli whispered. Kira sighed as Arli hugged him and looked back at screen.

"You can let me go Arli," he laughed. She let him go and blushed.

"Sorry, I am a female, I do have motherly instincts you know," Arli told him.

"Yeah I know." Kira laughed and Arli joined in. She glanced around as people moved through the corridors, including a motherly looking maid who was headed towards Cagalli's quarters. The two of them were met by Fllay so Arli stalked off and met with Mariallia and Tolle in the corridor.

"What're we all standing around for?" Arli asked. Mariallia pointed and Arli stared as Cagalli came out. Arli had seen in her dressed up before and she looked just as beautiful this time.

"Wow," Tolle murmured. Mariallia elbowed him and he grinned sheepishly. As Cagalli walked past Arli gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well, what are you up to Arli?" Mariallia asked.

"I don't know… I guess I'm going to go and check on the Combat and then maybe rest some more."

"You seem to be doing the same routine over and over again," Tolle said. Arli grimaced.

"It's hard not to have to do those kinds of things when it's your job." Tolle shrugged and Arli bid them goodbye. She wandered down to the hanger where she climbed into the Combat and checked all the levels. Occasionally she glanced over at the photos taped to one of her screens. She touched the one of her team and smiled casually. She rubbed her heavy eyelids and looked back at her main computer. The words on the screen began to blur slightly and she dropped her head and feel asleep.

_Arli wandered through a dark forest, she could hear a voice. She started walking faster, trying to find the voice. It was somehow a comforting sound even though she didn't recognise it. She heard a twig snap behind her and she broke into a run. The voice was louder now. She broke into a clearing and a man turned and looked at her, a frightened look in his eyes._

_"Arli, look out!" he shouted. How did he know her name? Surely she hadn't met him before. The boy waved his hand to the edge of the clearing and Arli dove aside. The man fired a shot and another man fell down dead just a metre away from Arli. She looked worriedly at the dead body and recognised the face of Muruta Azrael. Arli looked as the other man approached her. She scrambled backwards and he sighed._

_"Arli, it's me," he whispered. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Arli stared at him as he reached her. He bent down and took Arli in his arms and helped her up. Arli looked at him and in the moonlight noticed that his eyes were multi-coloured…_

"Arli, Arli," a voice murmured. Arli woke up with a start as someone shook her shoulder gently. Arli blinked and her eyes focused enough to see Cagalli and Kira watching her with amusement.

"What's going on?" Arli yawned.

"You fell asleep last night in here," Kira told her. Arli realised that there was a blanket draped over her. "I found you and thought you might like to be left alone so I gave you that." Arli smiled a thankyou and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You were talking in your sleep," Cagalli informed her.

"What about?" Arli asked with interest.

"Someone about green and blue eyes and you kept saying 'how does he know me?' and 'so comforting'." Arli frowned, the dream had been so vivid and she was sure she hadn't known who that man was, but something about him had made her feel happy and comfortable.

"Arli, are you alright?" Kira asked worriedly. Arli looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little tired still." Kira nodded and held out a hand and Arli took it. Kira helped her out of the mobile suit and the three of them climbed down. When they landed on the floor Cagalli's boot made a loud sound and Arli ducked down and rolled, she landed on her knees with a gun in her hand pointed at the source of the sound. Cagalli made a choking noise and Arli stared, shaking her head confusedly.

"Arli, are you sure you're alright?" Kira asked worriedly as Arli put her gun back in her boot. Arli stood looking at Kira with slightly unfocused vision.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Arli replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kira shrugged as Arli turned and walked away. He turned to Cagalli worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, that just frightened me," Cagalli admitted. "I thought she was about to shoot me."

"I think you must have frightened her." Cagalli gave a slight laugh and stared after Arli.

"Something is wrong with her; I just don't know what it is." Kira nodded his agreement and they wandered off together.

--

Arli stopped through one of the corridors and leant against the wall; she wiped a hand over her forehead and was surprised to find that she was sweating. The wall was starting to feel slightly unsteady and Arli closed her eyes wearily.

"Whoa, the world's spinning," she murmured to herself. As she opened her eyes the walls became slightly unfocused and black clouded the edges of her vision. She was able to take one steady breath before she collapsed on the floor.

--

Arli slowly opened her eyes with a groan and she made focus of several people watching her tiredly. She blinked until the blurs went away and she found that Kira, Cagalli, Tolle and Mariallia watching her worriedly. In the background she spotted Lord Uzumi with Mwu and Murrue. Arli forced a weak smile.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Oh thank god," Cagalli sighed. "You had us all so worried." Arli attempted to smile but found she was too weak.

"What exactly happened?" she murmured. Her throat was so dry and hurt when she spoke.

"You were overworking yourself," Murrue spoke up. "Not resting enough and working too hard." Arli closed her eyes tiredly.

"That's what had you freaking out at small noises," Cagalli added. Arli coughed.

"Can I have some water?" Mariallia pressed the edge of a glass to Arli's lips and Arli glared. Mariallia sighed and Cagalli helped Arli sit up so she could drink herself. When she had drunken most of the glass, she passed it back to Mariallia and sighed.

"So I've been overworking myself?" she asked, rather amused.

"Even coordinators get overworked young Dragon," Uzumi laughed. Arli looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"You do remember then?"

"Of course."

I thought so."

"So… you aren't doing what you were made for anymore?" Uzumi asked. Arli shook her head.

"It was a while until your words sunk in, but they did," Arli replied. "I thank you for that. I've learnt that I hate who I was." Uzumi nodded.

"As it should be. For one so young, you have seen more horrors than most twice your age." Arli grimaced and turned her eyes back to her friends.

"Sorry I scared you guys," she murmured.

"Hey, just learn to be a little more careful," Tolle laughed. "Rest more and don't be a workaholic." Arli chuckled and nestled back against the pillows, feeling her eyelids droop tiredly.

"Right, visiting time is over I think," Mwu said. "Let her rest some more." Arli's eyes fluttered open tiredly as she fought to stay awake.

"Wait, Kira, Cagalli, stay," she pleaded. The two looked at Mwu and he shrugged. They stayed while everyone else left. Arli smiled at them.

"You should sleep," Kira told her. Arli shook her head; she didn't want to dream about anything just yet. Her dreams were becoming increasingly confusing lately. They involved herself older at times and sometimes the same age but in almost every one of them she was frightened and running and in half of them she was saved by Yzak and the other half, she was saved by the strange man with multi-coloured eyes.

"Look, if you rest, I'll convince them that you have to go out because you're needed in Morganraete," Cagalli promised. "I have to keep my word about letting you use the facilities to update Combat's software."

"I have to sleep so I can do that?" Arli asked; her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes." Cagalli eyed Arli until she sighed.

"Fine, I'll sleep. Happy now?"

"Of course." Cagalli took Kira's arm and led him out of the room, leaving Arli to lay down on her pillows to let sleep overcome her.

--

On the cliffs that lead down to Orb's main city, the four members of the Le Creuset Team stood and surveyed the city.

"It's so peaceful," Nicol noted.

"Mmm," Athrun agreed, his thoughts drawing to the girl who had turned out to be royalty.

"Athrun, what's on your mind?" Dearka asked. Athrun shook his head and looked at Yzak. Yzak's blue eyes were dark as he stared down over the city.

"Arli's there somewhere, I can feel it," he said. The others smiled and they began to head down the hill, wandering to the city inconspicuously. They wandered through the streets, searching for the main naval base.

"This place is huge," Dearka groaned. "There are so many different schools." He looked around at all the teenagers in uniforms.

"I've counted fifteen," Yzak said.

"What?"

"You were annoying me by mumbling about it so I counted." Yzak glared at a pair of girls who were pointing at them and giggling. The girls looked very hurt.

"Yzak, be nice," Athrun said, glancing back at his aggressive friend. Yzak rolled his eyes and gave a mock wave to the girls. The four males continued walking and stumbled upon and ocean lookout. Nicol sat down on the bench with Dearka while Yzak glared around unhappily. Athrun stood aside from them, deep in thought.

"Well, we need to keep looking," Nicol reminded them.

"We won't find it very easily," Yzak snapped.

"Oh, don't be a grumble-bum," Dearka yawned. "We will find it, won't we Athrun?" Athrun looked back at them and smiled.

"Yeah, if we're going to then we'd better get searching," Athrun agreed. The others joined him and they continued wandering through the streets.

--

"She's still asleep," Kira murmured. Cagalli rolled her eyes but smiled.

"At least she is sleeping," she replied. "Maybe we should leave her here."

"She'll murder us." Cagalli giggled and opened the door to the infirmary quietly and stepped in. She crept over to Arli's bed and looked at the sleeping girl. Her blonde hair was splayed over the pillow and some of it fell over her face. She was sleeping quite peacefully except that she was frowning.

"Can't… know me," Arli muttered and rolled over.

"What's happening?" Kira whispered.

"She's talking again," Cagalli replied. They looked at Arli and she seemed to frown deeper.

"Don't know… who you are," she muttered. "How… do you know me?" She turned again and her breathing sped up. Cagalli exchanged a worried look with Kira and then put a hand on Arli's shoulder and shook her gently. Arli woke up, sitting blot upright and grabbing Cagalli's hand.

"Hey, Arlz, are you alright?" Kira asked, easing the assassin's hand from Cagalli's. Arli looked at him and sighed.

"I'm okay," she replied, she then yawned. "Just tired… are we going to Morganraete now?" Cagalli nodded and straightened up, rubbing her wrist.

"You've been really jumpy lately," she noted. Arli shrugged one shoulder and then the other.

"I'm fine," Arli replied. "Now let's go!"

* * *

**Done!! Alright, what'd you guys think?? Reviews are always appreciated, you know that!!**


	10. Choices

**yay I'm updating and the next chapter is already underway! so let's get on with this!**

* * *

Inside the Morganraete factory, Kira and Arli travelled in their mobile suits, Arli continuously rubbing her eyes tiredly. She yawned a few times and Kira's face shot her uneasy looks.

"Kira will you stop that?" she finally asked. "I'm not about to go psycho and kill everyone."

"Well, you very well nearly killed Cagalli the other day," Kira retorted. Arli scowled and turned off her screen so that Kira couldn't see her anymore and she couldn't see him. It wasn't as though she was that tired that she was going to fall asleep at the controls and accidentally shoot something. It was just that she didn't want to sleep for fear of having another of her new dreams. She wanted to dream to find out who the male with the different coloured eyes was but she was afraid of that too, she was afraid of finding out, who he was and then perhaps losing him.

Arli was shaken from her thoughts by a shout.

"Alright, you two can come out of those now!" a female voice called. Arli climbed from her cockpit and landed unsteadily on the ground from her foot rest. She looked at the woman in front of her. Erica Simmons had a kind face and made Arli feel comfortable.

"Hey," Arli said cheerily as she could.

"Hi, I'm Erica," Erica informed them as Kira joined Arli. "You two are the amazing pilots that I've heard so much about."

"I'm Arli and he's Kira," Arli explained. Kira shot her an unhappy look but Arli ignored him.

"I presumed that," Erica laughed. "So, you got the Combat huh? Lucky, it was the first made so all the adjustments were done on that one so it probably functions the best. But you got the Strike, one of the more advanced models." Erica nodded, looking at the mobile suits with a smile.

"Now, Miss Cagalli mentioned that you wanted to use our facilities to update your machine Arli," Erica added after a moment of thought. Arli nodded, a smile coming onto her face.

"I'd love to, I'm sick of feeling useless," she replied.

"Would you like to update the Strike's modem Kira?" Kira shrugged.

"I'm happy with the way it is now," he replied. Erica nodded and then sighed.

"Right, well follow me; I have something to show you." Arli and Kira followed her, being wary of each other's presence. They entered a large hanger and Arli stopped in her tracks, her eyes shining excitedly.

"They look like the Strike," Kira breathed.

"They're beautiful," Arli whispered. She stared up at the red and white mobile suits and wandered closer to them.

"You like them?" Erica asked with a slight laugh.

"I love them, what are they called?"

"The Astrays." Arli nodded looked at them, she'd taken quite a liking to mobile suits and enjoyed looking at the designs and tinkering with their modems. Kira looked at Erica with a frown.

"Why are these here?" he demanded.

"For Orb's protection," Cagalli's voice said. Arli turned to see her staring at the mobile suits with disgust. Arli ignored their conversation, she already knew all about what Orb was doing for its protection. It hadn't been that long ago, about a year and half, that she had infiltrated the Morganraete facility (which had never been done before) and found all the plans, including the ones for the six mobile suits that had been created on Heliopolis.

"Well, would you come with me and leave this girl to her whining," Erica said. Arli turned and gave Cagalli a small smile. She didn't blame her friend for her feelings; her father had betrayed Orb and built the mobile suits for the Earth Forces.

Arli followed behind Kira and Erica up to an observation room where they could see three of the Astray mobile suits in use. They weren't moving very well and Arli frowned.

"Let me guess," Arli sighed. "You have no good OS that can be used for naturals, right?" Erica shook her head.

"Really?" Cagalli asked. "I just thought they were bad pilots."

"Hey," three female voices rang out in unison.

"We're trying our hardest!" one sniffed. Arli giggled, the three girls were no younger than them. Arli turned to Kira and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"To think, the first time I ever piloted a mobile suit I was probably ten and I was way better than this," Arli snickered. Kira gave a slight chuckle and turned to Erica.

"I was hoping that you two might help us out," she said. "After all, we're letting you use our resources."

"Sure, anything," Arli promised.

"Write us a program for naturals." Arli looked to Kira.

"You're the whiz," Arli said. "What say you?"

"You're the one who loves mobile suits. I say yes, but what about you?" Kira asked.

"Yes, duh." Kira sighed and turned to Erica again.

"We'll help," he told her. Erica smiled.

"Thankyou…" Arli became bored watching the pilots so she looked quickly into Erica's eyes and found that she was wondering about Kira's and her own abilities. She knew something about the 'berserker' mode that both Arli and Kira had.

"Erica," Arli finally started.

"Mmm?"

"What do you know about mine and Kira's ability to suddenly become a vicious fighter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we're fighting and we'll suddenly get better." Erica laughed.

"Oh that, I was merely investigating that."

"Will you tell me?" Arli requested.

"Perhaps…"

"Please?" Arli looked to one of the computers. "We'll start on that program right at this moment."

"Oh fine, I'll explain it to you before I let you loose on our equipment." Arli giggled and smiled.

"Thanks." She sat one of the computers and tapped a few keys, Kira glancing over her shoulder. He pulled a seat up beside her and they looked over the OS together and Arli questioned Kira a few times about what his thoughts were, he was, after all, the smarter one.

"Right, click that," Kira finally decided. He leant over Arli and typed something and new screen formed with a blue print of the mobile suit and a whole heap of blank slots. Arli knew exactly what had to be done and took over the keyboard and started on the reflex actions. Kira and she worked quietly for a while until Erica came and peered onto the screen.

"Wow, you two are good," she noted. "That's amazing. Let's send the information to the modem of the mobile suits. They're plugged into the mainstream." Arli grinned and looked at Kira.

"Would you like the honours?" she asked. Kira smiled slightly.

"Alright," he replied. He tapped some keys and the system flowed through a few modems. Arli grinned triumphantly when the computer beeped, signally the completion of the system transfer.

"Good work," Erica smiled. Cagalli looked at the computer screen and made a face.

"How can you understand all of that?" she questioned.

"Coordinators, remember?" Arli laughed. Kira chuckled slightly but looked away, his eyes lifeless. Arli watched him for a moment and then shook her head. "They should try the mobile suits out now." Erica nodded and communicated the three pilots. Arli jumped up and went to the window and watched her handiwork. The pilots had adapted quickly and the mobile suits were working so much better.

"Great," Erica murmured.

"So tell me about my abilities," Arli requested, glancing sideways at Erica. Erica closed her eyes and smiled.

"Of course, you and Kira possess what we like to call the SEED."

"SEED?"

"SEED is an acronym that stands for Superior Evolutionary Element Destined Factor."

"I'll pretend I understand what you're saying," Arli laughed. "So what does the SEED mean exactly?" Arli turned so that she was facing Erica properly. This was what she had been waiting for, a proper explanation of why she could fight so flawlessly.

"Well those who possess the ability to use a SEED are said to be the connections between this stage of human evolution and the next. When they are fighting, or rather, there's something that triggers a certain part of their brain, they will suddenly become the next step of human evolution. You see, there is a different trigger for different people."

"I notice you're saying people and not coordinators."

"There's no difference whether the person is a coordinator or a natural, though it's more common in coordinators. Do you know how to tell whether someone is in their SEED state?" Arli thought for a moment and then frowned.

"Their eyes go blank," she muttered.

"Indeed… how many people have you seen this happen to?" Erica seemed genuinely curious as to what Arli knew.

"Just myself, Kira and my friend Athrun… I don't know anyone else." Erica nodded.

"As you can see it is quite common compared to some other abilities… such as the one to read minds." Erica looked at Arli with a small smile that made Arli laugh.

"That is my unique ability," she agreed. Erica gave a slight laugh.

"It is… so Arli is that all you wanted to know?"

"What sort of things can trigger SEED mode?"

"SEED mode? That's a weird way of putting it."

"Just answer my question," Arli demanded, glaring slightly. Erica sighed.

"Mostly strong emotional changes," she replied. "After a person learns what triggers their SEED, they may learn to control it."

"Control it? Like turn it on and off when they want to?"

"Something like that… What do you think triggers your SEED?" Erica asked.

"I think it happens to me when I feel weak, hopeless and loss." Arli's mind trailed to her more painful memories where she suddenly felt the adrenaline and rage that came with her so-called SEED state. Erica didn't press her for more she simply looked back to the three Astrays.

"Well, I think you and Kira should go and work on your mobile suits if you wish," Erica finally stated. Arli shrugged and left with Kira, Cagalli and Erica trailing behind them. Arli's mind was lost in thought as she and Kira left the others behind and went back to the hanger.

"I'm going to go and help the Combat to learn to fly," Arli decided. "I guess I'll see you back at the Archangel later?" Kira looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah… I'll see you later," he replied. He and Arli parted and Arli climbed into the Combat and took it further into the facility where Erica met her, ready to help update the Combat. The mechanics got to work as soon as Arli was on the ground. Erica had picked out a nice set of wings that suited the Combat nicely. The wings were three separate parts of gold and black. They attached to each other and formed an overlapping look. Thrusters were attached to each part so that twelve thrusters were on the wings.

"Alright, you need to change the velocity and power of the thrusters and the rest of your machine so that they match," Erica informed her. She pulled out a laptop and handed Arli the cord to plug it into the cockpit's computer.

"I'll change it in there and you change them out her?" Arli asked.

"That's the plan." Arli smiled and climbed back into the Combat and plugged the cord into the modem and started typing. She was up to changing the velocity of her second set of thrusters when she spotted Lord Uzumi talking to Erica as she worked. Arli hurriedly changed the rest of the thrusters with as much care as she could while doing it quickly and then jumped from the Combat.

"Lord Uzumi!" she shouted as she landed. He looked to her and chuckled.

"Excited Arli?" he wondered. Arli rolled her eyes and strode over to him, bowing. She rarely showed such respect to authority figures, but Uzumi was different to other country leaders.

"Actually, I was wondering what you were doing here…"

"I came to speak with you actually."

"Arli, have you double checked all the thrusters?" Erica asked.

"I have… Why?" Arli asked looking at Erica.

"I was just making sure. Ok then, everything is set, your machine can now fly." Arli smiled.

"Thankyou… Lord Uzumi, you wished to speak with me?" Arli looked at the great man and he smiled.

"I do indeed," he agreed. "I think we can trust someone else to take your mobile suit back to the Archangel. Erica, would you?"

"Of course," Erica replied. Uzumi led Arli away from her mobile suit and she walked quietly, thinking of something to say.

"Do you know who leads the Earth Alliance these days?" Uzumi finally asked. Arli shook her head; she had a fair guess where this conversation was heading.

"Muruta Azrael…" Arli's hands rolled into fists and she became furious and had to fight a darker side of her that was longing to pull out a gun and shoot something. "And of course you know who leads PLANT, right?"

"Patrick Zala," Arli growled through clenched teeth.

"That's correct… Who do you think is worse?" This question surprised Arli and she struggled to find an answer as Uzumi took her into an elevator and they began going up. She finally sighed and looked to him.

"Muruta Azrael," she whispered.

"Do you truly believe it?" Uzumi persisted. Arli once again struggled to answer, she didn't want to relive her most painful memory but it was the only evidence she had that Azrael was worse than Zala.

"I do… I can't tell you why but I have proof. It's a painful memory and I do not wish to speak it aloud."

"I understand, but Zala is unstable, you know this right?" Uzumi asked. Arli nodded, her control slowly becoming easier. "Well, he has plans for the Earth I'd imagine."

"He does… I think there's a plan they have… uh Operation Spit Break I think. I can't remember that clearly but the last time I saw Patrick Zala, just before Heliopolis, I saw in his eyes all of his many plans."

"I see… do you know where Operation Spit Break is aimed?" Arli shook her head, she couldn't remember it properly.

"Where is this conversation going?" Arli asked. The elevator had stopped and Uzumi took her out and through a hanger filled with Astrays.

"I want you to be able to understand both sides properly so that you may choose where you will be fighting in this war. You're conflicted on this aren't you?" Arli managed to laugh.

"You know me too well Representative."

"Not well enough. So, let's continue. Both sides have cruel and unstable leaders so which would be a batter side to serve on, forgetting about coordinators and naturals." Arli's brow furrowed in thought.

"The PLANTs," she finally decided. Uzumi looked at her and Arli took a deep breath before explained. "I believe that PLANT would be a better side because even though Patrick Zala might be slightly insane, I know him and I know what he's like and 'better the devil you know.'"

"Ah, very wise but pretend you are a stranger to both."

"Azrael," Arli answered without a second thought.

"Ah, see it changes. Why the change?"

"Zala is cold, even to strangers while Azrael is charming to people who don't know what he's like."

"Oh, so your decision is based on trust?"

"Exactly."

"What about power?" Uzumi pressed.

"Zala," Arli replied. "Earth has superior numbers but PLANT has more power, coordinators or not." Uzumi nodded.

"Now you are yourself again, you have a choice, you know what both these men are like and you have a choice. This choice is based on all elements."

"Neither," Arli decided. "I wouldn't want to serve someone cruel."

"So where would you go, imagining that Orb will not accept you?" Arli's eyes grew wide.

"Orb would not accept me?" she asked, bewildered.

"Only in this scenario," Uzumi laughed.

"Alright, well considering all different choices I suppose I would rally peace support from people I know at PLANT and on Earth, which includes Orb. Then we would begin our peace campaign." Uzumi nodded.

"Quite a good plan, you would succeed, you are quite achieved at convincing people," Uzumi noted. "So if you were told that you had to make that choice, is that what you would do?" Arli frowned and stopped walking, turning to face Uzumi. He stopped and faced her.

"If I did have to make that choice, would Orb really not accept me?" she asked.

"As long as I or my family are chief representative, neither you or your kin will ever be turned away dear Dragon of Space." Arli smiled.

"Then I would join Orb and still put my peace plan into action," Arli decided.

"You are very wise for your age."

"You should meet my best friend Lacus." Arli chuckled and felt an unfamiliar pang of heartache. "If I were to bring other people from PLANT, would they be turned away?"

"Of course not, especially if you trusted them," Uzumi replied. Arli sighed and looked to her side, at the Astrays. Her eyes were dark with thought.

"Are you trying to tell me that I will have to make that choice?" Arli finally asked.

"You may have to make it sooner than you realise," Uzumi said. Arli heard him walk away. "The exit is down that corridor to your right." Arli looked at the representative's retreating back with a frown. She then shook her head and made her way slowly to the hanger where the Archangel was. She walked onto the ship and was met by Kira.

"What did Lord Uzumi want?" he asked. Arli smiled.

"Erica told you?" Arli asked. Kira nodded so Arli looked to her side and started walking, Kira beside her. "It was confusing, in a way."

"Ah… well, guess who I just saw," Kira said.

"Who?"

"Athrun and I think he was with the rest of your team." Arli looked at Kira and smiled.

"That's nice… I'm going to go and have a rest."

"Really?"

"Relax," Arli laughed. "I've learnt my lesson about overworking." Kira nodded and waved goodbye to her as Arli walked down to her room. When she arrived so collapsed onto her bed, her head swimming with so many thoughts that she thought she would explode.

There were her dreams: so vivid and real that she knew they meant something. So many questions about those dreams plagued her; who was that boy with the green and blue eyes? How did he know her? Would she ever actually meet him? And why did he make her feel safe, even just in a dream?

Then there was SEED. It was a confusing concept but instead of answering her questioned it gave her several thousand more. There was of course her conversation with Uzumi which made her doubt her allegiances even more than she already did. That also led her to her thoughts about the people that she cared about. There were so many of them and she wanted to know if they would follow her, should she choose to fight for peace instead of for a side.

With so many thoughts running through her head, Arli fell into a disturbed sleep where she met her mystery companion again, beside a mobile suit that looked like it would crumple her Combat Gundam into scrap metal. She tossed and turned as she dreamed about five different scenarios with the boy. Her dreams continued through the night and her hands clutched the bed sheets as she mumbled in her sleep, as she uttered two names and a phrase with each over and over again.

"Yzak, stay safe… Ryan, stay with me…"

* * *

**Okay, this ending was a choice between two and this one was my favourite!! Alright, R&R please!**


	11. Sides

**YAY Update!! Grr, i hate the start of this, for some reason, no matter what i did, i couldn't make it work so enjoy!! Tell me what you think!!**

* * *

They stayed in Orb for a little while longer than Arli would have liked to. She was still being plagued by strange dreams and whenever she was around someone who mentioned Lord Uzumi she began to think of the questions that he had asked her, the things he had told her. So to keep her mind occupied so that she didn't have to think of it, she kept working. It was a bad idea, she was getting tired and weak again. She managed to fall asleep three times in half an hour while working on Combat's finishing touches. But during the stay, something happened that had Cagalli and Arli sharing smirks all the time: Kira had dumped Fllay and she had run to the two girls and Mariallia to sob her story out.

In the last day of their stay Arli was called in to see Murrue, Mwu and Natarle. She entered the captain's office slowly, a wary look on her face.

"Sit," Murrue said, pointing at a chair. Arli flinched at the tone of voice that her captain was using. She sat and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, stifling a yawn. Murrue and Mwu shared an exasperated look.

"That's why," Mwu said. Arli gave him an amused expression. "We're worried about you Arli. You already promised once not to overwork yourself and yet you're still doing it."

"So?" Arli questioned darkly.

"What is going on?" Natarle asked in an unusually kind voice. Arli stared at her and grumbled something incoherent.

"Look, Arli we want to help you," Murrue insisted. "But you need to help us so we can help you. What's going on?" Arli looked at the faces of her commanding officers but refused to answer.

"Kira mentioned that you've talking in your sleep," Mwu added. Arli looked at him and sighed.

"I don't want to sleep because when I do I have strange dreams and whenever I'm not occupied my mind wanders to things that confuse me," Arli finally admitted.

"So you choose to just overwork yourself until you're dangerously tired instead of talking to someone?" Murrue asked. Arli sighed and nodded, refusing to meet their eyes. Murrue sighed and rubbed her head.

"What happens in these dreams?" Natarle asked, earning a dark glare from Arli. Arli stood and sighed.

"Look, if I wanted to talk then I would, I don't so I'm going," she decided. She turned and walked out of the office without a backward glance and leant against the wall, touching the back of her hand to her forehead and wiping away the line of sweat that was building. Her skin was hot and feverish and her breathing laboured as she made her way back to the hanger. As she reached the door Mr Murdoch barred her way.

"Move," Arli hissed.

"I don't think so," Mr Murdoch. "I've had strict orders not to let you anywhere near any of the machines until further notice from the captain." Arli stared at him and then grumbled and turned on her heel, walking towards the cafeteria. She collapsed onto one of the seats with a drink in her hand and a dark look on her face.

Someone knocked slightly to let her know they were there and then came and sat opposite her. Arli looked up at Cagalli and then looked away.

"Arli, you're leaving soon," Cagalli told her in a gentle voice. "I wanted to say goodbye." Arli looked at her and grunted in response. Cagalli sighed and reached out to touch Arli's hand but she jerked back.

"Leave me alone Cagalli," she muttered. Cagalli sighed again and stood up and came around and looked Arli in the eyes.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you, I wish I did, but I don't. I want to help you but I know you won't let me so I came to say goodbye. I'm going to miss you." Arli managed a weak smile and she stood.

"I'll miss you too," she muttered. They hugged and Arli stepped back playing with some of her hair.

"Arli, you would tell me if there was something wrong with you, wouldn't you?" Cagalli asked. Arli looked up when something caught her eye in the doorway of the cafeteria. She frowned deeply; it was the boy from her dreams. His dark brown hair was messy and his blue and green eyes were smiling happily as he looked at her. Arli had never gotten a good look at what he was wearing in her dreams and it was a casual black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Arli? Arli, are you ok?" Cagalli was asking. Arli managed a bewildered and amused smile.

"Now, I know I'm definitely not okay," she laughed before fainting against the table.

--

"She's really unwell," Mariallia murmured to Kira as he joined her in the infirmary. He grimaced and looked down at Arli. Her hands were clutching the sheets so tightly that the knuckles on her fists were white. There was sweat beading her forehead and she was muttering.

"What's wrong with her?" Kira whispered, more to himself than to Mariallia. "Coordinators can't catch diseases so we know that she's not sick. Unless…" Kira shook his head, throwing the thought from his mind.

"Unless?" Kira looked at Mariallia and shook his head.

"Nothing, there isn't anything wrong." I hope, he thought. Mariallia looked at the clock and sighed.

"I have to go to my shift, I'll send Commander La Flaga down," Mariallia said, leaving Kira by Arli's bed. Kira pulled a chair around and sat by her. She was panting at the moment.

"Must be running in her dream," Kira laughed lightly. Arli tossed her head and groaned.

"Ryan," she sighed. Kira frowned; he'd never heard her mention someone called Ryan before. After a few minutes Mwu entered and looked at Arli sadly. He drew a chair around and sat with Kira.

"How's she going?" Mwu asked. Kira gave him a worried look and Mwu nodded. "Any idea what she's got?" Kira looked at Mwu and sighed, he could tell Mwu.

"Because coordinators can't catch diseases I think that something might be happening to her internally, something that has nothing to do with disease," Kira explained.

"What's that?" Mwu asked.

"I think some of her cells might be mutating." Kira heard Mwu's breath catch in his throat.

"I don't think so kid. I think she might have developed some kind of virus. I know coordinators can't get them but she might have developed it, not caught it." Kira shrugged lightly.

"Whatever it is, I think it's attacking her brain. She keeps saying 'Ryan' but I don't think she knows anyone called Ryan." Mwu shrugged.

"It's quite worrying," he agreed. They sat in silence for a time until Arli's breathing went normal and one of her hands found Kira's and squeezed it. Her eyes half opened and both of the males smiled.

"Arli, are you alright?" Kira asked. Arli opened her mouth to speak but she just coughed.

"Where… are we?" she asked, almost silently.

"We're a day from Orb," Mwu replied. Arli nodded, closing her eyes gently.

"I'm… feeling better… now."

"No, you're not," Kira told her. "Arli, what's the matter with you?"

"My head hurts…" Arli's speech was becoming quicker and she seemed to be getting some colour back in her skin.

"Quick healer," Mwu noted. Arli chuckled weakly.

"Yzak," she muttered. For a moment Kira through that she was back asleep but her eyes flittered open and she sat up. "Yzak's here!"

"How do you know that?" Kira asked.

"Don't ask," Arli finally answered. A smile of realisation suddenly crossed her face and she jumped out of bed and grabbed her uniform, pulling it on before the others could do anything.

"Arli, what is wrong with you? Seriously…" Mwu asked. Arli turned to look at him, her eyes shining excitedly.

"I know," she stated.

"Know what?" Kira asked warily.

"I know my destiny! I know what I'm supposed to do! Thankyou, Ryan!"

"So you do know someone called Ryan?"

"No, he's in my dreams! He told me what I'm supposed to be doing." Mwu and Kira exchanged looks and Arli laughed happily. "I'm not insane! I'm the Dragon of Space and my loyalties lie only with Orb and Peace!" Kira raised an eyebrow and sidestepped closer to Mwu.

"Should we call the doctor? I think she needs meds," Kira whispered.

"I need no such thing!" Arli snapped. "My hearing is better than ever, my eyesight is perfect and my mind is feeling so weird…" She touched her head and looked at Mwu.

"I heard that," she told him. He raised an eyebrow. "I also heard that…"

"Arli, are you sure you're alright?" Kira asked worriedly. Arli shook her head.

"Nope, it's gone now! Right… to the hanger!" Arli said. She walked to the door and opened it, leaving before either Kira or Mwu could do anything. They stayed where they were and blinked.

"She's gone around that loop," Mwu muttered. Kira just shook his head.

"I think that the council did something seriously wrong when they made her," Kira decided. "We should go and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself."

--

In the Combat, Arli sat, typing quickly, her thoughts racing. When she was unconscious she had had the weirdest dream yet. She discovered that her mystery saviour's name was Ryan and he was her guide. He told Arli that she had to fight for peace, in other words, go and join Orb and take your team and crew with her. Arli smiled at the dream, he was really kind to her.

"Alright then Combat," she muttered. It was easy to slip past Murdoch, he wasn't even paying attention. Arli's communicator beeped and she looked at it, Murrue's face had appeared.

"Arli, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm getting my team and going to do what I'm supposed to do," Arli replied fiercely. Murrue seemed taken aback. "And you guys are going to come with us."

"Arli, what are you on about?" Murrue asked weakly. Arli laughed delightedly.

"I don't know honestly! I just want to go and do what I think is right!"

"Explain it to me properly," Murrue requested.

"When I convince my team first, okay?"

"Fine…. Launch then." Arli grinned and launched from the ship just as the proximity alarm sounded. Arli spotted the four mobile suits and she pressed the button that spread her wings. She steadied herself with the thrusters and her flight stayed high.

"Yes!" she cheered. Behind her she saw the Strike and one of the Skygraspers launch. "Kira, Commander, let me talk to them before you two do anything! Please fall back."

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Very," Arli replied with a nod.

"Your loopy mood is subsiding I see," Mwu noted. Arli poked her tongue out and flew over to the mobile suits. She pulled up in the air and hovered.

"Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol!" she shouted over the intercom. "I want… no, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Athrun's voice answered as the four mobile suits stopped where they were.

"About where our loyalties lie and where they should."

"A little odd but, alright," Dearka agreed. The four mobile suits landed and Arli followed. When she opened her cockpit the other four were already standing on the ground waiting for her. She caught her rope down and landed. She pulled off her helmet and joined her old team mates with a warm smiled.

"It's been a while since we've all stood together," she laughed.

"Yeah, it has," Nicol agreed.

"Why did you want to talk to us about our loyalties?" Athrun asked. Arli looked around at all the faces of the boys. Her eyes finished on Yzak and she studied him curiously, he seemed quite out of it.

"I wanted to ask, why are your loyalties with Zaft?" Arli asked, turning her eyes from Yzak. "Why are you loyal to Patrick Zala?"

"He's my father," Athrun reminded her.

"I really don't know," Nicol muttered.

"It's the way I was raised?" Dearka said, it was more a question than an answer. Yzak didn't even answer, he just watched Arli, waiting for her next statement.

"Well, if you had the chance, if you understood all the sides, would you change?" The four boys glanced at each other and then back at Arli with questioning looks.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun finally asked, doubt in his eyes. Arli sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, both Zaft and the Earth Forces are evil, I know this, I understand this, so I'm off to Orb and you're all coming with me." The four of them stared at her. Arli groaned. "Patrick is insane! Muruta Azrael is leading the Earth Forces! Orb is the only right way to go, it fights for peace!"

"Arli, your views… they're different to what everyone else sees," Yzak said, finally speaking up. "What evidence do you have that Zaft is the wrong side?"

"Patrick is INSANE! Yzak, don't you understand? Zaft wants to wipe out all the naturals; they want to destroy the Earth! We can't let that happen!"

"Arli, I understand why you're saying this but-"

"But nothing, Yzak do you trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you believe in peace and freedom?"

"I do."

"Then fight with me, fight for Orb!" Arli clasped her hands and turned her shining eyes on each of the boys. "Listen, all of you, please! You need to look into your hearts; you know that I'm right." She stared at them and Nicol smiled.

"I'm with you Arli," he promised. He glanced to Athrun and smiled. "We've always known that we'd have to do something against our better judgement." Athrun chuckled and sighed.

"Well… I guess you're right but… father…" Athrun shook his head and smiled at Arli. "Alright, I'll fight with you." Dearka stared at the two of them and then looked at his sister.

"Arli, I don't know what on Earth you're on about," he admitted.

"Try harder to understand," Arli snapped. Dearka sighed and then smiled.

"But I have to look after my little sister." Arli smiled and then they all looked at Yzak.

"Please?" Arli asked quietly. She moved towards Yzak. "Please, please, look in your heart. You'll find the right answer." Yzak looked at her, his blue eyes dark with thought and he sighed, smiling.

"You've always been right every other time, why not now?" he decided. Arli grinned.

"Thank-"

"But on one condition." Arli's face dropped.

"What condition?" she asked warily. Yzak smiled gently.

"This one." He put his hand under Arli's chin and kissed her gently. Her eyes widened in surprise but she closed them and relaxed, ignoring the other three saying 'finally'. They broke apart and Arli's cheeks turned red as she turned her eyes down and studied her shoes.

"Well, I suppose that's a fair enough condition," she muttered. Yzak's fingers titled her head back up so she was looking at him.

"I think it's a very good condition," he replied. Arli smiled and looked around.

"Right, well I have to call Murrue, Mwu and Kira down." She stepped back from Yzak and went back to the Combat and climbed into it.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she turned on the radio. "Commander, you and Kira can come down now and bring the Captain."

"Alright Arli," Mwu replied. "You sound odd, are you alright?"

"Fantastic," Arli breathed. "See you in a few minutes." Arli climbed back out of the Combat and went back to the others and sat down.

"So, we're fighting for Orb now?" Dearka mused.

"That's right," Arli agreed. "Are you all sure you want to?"

"I don't know why, but yeah I want to," Nicol replied. "I guess when we talk with the leader of Orb we'll understand more."

"I guess so," Athrun murmured. His eyes were dark as he sat down and picked up a stick and started tracing lines in the ground. Yzak came and sat beside Arli and she looked at him, smiling. Her hand found his and he rubbed the back of her hand comfortingly

"I know what I'm fighting for," he whispered, gazing into her eyes. Arli looked back and saw for the first time, what she refused to see every other time. His eyes were filled with love and compassion for her and she felt a huge rush of affection for Yzak.

"Yzak," Arli murmured, tear coming into her eyes. "I don't know what to say." Yzak brushed a finger over her cheek.

"Don't say anything." Dearka coughed and they looked up.

"It's been about five minutes, you two are already all over each other," he hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't be jealous," Arli teased. "Just because I can get some love." Dearka scowled and they all looked up as the Archangel came and landed in the ocean by the shore of the island, sending waves lapping onto the shore. Arli, Yzak and Athrun stood as Murrue, Mwu, Natarle and Kira all came out and made their way towards the group of pilots.

"Alright, guys, this is my Captain, Murrue Ramias; Commander Mwu La Flaga; Lieutenant Natarle Badguril and Ensign Kira Yamato," Arli said, pointing to each one. "And these are my team mates, Yzak Joule; my brother Dearka; Nicol Armalfi and Athrun Zala." They all saluted their greetings and Arli sighed.

"I guess I should explain myself," she muttered.

"Yes, you should young lady," Natarle snapped. Arli glared darkly at her and Yzak squeezed her hand to calm her.

"Wait, you, your surname is Zala?" Mwu asked, looking at Athrun closely.

"That's correct," Athrun replied uneasily.

"You're Patrick Zala's son, aren't you?" Athrun nodded slowly and Mwu's expression darkened. "How can we trust him?" Mwu's eyes flicked to Arli and she scowled.

"I trust him with my life," she hissed in reply. Mwu sighed and nodded, throwing distrustful looks at Athrun as Arli shuffled her feet and cleared her throat, wondering where to begin.

"Just explain what you want to achieve," Yzak whispered. Arli nodded and closed her eyes.

"I guess what I want is peace," she started. "I've seen what both sides can do and I don't like the way that they do things. I mean I've been attacked by an admiral at and Earth Forces base and I know that should I meet with the heads of the Atlantic Federation, I'd be shot immediately… because Muruta Azrael controls them. Now you can't tell me that you'd like to serve that man after all that he's done to the world."

"Arli, we don't want to serve him but if we abandon the Earth Forces, then we'll be named traitors and our names put down for execution," Murrue sighed. Arli shrugged.

"I want us to join Orb. I know that Uzumi Nara Attha is a good leader and takes care of his people. He wants peace as strongly as I do so I want to serve him. Now you can come with me or not but I only want to serve him."

"Arli, I'll come with you," Kira decided, walking to stand beside her. "I know exactly what you mean. Peace is all I want too." Arli smiled thankfully and looked at her Zaft team mates.

"I know that you guys trust me but I want you to think hard about the way Zaft does things and tell me if you really think that's right."

"We'd follow you anywhere," Nicol reminded her. "We trust you with our lives." The others murmured in agreement, Yzak throwing Arli and kind smile. Arli nodded and looked at the others with smiles.

"Captain… will you all follow me?" she asked. "You don't have to."

"Well, if Muruta Azrael is leading the Alliance, then I for one will not be following him," Mwu decided fiercely.

"Thankyou Commander, will the rest of you come with me?"

"We will Arli, we trust that you're correct," Murrue agreed, smiling gently. Arli grinned and then looked at Natarle.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I have to follow my captain," Natarle said reluctantly. "I'll follow you." Arli closed her eyes, her head bowed as she felt great rushes of affection.

"What's our plan?" she heard Mwu asked. She looked up with a frown.

"Uh… I hadn't thought that far ahead yet," she admitted. "We need to infiltrate the Earth Alliance and PLANT and find out their plans as well as going to Orb and pledging our allegiance. Uzumi told me that we'd be welcomed openly."

"I have an idea," Yzak spoke up. Everyone looked at him, his eyes were narrowed in thought and his arms were folded. "If we're going to have to do three different things then I know how we should do it."

"How?" Mwu asked. "Uh…"

"Yzak," Arli said. Mwu smiled.

"Yzak," he finished. Yzak nodded and looked around.

"We need to split up, Athrun, Arli and I should be the ones to go to PLANT because our parents are trusted greatly on the council and because Arli can read minds and she's Zaft's most trusted solider. Then I think Nicol and Dearka should stay here so that you guys have some extra protection, if Azrael is leading and if word gets out about our betrayal then Zaft will probably send assassins after us because we all know about Arli."

"Alright that's good," Arli agreed. "We need to speak to Siegel before we do anything though," she decided.

"Why?"

"The Clynes only want peace," Athrun muttered. Yzak and Arli looked at him. "Siegel will work with us and Lacus has a lot of influence over the people. But that means that they'll be traitors too and we'll need to protect them."

"We can rally some support from some assassins and soldiers and Kira can come with us," Arli agreed.

"Why me?" Kira asked.

"You'll be good protection for Lacus." Kira shrugged and Yzak grinned.

"That's perfect," he agreed. "Then what should we do about Orb and the Alliance?"

"We could head back to Orb," Murrue shrugged. "And then head for Alaska after that. Without you guys after us we should be alright."

"Another team is after you," Dearka admitted. "The assignment got reassigned and then we decided to take it up. You should be careful."

"No, I think they'll be alright," Arli disagreed. "So if you go back to Orb you can get some protection from their Astrays and then head to Alaska. Nicol and Dearka should stay behind in Orb with some of the younger crew."

"Why?" Natarle and Nicol asked in unison.

"Because the Admirals won't like Zaft serving with the forces and they'll probably be unhappy about the civilian crew members."

"That's a fair point," Mwu agreed. "We can get some extra hands from Orb and then meet back up with you guys when we're done in Alaska."

"What if we aren't allowed to leave?" Murrue asked.

"We'll be back soon and we'll bust you out," Yzak decided. Arli giggled but stopped after receiving a stern look from Natarle.

"Aright, so should we all go to Orb before we split?" Athrun asked. Arli gave him a look and he shrugged. "Orb should know everyone who's working with them." Arli gave him a knowing look and then agreed.

"Alright, so we all go back to Orb and then we go to the PLANTs while you guys go to Alaska and you stay in Orb," Yzak mused. He snapped his fingers. "Do we all agree?" Everyone nodded. Arli opened her mouth to ask something but Yzak shook his head.

"We'll figure out our stories later," he told her. Arli nodded and walked to the Combat. She and her team mates flew their machines into the Archangel and all climbed out with very shocked looks from the mechanics. They ignored them and stood together looking up at the mobile suits.

"Who would've thought we'd all end up standing in the hanger of the Archangel together, travelling to Orb to start a fight for peace," Athrun said shaking his head.

"I know," Dearka laughed. "It's a big surprise."

"Yeah," Arli agreed. "I never thought for a second that I'd be fighting with you all again." They all shared a laugh and looked around as Kira came to them leading Mariallia, Tolle, Sai and Fllay.

"I thought since we're all fighting together that we should know each other," Kira explained, answering the questioning looks from the pilots. Arli looked at her four team mates and studied each one's expression. Athrun's was kind and tired; Nicol's was curious; Yzak's was a bit wary and Dearka's… Arli couldn't decipher his but she noticed he was watching Mariallia. She smirked and turned back.

"Alright, these four gentlemen here are Athrun, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak," she said. "Boys these are my friends Sai, Fllay, Tolle and Mariallia."

"It's nice to meet you all," Nicol said, deciding to be the brave one. Arli watched Fllay and glowered as Fllay turned her head, a dark look in her cold eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too," Tolle said his tone was slightly intimidated. Arli shuddered at the tension.

"So, now we all know each other, you guys should know that Nicol and Dearka will be staying with you all in Orb so that you don't get in trouble from the Earth Forces," Kira said. Arli smiled at him thankfully for trying to break the awkward silence.

"So, if we'll be staying in Orb together, maybe we should get to know each other," Dearka offered. The groups stayed silent and Arli and Kira exchanged worried glances as the silence stretched on.

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? Alright if you don't like romance then be warned because the next chapter is going to be full of it!! Don't say i didn't warn you!**


	12. Plan

**There wasn't as much romance in this chapter as i originally thought... but there's still some!! No action in this chapter, just progressing story lines, so sorry if it's boring!! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arli and Yzak were lying together on the bed in Arli's room. Yzak was playing with some of her hair while Arli tried not to fall asleep in his arms. She stifled yet another yawn and Yzak looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips gently.

"Just really tired and I'm starting to feel dead again," Arli replied quietly. Yzak frowned.

"Dead how?"

"My head feels like someone is banging a hammer on it, my body feels like it's broken everywhere and I think I can hear your thoughts." Yzak stared at her confusedly.

"There's definitely something wrong." Arli nodded sleepily as her eyelids drooped.

"And I don't want to fall asleep…"

"Why's that angel?" Yzak whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I keep having really strange dreams that confuse me…" Arli replied, her breathing was evening out as she started to fall asleep.

"Mmmm… well you can sleep, I'll watch over you." Yzak sat up and held Arli gently as she drifted into a deep sleep. He rocked gently, his thoughts straying over worrying things. He hoped that she wasn't sick; he wanted her to be well. He held her for some time before he realised that she was muttering to herself. He couldn't understand it but he caught parts of what she was saying and it seemed like she was arguing with someone. Yzak sighed worriedly and held her closer.

--

Athrun and Kira stood together at one of the screens as they travelled. Neither said anything, they just stood in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Athrun shifted and leant against the wall, glancing over to Kira.

"What can we say?" Kira finally asked. "We've been fighting each other and it seems like we should talk but I can't think what to say." Athrun shrugged and turned his head.

"I've always wondered what I was fighting for," he sighed. "Arli's always told me to look in my heart for answers to things like that but I've never understood how. I want to know why all this is happening, I want to know what I'm fighting for… I want to understand…" Athrun clenched his fists and looked back at Kira.

"You know, we can look for those answers together; me, you, Arli, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol… everyone. We can search and find those answers together." Athrun sighed.

"I guess we can… is Cagalli in Orb?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I think so… Why do you ask?"

"She and I were able to agree on some things when I met her and I think she might understand what's happening more than I do." Kira nodded and glanced back at the screen.

"Hey, we're coming up to Orb!" he exclaimed turning completely to the window and staring out. Athrun looked around and smile lit up his face. He watched as they neared the shore and when they slowed Murrue's voice rang out to the coast guard, requesting permission to enter Orb due to a need to speak with the chief representative. They were allowed entry and Athrun and Kira were soon joined by Dearka and Nicol.

"Where're Yzak and Arli?" Nicol asked, glancing around.

"Hopefully Arli's sleeping," Kira muttered.

"Why?" Dearka asked, studying Kira.

"She's been overworking lately and not getting enough sleep at all." Dearka's eyes flashed with worry at Kira's words. "She's alright though but I want her to sleep." Dearka nodded as Athrun put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"She'll be fine," Nicol said reassuringly. "She's strong, remember?" Dearka nodded and sighed, moving backwards and leaning against the other wall, watching his friends.

"So, we're at Orb now?" Dearka mused. "Time to see if Arli was telling the truth about being accepted."

"Of course she was telling the truth," Athrun snapped. "She-"

"She can lie to anyone about anything," Dearka reminded him. Athrun rolled his eyes and looked back out the screen as they stopped inside the hanger.

--

Arli woke up at a few soft words from Yzak. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Yzak's cerulean orbs. He smiled.

"How long was I out?" Arli asked.

"A few hours," Yzak replied. Arli sat up and leant back against him with a smile.

"I'm feeling less tired now."

"Of course… come on, we're at Orb." Arli jumped up at Yzak's words, a smile on her face.

"I get to see Cagalli!" she cheered. "Come on you!" She grabbed Yzak's hand and pulled him up and out of her room. She dragged him up the corridors until Arli heard voices and stopped. She listened for a moment until she recognised Lord Uzumi's voice. She continued pulling Yzak along, ignoring the amused expression that he was wearing. She reached a few metres short of Uzumi and Murrue talking and cleared her throat, drawing closer to Yzak. Uzumi turned and smiled warmly.

"Arli, it is good to see you well," he said. "I believe you finally chose. Murrue has told me your plans and I must say I agree with them wholeheartedly." Arli beamed and made a small bow.

"Thankyou sir," she murmured, she straightened up and nudged Yzak forward. "This is Yzak Joule." Uzumi nodded and held out a hand.

"Pleasure," he said. Yzak nodded and shook Uzumi's hand with wariness. "That's a good handshake Mr Joule."

"Thankyou," Yzak replied. His voice was steady but Arli knew he was actually a little nervous, though he would never admit it. Uzumi looked back to Arli.

"Cagalli is probably dying to see you," he said, nodding. "I have some things to do, so excuse me." He turned and walked away, deep in conversation with Murrue. Arli looked at Yzak with a gentle smile.

"Wanna meet Cagalli?" she asked. Yzak shrugged and wrapped his arm around Arli's waist.

"I'd love to," he agreed, kissing the top of Arli's head.

--

"Sai?" Fllay entered the cafeteria where Sai, Mariallia, Tolle and Kuzzey were sitting together. They all looked up at her and she ducked her head, her cheeks flaming.

"Yes Fllay?" Sai asked. Fllay looked at him shyly and beckoned. She backed slowly out of the cafeteria and Sai followed her, a curious look on his face. Fllay turned and faced Sai, a brave look on her face.

"I… I wanted to ask for your forgiveness," Fllay admitted. "My behaviour was terrible… I'm trying to work on my hate for coordinators because I know you don't like it, and I only want you to forgive me." She took a deep breath as Sai rubbed his forehead.

"Fllay, of course I'll forgive you and no, I don't like your hate for coordinators so I'm glad that you're working on it. But… I don't only want to give you forgiveness." Fllay frowned.

"What else do you want to give me?" she asked. Sai looked away and Fllay touched his arm encouragingly. "You can tell me." Sai looked at her.

"I want to give you my love… but I know you don't feel the same way…" Fllay smiled brightly at Sai's words.

"But I do, I just never realised it…" Fllay moved her hand to Sai's and squeezed it. "Sai, I want to be with you." Sai looked at her with surprise but then he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad we got that cleared up." She looked around as Athrun walked past and shuffled nervously and then shook her head.

"Um… Mr Zala!" she called out. Athrun stopped and turned, looking at her curiously, he wasn't used to be addressed like that.

"Yes… uh… what's your name again?" Athrun replied, he made his way over to them and Fllay took an instinctive step back but then inwardly cursed.

"I'm Fllay," she replied. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're here to help us." Athrun raised an eyebrow and smiled gently.

"I'm glad to be of help." Athrun glanced over at the cafeteria door and frowned. "I don't believe we were introduced to that guy with the dark hair." Fllay looked around and smiled.

"That's Kuzzey; I think he was busy when Kira took us to meet you." Athrun nodded.

"Sorry to leave but I'm trying to find the Princess, I think she came on with her father…" Athrun trailed off questioningly.

"Uh… I think she was going to the bridge to ask where Kira was," Sai offered.

"Thanks… uh, I hope we get a chance to talk later," Athrun replied. He bid them goodbye and Sai smiled down at Fllay.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered.

"I'm shocked at myself," Fllay replied, stumbling over her words. "I like him; he seems to be very kind." Sai shrugged and took Fllay back into the cafeteria.

--

"Well, I am very happy for you two," Cagalli smiled, looking around again causing Arli to roll her eyes.

"Cagalli, he's coming this way as we speak," Arli groaned.

"How did you know I was-?" Cagalli started but Arli laughed.

"Something weird is happening to me and I can hear thoughts every now and again," Arli replied. Yzak chuckled again and Arli kicked him.

"It's not funny, it's really annoying," Arli snapped. Cagalli chuckled and then looked around again. Arli groaned and turned. "Athrun, its fine, come over here!"

"I guess we should go and find Dearka," Yzak decided, at the look on Arli's face. Arli nodded.

"Alright, talk to you two later." The two of them walked away and Athrun came over to Cagalli and she smiled brightly.

"I never thought I'd see you on friendly terms again," she breathed as the blue haired coordinator reached her.

"I didn't either," Athrun replied, smiling just as brightly as Cagalli as he stopped in front of her. "It's good to see you again though, Princess." Cagalli made a face.

"Don't call me 'princess'… I hate it." Athrun chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Cagalli joined in his laughter and then sighed, still smiling.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Annoyed," Athrun replied. "You?"

"Busy… But I kept thinking about you." Cagalli blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment. Athrun smiled.

"I kept thinking about you too," he admitted. "About the fact that I never guess who you really were, the way you spoke about the war." Cagalli laughed and looked at him.

"I kept wondering whether you'd be killed yet."

"You have no faith in my ability to defeat my enemies." Cagalli laughed again and leant back against the wall.

"I do, I was just worried I guess." Athrun nodded and looked to the side.

"Well, I'm here now and…" Athrun trailed off embarrassedly and blushed. He shook his head and Cagalli sighed.

"When are you going to PLANT?" she asked. Athrun was taken aback.

"I don't know," he replied. "Soon I think because the Captain said that they needed to get going soon."

"Yeah… I think Arli said she and Yzak were figuring out the stories for everyone to tell." Athrun nodded and then smiled.

"But we'll be here until tomorrow I'm sure of it." Cagalli also smiled.

"I hope so… hey, come and find Kira with me." She turned and started walking down the corridor, Athrun following her.

--

(Three Hours Later)

"Alright so we need to get everything straightened out!" Murrue called to the Archangel crew and the Orb soldiers who were now going to be serving them. Everyone settled and looked expectantly at Uzumi, Murrue, Cagalli and Arli. "Arli, tell them what you have got worked out for us." Arli nodded and stepped forward with a glance back at Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka who were lined up against the screen. She then looked down at the crew.

"Alright, here's what we've decided," she began. "We have worked out that we need spies in both the Earth Alliance and Zaft so the best way to do this is to pretend that we're still on those sides. I myself will be returning to PLANT with Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule and Kira Yamato. I have ways to convince people of things so we'll be alright with our side of things. As for these other two pilots, they will be remaining in Orb to prevent any danger from befalling them, along with the rest of the junior crew. As for the rest of you will be travelling to Alaska to meet with the Earth Alliance leaders." One of the crew stood with a raised hand.

"Yes?" Arli asked, frowning. She thought she had made herself very clear.

"How do we know that we can trust those pilots? And you for that matter?" he demanded. Arli's jaw dropped but she quickly composed herself. She looked back at her team mates and sighed.

"I trust them, they're loyal," she explained, anger rising in her voice. "Yeah we may feel like punching each other most of the time and I may feel like shooting them most every time I'm with them but when worst comes to worst there is no other group of people that I would rather have my back up against then them. When my back is against the wall they're always there, no matter what. I don't care what you think, I say that they can be trusted and that better be good enough for you or I'll shoot you!" Arli glared darkly and the man sat down, mumbling and apology. Arli nodded and beckoned to Murrue.

"Thankyou Arli," she said, not really knowing what she should say. "Well, you heard it, that's our plan."

"Actually, it's only the minor facts," Arli broke in. "Do you want me to finish?"

"Very well…" Arli stepped back up.

"What we're planning on doing is summoning the help of some people at PLANT who would want to fight for peace. Then we'll come back to Orb and send a summons for the Archangel to come to Orb and then we'll plan further from there."

"Alright, thankyou Arli," Uzumi said. "Now that we have our plan we'd better get to work. We don't want Zaft to be waiting for too long, you need to get to Carpentaria. Alright, move out and get to work!" Everyone stood to leave and Arli turned to the Representative.

"I guess this is goodbye sir," she said. Uzumi smiled.

"It is, you'd better say all your goodbyes, and I'll see you soon." Arli smiled and shook his hand as he walked away. She turned to Murrue, Mwu and Natarle.

"We'll miss you," Mwu told her, surprising the assassin with a hug. Arli smiled.

"Same here." She walked over to Kira, Mariallia, Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Fllay to say goodbye, Cagalli with over there with her team mates.

"Well, this is goodbye," Arli grinned. "For now at least." They all gave their goodbye hugs and Kira and Arli went to the Zaft soldiers and Cagalli.

"You two be careful," Cagalli said. "Promise?" She hugged Kira.

"We promise," Kira replied. Cagalli nodded and turned to Arli to hug her.

"Don't take too many risks," Arli whispered.

"You either." They broke apart and Arli rushed to Dearka and Nicol and they hugged her tightly.

"Be careful," Dearka said.

"Come back soon," Nicol said.

"Save some fights for us," Arli laughed. They broke apart and Arli turned around and smiled at Yzak and Athrun.

"Right, we'd better go," she said, glancing over at Kira. "Are you all ready?"

"Sure thing," Yzak replied.

"Definitely," Kira said, smiling. Athrun shrugged, he still had mixed feelings. The four of them began to walk out of the bridge and Cagalli hung back shifting slightly. She looked around when someone moved beside her. Nicol was standing with her, smiling.

"Run after him," he said, glancing at her sideways.

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"I've known Athrun for a long time; I've seen enough to know when a girl likes him. Go after him now." Cagalli blushed and turned her face away. "Look, go before I drag you." Cagalli chuckled.

"Thanks Nicol," she laughed. She rushed out of the bridge and up the corridor. She spotted the four coordinators and stopped.

"Athrun, wait!" she shouted. They all stopped and turned. Athrun smiled and motioned the others away. Arli lingered for a moment but Yzak grabbed her hand and dragged her. Cagalli walked up to Athrun and sighed.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," she whispered. Athrun laughed.

"You should've spoken up," he told her. Cagalli ducked her heat as her cheeks blazed; she felt Athrun's fingers under her chin as he tilted her head back up. "I'll miss you." Cagalli smiled.

"I'll miss you too," she replied. She thought and then an idea came to her. She reached into her blazer and pulled up a necklace and took it off. "Here, I want you to take this." She put it around his neck and he touched it.

"What is it?"

"It's a howmea amulet, it'll protect you…." Cagalli paused, blushing as she began to speak again. "I want it to make sure that you come back to me in one piece. You will won't you?" Athrun looked surprised.

"Will what?"

"Come back to me?" Cagalli looked at him with pleading amber eyes.

"Of course I will…" Athrun trailed off and then sighed. He leant down and gently kissed Cagalli's cheek. "I promise." Both of them were blushing now as Athrun straightened up.

"I'll be waiting then." Athrun nodded.

"I'd better go before I get shouted at," he decided. "Goodbye, Cagalli." He turned and walked away down the corridor. Cagalli watched him go, she touched her cheek and a smile lit up on her face before she turned and walked back to the bridge, the smile on her face building even bigger.

--

"Ooh, come on Athrun, please tell me," Arli begged as the four mobile suits moved over the ocean, the Strike, Aegis and Duel using the flight boards and Arli enjoying her flight abilities.

"Arli, there isn't anything to tell," Athrun replied. Arli pouted.

"Pleeeease?" She clasped her hands and made her eyes wide, Athrun scowled.

"Arli, leave him alone," Yzak laughed, amused. Arli shook her head.

"You guys are no fun," she pouted. "How are you feeling Kira?" The brown haired male shrugged and Arli frowned worriedly.

"Leave him be Arlz," Athrun sighed. "Let him gather his thoughts, he has a huge lie to tell." Arli nodded and fell silent for the rest of their flight. Athrun and Yzak were talking about something she didn't quite understand. Something flashed on her raider and she gasped.

"Guys, the, ship is just below us, it's surfacing," she breathed. She suddenly broke out into a sweat and bit her lip.

"Relax," Kira said, speaking for the first time. Arli shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. They hovered down and Athrun spoke out to the ship, requesting permission to board. They were accepted and when they landed into the hanger Arli pulled off her helmet and sat back against the seat, trying to calm her breathing. She usually didn't get like this, why was she so nervous? She shook her head and cursed herself, calming down. She opened the cockpit and landed down on the floor of the hanger and walked over to Yzak and Athrun. Kira was slightly to the side, he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Alright," Athrun sighed. "Ready?" Yzak nodded and wrapped his arm around Arli's waist and pulled her closer to him with a comforting kiss on the top of her head.

"Everything will be fine," he assured her. Arli nodded and pulled away from Yzak, her fingers twitching towards the gun on her belt as soldiers with guns came and surrounded them.

"Hey!" Athrun protested. "There's no need for the guns! They're allies!"

"Sure they are," one of the soldiers laughed. "The commander told us to keep guns on them." Arli rolled her eyes and whipped out her hand gun, pointing it at the soldiers with a mocking smile.

"Look, you men know that if you try and do anything to me you won't be breathing for much longer," she said sweetly, her voice incredibly venomous. Yzak, Athrun and Kira exchanged looks while the soldiers look hesitant.

"Now, now Arli, there's no need for threats," a voice laughed. Surprise crossed Arli's face before she replaced it with a fake, sweet smile.

"Commander, it's wonderful to see you again!" Arli laughed. She turned and smiled at the man in white wearing a mask.

"You as well Arli," Commander Le Creuset smiled. Arli put her gun away as Le Creuset waved his hand. "Now, I believe that a huge explanation is in order." The four teenagers looked at each other and Athrun sighed.

"Well where do you want us to start?" he asked. Le Creuset gestured to them and started walking away. They followed hesitantly.

"How about with what happened to Dearka and Nicol and why Arli and Mr Yamato are with you?" Le Creuset looked back with a smile. "And perhaps Arli could enlighten us to her adventures with the Earth Forces." Arli shrugged and shared a glance with Kira. He nodded and she took a breath.

"I was playing along," Arli explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I found the Combat in the hanger of the Archangel and was captured so I decided that I would pretend to join the Earth Forces so I would be able to gain access to the machines on board. Then came the hard part, I needed to decide how I would be able to get back." Le Creuset nodded as the entered his office. He pointed to the chairs and the three boys sat down but Arli stayed standing and Le Creuset sat behind his desk. Arli tilted her head.

"So, what was your plan?" Le Creuset asked, studying her.

"I couldn't think of one and the longer I stayed on the ship, the more I learnt about the Earth Forces. So I decided to stay as long as was possible and just recently, when we came out of Orb, I was presented with my opportunity to come home. I convinced Nicol and Dearka to talk with me, Athrun and Kira were fighting above us and Yzak was drifting off to the side."

"Is this after we lost contact with you?" Le Creuset asked, looking back at Athrun and Yzak. They nodded and Le Creuset smiled and nodded to Arli.

"My commander took advantage of this situation and managed to capture both Nicol and Dearka. After that I refused to go back because our talk was under the terms of truce. Yzak and Athrun asked if I would come back and I agreed. The attack convinced Kira as well, the Earth Forces were not to be trusted." Le Creuset nodded.

"So, do you and Kira plan on joining us?" he asked curiously.

"Of course sir," Kira said, looking up. Le Creuset glanced at him with a frown. Kira shook his head. "I mean, we're both ready to follow any orders given. I'm ready to serve Zaft." Le Creuset nodded and smiled then turned back to Arli.

"And you?"

"I never took my allegiance away from Zaft," Arli reminded him. He laughed happily.

"Of course young Dragon. Athrun, Yzak, find these two uniforms."

"Yes sir," they replied together. They stood and left, Arli and Kira following them. Arli glanced back over her shoulder at her old commander and quietly thanked him for his suggestion on the convincing power.

Athrun and Yzak took them into a room and Yzak went to the cupboard and rummaged through it.

"You did a good job Arli," Athrun sighed, sitting down. "I'm surprised at you Kira." Kira glanced at his best friend with a frown.

"Why?" he asked.

"I've never seen you able to tell a lie so well before." Kira actually let out a small laugh.

"All of our lives were at stake, not to mention the lives of Dearka and Nicol." Athrun shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Now we just need to get to PLANT and talk to Siegel," Yzak said, walking over to them. "Sorry Arli but I don't know if this is the right size. Kira I think you'd be the same as Athrun so this should fit." Kira mumbled a thankyou and Arli held up her jacket.

"It's fine," she decided. "I'm going to go and have a shower." Yzak nodded and sat down with Athrun while Arli left through a door. Kira was looking at the Zaft uniform with apprehension.

"Don't worry Kira, it's not for long," Athrun assured him.

"I know," Kira agreed. "It's just going to seem weird." Yzak chuckled and leant back.

"It will, just as weird as it is for us to be betraying our parents," he reminded him. Kira laughed.

"Yeah…" Kira changed and the three guys sat in silence for about five minutes until Arli came back into the room, her hair wet and knotty but looking quite annoyed in her uniform.

"Pants," she hissed at Yzak. He started and apologised. He rushed back to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of pants and threw them at Arli. She pulled them on under her skirt and then took it off.

"Sorry about that," Yzak sighed. "I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment." Arli laughed and threw the skirt aside and smoothed down her jacket with a smile.

"These are a lot cooler than the Earth Forces uniforms," she laughed. Kira chuckled and looked at Athrun who was frowning, his hand sitting on his chest.

"What's up?" Arli asked. Athrun looked at her and shrugged, then stood up.

"We should all get some rest," he decided, standing up. Kira agreed and he and Athrun left the room. Arli went over and sat with Yzak.

"Is this your quarters?" she asked. Yzak nodded and smiled at her. "I guess that means that the other bed's mine right?" Yzak frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need you to protect me from all the big bad things in the dark," Arli said in her best baby voice.

"No puppy eyes Arli." Arli giggled and sat on Yzak's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she teased. Yzak sighed and leant his forehead on hers. Arli kissed him gently and leant her head on his shoulder. "It's good to know that we got past stage one without getting killed."


	13. Arli

**Yay another update!! I L.O.V.E school holidays!! No action in this chapter I'm afraid, but you get to find out about Arli a little more!!**

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Nicol asked, glancing sideways at Cagalli as they stood with Dearka in Uzumi's office.

"The Earth Alliance wants us to join them," Cagalli whispered back. Nicol nodded.

"You aren't going to right?"

"Of course not!" Cagalli gave him an offended look. "Do you think we're idiots?"

"Of course I don't," Nicol replied quietly. "But I thought that… never mind." Cagalli shook her head and glanced at her father before looking back at Nicol.

"Will we hear from the others at all?" she asked.

"Which others?"

"Arli, Athrun, Kira and Yzak… those others."

"Uh… I'm not sure. The Archangel will most likely hear from them and then we'll hear from the Archangel."

"Oh…"

"You're worried about Athrun," Nicol whispered. It wasn't a question, just a statement that made Cagalli blush and look away.

"And Arli, Kira and even Yzak."

"Dearka and I are worried about them too, and I'm sure the others are." It had been a day since they'd all gone and in that day Nicol and Dearka had become acquainted with the other teenagers that they were working with. Nicol and Cagalli had become close in that time too and had also argued over quite a few things.

"Alright, I'm ready to see you three now," Uzumi said. They approached the desk. Nicol and Dearka were wearing the blue and white Orb military uniforms, having ditched their Zaft attire. "So, as you may have heard from the meeting I just had, we are being urged to join the Alliance. We've said no but I know we will get more and more offers, each getting angrier and more threatening than the one before."

"So, what are we going to do?" Dearka asked.

"We're going to hurry our military preparations up."

"Do you want us to help?" Nicol asked. Uzumi smiled.

"I want the two of you to train our pilots." Dearka and Nicol exchanged smiles; the Earth Forces wouldn't have fully trained Zaft pilots helping them out.

"We'd love to," the boys answered together.

"Alright, dismissed." The three teenagers left and Cagalli turned to the boys.

"Train me," she requested.

"I don't know if your father would like that," Nicol said. Cagalli glared.

"Please?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Dearka shrugged. "Have you had training before?"

"A little bit."

"Alright then, that suits us." Dearka clapped Nicol's shoulder. "Look, it'll be handy if she knows how to fight; she might be able to help us in the fight that's sure to come." Nicol smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

--

"So, when we get to PLANT, our plan is?" Kira asked once again as they waited for their shuttles. There was a shuttle coming to take them and then a carrier plane to take all four of their mobile suits.

"We're going to see the council and then we're going to see Siegel and Lacus," Arli explained again, slowly becoming more and more irritated. She was annoyed enough that it had taken her and hour to convince Le Creuset to let them go to PLANT instead of going with him to help the recruits train for Operation Spit Break.

She felt Yzak's hand tighten around hers and she looked at him. He was watching her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm starting to feel dead again," Arli replied. Kira and Athrun looked at her worriedly and she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll go and see one of the scientists that made me, they might be able to explain the frits in my powers and my energy boosts and lows." The three boys smiled with relief.

"Thankyou," Athrun sighed. "We're all worried about you." Arli smiled and leant on Yzak as sweat started to appear on her forehead. Their shuttles arrived and Yzak supported Arli as they moved to theirs. She watched the mobile suits being loaded on the carrier until Yzak helped her through the door into the shuttle and sat her in a seat. He sat beside her and held her hand as Kira and Athrun sat across the isle to them.

"Hey, I think you should sleep," Kira said, glancing over. Yzak looked across at her and then at Kira with an amused smile. "I think she's a step ahead of you."

"Bring on the sleep talking," Kira laughed. Yzak chuckled and Athrun glared at them.

"That's not very nice," he chastised. "She can't help the talking." Kira and Yzak shrugged and Athrun turned and looked out the window, his hand on his chest where the pendent from Cagalli rested. Kira nudged him and Athrun ignored him, choosing instead to lose himself in his thoughts.

The trip to December City was long and all three males continually giving Arli worried looks. It seemed that she was having a lot of conversations with whoever she was dreaming about. Kira watched her for a moment and sighed.

"She's arguing with Ryan again," he muttered. Athrun and Yzak gave me questioning looks. "She's been dreaming about some guy called Ryan. She said that because she didn't know who he was that she was calling him her 'Angel Guide' or something like that." Yzak and Athrun both looked across at the sleeping girl. She mumbled something that sounded like 'so you say' before turning her head and opening her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she yawned. Yzak kissed the top of her head and touched her cheek.

"Almost," he whispered. "You can sleep a little more if you want." Arli shrugged and sat up straight.

"I'll be alright. So, what did I say this time?"

--

"I think Arli's plan is a bit sketchy," Natarle said as she stood by Murrue and Mwu as they gently glided across the ocean. "I mean, did she say exactly how we'd manage to get out of here?" Murrue and Mwu both sighed.

"She didn't," Murrue groaned.

"But we just have to trust her on this," Mwu decided. "I mean, she is history's best assassin. We just have to believe her if we don't want to get shot." The last part was meant to be a joke but it left an ominous feeling among the crew on the bridge.

"Well, I'm hungry, I'll go and pick up some food for us," Mwu decided before turning and leaving the bridge.

--

Arli, Yzak, Athrun and Kira climbed the steps into the council building together. They walked calmly through the reception and into one of the lifts. Arli knew which floor the council would be on. It was lunch time so she pressed the six without looking at the buttons.

"You know, I think you spent far too much time here," Athrun said.

"That wasn't my fault," Arli replied. "It was your father's." Athrun flinched and Arli bit her lip, her eyes going soft. "Sorry Athrun, I didn't mean that, it sort of slipped out." Athrun looked over with a small smile.

"It's alright." Arli sighed with relief and watched the floor numbers change. They arrived at the right floor and stepped out. Beside her, Kira was becoming incredibly nervous.

"Relax," Yzak laughed. "Everything is fine. You've got the world's best liar telling your tale." Kira managed a small, nervous laugh and Arli squeezed his hand.

"It's fine," she whispered. She dropped his hand at the sight of someone with auburn hair and the beautiful burgundy eyes that she knew well. She stepped away from the others and rushed over. "Doctor Tralaney!" The young male turned and smile spread across his face. Arli jumped up and hugged him tightly. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Arli, it's great to see you again!" he laughed. From over at the elevator her three friends were watching with shocked expressions.

"It's great to see you too and I'm relieved to have run into you," Arli breathed as they broke their hug. The man was in his mid thirties but looked a lot younger. "I need to see you, some odd things have been happening to me lately."

"Alright, when is a good time to do some tests?"

"This afternoon… if it's possible. I'll need to escape from the council," Arli pondered. "I'll call you when I'm free."

"Alright then." Tralaney smiled and looked over. "You should probably introduce me to your friends." Arli smiled and led him over to the three males.

"Guys this is Doctor Darren Tralaney, he was one of the genius's who engineered me and the only genius who knows everything about my DNA structure. Darren these young men are Yzak Joule, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato."

"It's good to meet you three," Darren smiled.

"So, you made Arli?" Kira asked.

"I don't think of it like that," Darren laughed. "I think of her as my favourite little patient. She's a good friend. She was the one who made me a successful doctor." Arli smiled and turned to her doctor.

"I'm sorry Darren but we have to go, we don't want to miss the council members," she apologised.

"Of course not, I'll see you later." Darren walked away and Arli beckoned to the three boys and led them through the crowded room and down a corridor. She went to the door right at the end and knocked.

"What?" a voice demanded.

"It's Arliania Elthsman, I would like to speak to all of you," Arli said. "I have some others with me; surely Commander Le Creuset warned you we'd be here."

"Oh Arli, come in," a more gentle voice called. Arli opened the door and beckoned to the boys. The four of them walked in and stood by the wall as Athrun closed the door. Arli smiled happily as her father stood up, his eyes showing great happiness. He pulled his daughter into a hug and Arli smiled.

"Father, it's good to see you," she laughed.

"Arli, when Commander Le Creuset told us what had happened and the story you told, I was so relieved," he sighed. Arli pulled away and smiled again.

"I'm fine, absolutely fine."

"But now Dearka's been captured…"

"It must run in the family." Her father laughed and backed off and sat down. Arli's eyes swept over the council members and landed on Patrick Zala. She knew that he was the major flaw in her plan; if that assassin had managed to deliver the message then Patrick Zala would know that she was not loyal to Zaft. Arli gave her sweetest, most deadly smile to Patrick Zala and relaxed her stance. He gave her the fakest smile she'd seen in her life and she guessed that the assassin had kept his promise.

"Chairman Zala, it is good to see you," Arli smiled.

"It is good to see you too Arli," he replied. So, this was the game they were going to play? Well, the Dragon of Space could play that game very well.

"I'm sorry for my "abandonment" I actually thought that to make up for it, I'll go back to my assassin duties," Arli smiled. Her statement not only surprised her friends and the council members but also herself. The one person it didn't surprise was Patrick Zala.

"Very well, I believe you kept your uniform?" Patrick asked. Arli nodded. "Alright, well if that's all I'd like to see Athrun after lunch but other then that everyone is dismissed, including the council. Free afternoon." Everyone smiled and Arli opened the door and slipped out with the others.

"Easier than I'd ever imagined," Athrun sighed. "So, what are you guys gonna do while I see my father?" Arli peeked at the door and bit her lips before mouthing, 'not here' and walking down the corridor. They reached the main area and Arli sighed.

"I'll go and see my doctor, that's important," she breathed. "I want you two to go and see Siegel, tell him our plans. Here…" Arli pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Kira.

"What's this for?" he asked. Arli laughed.

"It's explained everything that we're going to do," Arli replied. "In detail, I think Siegel has to know. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to the military offices and find out about Operation Spit Break." Arli kissed Yzak and waved to the other two before walking out of the lunch room and into the lift. She pressed the eight and waited. It didn't take long and as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, gasped with surprise. Not five feet from her was someone she never expected to see. Talking to a military official was Commander Andrew Waltfeld.

"Commander?" Arli gasped. Andy turned and spotted her and laughed.

"Arliania," he laughed, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Arli shrugged as he walked over.

"Sticking to my plans," she said, not giving anything away. "By the way, do you know anything about Operation Spit Break?" Andy studied her and looked around quickly before beckoning to her and walking away. Arli raised and eyebrow before following him curiously. He led her out of the main area, down a corridor and into an office. He closed to door as she walked in and gave her a stern look.

"You aren't really back with Zaft are you?" he asked. Arli was taken aback by the question and frowned.

"Of course I am," she snapped. Andy laughed.

"No, you aren't. You're here because you have some sneaky plan that you're carrying out." Arli raised an eyebrow. "I heard about your vow, the Dragon of Space is not going to break a vow." Arli laughed.

"There are ways that I could be here and keep that vow," she noted.

"But that's not how it is. Look Arli, you are a perfect liar, there is no way to tell but I know how your mind works. A kind heart doesn't serve a crazed psychopath." Arli stared at him and giggled but then became suspicious.

"Would you rat on me if I wasn't really serving Zaft?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Andy went to his desk and sat down, watching Arli with amusement. "But, if you are planning some sort of rebel group to help you oppose Zaft, I want in." Arli took an automatic step back and stared with wide eyes.

"What? Why?" she demanded. Andy sighed, closing his eyes.

"I've been thinking since they helped me live," he started. "Ever since you started your assassin training you always said something that made me think, 'make your choices by your heart and not by your head'. I finally realised what it was and when I looked where I should I found that I believed that Zaft was not all it was choked up to be, besides, I know that you'll include Siegel Clyne in this and he is the one man I trust with my life." Arli stared at him, reading his eyes for a moment and then broke into a smile.

"Well, here's my first new recruit," Arli smiled. "Welcome to Orb Mr Waltfeld."

"So, we're fighting for Orb?"

"Do you think I would ever, ever, serve Muruta Azrael?" Arli's look was so dark that Andy didn't even answer; he just tilted his head and waited for her to speak again. "Besides, Orb wants peace and I want peace, simple." Arli pulled around a chair and set to explaining her plans with Andy.

--

Kira and Yzak followed Siegel Clyne up the stairs into his mansion. Siegel smiled at them as they entered and he closed the door.

"Well boys, what is it?" he asked. Yzak nodded to Kira who pulled out the envelope and handed it to Siegel.

"That's from Arli," Kira explained. "It should tell you everything you need to know… because…" He looked to Yzak for help. Yzak smiled with amusement.

"Because we're planning to acquire some help for the war," Yzak explained. "We've joined Orb and-"

"Father, is that you?" a gentle voice called.

"Yes Lacus," Siegel said without taking his eyes off the two males. The pink haired girl came down the stairs and when she spotted Kira a confused expression crossed her face. It only remained there for a few seconds before a smile broke out and she ran down the remainder of the stairs.

"Mr Yamato!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Kira blushed and looked away causing Yzak to laugh before controlling himself.

"I'll explain later," Siegel told her, touching his daughter's head gently. "Go and ask for some tea and cake. I need to speak with these to young men." Lacus nodded and gave Kira a glowing smile before turning and walking away, a couple of haros bounced after her noisily. Siegel watched her before turning his eyes back to the boys.

"You two come out here with me and while we're going, explain to me as best you can," he ordered. Kira and Yzak exchanged looks and followed the ex-chairman.

"Well you see Arli came up with this idea and all these theories about both sides of the war," Kira started. "She convinced us that she was right and then explained how we'd go about all this infiltration stuff…"

"And then she explained that when we had enough people to fight with us we'd form a peace side and fight in the war," Yzak finished.

"How does she plan on getting us to win?" Siegel asked. The boys looked at each other.

"Well, you see she hoped to have your help so that you, Uzumi and Murrue could figure it out together," Kira replied. Siegel chuckled.

"Arli's really grown up," he sighed. "This sounds just like her." Siegel led them out to a patio and sat down, gesturing to a couple of chairs. Yzak and Kira sat with him, Kira looking confused.

"You don't know much about Arli do you Kira?" Siegel asked. Kira shook his head and Siegel rubbed his forehead as he read her letter. "Yzak, fill Kira in about Arli and how she plays her games."

"Games?" Kira asked. Siegel nodded to Yzak who sighed.

"Arli has… a very different way of looking at world," Yzak explained. "She listens to what her heart tells her is right. I think it has something to do with a part of her that is pure evil; you'll have to ask her about that. But she only ever seeks to do what she believes is good. While she was assassinating she said that she did it because it was helping the survival of the PLANTs. Arli stopped her assassin job after we rescued her from Muruta Azrael, see she thinks that she failed and in that she failed her job of protecting the PLANTs. When-"

"What's this got to do with now?" Kira asked. Yzak frowned and looked at Siegel.

"It might help you understand what Arli wants to achieve with our peace campaign, which will help you understand what we're doing," Siegel said, re-reading the letter. Yzak nodded and went back to his explanation.

"Arli's always felt compelled to help those in need. I believe that her views on this war are only that of the civilians in danger from it. I think that she wants to end this war simply because there are innocent people in danger." Kira nodded.

"So, our job is to stop civilians from dying and end the war?" he asked.

"That's what I think we're doing," Siegel nodded, folding the note in half. "Or rather that's what Arli hopes she will achieve."

"So she feels compelled to do this?" Kira asked. The others nodded.

"You don't understand completely," a gentle voice sighed. They looked around and Lacus was frowning at them. "I expected more of you Yzak; you've known Arli since you were little. I expected you to tell them everything." Yzak grimaced and looked away.

"I think that's Arli's choice to tell," he mumbled. Lacus frowned at him.

"What are you on about?" Kira asked. Siegel frowned at his daughter.

"Yes Lacus, what are you getting at?" he asked. Lacus placed the tray she was holding on the table and sat down.

"It is Arli's choice to tell but its better if Kira knows be careful around her during the war," Lacus noted. "Especially if Azrael is involved… I don't know why but when it comes to Blue Cosmos, Arli loses control over herself. She has two sides you see, just because the council didn't succeed in making Arli evil, doesn't mean that she doesn't have that side. You see because they tried to make her evil she still has that part of her, it's like she has a second part of her that is pure darkness. She has to fight that side of her all the time and if she loses control it's terrible. She forgets who is friend and who is foe and just kills mindlessly. For some reason Blue Cosmos sets off that side of her and for that reason she feels the need to make up for the time's she lost control so she does only good…" Lacus managed a small smile.

"So… are we going to join this peace campaign father?" she asked. Siegel sighed and looked down at the letter.

"I want to talk to Arli about this first," he told Lacus. "But until then I will not give you an answer, and I will definitely not be giving you away." Yzak and Kira sighed with relief and smiled.

"Now, are we going to drink this tea before it goes cold?" Lacus asked.

--

Athrun left his father's office and sighed. He walked down the corridor and went to the stairs, not wanting to arrive to the science labs quickly. Arli needed to know about those new weapons and she needed to know about Operation Spit Break. He wandered down the stairs and reached the right level. He approached the desk and the young woman looked up, she maybe two years older than he was and her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Mr Zala," she smiled. "Can I help you?" Athrun held back the grimace of annoyance and put on the best smile he could manage.

"Can I ask which lab Doctor Tralaney is?" Athrun asked.

"He's doing a private appointment, why do you need him?"

"I think that private appointment is with my friend…"

"The pretty blonde one with pink eyes?" The young woman looked quite disappointed.

"That's her," Athrun replied. He put on a charming smile and looked up from under his long eye lashes. He'd had a lot of practise charming these annoying secretaries. "Which lab?" The girl blushed and giggled.

"Lab seven," she sighed. "See you later."

"Yeah…" Athrun walked off down the corridor and looked at the numbers. He need to go down three more corridors to reach lab seven. He walked quickly. When he reached the lab with a number seven he paused, taking a deep breath. He knocked on the door and there was movement and Doctor Tralaney opened the door.

"I said no-one could come here," he groaned then he realised who it was. "Athrun, I'm sure Arli won't mind. You can come in." Athrun smiled amusedly.

"Thanks, I needed to talk to her," he replied. Darren smiled and Athrun stepped past him and looked in. The lab was huge and Darren pointed to a door. Athrun followed him in and was surprised to see Arli on a treadmill, she was wearing shorts and sport's bra, there was wires taped into her body in several places. Athrun realised he was staring and averted his eyes. Arli seemed at ease, the wires weren't bothering her, then Athrun reminded himself that Arli was probably used to it.

"How are you going?" Darren asked. Arli laughed joyously.

"Fine at the moment!" she laughed. "But, in a few minutes I'll feel dead, trust me. There is something seriously wrong with me. So, have the blood tests come back yet?" Darren shook his head and Arli spotted Athrun and she smiled and beckoned him over. Athrun walked to her side and Arli looked at him curiously.

"How was the meeting with you dad?" she asked. Athrun could hear a strain in her voice. She was right it seemed she was tiring now and she had just started to break a sweat.

"It was… interesting," Athrun replied. "We have a lot to talk about. As soon as you're done here we need to go and see Siegel immediately." Arli nodded and she signalled to Darren and he pressed a button. The machine stopped and Arli sat down, slumping as her breathing became very heavy. Darren passed her a bottle of water and she drank from it gratefully.

"Ah, there's the signal, your tests are back," Darren smiled. "That was very quick." Arli smiled weakly and Athrun sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Arli sighed.

"Not really, actually, I'm feeling better now," she replied. Darren came over and she jumped up. "Athrun, get those wires off my back." Athrun pulled the tape off while Arli took a towel and wiped her face.

"Well this is quite interesting," Darren smiled. "It turns out that when we made you, the genes we gave you weren't strong enough to keep your body running when you reached adulthood."

"And?" Arli asked, confused.

"Your genes are upgrading themselves."

"You mean they're mutating?" Arli was appalled.

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you mean though. Oh well, when will they finish?" Darren looked down at the readout and smiled.

"In about twelve hours," he explained.

"But this still doesn't explain my dreams," Arli complained.

"It told you, I can't explain that. Now, you can go." Arli thanked the doctor and went to put her uniform back on. Athrun realised how hot it was and unbuttoned his jacket, letting it fall open to cool him down. Darren went into his office to file his reports and Arli came back. She smiled at Athrun and then frowned. She reached forward and Athrun stared at her but realised that she had picked up the howmea amulet.

"That's Cagalli's," she murmured, then looked into Athrun's eyes. "What… oh…" She smirked.

"Arli?" Athrun asked.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Arli laughed. "I knew I was right all along!"

* * *

**R&R pwetty pwease!!**


	14. Hunted

**Hey guys, this chapter ends in a cliff hanger mwa hahaha!! But I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! There's some action in this one! only SOME but that's better than none!! Enjoy!**

* * *

"They what?" Arli shouted, jumping to her feet and almost knocking her tea cup flying. Everyone stared at her and Athrun gave a huge sigh.

"Arli, I know why you're-" he started but Arli threw him a deadly glare. She turned to Andy and Siegel and gave them a piercing look.

"Did either of you know about this?" she demanded.

"No we didn't," Andy replied. "At least I didn't. Councilman?"

"I didn't either," Siegel agreed. Arli sighed and rubbed her temple.

"I can't believe this," she ranted. "How could the council be so stupid? Those N-Jammer Cancellers… if the Earth Alliance finds out about those. Oh I can only imagine what Muruta Azrael would do if he knew." Arli's breathing was heavy with anger. Lacus stood up and touched her hand gently.

"Arli, please stay calm," Lacus murmured. "How about me and you go shopping?"

"Lacus dear, this isn't the time," Siegel sighed. Lacus threw him a gentle smile.

"I know but if Arli wants to act like she isn't planning to overthrow the council, then she needs to act like she normally would at home. That means coming with me into town."

"Alright," Siegel sighed. "But take Kira and Athrun with you. Yzak, you should come with me and Andy."

"Alright," the three boys replied.

"Kira, I'll lend you some clothes," Athrun said. "We can't go around in these." He indicated the red uniforms. Kira laughed and nodded.

"You should change too Arli," Lacus commented. Arli nodded and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"We need to plan, not shop," she breathed.

"You can plan later," Lacus told her. "But you need to relax until your genes settle down a bit." Arli glared at her and Lacus sighed.

"Come on Arli, it'll do us some good," Athrun added.

"I'll take care of everything," Yzak promised standing and walking to Arli. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "I promise." Arli sighed.

"Alright, fine. Thankyou Yzak." She leant forward and kissed him gently. Yzak smiled.

"Ok, you come with me," Lacus said. "No point going to your place, you can just borrow something of mine." Arli made a face as Lacus took her hand and dragged her towards the house.

--

"Just talk to her," Nicol hissed. Dearka glanced over at the group of natural teenagers, sitting at the lunch table, and then fixed Nicol with a hard look.

"No," he replied. Nicol groaned.

"Why am I always the one who has to make people talk to other people?"

"Because you're a pest." Nicol glared at Dearka who glanced over at the group again. "Nicol, they think we're freaks. They hate us! We spent most of the last few months trying to kill them."

"All the more reason to make friends," Nicol replied. "Come on, we'll go and talk to them. Besides, Mir is nice."

"You've been talking to her?"

"I helped her out the other day. Being strong is kind of a good thing when a girl is having trouble moving heavy boxes." Dearka blinked and Nicol rolled his eyes and pushed his friend's shoulder. "Let's go." Nicol gave Dearka another push, causing him to walk over with Nicol. They stopped at the bench and Nicol smiled warmly.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked.

"Not at all," Sai replied. "That's okay right guys?" The rest of them nodded their agreement and Nicol slipped onto the bench beside Fllay and Dearka sat beside him.

"So, how are you enjoying Orb?" Tolle asked. Nicol shrugged and nudged Dearka gently.

"Oh it's alright… different to the PLANTs, you don't get to know what the weather is going to be like," Dearka replied.

"If you watched the news then you would," Kuzzey pointed out.

"Can't be bothered."

"Oh…" The group fell into an uneasy silence which Nicol decided to break.

"So, Mariallia did you finish the cleaning that you were doing?" Nicol asked, looking at the brown haired girl. She looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"I did, thanks again for your help," she replied. "I wouldn't have finished if it wasn't for you. By the way, did you finish the work on the Blitz?" Nicol nodded.

"Thanks to you finding those parts I did." Dearka stared at Nicol with an incredulous look. Nicol glanced sideways at him. "Oh, Dearka needs to do something for the Buster. Mir, maybe you could get him the same parts you got for me." Mariallia smiled.

"Of course," she agreed. "Well, I have some time now. Would you like me to take you?" Dearka smiled.

"Sure," he replied. Mariallia stood and Dearka followed suit, after throwing Nicol an appreciative glance. Nicol winked at him and turned to Fllay and Sai to start a conversation. Mariallia beckoned to Dearka and led him out of the cafeteria and up a hallway.

"So, what work are you doing on the Buster?" Mariallia asked, slowing down to fall into step beside Dearka.

"Uh… I need to fix up the motor, it burnt out a part in our last battle," Dearka replied, flinching as he mentioned the battle. Mariallia giggled.

"It's alright; you know we forgive you for attacking us, right?"

"I do now." Mariallia stopped and opened a door to a store room. She climbed up a ladder and pulled down a box.

"Dearka, I can't lift this… could you?" she asked. Dearka laughed and waited for Mariallia to climb down from the ladder. He climbed up and pulled the box down. Mariallia fished through it and took out a smaller box. Dearka put the box bacon on the shelf and jumped down to Mariallia. She handed him to box.

"Ah, finally, I've wondered if Morganraete even stocked these," he sighed. Mariallia was watching him and he looked up at her. "Thanks."

"No problem… say, do you mind if I watch while you fix it up?" she asked. Dearka frowned.

"Why?"

"Well… I wanted to have a look at how a mobile suit works." Dearka smiled.

"Sure, maybe you could help." Mariallia shrugged as Dearka left the store room and headed down to the factory. Mariallia followed him. They reached the factory and Dearka took her over to the Buster. He climbed onto the lift and Mariallia stood beside him. Dearka handed her the box as they lift went up to the open hatch on the mobile suit.

Dearka rolled up the sleeves of his suit and bent down to the toolbox in the corner of the lift. He pulled out a spanner and a wrench and leant into the hatch of the mobile suit.

"Mariallia, can you pass me that part?" Dearka asked.

"Call me Mir," Mariallia replied, handing him the metal pipe. Dearka reached into the machine and pulled a screw and oil splashed out onto his face.

"Burgh," he gasped, jumping back in shock.

"Oh Dearka!" Mariallia gasped. "Um… here." She handed him a cloth and he wiped the oil off his face. Dearka started laughing and draped the cloth over the edge of the lift and looked at Mariallia who giggled.

"What?" Dearka asked. Mariallia pointed and he reached up onto his hair and felt the slimy oil. He groaned and she sighed.

"Do you want some help?" she offered. Dearka smiled.

"Sure, reach in here." They leant into the mobile suit together and Dearka passed her the part. "Hold this, but I want you to hold this part here while I unscrew this." Mariallia nodded and Dearka pushed the wrench into the place and pulled. He successfully removed the burnt out pipe and held his hand out for the new one. Mariallia handed it to him and he put it in place.

"Mir, make sure you hold that tightly or oil is going to go everywhere," Dearka cautioned. Mariallia nodded. Dearka put the new part in where the old one was and screwed it back into place. He ducked his head out and sighed.

"Done?" Mariallia asked.

"Thanks," Dearka nodded. "Can you help me with just one more thing?"

"Okay." Mariallia smiled and Dearka indicated the mobile suit. They ducked back in and Dearka pointed to a rusted pipe.

"Unscrew that for me," Dearka asked, handing her the wrench. Mariallia obliged and removed he pipe. Dearka ducked out and grabbed a new one from the parts box. "Remember to hold that part tight-" Mariallia relaxed her grip as Dearka spoke and a huge spurt of oil came out and covered them both from tip to toe. Dearka moved his hands over Mariallia's and pushed down on the pipe. The oil stopped and they both burst out laughing.

"That was so funny," Mariallia coughed. "Except that now I think I'm covered in oil."

"That you are," Dearka laughed. "When I take my hands off, keep the pressure on." Mariallia nodded and Dearka took his hands off hers and quickly replaced the pipe. Mariallia took her hands away slowly and sighed with relief. They ducked out of the mobile suit and Dearka pushed the button the lift and it started going down. Dearka looked Mariallia over and cracked a smile.

"Here," he laughed. He walked off to the side and found one of the cloths that he was cleaning parts with and went back to Mariallia. She smiled thankfully and closed her eyes as permission for Dearka to get the oil off her face. He started wiping it off gently before the fact of what he was actually doing sunk in.

"How come the oil comes out if there's no pressure on the pipe?" Mariallia asked.

"Uh… I think that's… that's because… I don't know actually," Dearka replied, hoping his voice wasn't shaking. Mariallia laughed and reached up to Dearka's hand. She moved it away and opened her eyes.

"Is it gone yet?" she asked.

"Uh… not really." She sighed and closed her eyes again.

Tolle walked into the factory hanger guessing that Mariallia would be in there with Dearka and wandered through the mobile suits. He caught a glimpse of the Buster and walked over but stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes narrowed angrily as he saw Dearka cleaning the oil of Mariallia. She was laughing about something and he was laughing with her. Tolle felt a surge of anger but he calmed himself. He needed to be friends with the coordinators or Kira and the others would be mad at him.

"Mir!" he called. Mariallia turned around and caught sight of him. A smile lit up her face and she beckoned to him. Tolle walked over, focusing on keeping his breathing even.

"Tolle, guess what I did," Mariallia laughed. She glanced at Dearka as he laughed slightly. "I accidentally took some pressure off this pipe and got us both covered in oil." Tolle laughed in spite of himself.

"Trust you Mir," he laughed. "We have to get to work, if you want a change of clothes we should go now." Mariallia smiled her agreement and turned to Dearka.

"Thanks," she said. "That was heaps of fun. I'll see you later." Dearka smiled.

"Thanks for your help," he replied. "I'll see you both around later."

"Bye," Tolle said. Mariallia came to his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer. "You look funny covered in oil." Mariallia giggled.

--

Arli, Lacus, Athrun and Kira walked onto the escalator and waited for it to take them to the right floor. Arli was fidgeting unhappily. Lacus had forced her to wear one of her short dresses; it was pale blue with layers of material wrapped around the shoulders and upper forearm. Arli was throwing dark looks at her friend.

"Oh Arli, cheer up," Lacus laughed. "You look incredible, so stop being so unhappy."

"You've been trying our whole lives to get me into something like this and I avoided it very well until now," Arli replied. "I'm very mad at you."

"Yzak seemed to like it and you're attracting a lot of attention." Arli looked behind them and glared darkly at the teenage boys then she returned her attention to Lacus.

"Yzak did not like it; he had a disgusted expression on his face." Lacus giggled.

"He's just overprotective, you've known that for a lone time," she whispered. "Enjoy your break Arli; you've been fighting for such a long time." Lacus's expression was so pleading that Arli sighed and gave her a gentle smile.

"Alright I'll try but I feel very uneasy," Arli told her. "I don't like the look of those guys." Arli indicated the men in black suits behind the teenage boys. The boys were still watching Lacus and Arli but what Arli found intriguing was the fact that the men were watching them just as intently, perhaps more. Arli brushed her right foot against the wall of the escalator and felt safer when she was sure that her gun was still strapped to her ankle. She'd worn some of Lacus's boots so that she could keep the gun with her. 'Just a precaution,' she'd told her friend.

"Arli, you're too suspicious," it was Kira who spoke this time. Athrun looked back and frowned.

"I agree with Arli," he said. "Those men look very suspicious."

"It's ok," Arli whispered, leaning towards him. "I've got my gun." He voice was almost inaudible but Athrun heard her and smiled.

"Good idea." Arli straightened up and flashed another glare at the teenage boys. They reached their floor and stepped away from the escalator. Arli peered back; the boys walked to the nearest store and were talking and throwing glances at the group of four. The men hadn't stepped onto the next escalator like Arli had hoped but were standing not too far from them.

"Let's go into that shop," Athrun said, also watching the men. Lacus made a face.

"But I wanted to go to Summer Sun," she complained. Athrun sighed.

"We can go there," Kira said. "Can't we Athrun?" Athrun groaned. Arli threw and anxious look at the suspicious men and looked at her best friend.

"Alright, we'll go to Summer Sun but Athrun, keep an eye on them," Arli said. "Kira, you keep an eye on those." She pointed to the teenagers.

"Why?" Kira asked. Arli rolled her eyes and started walking in the direction of Lacus's favourite shop. They entered the popular shop and Lacus went straight to the tops. She pulled Arli with her and Arli stood by her as she flicked through a rack of clothing. Kira came over to them.

"Those guys are outside the shop," he told Arli.

"Great, where's Athrun?" Arli asked.

"Sending them away." Arli giggled and Lacus looked up and around.

"Oh," she sighed. "I needed his opinion on something." Arli smiled evilly.

"I'm sure Kira will be just as good," she assured Lacus. "I'm going to go and talk to Athrun." Arli slipped away from the pair with a small laugh, he match-making plans would only work if she could find a way to get Lacus together with Kira without ruining her reputation. She strode out of the shop and over to Athrun who was arguing with one of the boys. He had messy, dark green hair and deep blue eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked sweetly, flashing one of her best smiles and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Your boyfriend here won't let us come into the shop," the male sneered. Arli's smile faltered slightly but she caught herself.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend," Arli assured him. "Besides why would you want to go in there? It's a girl's shop." Arli put her hands behind her back and fluttered her eyelashes again. Athrun was watching her, trying not to laugh. He hadn't seen her do this for a long time.

"Well, actually we wanted to talk to you and your friend," the guy said with some stumbling.

"Oh, what did you want to talk about?"

"Would…?" The guy stopped as Arli sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't talk," she sighed. "Athrun here is supposed to be looking after me. If he tells my boyfriend I spoke to you… it could put your life in danger." The guy was taken aback.

"Put my life… in danger?" he repeated stupidly. Arli nodded, a devilish smile crossing her face.

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend, brother and Athrun here are all members of the Le Creuset team," Arli said, her voice losing its sweetness. "As am I, so move on before I seriously hurt you." The guy backed away and turned and went back to his friends and they moved away, Arli glaring after them.

"Arlz, that was kind of mean," Athrun told her, finally letting out his laughter.

"I know but I'm sick of guys following Lacus and me like love-sick cows," Arli told him. "Come on, if I'm here I want to see if they still have that cute top." Arli turned and strode back into the store, Athrun behind her. They walked over to Lacus and Kira. Lacus was asking Kira's opinion on some clothes, Kira looking out of his depth.

"Lacus just have the blue one," Arli sighed. "Kira doesn't know much about clothes shopping." Kira have Arli an annoyed look and she grinned. She flicked through some tops and found the one she was looking for, she also pulled out some short, black shorts she went into the changing room and tried them on. The red tank top and black shorts went well with Arli's black boots. She checked them in the mirror and went out.

"Alright Lacus, what do you think?" she asked. Lacus smiled.

"Great," she replied. Arli grinned.

"Good." Arli approached the counter and pulled her credit card out and gave it to the owner. She payed for the clothes and went back to the changing room and picked Lacus's dress up and went back out. She went back to the counter. "Bag please." The counter attendant handed her one and Arli dumped the dress in there and went to Lacus.

"Arli," Lacus sighed.

"I no longer have to wear your dress," Arli told her, handing her the bag. Lacus smiled.

"I still ended up getting you to wear one." Arli glared and Lacus laughed. Athrun gasped and ducked down, he gestured to the two girls to do the same. They ducked down, Kira beside them.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Those men are out there," Athrun replied.

"Oh please," Lacus sighed. "Let's just go and get lunch if that makes you happy." Athrun shrugged and Lacus payed for her clothes and they went out and down to the food court. Arli ordered for them and someone delivered them complimentary drinks. Arli raised the glass to her lips when she caught scent of something that was not lemonade.

"Don't drink them," Arli hissed. "They're poisoned."

"What?" Kira yelped.

"How can you tell?" Lacus asked.

"I can smell it," Arli replied. She was given sceptical looks. "Heightened senses, remember?" Lacus shrugged and Athrun stood, taking Arli's shoulder and pushing her over away from the table, to in front of a fountain.

"Arli, what is going on with you?" Athrun asked. "I know those men were suspicious but I'm sure now that they weren't following us. They're nowhere to be seen."

"Athrun someone is trying to kill me," Arli said, voicing her fear. Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Your father is trying to kill me!" Athrun stared at her.

"Arli, no-one is trying to-" Arli gasped and pushed Athrun aside and jumped backwards as a loud crack echoed around the room. People gasped and screamed. Athrun climbed to his feet as Arli moved back to the fountain, she inspected the hole in the fountain and turned to Athrun.

"Believe me now?" she demanded.

"Why would my father want to kill you?" Athrun asked.

"I made a vow to kill him if it was what it took to end the war," Arli mumbled.

"You what?"

"He's the only one who knows I'm not with Zaft but I'm a good enough liar that he believes you all are, but not me," Arli explained. Athrun groaned and pushed her away from the fountain, looking around. They reached the table. Lacus was looking frightened, Kira looking worried. Athrun gasped. Arli followed his gaze and bent down slowly, pulling her gun from its holster.

"We need to go," Arli decided. Kira and Lacus stood and they and Athrun turned to run when Arli shouted to stop and she jumped to the side to dodge a bullet and started firing. She ended up hitting one of the men in the side and the other in the shoulder. The one who got hit in the shoulder ran and Arli rushed the escalators and ran up rushing to the side of the man who fell. She crouched by him and flipped him over resting the gun point on his temple.

"Who hired you?" she hissed.

"Why should I tell you?" the man demanded. Arli pressed the gun harder into his temple and glared.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the Dragon of Space; I probably taught you everything you know." The man gulped and started sweating.

"It was Zala, Patrick Zala…" Arli scoffed.

"I thought so, another one of the Council's lapdogs. I should end your life right now."

"What happened to-?"

"I shot him in the shoulder so he'd escape and report how you failed." The man gulped and shuddered violently.

"Please, don't let Zala kill me," he begged. Arli glared darkly.

"Fine," she decided. She stood and pointed her gun at his chest and pulled the tigger. Blood seeped out of the man's chest as she turned and walked away, her heart heavy. She met with the other three.

"Why'd you have to kill him?" Kira demanded aghast.

"He asked me not to let Patrick Zala kill him so I didn't, I killed him," Arli explained. "Besides, he was with the council."

"What does that have to do with it? Aren't all of you with the council?" Arli looked into Kira's amethyst eyes and sighed.

"We aren't all with the council, the best of us pretend to be but we hate them." Arli looked away and then an idea came to her and she smiled. "Of course, most of the assassins are loyal to me and not the council! The best of the assassins who work, there are about ten of them who are very good at what they do, they don't like the council at all and I trained each and every one of them. We can get their help and that way…" Arli trailed off, her smiled radiant.

"Arli, that's brilliant," Athrun sighed. Arli looked at him.

"I know," she laughed. "Lacus, you need to go straight home and wait for your father. Tell him Arli has the full plan now and she's putting each piece together. Kira, you go with Lacus, make sure she's protected."

"What about me?" Athrun asked. Arli grinned.

"You're going to show me those mobile suits." Athrun stared at her as she nodded at him, he got the main gist of her plan and a smile spread across his face. Arli bent down and strapped her gun back into its holster.

"Arli, you are a genius."

"That's why I'm the best at what I do." Arli winked and ushered Kira and Lacus off to the car outside the mall and when they had gone she looked at Athrun. "Athrun, we need to figure out how to highjack those mobile suits, the warship and keep out old suits."

"Why will we need them?" Athrun asked as Arli started walking. He followed her and they slowly made their way to a car port to catch a vehicle.

"Well if you and Kira are going to pilot those two mobile suits then we can give the Aegis and Strike to someone else," Arli explained, waving a car over. It got caught behind some traffic so Arli hurried to finish. "Mwu needs a good weapon and I guess Cagalli-"

"No, she can't go out onto the battlefield," Athrun protested without realising what he was saying. Arli sighed.

"I know you don't want her hurt…" Arli paused as the car reached them and she opened the door. "But we might need all the help we can get." Arli slid into the seat and Athrun slid beside her.

"Council building please," Arli requested. The car started moving, it turned and headed in the opposite direction. They travelled along the main road for a while before the car turned and Arli frowned.

"You're taking the long way," Athrun said. "Hey, are you listening to me?" The person in the driver's seat turned and glared. He was wearing dark glasses but Arli caught a small glimpse of his eyes as he turned back around and she shivered, they were cold, dead and evil.

"Athrun," she whispered as quietly as possible. "I don't think we're going to be where we want to go." Athrun rolled his eyes.

"Thankyou for the obvious Arli," he hissed. They looked at the driver and Arli glanced down at her ankle. She was comforted by the feel of the gun holster on her ankle. She glanced at Athrun as they reached the edge of town and headed down a lonely road and into a forest. Arli glanced out the window and a smirk crossed her face. Athrun also smirked.

"Look familiar?" he mouthed.

"Army training," Arli mouthed back. The car stopped in a clearing and the man turned a gun in his hand.

"Out," he commanded. Arli and Athrun obeyed silently, both of them watching Arli's right ankle. The man came around and pulled of his sunglasses and Arli was taken aback.

"Colrade?" Arli gasped. Athrun stared at her. Arli forgot completely about her gun. "Colrade what happened to you?" Colrade smirked.

"I'm so sorry Arli dear," he whispered. "I was told to kill you; I have to leave Athrun because he doesn't know the whole truth."

"Oh yeah?" Athrun asked.

"Oh I know that you know some of the truth but you don't know it all," Colrade laughed. Arli stared.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed. "I'm the best assassin in history, I can kill you before you even open your mouth."

"I taught you everything you know. Now, do you think we ow dear Athrun the truth, or not?" Arli glared as hard as she could at her mentor, the man who had trained her since she was six years old. She felt fear grip her heart as she realised that he was not joking, he was going to tell Athrun. If he knew… if any of them knew, they'd never forgive her.

"What happened to you? You used to hate the council; you always told me you would never become one of their lapdogs!" Arli cried. "What happened to you?" Tears were in her eyes now; she could guess what was coming. Colrade glared in her direction.

"That was until…" He stopped his voice choking in his throat. "It's your fault that I changed my mind!" Arli had tears streaming down her eyes now.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered. "I never meant for it to happen! I didn't realise… I couldn't know that… that…" She couldn't go on; her despair had robbed her of her ability to speak. She went weak at the knees as all the memories flooded back to her. She fell onto her knees and let the tears fall onto the ground.

"I can't believe it, the Dragon of Space on her knees," Colrade mocked, "almost begging for death." Arli looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes, the fire was slowly returning to her.

"I don't beg," she hissed darkly. She sat back, her hand found the end of the boots and she slowly slid the gun out. She whipped it in front of her and stood. "You're a coward Colrade. Why haven't you shot me yet?" She took a step towards him and risked a glance at Athrun. He looked bewildered and was staring between the two assassins with mixed confusion and fear.

"I think your friend deserves to know what happened," Colrade hissed. "I think he has a right to know why-"

"Stop that sentence right there!" Athrun shouted. "If Arli had something that I should know then she would tell me! She doesn't keep important things from me." Arli felt a pang of guilt as she glared forcefully at Colrade.

"Alright then well if that how it's going to be, I'll have to kill you now!" Colrade raised his gun and Arli went to fire but when she pulled the trigger the gun clicked and she stared at it, horrified.

In that moment there were two shouts and three loud cracks. Birds fluttered from the trees and swooped off into the sky as there was another loud shout…

* * *

  
**Okay so what did you guys think?? R&R pretty please!! Next chapter should be up shortly, I'm too soft and I can't leave you waiting that long!!**


	15. Worry

**Alright I promised a quick update so here it is!!**

* * *

Yzak walked into the council building with Siegel and Andy and they were stopped immediately by a soldier from the Le Creuset team.

"Yzak, I was hoping to run into you," he laughed. Yzak raised an eyebrow and the soldier flushed embarrassedly. "Uh, Commander Le Creuset told me to give this to either you, Athrun, Kira, Arli or Lacus if I saw you." He pulled out a small pink object and Yzak grinned, taking it from the soldier.

"Lily! I must have left her at Carpentaria!" Yzak laughed. "Thanks. You can go now, I'm rather busy." Yzak indicated Siegel and Andy. The soldier saluted and shuffled away. Lily settled on Yzak's shoulder and smiled tenderly.

"Right, well we need to go to my office," Siegel said. "We can have privacy there and we'll discuss Operation Spit Break and these new machines and that warship. They'll be handy." Yzak and Andy nodded and the three headed away towards the lift. They went up a few floors and walked along a corridor to a large office. Siegel opened the door and when both Andy and Yzak were in there, he locked the door and they went to the desk, Andy and Yzak pulling up chairs.

"So… Zala deceived us?" Siegel asked after a moment of silence. Andy nodded.

"He did indeed, Operation Spit Break is not attacking Panama, it's attacking Alaska," Andy said. "The attack will start tomorrow at dawn… there's nothing we can do." Yzak bit his lip and sighed.

"There are actually a few things we could do," Siegel corrected. "We could steal one of those suits."

"Ah, but, would Lady Dragon allow us to reveal ourselves this soon?" Yzak shook his head and the two adults looked at him.

"I think that any hope of helping Mwu, Murrue and the rest of the Archangel would be great to her," Yzak explained. "To Kira too, they only want their friends on that ship to be safe." Siegel nodded.

"So… what would we do after that?" Andy asked. "We need both of those suits, the Eternal and this kid and Arli need their mobile suits."

"You could get us the Eternal couldn't you Andrew?" Siegel asked. Andy shrugged.

"Perhaps… it'd be hard but I reckon I could," he mused. "Actually, if we could cut off the security cameras then we could load the Duel, Combat, Strike and Aegis onto the Eternal and two of you guys could get those other suits and launch and then we could say we were launching to go after them." The three males fell silent contemplating the plan when Yzak coughed.

"I think it's only right if the citizens of the PLANTs know about the deception," Yzak suggested.

"We could record a message from myself or Lacus and then we could find a way to broadcast it to the whole nation," Siegel offered. Yzak nodded.

"The broadcasting won't be a problem, I'll take care of that," he said. "I'll put the broadcast into the system on a timed play before we escape. I'll do that while the cameras are getting cut off. The control for that is in the same room."

"Perfect," Andy laughed. "We are geniuses." Siegel and Yzak joined in his laughter but they all quieted down and Lily beeped warningly.

"Watch!" she shouted. Yzak looked at the robot.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Lily flapped her wings and fluttered up to the roof and to the corner. They watched with interest as there was a spark and she disabled the camera.

"Great," Andy sighed. "I forgot about cameras." Lily fluttered down onto Siegel's desk and the councilman tapped it.

"Athrun is quite the inventor," he mused. Yzak nodded. "Lily is very intelligent."

"I think he made her like that to suit Arli," Yzak realised. "If Arli needed it Lily would disable electronic gear for her. Athrun expected her to go back to her assassin work." The other two stared at Yzak. "Oh that's got nothing to do with this; I've just never understood why she didn't go back to assassination." Siegel tilted his head.

"Let's not get sidetracked Yzak," he warned.

"Sorry sir."

--

When Kira and Lacus left the building they caught a car straight back to the Clyne's mansion. Lacus was shaking with fright the whole way back. Kira squeezed her hand comfortingly the whole trip. They reached the mansion and climbed out. Lacus was looking quite fearful so Kira put an arm around her and supported her.

"Easy Lacus," he murmured. "Everything will be fine." Lacus looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad that you're with me Kira," she smiled. Kira blushed and looked away. "No, don't be embarrassed!" Kira looked back at Lacus, she looked worried.

"I wasn't, I was just warmed by your kindness." Lacus smiled.

"That's alright then. Let's go inside and wait for my father," Lacus decided. "He'll want to know about Arli's plan, unless of course he's already thought of it. It happens quite a lot. One person figures out a plan but someone else has realised it too." Kira chuckled.

"Arli's plans are far out there, it'd be odd if your father thought the same." Lacus laughed as they walked into the house.

"Would you like some tea Kira?" Lacus asked. Kira nodded and Lacus went to the kitchen and requested some tea and cakes from the maid. She returned to Kira with an uneasy smile. "I don't feel safe outside at the moment. We should stay in here."

"Where do you want to go?" Kira asked.

"The sun room, there's a nice view of the roses from there." Lacus took Kira's hand and led him away.

--

Arli fell to her knees, her hand pressed over her chest where blood was seeping through her clothes. Blood was also pouring from her left hip. Athrun kneeled beside her, his hand on her shoulder, he was glaring at Colrade. Blood was coming from his waist. Colrade was cackling evilly.

"I got you," he cackled. "I got you right where I needed to." Arli coughed, blood coming from her mouth. She spat it on the ground and coughed, groaning in agony.

"You're cruel!" Athrun shouted.

"Don't annoy me or I'll shoot you where it'll end in a slow and painful death." Athrun glared hard.

"She needs help!"

"I don't care." Arli groaned again and Athrun looked at her worriedly. His own pain didn't matter at that moment. Arli coughed before vomiting blood on the ground. Athrun was horrified.

"If you don't get her help soon she'll die," Colrade laughed delightedly. Athrun stared at him wondering how one man could be so cruel. Colrade turned and before Athrun realised what he was doing, before Arli could choke up a weak protest, Athrun had jumped to his feet and charged at Colrade. He knocked the assassin over, making his gun slide to the side. Colrade rolled over and stood up at the same time as Athrun. They both looked at the gun.

"You're an idiot boy," Colrade snarled. "Arli made be the only 'made ready' assassin but all of us are born naturally gifted with our martial arts." Athrun ignored him and as soon as Colrade went to kicked him he dived at the gun. He grabbed it and rolled over, putting his excellent shooting abilities to use and shooting Colrade right in the heart. He dropped dead, his blood seeping all over the ground. Athrun put the gun in his pocket, latching the safety and rushed over to Arli. He knelt by her shuddering figure, she seemed so small, as she was coming close to death. He couldn't imagine how much shame she must feel at having being beaten by someone she was better than.

Athrun touched her and rolled her over so he could look at her. He lifted one of her eyelids and was shocked to see her eyes rolled back in her head.

"No," Athrun gasped. "No, Arli don't die on me. Stay alive!" He picked her up ignored he protest from his side and carried her over to the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and placed Arli in the passenger seat ad strapped her in. He turned the ignition on and looked at the maximum speed.

"One hundred and fifty miles and hour," Athrun murmured. "It's not too far to the hospital, that'll do. I just hope she has more than five minutes in her or she's done…" Athrun reached over, squeezed Arli's hand once before turning the wheel and jamming his foot down hard on the accelerator.

--

"I wanted to make sure you boys are right with your mobile suits," Uzumi said, smiling gently. Nicol and Dearka glanced at each other and, from beside her father, Cagalli nodded encouragingly.

"We are almost there sir," Dearka said. "Well I am, I've done everything I can with the Buster, including giving it new weapons…"

"But I think there's more I can do to the Blitz, I need someone to help check the Mirage Colloid and I think I need a new beam rifle," Nicol explained.

"I'll get someone to help you right away," Uzumi promised. "We need you both at full strength. We also fixed up your flying boards." Nicol and Dearka exchanged smiles and saluted Uzumi.

"Thankyou sir," they said together. Uzumi nodded and the two boys left the office.

"When do you reckon they'll be back?" Nicol asked. Dearka shrugged.

"Beats me," he replied. "I suppose they'll be away for as long as it takes to put together a good team of soldiers."

"Yeah… I just hope they're back before Operation Spit Break starts…" Dearka gave Nicol a grim smile.

"Tomorrow… Spit Break happens tomorrow." Nicol grimaced and sighed.

"There's too much going on at the moment." Dearka nodded his agreement and the two of them went down to the hanger and stood in front of the Blitz. They watched the mechanics checking the Mirage Colloid applications.

"Well man I'm going to go and get some rest," Dearka decided. He clapped Nicol's shoulder and walked off. Nicol shouted instructions to the mechanics when he thought they were getting stuck or doing something wrong.

"Nicol?" Nicol turned and smiled at the red haired girl.

"Hi Fllay," Nicol smiled. "What's up?"

"It's lunch time and I noticed that you were still working," Fllay said. "The others all want you to come and take a break and eat lunch with us." She flashed a smile at him and Nicol glanced back at the Blitz before sighing and allowing a small smile.

"Alright I'll come," Nicol agreed. He turned back to the mobile suit. "My beam sabre's broken as well!" He then turned back to Fllay and allowed her to lead him out of the hanger and down to the lunch room where Dearka was laughing with the others.

--

Athrun slammed his foot on the brake as he came up to a road block. He waited for about ten seconds before hanging his fist on the horn and beeping it loudly. He pushed the window button and leant out.

"Come on, I got a dying girl in here!" he shouted. He ducked back in and rested his first two fingers on Arli's neck to check her pulse. He could hardly feel it and it was very slow. Athrun groaned, tapping his foot. He looked up the road and realised that the road block wasn't going to lift so he put the car into reverse and turned around dangerously fast. Arli made a small noise and he looked at her and touched her skin, it was beginning to cool.

"No, no, no," Athrun pleaded. "No Arli fight it, you're strong enough! Keep fighting!" Athrun pushed right down on the accelerator so that the car sped right up to one hundred and fifty. He sped around the edge of the city and turned up one of the alleys and appeared in front of the previous road block. He was right, it wasn't going to move and if he had stayed there any longer Arli might be dead. He turned up another large road and sped past the council building and straight to the huge hospital. He pulled the car up sideways and skidded right up to the entrance. He unstrapped Arli and pulled her into his arms before climbing out of the car. He jumped up the steps two at a time. He rushed straight to reception and a nurse rushed out to him.

"What's happened?" she asked breathlessly.

"She's been shot twice, lost a lot of blood," Athrun pleaded.

"Why didn't you keep pressure on it?" the nurse demanded beckoning to someone with a bed.

"I didn't have time to call a hospital, I had to get her here," Athrun replied heatedly. "This is Arliania Elthsman she's… she needs one of her usual doctors, only they know how to look after her."

"Can you give me a name?" the nurse asked as Athrun and she rushed alongside the bed.

"Doctor Darren Tralaney."

"You're lucky; he was just about to end his shift." The nurse said something into a communicator and turned to Athrun. Arli was rushing into a room and Athrun looked after her worriedly. The nurse noticed, for the first time, the wound on Athrun's waist.

"Let me have a look at that while they work on her," the nurse said. She walked down a corridor and took Athrun into a room where she sat him on a bed and told him to take his shirt off. Athrun obliged and the nurse pulled out some cleaning utensils and bandages. Athrun noticed for the first time the pain in his side and he winced.

"Finally got the adrenaline out of your system?" the nurse asked with amusement. Athrun shrugged.

"Can you be quick? There are some people I have to call," Athrun told her. The nurse gave him a curious look before pressing a cloth, soaked in some strong smelling liquid, against his side. Athrun winced. "I need to call Arli's boyfriend, her best friend, my best friend, Councilman Clyne and Arli's father."

"All those people?"

"Yzak's the most important to call, get my murder over and done with. You watch, this will be my entire fault." The nurse chuckled.

"I'd say her father is probably the second most important… why Councilman Clyne?"

"Her best friend is Lacus and Siegel is like a second father to her." The nurse nodded and began wrapping a bandage around his waist. Athrun sighed as the nurse straightened up.

"All finished, there's a phone out in reception." Athrun rushed out past her, pulling his shirt back on as he went. He rushed around the back of the counter and pressed the numbers that came to him automatically, Lacus would know the right number to contact Siegel at the office.

"Come on, come one," Athrun murmured.

"Hello?" It was Kira who answered.

"Oh Kira thank god!" Athrun sighed. "Is Lacus there? I need the number for her father's office."

"Uh… hang on…" In the distance Athrun could hear Kira talking to Lacus. He came back and gave Athrun the number, Athrun wrote it down quickly. "What's wrong? You sound worried. Why do you need the number? Aren't you at the council building?" Athrun rolled his eyes at Kira's answer.

"It's Arli," Athrun admitted, tears finally blocking his vision. "I want you and Lacus to come to the hospital now. Lacus knows how to get there."

"Alright… What happened, Athrun?" Athrun just shook his head, then realising that Kira couldn't see, he wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll explain when everyone is here." Athrun hung up and pressed the numbers for Siegel's office.

"Hello, Councilman Siegel Clyne here," Siegel answered.

"It's me, I need to speak to Yzak, its better he doesn't hear this second hand," Athrun said.

"Uh… okay Athrun. Yzak?"

"Athrun, what's wrong?" Yzak asked worriedly. Athrun took a breath, hoping his voice was steady.

"Yzak, I'm so sorry but its Arli…"

--

_Arli wandered through the forest into the clearing that she now knew as well as she did her house. She waited, wondering where Ryan was. He'd never been late before. She saw him coming through the trees and a smile spread across her face. Ryan, however, didn't smile back at her. He frowned sadly._

_"Arli… it's not your time," he told her. "You can't die yet." Arli folded her arms and turned away._

_"I'll do what I want to," she replied coolly._

_"But you don't want to, that's the thing. You have a war to end, friends to help… people to fight with. You have to save the lives of a lot of people." Arli sighed and glanced back at him._

_"I didn't forget about that… If I die will I get to meet you?" Ryan laughed and shook his head._

_"I'm afraid that I'm not dead," he told her. "Don't get your hopes up." Arli huffed and looked to the side._

_"So what do I need to do?" she asked. "I'm so confused. I was hoping that Colrade would be the first one to join my cause but…" Arli wiped a tear away from her eye._

_"Arli…"_

_"He was my mentor… he trained me." Arli turned away to hide her tears and she heard Ryan step back slightly. Arli wiped the tears away and turned to her 'Angel Guide'. "What should I do now?"_

_"What you were planning to do," Ryan pointed out. "Minus the psychotic ones of course." Arli rolled her eyes._

_"But I can't wake up," she groaned. "I'm not strong enough."_

_"Then bide your time, not forgetting that you're needed." Ryan turned and started walking back into the trees._

_"What do you mean?" Arli shouted. "Tell me what you meant!" Ryan ignored her and walked away into the trees and Arli glared. She sat down and began feeling weak again._

--

The large group stood in the waiting room. Yzak was pacing, wringing his hands worriedly. Athrun and Kira watched him while Lacus cried quietly into Kira's shoulder. Kira was fighting back tears while Athrun refused to let his fall again. Siegel and Andy sat together, discussing what they should do now that Arli was out of it. They did care about her; they were just trying to keep their minds occupied.

"Where's Arli's dad?" Kira asked. Athrun looked at him with a frown.

"He was busy; he'll come by with Ezaliah Joule. After all Arli and Yzak are engaged," Athrun replied. Kira nodded and studied Athrun's unhappy expression.

"Is your father coming too?" Athrun nodded unhappily. Kira sighed and looked down at Lacus who was still sobbing. Darren Tralaney came out and looked at the group. Athrun stood up and he and Yzak faced the doctor, wearing the same hard expression. The doctor sighed.

"We lost her for a minute but we got her back," he told them. The bullet grazed her left lung and we had to fix that. She's still not awake though. You can go and see her." Lacus looked up at Kira and he helped her to her feet, holding her gently.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her. Lacus shook her head and leant it on Kira's shoulder. They followed Yzak and Athrun into the room. Siegel and Andy came in last. Yzak pulled up a seat right by Arli's still form. Her eyes were closed peacefully, her hands on top of the sheets. Yzak took her hand and held it, watching her, fighting back tears. Athrun stood back from her, he couldn't get the image of her lying, broken in the clearing. He turned away, hiding the tears in his eyes. Lacus began crying again as soon as she saw her best friend. Kira turned his eyes away, letting Lacus cry onto his chest. Siegel and Andy drew up chairs by Yzak and looked at her.

"She'll be alright," Andy assured him. Yzak ignored him and kissed Arli's hand gently.

"Please wake up," he whispered. "We need you… I need you." Siegel looked at Andy and stood up.

"We should give him some time alone," he whispered to the Zaft Commander. Andy nodded and stood up. Siegel beckoned to Athrun. Athrun and Andy left together and Siegel looked at Lacus and Kira.

"We should go," he murmured. Kira nodded and Lacus looked at her best friend. She wiped her tears and went over to her sleeping figure. She bent down and gently kissed Arli's forehead,

"Wake up," she whispered. "Don't leave us here without knowing what to do." Lacus smiled at Yzak who gave her a sad look. Lacus went back to Kira and they left the room together. Yzak watched them go and then turned back to his fiancée.

"Please Arli," he begged quietly. "Don't leave me." He leant over her and kissed her gently. He then sat back and settled for holding her hand. As he sat in silence, Lacus's voice drifted through the door to him as she sung:

"_The night time fills the sky  
Stars alive, go floating by  
So still the evening air so warm and soft  
Peace everywhere I see the world in harmony  
A world of peace and humanity  
Where people walk free like water in a stream  
Flowing on forever more_

"_The breezes softly blow crisp and warm,  
So sweet I know,  
Upon my cheek, I can feel tenderly a kiss so real  
Like a brush of a hair band I can not see  
The sound of the voice deep inside of my heart  
So i dream of a new day coming,  
for all the world to see_

"_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
A dream, that will soon come true  
The day we waited for!  
Lift your heart and see the future for us all…_"

Yzak sighed and lost his control over the tears that were welling in his eyes. They dripped onto the sheets and he rested her head down to muffle his sobs.

--

"Come on Lacus, we should probably leave," Siegel said to his daughter.

"I'll come with you," Andy offered. They three of them stood to leave.

"I'll come and get you two later," Siegel said looking at Athrun and Kira. "You can stay at our place. Yzak can too; it's closest to the hospital." Athrun and Kira smiled.

"Thanks," they replied together. Lacus kissed Athrun on the cheek and turned to Kira. She did the same to him but this time her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She waved goodbye as she left the hospital with Siegel and Andy. Kira and Athrun stood and approached the room where Arli and Yzak were. Kira peeked in and ducked away.

"We shouldn't go in," he whispered. Athrun raised and eyebrow. "See for yourself." Athrun looked in at Yzak and ducked back out, pity in his eyes.

"She will be fine," he said to assure both himself and Kira. Kira nodded and they backed away from the room. When Athrun turned he was greeted by the sight of his father, Arli's father and Yzak's mother. The three came in and studied Athrun and Kira.

"How is my daughter?" Ted asked breathlessly.

"She's not too good," Athrun replied. "But the doctor's say that when she wakes up she'll be right as rain." Ted sighed worriedly and Ezaliah touched his shoulder.

"She will be fine Ted," she assured him. She and Patrick shared a glance and Athrun's eyes narrowed.

"Yzak's in with her at the moment if you want to go in," Kira said, watching the expression on Athrun's face.

"I think we will," Patrick said. The three of them walked in and Kira went to follow but Athrun grabbed him.

"My father was definitely behind that assassin… Ezaliah's in on it too," Athrun hissed. Kira looked at him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I didn't believe Arli at first but now I have to, that look told me everything I needed to know." Athrun and Kira crept up to the room and looked in. Ted was sitting opposite to Yzak. He was staring at his daughter with horror. Ezaliah was behind Yzak, stroking her son's hair comfortingly. Patrick was watching the assassin with something like a victorious smile on his face. Athrun and Kira exchanged a glance.

"Oh I'm sure she'll wake up Yzak," Ezaliah crooned. "She will be fine."

"But then, if she isn't, she'll get a huge memorial dedicated to her," Patrick said, traces of mocking in his voice. Ezaliah shot him a deadly glare. Yzak sighed and squeezed Arli's hand gently. Athrun stepped into the room.

"Visiting hours, are almost up," he announced. Everyone looked at him as Kira stepped behind him.

"Yes, we should probably go home Yzak," Ezaliah sighed.

"Actually Siegel offered that Yzak come and stay at his place with us," Kira spoke up. "Closer to the hospital you know?" Ezaliah smiled.

"That's fine," she decided. "Come Ted, Patrick, you can come to my house for dinner. We have some things to discuss." Ted stood as Ezaliah and Patrick left the room. He went to Athrun side and clasped his hand and shoulder.

"Thankyou so much Athrun," he said. "If you hadn't been there she would be dead. Thank god you like to drive fast too." Athrun managed a smile.

"No problem Councilman Elthsman," Athrun replied. Ted smiled and left the room and Athrun went to Yzak's side and looked at him. "We should get going." Yzak looked at Athrun and then back at Arli.

"I guess so," he said quietly.

"Everything will be fine," Kira added as Athrun and he helped Yzak up and supported him.

"Your father is going to pay," Yzak snarled. "Thanks for killing the guy who did it Athrun. And thankyou for saving her." Athrun smiled and he and Kira led Yzak out of the room. When they passed reception, the nurse who had fixed up Athrun, looked up at them.

"So, you weren't murdered?" she asked with amusement.

"No I was thanked gratefully," Athrun replied. Both Yzak and Kira gave him a curious look. "Let's just head to Siegel's. I think my car is somewhere around here." He spotted the car that he'd driven to the hospital and Yzak sat in the back seat, Kira in the passenger seat and Athrun prepared to drive.

"Wanna see how fast this car goes?" he asked.

"No thanks just drive normally," Kira replied. "I don't want to die while you're practising your drifting."

**R & R, next chapter is underway!!**


	16. Escape

**Next chapter is on quickly too!! Holidays end in three days so after that updates will be slower again sorry. But i can't help that it's assessment term and I'll have TONNES of assignments!! Sorry guys!! But enjoy this chapter and rest assured that the next one is under construction.**

* * *

In the dark of the night a huge mobile suit stood hidden by the trees in the dark forest. Inside a figure under a blanket tossed restlessly in his sleep. His dark brown hair fell across his face as his eyes clenched shut tightly before he sat upright, breathing heavily. He pushed his hair out of his face as sweat ran down his face. He took a deep breath and pressed the button to open his cockpit. He threw off the blanket and climbed out. He caught the footrope down and landed on the dew soaked grass. It was late… maybe midnight. He looked up through the trees and peered at the moon.

"It's getting closer," he sighed. "I will find you, I swear Muruta Azrael I will find you… and end you." He looked back at his mobile suit with a small smile. He walked through the trees until he came to a cliff edge that overlooked the ocean.

"I gotta thank Zaft for getting Garcia for me," he laughed. "That made my job a lot easier… now if I could only meet that assassin and get his help. Well, he'd help me track down Azrael." He turned and went back to his mobile suit and climbed up into it. He wrapped himself in his blanket and turned on the mobile suit. He accessed his stored files and looked at the picture of the grand assassin. He stared into the pink eye… they had a great depth to them and that drew him in. He noticed something that he's never noticed before, the long blonde hair that cascaded down the assassin's back. He looked closer, seeing what the mask concealed. Zaft's grand assassin was a girl.

He stared in shock and then laughed. He flicked through her files that he had stolen from the PLANTs. He smiled grimly.

"She may be more dangerous than I originally thought… well I guess I could take her…" He thought for a second and put on a smile. "I may be able to get her to come to me. If I did enough damage to Zaft bases the council might send her after me. Well, we'll see soon." He turned off the mobile suit and leant back on his seat and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

--

"Yzak?" Lacus walked out onto the veranda and looked at Yzak's slouched figure. She approached him and looked at his face. He was staring up at the sky, his eyes looked damp and Lacus bit her lip.

"I can't lose her," Yzak whispered. "I remember the first time I thought I lost her. The emptiness and fear that I felt… It's the worst feeling ever." Yzak wiped his eyes, not feeling ashamed in front of Lacus. Lacus sighed and leant against the railing with him.

"I'm afraid I don't know how that feels," Lacus sighed. "But I care for Arli too, I feel bad too. I can sympathize with that." Yzak looked at Lacus and smiled.

"Thanks…"

"It's cold, you should come in. We were just settling down for some hot chocolate." Lacus touched Yzak's shoulder gently. "Come on, you need to be with people." Yzak sighed and shook his head.

"I really just want to be alone now," Yzak whispered. Lacus nodded. She turned and walked away, glancing back at him as she reached the door. She went into the living room and looked at Athrun and Kira worriedly.

"He won't come in," Lacus said. Athrun stood up and picked up his own mug and an extra one. He went to Lacus.

"I'll talk to him, give me a blanket," he said. Lacus walked away and came back and draped the blanket over Athrun's arm. Athrun walked out onto the veranda and went over to Yzak. He placed the mugs down and draped the blanket over his friend's shoulders. Yzak looked at him and Athrun pushed one of the mugs towards him.

"Thanks Athrun," Yzak sighed.

"Hey, you don't need to pretend to be strong and go through this alone," Athrun told him. "Kira, Lacus and I are here for you." Yzak smiled and looked down at his hot chocolate.

"I know… I just don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment." Athrun shrugged and looked out over the garden.

"You really shouldn't bottle your feelings up. But just promise me you'll come in soon. And we'll be ready to talk when you are." Athrun straightened up and left, going back into the living room. He stopped in the doorway and a smile appeared on his face. Lacus was sitting beside Kira, murmuring to him. Kira was holding her hand comfortingly, whispering back to her. Athrun turned and walked into the dining room where Andy and Siegel were talking.

"Athrun," Siegel said looking up. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Yzak's on the veranda and I thought I might leave Lacus and Kira to talk," Athrun shrugged casually. Siegel smiled and gestured to a chair.

"Would you like to help us?" Athrun shrugged and went and pulled up the seat opposite the two men.

"So, what'd the plan?" Athrun asked.

"Operation Spit Break happens tomorrow," Andy said. "We're figuring out how to get one of those mobile suits down to Earth to help out."

"Why don't we steal one of the new ones?" Athrun suggested. "Send it down, cut off the cameras so we can steal it."

"What about the others?" Siegel asked.

"Leave the rest of the plan; leave everything else until Arli's better. She'll get mad if we start without her." Andy and Siegel nodded and Siegel spread out a paper design of the mobile suits.

"I did know about these," he murmured. "I don't know why Arli couldn't tell I was lying." Athrun laughed.

"She probably didn't think of that but you did calm her down at least," Andy replied. They all looked at the suits. "Who's going to pilot those?" They all stared at the mobile suits.

"Whoever our best pilots are," Siegel replied. "I'd say that's you and Kira right Athrun?"

"I'm not that good," Athrun murmured. "But if you want me to I want to pilot the Justice."

"Why?"

"The Freedom suits Kira more I think."

"Fair enough… so who will pilot Aegis and Strike then?" Andy asked. Athrun shrugged.

"We'll think of someone," Siegel sighed. He looked around at the clock. "Lacus, it's getting late! Can you take Kira, Athrun and Yzak to the spare rooms that we have prepared for them?" Lacus and Kira came into the dining room.

"Alright… uh Athrun, can you go and get Yzak to come in?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah I will," Athrun sighed. "I bribe him saying that if he comes in and rests we'll let him see Arli first thing." Lacus smiled.

"If it works, then say that," Kira said. Lacus smiled.

"Athrun you know where the spare rooms are right?" Athrun nodded and headed out onto the veranda. He headed over to Yzak to find him in the exact position he'd left him in. The mug of hot chocolate was drained and Yzak was running a finger around the rim.

"Yzak, time to come in," Athrun said. "It's late." Yzak looked back at him but didn't say anything. "Yzak, if you go in and rest we'll let you see Arli first thing." Yzak sighed and straightened up.

"I am sort of tired I guess," Yzak replied. He pulled the blanket off and folded it up roughly. Athrun took it as Yzak went and placed his mug in the kitchen. He came back and Athrun took him upstairs to the rooms. He saw Lacus heading across the hall to her room and she waved to them.

"Goodnight!" she called.

"Night," Yzak mumbled.

"Goodnight Lacus," Athrun called back. He took Yzak to an empty guest room with a made up bed and gestured in. "You get some rest." Yzak nodded and closed the door in Athrun's face. Lacus was standing at her bedroom door.

"He should really learn to open up," Lacus sighed. Athrun nodded. "I hope you don't mind sharing with Kira."

"No not at all," Athrun laughed. "I'll see you in the morning." Lacus nodded. She was shifting slightly as if she wanted to say something but she shook her head and retreated into her room. Athrun shrugged and went into the room where Kira was relaxing on his bed. Athrun flopped onto the other bed and looked over at his best friend.

"I bet you never thought you'd be here," Athrun laughed. Kira shook his head, smiling.

"I know it's a really bad thing at the moment," Kira started, "but I feel really happy and relaxed right now."

"Lacus has that effect on people." Kira blushed.

"I don't understand what you mean…" Athrun rolled his eyes and propped himself up onto his elbow.

"I think you do Kira," Athrun laughed. "Come on, we're best friends, we're guys. Can't we be normal best friends for at least one night?" Kira sat up and leant against the wall and studied Athrun.

"But we aren't normal," Kira reminded him. "We're soldiers, we're coordinators… we've been fighting in a war."

"Yeah… but we can forget that for one night and talk like we used to." Athrun looked pleadingly at Kira who smiled.

"I can go with that." They laughed and Athrun rolled up and leant against his pillow.

"So, what went on in your life since I left you?" Athrun asked, "Leaving out all war ridden parts of course."

"I moved from Orb mainland to Heliopolis and went to school there. Of course I surpassed everyone. I think a lot of people suspected that I was a coordinator. I made a heap of friends."

"Any girlfriends?" Athrun pressed, grinning. Kira laughed.

"Not really, a few flings but… well after the war started there was Fllay."

"Right…"

"What about you?" Athrun frowned.

"Well… when I turned fourteen my father engaged me to Lacus," Athrun shrugged. "She was the first girl I was in a relationship with."

"Oh…" Athrun shrugged.

"What can I say?" he asked. "I just went with what my father said."

"But-"

"It's complicated…"

"We've got plenty of time." Athrun looked over at Kira who was studying him. Athrun sighed.

"I do love Lacus," he admitted.

"You sound unsure," Kira whispered.

"I'm not so sure anymore…" Kira remained silent this time and Athrun looked at him again. "It's ok, I'm just glad we're friends again, not enemies." Kira smiled.

"Why not so sure?" Athrun didn't answer, instead, his hand automatically lifted to the pendant hanging from his neck but hidden beneath his shirt. Kira didn't mention it he just yawned and lay down, stretching.

"It'll be great when we go back to Orb, we'll get to see Mir, Sai, Tolle, Fllay, Kuzzey, Dearka, Nicol and Cagalli," Kira said. He glanced at Athrun who smiled.

"Yeah… it will be great," he agreed. "Goodnight Kira."

--

In the hospital at dawn, a nurse bustled around Arli's bed. She was checking all the machines and glancing at the readouts. Arli's heart rate was a bit frantic. Darren walked in and looked at the girl with a sad smile.

"How is she?" he asked, walking to her side.

"Her heart rate's odd for someone in a coma," the nurse replied. "But everything else is alright. I'll leave you to your business." Darren smiled and then looked down at Arli.

"What is going on with you?" he whispered. "Hopefully those upgrading genes of yours will help you." He lifted her eyelids and checked her pupils. For some reason they were dilating and expanding as he shone the torch in and out.

"That's not right for someone in your condition," Darren muttered. "I swear, I've never met anyone like you Lady Dragon." He looked at her readouts and then back at her to see her frowning. He saw her eyes moving beneath their lids and he frowned. Her eyes creaked half open and smile spread across Darren's face. Arli's head tilted to the side and her eyes closed again.

"Yzak," she murmured. Darren stared.

"Arli, are you awake?" he asked.

"Yzak… that you?" Arli muttered weakly.

"No, no, this is Darren, your doctor. Arli, open your eyes if you're awake." Arli opened her eyes slowly and Darren took out his torch and checked her eyes again. "Arli, do you know where you are?" Arli groaned.

"Hospital," she groaned. "Only place with no colour, boring as shit." Darren laughed, she was definitely alright. Only she would say something like that.

"Alright then."

"Can you call Councilman Clyne for me?" Arli asked weakly. "I need to see him, Commander Waltfeld, Kira, Athrun, Lacus …and Yzak." Darren nodded and went to the door and left.

--

Yzak's smile wouldn't wipe of his face as he and the others approached Arli's room slowly. Yzak looked in to see his fiancé sitting up against her pillows. He rushed to her side and she looked at him and a smile appeared on her tired face.

"Yzak," she whispered weakly. The weakness in her voice caused pain in Yzak's heart but he knew that the fire and strength would return, they did the last time and they would this time too.

"Arli," Yzak whispered. He reached out and caressed her face. "I was so scared… so scared that I'd lost you." Arli smiled.

"You haven't," she replied, touching his hand. "I'm fine." Yzak looked into her eyes and was shocked to see that they were dull with hopelessness.

"Arli… you didn't lose. You don't need to be like this again." Arli stared at him and sighed, she looked around at everyone else. They gathered around her bed and Lacus placed the vase with flowers on her bedside table.

"Thank god you're awake," Kira sighed. "Operation Spit Break started three hours ago." Arli stared.

"No…"

"It's alright, we have a plan but it needs to happen within the next hour," Andy said. "So we can't stay long." Arli stared.

"I'm coming!" she almost shouted.

"No you're not," Siegel protested. "You need to rest." Arli glared.

"I'm helping with this plan. It's my own fault that I'm in here so I'm coming." Arli stared around and groaned.

"I'm curious, how come you didn't realise there were no bullets?" Athrun asked.

"Rookie's mistake," Arli replied. "Colrade made me feel like a beginner again. I just lost it." Athrun nodded understandingly.

"You can't come," Lacus whispered. Arli looked at her.

"I can, I need to get those assassins to join us," Arli said. "Yzak, I want you to go to my place, make sure no-one is there. Go into my room, into my wardrobe. At the back left hand corner there is a keypad. Type in dragoneye269 and a door will open. In that room is all my assassin stuff. Get my suit, my mask, my helmet for piloting and my belts with the four gun holsters and of course get the guns. Oh I want my fifty cal rifle and its case to sling over my back."

"Arli, why?" Yzak asked.

"Just go, now!" Yzak stood to leave and Arli started. "Wait!"

"What?" Yzak turned and looked at her.

"Break my mask and I will kill you Yzak Joule," Arli hissed. He turned to leave and Arli started again. "One more thing… you haven't said goodbye to me yet." Yzak came back to her side and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Happy now?" he asked, amused.

"Very…" Yzak left and Arli pulled off all the tubes that were connecting her to machines.

"Arli, no!" Lacus and Kira shouted, pushing her down.

"You can't do that," Lacus told her. Arli glared.

"Tell me what we're doing," Arli demanded, attempting to struggle against the strong hold of her two friends. She was too weak to do much so she settled down.

"We're high-jacking the Freedom, "Andy explained, "Kira here will pilot it. We've recorded a video of Lacus giving a peace message. When Athrun goes to scramble the system so that the cameras can't go back online he'll add an auto play to the video and lock it so that it will be played no matter what."

"Alright, while Athrun is doing that Kira will be climbing into the Freedom. We'll get some of our soldiers to go and take over the controls so that the hatch will be opened," Siegel explained. "While you, Yzak, Andy and some other soldiers will move the mobile suits onto the Eternal and we'll launch. Your assassins should be able to take care of everything… including my protection."

"Your protection?" Arli asked, frowning at Siegel.

"I'll be remaining here," Siegel replied. Arli stared.

"No!" she protested. "That's too dangerous!"

"Someone has to; your assassins will look after me I'm sure." Arli sighed.

"I'll put my best on it," Arli whispered. Siegel smiled thankfully and Arli took advantage of Lacus and Kira's lapse in concentration and she jumped up, only to be caught around the waist by Athrun.

"Arli, please don't try and run," Athrun said to her. At that moment Darren came in and looked at Athrun and Arli.

"I should have known," he laughed. "Don't worry; I'll forge something so you can go." Arli grinned while the others stared at the young doctor.

"Why are you letting her go?" Kira asked.

"Have any of you managed to dissuade her from doing something that she really wants to do?" Darren asked. The others shook their heads and Andy laughed.

"Well recover quick young lady," he laughed. "We've got work to do." Arli looked around at Athrun with a grimace of pain.

"You bumped my hip," she told him. Athrun let her go with an apologetic look. "It's okay." Arli turned to Lacus, she indicated the white hospital gown.

"Have you got any clothes for me?" she asked. Lacus shook her head.

"Sorry," she apologised. "I didn't think to do that." Arli grimaced.

"Are there any clothes for me to wear apart from this?" she demanded. When no-one answered she put on an annoyed face but Darren produced the clothes she'd worn the previous day. There was no blood on them but the rips from the gun wounds were still there.

"You are a life saver Darren!" she chirped. He handed her the clothes and her friends left while she pulled them on. She went out to them to find that Siegel had signed her out and that Yzak was waiting for her. In his arms was a bag.

"You obviously can't change here," he told her. Arli took the bag and kissed his cheek.

"I'll change in the car," she told him. "Who am I travelling with?"

"Me, Kira and Yzak," Lacus said. "Athrun has to travel with Siegel and Andy so get the plans for the camera system memorised." They exited the hospital and Andy turned to Arli.

"We'll call your car and Lacus will put the phone on speaker, I'm going to give a detailed analysis of what you have to do," Andy told her. Arli grinned. They separated and went to the two cars.

"Of course." Lacus and Arli slipped into the back seat and Yzak into the driver's seat, Kira in the passenger seat. Arli opened the bag and pulled out the black suit that she wore for her assassin work. She left her shorts on but took off her shoes and pulled on the suit. She pulled her shirt off and pulled the suit up and pulled her arms through and zipped it closed. Yzak looked in the rear view mirror as a phone rang.

"Answer it Lacus," he told her. Lacus answered and pressed speaker.

"We're here," Arli said. She had pulled out her belt and was strapping it around her waist. She attached two gun holsters and reached down and attached one to each of her ankles, a new move. She slipped guns into each holster and pulled out her boots and pulled them on over her gun holsters. She pulled on her gloves and ticked the ends under he sleeves.

"Alright Arli, when we get to the building go straight to the assassin's floor. That's the top one right?" Andy asked.

"Sure is, so that no-one has to go there but us," Arli replied. Lacus handed her a couple of hair bands and Arli began tying her hair into a loose and messy bun.

"Alright, find those elite assassins that hate the council and check their eyes while you talk to them about your cause. You should know which ones to ask. Then when they've been brought to our cause we need you to bring them down to us. We need some of them on the ship with us and the best to protect Siegel. As soon as we're ready to go and starting to launch he's going to sound an alarm so that he's protected."

"Alright then… so someone is going to move the Combat for me?" Arli asked.

"Yeah…"

"Tell them that to unlock it they need to use the date of my birth."

"What is that?"

"The code is two; eight; one; zero; and then they need to type in my middle name." Arli shuddered.

"Tell me…" She cringed as Lacus and Kira looked at her expectantly. In the rear view mirror Arli could see Yzak smirk. Arli picked up her mask and ran her fingers over the winged edges and the spiked top. It was elaborately styled with red around the edges, highlighting the wing-like edges.

"Arli, we need to know your middle name!" Athrun almost shouted.

"Robyn." Arli shuddered and untied the tangled black ribbons. She raised the mask over her eyes and tied the ribbons around her head and tied them securely around the band that held her long hair in its bun. Arli then used some clips to hold the ribbons to her hair.

"Oh my god," Yzak snickered. "That doesn't suit you one bit." Arli glared.

"I've never told anyone, that's why I used it as my lock," she hissed. Yzak fell silent and Arli rummaged through the bag for her helmet. She looked at her pink haired friend. "Lacus take this and keep it on the Eternal for me." Lacus took it and smiled.

"Of course," she said.

"So, what's our rebel group called? For the sake of my assassins," Arli asked.

"The Clyne Faction," Kira laughed. "Andy came up with it." Arli grinned.

"Right we're here, everyone ready?" Answers came from both cars as they pulled up outside the council headquarters. As they got out of the cars Arli picked up her rifle and slung it over her shoulders and did up the strap tightly.

"I'm ready," Arli said. Lacus looked her over.

"Very deadly," she teased. Kira looked at Arli and grinned.

"You know when you spoke about your mask I never knew it was so… elegant," he laughed. Arli shook her head.

"You can't expect me to kill people without a little bit of style." She looked over at Siegel, Andy and Athrun and then the whole group traipsed up the stairs and into the building. Arli went to one of the lifts and made sure that there was no-one in it before she stepped in and pressed the top floor.

"Identification required," a voice said. Arli leant forward and a scanner went over her eyes and then a keypad slid out of the wall. "Pass code required." Arli typed in her pass code and waited.

"Identification acknowledged, Dragon of Space, id number zero-zero-one. Access authorised." Arli grinned as the elevator dinged and started moving up. It stopped and the doors opened.

"Welcome to the assassin's headquarters Lady Dragoness," the computer voice said. "Please enjoy yourself." Arli stepped out and frowned.

"Why the hell have they got it saying that?" she wondered.

"Lady Dragoness!" an assassin shouted. Everyone in vicinity stopped what they were doing and turned to face Arli. They all placed their right fist on their heart and bowed as Arli walked by. She wave to each one and headed straight the training grounds. All ten of them were there. Arli smiled when she saw all of them wearing masks. She approached the assassins that she had trained with and some that she had trained.

"Hello there boys," she smiled. "Long time no see." They all turned and looked at her, a smile spreading on each face.

"Arli!" they all shouted. Arli shushed them and smiled.

"Let's head into my office, it's still there isn't it?"

"Well they couldn't exactly get in there to change it now could they?" one asked. "You made it impossible." Arli grinned and beckoned to the ten assassins and took them out of the training grounds and across a few halls and to a door with a plaque saying 'Dragon of Space', tacked onto it. Arli gave a whole heap of identification codes, each more complicated than the last and the door opened.

"No wonder," an assassin laughed. "You have so many codes on that I'm surprised you even remembered what they were." Arli laughed and gestured inside. She closed the door and looked around the walls… no cameras. Arli stood and faced the assassins.

"We don't need any masks on in here," she told them. "Though it is good to see my elite wearing them." They all removed their masks and Arli sung hers around her hand before looking up at the faces of Zaft's best assassins. She scanned each set of eyes and found exactly what she wanted to, they were all still loyal to her and hated the council.

"Have you all heard about Colrade's betrayal?" Arli asked. They all nodded. "Right well I have a proposition for the lot of you. I've been through a lot with each one of you and… well… here's the thing…"

--

Athrun crept quietly up to the control room of all the PLANTs. He looked back at the soldiers and then he opened the door. The man in there was asleep so Athrun beckoned to the soldiers and they ran in and tied him up and dumped him in a corner. Athrun slipped into the seat and accessed the computer main and shut off all the cameras in the building and in the space ports. He scrambled the frame so that they couldn't be turned on. He turned to the television controls for the PLANTs and slipped the disk into a drive.

"Are you almost done Athrun-san?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Nearly," Athrun murmured. He put it in a timer and locked it and stood up, shaking his hair out of his face. "Done, tell Siegel to go ahead." The soldier nodded and spoke into a two-way.

"Let's head to the space-port sir," another soldier said. Athrun nodded and drew one of his guns and headed out of the room with the soldiers.

--

"Ok time to go ahead," Siegel said. He stood at the hatch to the hanger of the Eternal. The soldiers and Yzak nodded from inside the Duel and Combat. They turned on the mobile suits and flew them quickly to the hanger. They flew them in as the Strike, Aegis and Justice were also flown in. They landed in the frames and climbed out. Yzak rushed out the hatch and stood by Siegel and Andy.

"Where're Arli and Athrun?" Yzak asked. Siegel and Andy shook their heads and Yzak's face lit up as he saw the black clothes of the assassins as they flew into the port. Athrun and soldiers followed soon after. Arli came down to the Eternal.

"Siegel this is Damien, Aaron and Justin, they'll be your guards," Arli said. "They are the best there is, apart from me of course. All of the ten assassins were wearing masks and only their eyes were revealed. Siegel greeted his guards and Arli indicated for the other assassins to go into the hanger with the soldiers. Athrun came down to the group.

"The hanger doors are set to open in three minutes," Athrun told them. "Tell Kira to get ready to launch. We'd better get to the bridge." Everyone nodded and they bid goodbye to Siegel and the three assassins and they moved away. The hatch on the ship closed and Andy, Yzak, Arli and Athrun headed up to the bridge where Lacus was already sitting. She was holding Haro and Lily and murmuring to them softly.

"Lily," Arli laughed. "Where'd you get to my dear friend?" Lily fluttered up to Arli and she cradled the robotic cat.

"Alright, bye guys," Kira said. "I'm launching now."

"Be careful," Lacus said worriedly. Athrun touched her shoulder gently. Arli hadn't noticed but both he and Yzak were in their Zaft uniforms. Arli smiled slightly to see that so was Andy.

"We ready to launch?" Andy asked. "The kid's gone."

"We are ready," Lacus said. "Be careful Mr Waltfeld."

"Righto Miss Lacus. Forward and steady boys." The giant ship raised up and started ahead.

"What's going on?" a voice demanded. "Who's in the Eternal? Councilman Clyne said that someone-" The radio shut off and Arli grinned. One of the soldiers was doing their job perfectly.

"Alright we need to blast the outer gate, they've managed to shut it," Andy said.

"Well… I guess it can't be helped," Lacus said. "Go ahead." Andy gave the order and the canons fired and the ship rocked and Athrun caught Lacus as she fell. "Thankyou very much." Athrun smiled. Lacus sat back down as the Eternal burst forth from the port and into space. They were chased by GINNs and Arli grinned.

"Since you guys will probably steal all the glory later, I'm gonna get rid of these guys," she smirked. She rushed away and into the hanger. She climbed into the Combat and launched quickly. She pulled out her beam sabres and the seed inside of her burst into life and her irises expanded. She smirked and rushed forward slicing two GINNs into pieced before turning and ducking under another. She stabbed it in the back and then sliced another couple in half. She looked around at the last eight GINNs and flew towards them. They weren't much of a match for her and Arli was pleased to realise that her piloting skills had definitely improved. She finished off the last GINNs and flew back to the Eternal and floated beside it as they flew away from the PLANTs.

* * *

**Alright, what did yous think? Reviews are really appreciated while we're getting towards the end of the story now!!**


	17. The Battle of Orb Part 1

**Next chapter is on! Back to school tomorrow but I've started work on the next chapter and it's filled with action! I need you guys to be patient over the next few weeks while I get loaded up with homework at school, then it should slow down a bit and I'll get a chance to write heaps more!!**

* * *

When Kira launched from the PLANT's space port, he pushed his thrusters as hard as they would go and flew out of the PLANTs quicker than the Strike would ever have gone. He past a couple of GINNs but hey didn't seem to notice him. He flew towards the Earth keeping his eyes on the white top where he would have to descend. Operation Spit Break had already started and he worried that the Archangel might have been shot down with only the Astrays to protect it.

"Come on, quicker Freedom, quicker," he muttered. He flew towards the atmosphere and started adjusting his temperatures so that he could descend.

--

(Dawn, the Earth Forces JOSH-A base at Alaska)

--

Murrue looked out of the Archangel's windows to the other ships surrounding them. It was only a precaution that they were out here. Some Zaft vessels had been spotted and the remaining Earth Forces had been sent out to protect. Mwu and Natarle were still in the base, Murrue was worried because both of them had been reassigned to other missions and she didn't know what this would do to the plan that Arli and Yzak had ingeniously thought up.

"Captain, there is a whole fleet of Zaft vessels here they're-" The crewman's explanation was cut short as the ship was rocked from an explosion.

"No, Zaft tricked us!" Murrue shouted. "This is Operation Spit Break." The whole crew gasped and Murrue shouted her orders. "Astrays, launch!"

--

Inside the base all the soldiers heard the explosions and the only one who reacted was Mwu. He looked around worriedly and turned to see if there was someone who could explain what was going on.

"Hey, has anyone seen one of the Commanders?" he shouted.

"No, sorry," someone else shouted. "Why?" Mwu ignored the protest and listened to the explosions, fearing for his Captain's safety.

--

(Freedom, 10:35 am)

--

Kira checked the pressures one last time as he pushed his shield down to begin descent. The lights in the cockpit began flashing red and sirens sounded as he pushed through the atmosphere. The descent would take a while he waited anxiously for the Freedom to push through.

When the Freedom finally came out of the atmosphere Kira pressed his foot harder on the accelerator to make it down to the battle quicker. He went down as fast as he could. The air was helping the cooling of his mobile suit as he finally came down. He could see the battle going on and the Archangel was right below him. He fixed his shield and pulled out his blaster. There was a mobile suit about to fire right at the Archangel. Kira flew down and landed just in time to deflect the attack with his shield and return fire.

"Archangel, this is Kira Yamato, is everyone alright?" Kira asked.

"Kira, is that really you?" Murrue asked.

"Whoa kid, that was just in time," Mwu added.

"You need to get out of here, I'll cover you," Kira ordered.

"We can't… there's a Cyclops system beneath the base. They're going to blow up the whole area in a ten mile radius!" Murrue explained. Kira nodded and adjusted his frequency.

"All Zaft and Earth Forces in the area, there is a Cyclops system beneath the base that is set to blow up at any time now. I want you all to cease your fighting and get ten miles from here as fast as you can!" Kira shouted over the intercom. "I mean it, go!" Kira turned and started flying to emphasize his meaning. The Archangel was managing to get some speed up now and the Zaft forces had actually listen and were beginning to move. Kira heard a loud sound and looked around to see an explosions starting. All of the forces in the area picked up their speed to escape the explosion.

--

(The Eternal)

--

Arli drifted in front of the main window of the Eternal and sighed. Yzak came to her side and put his arm around her. Arli leant her head on his shoulder and gazed down at Planet Earth.

"Do you think he made it in time?" Arli asked, looking up at Yzak. He grimaced.

"I think he might have made it in time to save the ship but it was three and a half hours into the attack," Yzak replied. Arli sighed again and looked back out the screen.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"You are going to rest. You just got out of hospital from being shot in the chest. I want you to recover." Arli rolled her eyes and both of them looked around as Lacus sighed.

"What's up?" Arli asked.

"What do we do now?" Lacus asked. She looked up at them with a frown.

"I guess we wait," Yzak suggested.

"No, we need to descend to Earth but the Eternal should stay here," Arli commented. "With protection of course." She kissed Yzak's cheek and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked. Arli turned right around and leant on the railing.

"Athrun and I can go down to Orb to help out in finalizing our plans," Arli said. "We need to Archangel to come up into space and then we'll find somewhere to go and turn into our base while we decide what to do." Athrun was floating over the other side of the screen to Arli and he looked around.

"Yeah, we need to make sure that everything is alright and that the Archangel knows where to find us," he agreed. He had his jacket undone and the howmea amulet was floating in front of him. Arli grinned at it before turning back to Lacus.

"What do you think?" Arli asked her. Lacus shrugged.

"I guess it's your decision just be careful please," she begged. Arli smiled.

"We will be careful," Athrun assured her. "But we aren't going just yet."

"That's right… Uh, Lacus do we have any mobile suit containers?" Arli asked frowning slightly. Lacus frowned.

"Why?" she questioned.

"We need something to take the Strike and Aegis in. I want to get the program that Kira and I designed to install into their modems. We need somebody to pilot them and we don't have any coordinators left." Lacus nodded.

"I think we have one, but it'll fit both of them in it and you and Athrun can carry it with you." Arli sighed with relief.

"Excellent… so have we got any way to tell what's happening in Orb at the moment?" Athrun asked. Andy turned to grin at him.

"Of course we do, we're waiting for the right time to send you down. Like if Orb is getting attacked… or something, like that," he replied. Athrun nodded and turned to Arli.

"So, we'd better hope we can descend quickly if there is a battle happening," he laughed.

"I'm sure we can, the Justice is pretty fast and so is the Combat."

"The container might slow us down."

"We'll manage." Athrun and Arli grinned and Yzak sighed.

"You two had better be careful," he said. Arli turned back to him and smiled, tapping his nose playfully.

"Oh we will be, and we'll make sure we leave some Earth Forces or Zaft Forces alive for you to have your fun." Yzak rolled his eyes and shot Athrun and look. Athrun nodded with a small smile. Yzak sighed thankfully and Arli looked between them with an annoyed expression.

--

Kira walked away from the Freedom towards the crew of the Archangel, who were gathered outside the ship. He pulled off his helmet and grinned as he approached them. They all stared at him with amazement before smiles broke out on each person's face. He stopped in front of Murrue and Mwu and they both grinned.

"Kira, thank god you're here," Mwu laughed.

"Yes, it is a relief to see you," Murrue added. Kira smiled.

"Thanks, so how are things here?" he asked. "Arli told me to tell you guys hi from her, Athrun and Yzak."

"Why didn't they come?" Mwu asked. "And what's the deal with that mobile suit?"

"I'll explain everything but first we need to start heading to Orb. It's important that we get these immediately." Murrue nodded and shouted orders to the crew.

"You had better get that mobile suit aboard and then start explaining," she told Kira. Kira nodded and went back to the Freedom. He put his foot in the hold an tugged the rope, it started pulling back up and Kira looked into the sky. A dark shape flew above him and he watched it curiously. He presumed it was a mobile suit from the battle though it looked nothing like any of the Zaft mobile suits. He shook his head and climbed into the Freedom's cockpit and flew it over and landed in the hanger of the Archangel. He climbed down, went to the lockers, changed into his Earth Forces uniform and continued up to the bridge. When he got here Murrue and Mwu were awaiting him. The Archangel had started moving and Kira went and leant against the stairs and looked at Murrue and Mwu.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"The whole story," Mwu replied, "from when you arrived at the PLANTs to now." Kira nodded and assembled his thoughts before starting.

"The first thing we did was go to the council building to see the Supreme council…" he started.

--

Above the wreckage of JOSH-A, a strange mobile suit flew. It's pilot observing the wreckage with distaste. He gave up eventually and decided to turn back and follow that ship that he'd seen. From his glimpse of it he guessed it was the famed Archangel that had caused Zaft so many problems. He'd heard that the whole Eighth Fleet had sacrificed itself for the protection of that one ship. He found it on the ocean and kept his distance, watching from just outside the radar area.

"Well, it looks just like I heard," he sighed. "But where is that mobile suit… uh the Strike, I think." He watched closely but nothing exciting happened, plus he caught a ship on his radar. It was below the ocean and it was close to he had to veer off to the side to avoid being detected. He glanced back at the Archangel wistfully before turning and flying in the direction of Panama.

--

"And that's where I left them," Kira finished. The ship was well on its way to Orb. They would be there in a few hours.

"Wow… so…" Mwu couldn't find his words.

"So you snuck out right under the council's nose?" Murrue asked. Kira nodded.

"It was easy with Councilman Clyne's help," Kira replied. "He and Mr Waltfeld planned the whole thing." Mwu shook his head.

"You guys had one hell of an adventure," he laughed. "So is Arli alright now?"

"She's fine. Now it's your turn. What happened when you arrived at Alaska?" Murrue took a deep breath and started explaining.

--

When the Archangel docked in Orb they were watched by Uzumi, Erica, Kisaka, Cagalli, Dearka, Nicol, Mariallia, Tolle, Sai, Fllay and Kuzzey. They were all wearing smiles and as soon as the Archangel was docked Cagalli broke away from the group and rushed down to the dock. She rushed onto the ship and slowed down, looking around expectantly. She wandered up the halls and as she turned a corner caught sight of Kira.

"Kira!" she shouted. He turned and she rushed over to him, pulling him into a huge. Kira stumbled back but managed to stop himself from falling by grabbing the hand rail on the wall.

"Cagalli, it's good to see you too," Kira laughed. Cagalli let go of him and smiled but looked around.

"Where are Athrun and Arli?" she asked. Kira grimaced and Cagalli's smile faded. "What happened? Are they alright?" Cagalli studied Kira worriedly.

"They're fine now… but they were involved in some bad things," Kira explained. "They're waiting with Lacus in the Eternal. They're waiting to here if Orb needs help before they come down." Cagalli frowned.

"What bad stuff? The Eternal? Who's Lacus?" Kira chuckled.

"You're full of questions today. Okay well Athrun and Arli got caught up with Arli's old mentor and they got shot. Arli was worse off she got shot in the chest and nearly died while one of the bullet's only grazed Athrun's waist."

"Oh, but they're fine now?"

"Yeah. So the Eternal is our new warship that we stole from Zaft along with the Freedom and Justice. Lacus is Athrun's fiancé, a singer whose father used to be Chairman of the PLANTs' supreme council." Cagalli blinked.

"Fiancé?" Kira frowned as the hurt crossed Cagalli's face. Realisation dawned on him and he didn't know what to say so he simple put his arm around Cagalli and started walking towards the exit of the ship.

"So how is everyone? And what's the situation here?" Kira asked. Cagalli mumbled something and Kira bit his lip as they walked away from the docks and Cagalli led him up to the room where the others were waiting. When they caught sight of Kira they rushed over. Dearka and Nicol frowned on not seeing their team mates.

"Hey Kira, where're the others?" Nicol asked. Kira looked over from his greetings from the others and gave the two coordinators a smile.

"Waiting for the right chance to come and down to us," he explained. "I'll tell you two, everything later." Dearka and Nicol smiled their appreciation and left the others to question Kira about everything that had happened when he had left.

--

(Lord Uzumi's office, an hour later)

--

"So as you can see the Earth Alliance has become very desperate," Uzumi said. "They're intent on gaining Orb's power for their own use but of course we already have made our loyalties. We're refusing their offer as you may have guessed. I just hope that we'll have a chance to leave here and meet up with the others." Murrue nodded.

"Kira told us that he and the others managed to gain the help of several assassins, some Zaft soldiers, a Zaft warship and a member of the supreme council who plans to gather others to his cause," Murrue explained. Uzumi looked over at Kira and offered him a smile.

"You did a wonderful job though I'm not surprised," he said. "I knew you would succeed. Now which council member have you got?"

"The previous Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne," Mwu explained. "His daughter has a lot of influence over the people and she already made her mark with a video directed to the people of the PLANTs, begging them to try and help stop the war." Kira nodded along with what Mwu was saying and Dearka and Nicol stared at him in amazement. They were still stumped by everything that had happened in so little time. Uzumi nodded.

"I believe we made need to prepare for battle," he sighed. "The Earth Forces will not like this and I believe that Muruta Azrael will be with them." Dearka and Nicol gasped and Kira and Cagalli shared a glance. Uzumi looked at them.

"We know of Azrael's deeds," Dearka explained. "Nicol here, Athrun, Yzak and Rusty were the ones who saw Azrael torturing my sister and managed to save her." Uzumi nodded.

"I thought as much… she still has that scar doesn't she?" Nicol and Dearka nodded.

"She refuses to have it removed," Nicol muttered. "She claims it as a symbol of the revenge she's sworn on that bastard." Dearka gave Nicol a surprised look but shook it off. Uzumi sighed.

"You boys had better go and prepare your mobile suits, I will alert the forces and start the evacuation procedures," Uzumi said. "Murrue, do what you need to with your crew. You're all dismissed." Murrue and Mwu left followed by the three male pilots.

"I want you boys to go and find the crew and get them to assemble in the hanger," Murrue told the three teenage pilots. "Get the other children too. I have an announcement to make." Kira, Dearka and Nicol went and gather everyone and lined up with them in the hanger. Dearka and Nicol were wearing Orb military uniforms and they had given Kira one. They and the other teenagers were the only ones wearing the white and blue Orb uniforms.

When they were lined up in the hanger, Murrue and Mwu came in and stood in front of the lined up soldiers.

"As you may have heard, Orb is under pressure from the Earth Alliance to join them," Murrue started. "But of course you know that that isn't going to happen because we've already decided to help end the war. It is inevitable that the Earth Forces will attack and we plan to fight alongside our allies. Lord Uzumi is evacuating the people of Orb and I give you now the option of leaving with them. If you plan to I want you to gather your belongings and leave according to Orb's evacuation procedures." Murrue paused as the soldiers watched her.

"I know I haven't been the best captain," Murrue smiled. "But I am honoured to have been and to have led you. There isn't a better group of soldiers in the world. Thankyou." Murrue dismissed them and Kira turned to Dearka with a smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Arli," he said. "I didn't get a chance to say that before." Dearka laughed.

"It wasn't your fault Kira," he said, "and she's alright so it's fine." Kira smiled and looked over at the Freedom.

"Where are the Buster and Blitz?"

"In the factory," Nicol answered. "We were working on them. I think I'll fight on the ground, what do you think Dearka?"

"Yeah, the boards are too much trouble. I'll stay on the ground too. You'll be right in the sky won't you Kira?" Dearka replied.

"I'll be fine," Kira laughed. "I'm sure that most of the forces will be ground anyway." Dearka and Nicol nodded their agreement before leaving to prepare for the battle ahead.

--

Arli stood by Andy's chair while in the hanger; Yzak and Athrun were loading the Strike and Aegis into the mobile suit carrier.

"Can you make it out?" Arli asked, watching the screen.

"The reception is pretty bad," Andy replied. "Ah there we go." Lacus came over to them and they watched the Orb broadcast on the screen of the Eternal. Arli's brow furrowed worriedly.

"They're going up against Azrael," she hissed. "I know that man very well and I'll guess that he has some dangerous weapons up his sleeve." Lacus looked at her sadly.

"Don't let your fury get the better of you Arli," she whispered, recognising the struggle on Arli's face. She touched her friend's shoulder and Arli closed her eyes, taking a deep steadying breath.

"It's alright Lacus," she said with a shaking voice. "I don't think I'll lose control this time." Arli opened her eyes and hugged Lacus.

"Arli…"

"I think Athrun and I should go now, we're a fair way away from Orb and we need to get there before the battle gets too bad," Arli explained.

"Be careful."

"I will." Arli hugged Lacus again briefly and turned and left the bridge. She waited for the elevator to take her down and she rushed to the locker room and pulled her helmet on. It jostled her mask slightly but she fixed it and floated into the hanger.

"Athrun, we should go now!" Arli called. Athrun and Yzak looked up from the mobile suit container as Arli came down to them. Yzak caught her and she thanked him before turning her eyes on Athrun. "The Earth Forces are going to attack Orb." Athrun nodded.

"Alright we'll go, they're going to send this out after us and there's a handle for us to pull it along with," Athrun explained. Arli nodded and turned to Yzak, looking at him with worried eyes.

"You'll be alright here won't you?" she asked quietly. Athrun moved away from them towards the Justice.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to be worried about you though," Yzak replied. Arli took her helmet off and let it float beside them and she leant forward and kissed Yzak. He held her around the waist gently. After a minute Arli broke away from him and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I love you Yzak," she whispered. Yzak tugged a loose strand of her hair gently.

"I love you too Arli," he whispered. "For that reason, please be careful." Arli smiled and placed one last kiss on his lips and pulled her helmet back on and went to the Combat and climbed in. She turned it on and strapped herself into the seat.

"It'll be a while until we get to the Earth's gravity and then we have to descend," Athrun said as he prepared to launch.

"Yeah, I just hope we won't be too late," Arli replied. Athrun launched and Arli followed, Lacus bidding them good luck as they went. The mobile suit container was sent out behind them and Athrun caught to handle and Arli went over to him and took hold.

"Ready to go?" Athrun asked.

"I am," Arli replied. They started flying, the mobile suit container stopped them from going at a much faster pace but it had its own thrusters so they were still able to go pretty fast.

--

Down at Orb the Earth forces ships were in sight and all of the Orb forces were waiting in the bay for the fight. Kira flew above everyone in the Freedom while below him, Mwu was in one of the Astrays and Nicol and Dearka stood together probably talking about something that Kira had no idea about. Behind Kira one of the Skygraspers was flying around, its pilot was Tolle and Kira was very anxious having him in this fight. Before anyone realised what was happening three mobile suits had launched from a ship and the fleet was advancing. Kira rushed forward to meet the three strange mobile suits while other ground based mobile suits began their attack on Orb's ground forces.

"Tolle, be careful!" Kira shouted pulling out his beam rifle. Tolle's Skygrasper flew behind him as he fired at the khaki mobile suit. The beams reflected and Kira's eyes widened. "He reflected the beams…" Kira pulled out another beam rifle and flipped around and fired at the black suit as it flew behind him. Tolle's Skygrasper was flitting about the blue mobile suit and evading the attacks and adding return fire. He was doing pretty well so Kira turned his full attention onto the other two suits. The black one jumped at him with a beam sabre but he ducked away and appeared behind it, attacking with him own beam sword. He was hit in the back by the khaki suit and he turned and took a swipe at it, it dodged and Kira turned back to the black suit.

"Kira be careful!" Tolle shouted.

"You too Tolle, you just pay attention, I'm fine," Kira replied. He looked around to see the black mobile suit heading toward the turned Buster. "Dearka, behind you!" The Buster turned around in time and the black suit evaded.

"Thanks Kira," Dearka sighed. Kira nodded and turned his attention to the two mobile suits. The battle went on with Kira trying to keep his eyes on both suits at once but being unsuccessful. With his attention on the Raider the Forbidden was taking aim with its beam rifle. Kira's attention was drawn by a flash and he knew he'd be too late to dodge or block the attack but there was a red blur and the attack was evaded and Kira's vision was blocked by a huge red mobile suit.

"Athrun?" Kira gasped. The Justice turned to the Freedom and Athrun's face appeared on one of Kira's screens.

"Hey Kira," Athrun laughed. "Looks like we got here just in time." For the first time Kira noticed a gold mobile suit heading off towards Morganraete, pulling a large container with it. He turned his attention back to Athrun.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"Don't mention it, let's get this party started!" The Freedom and Justice turned back to back and faced the two mobile suits, both wearing similar smirks.

"Wahoo, the cavalry have arrived!" Dearka cheered. The Raider and the Forbidden took up their weapons and charged at the Freedom and Justice.

--

At Morganraete, Arli deposited the mobile suit container inside the factory and flew straight back out. She pressed her foot down harder to make the thrusters push more powerfully. She flew back to the battle and pulled out her beam sabres, a smirk appearing on her face. Her eyes gleamed beneath her mask and she swooped down onto the Earth Forces mobile suits that were attacking the Astrays. She swooped down in ran her sabres through about five different mobile suits and flew back up to watch them explode. The Orb pilots replied with thanks and Arli grinned before looking up to the aerial battle. She could see Athrun and Kira dodging and attacking with ease but a Skygrasper was struggling against a blue mobile suit.

"Who's in the Skygrasper?" Arli asked.

"Tolle," Kira replied. Arli glanced up and could see that he definitely needed some help but when she looked down the Astrays were outnumbered by the Earth Forces mobile suits.

Arli made a quick decision and started up towards him to aid him. As she was about to reach him the Calamity ducked below him and came up behind. It pulled out a huge cannon-rifle and fired it.

"No!" Arli shouted but she could do anything, it hit its target and the Skygrasper exploded right before her eyes. She stared as the light from it reflected across her mobile suit. "No Tolle, no please!" She knew it would do no good so she raised her beam sabres, a furious glare settling on her features. She flew up towards the Calamity and caught it by surprise. She managed to clash her sabres against its back, cutting of part of its arm. It turned and she attacked again but he dodged. She continued to swoop around, playing cat and mouse with the mobile suit. It fired at her continually and when she dodged one of the attacks its blast hit the Raider.

Arli frowned as she guessed an argument was happening between the pilots. They started firing at each other and Arli ducked out of the way, hovering near Athrun and Kira, staring as the other mobile suit joined in the attack.

"These guys don't give a damn about each other!" Athrun shouted. Arli shook her head as she watched but suddenly their fighting stopped and they started off in the direction of the Earth Forces ships. A return signal fired and Arli sighed with relief. She turned to the other two and two faces appeared on her screen as she flicked on her camera.

"We should probably land," Arli said.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Kira agreed. Athrun nodded and they flew down to the edge of the battlefield where a whole heap of rubble was scattered. They slowly landed. Arli looked around and spotted everyone climbing out of their mobile suits with exhaustion. She opened her cockpit and caught the footrope down and jumped off it. She pulled her helmet off and tucked it under her arm and walked over to where Kira was landing. She smiled at him gently and he grinned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Arli touched her chest where she'd been shot and grimaced.

"Still hurts but it's nothing I can't handle," she replied. Athrun joined them, pulling off his helmet, his hair falling in his face. The three of them looked over as a group gathered around them. Cagalli pushed through and caught sight of Athrun and a smile spread over her face.

"You're alright!" she shouted. She ran over to them and Arli and Kira exchanged a smile as she threw herself into Athrun's arms and hugged him tightly, her hug caused him to drop his helmet and he laughed before hugging her back. Kira chuckled and Arli shifted her helmet slightly before spotting Dearka and Nicol. She walked calmly over to them but when she reached them, she threw her helmet aside and hugged her brother tightly.

"Hey Arli," Dearka laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Arli replied, letting him go and giving Nicol an equally tight hug. "What about you two?"

"We're fine," Nicol laughed. Dearka was looking around worriedly Arli let go of Nicol and gave him a confused look before realisation crossed her face and she pushed past him and into the crowd. She looked through the people and spotted Murrue with Mwu.

"Where's Mariallia?" she shouted as she reached them. Murrue looked from Mwu's face to her with shock but then she shook it off.

"I'm not sure, she ran off the ship as soon as we got to land," Murrue replied. Arli looked between her captain and her commander and then smiled.

"Finally," she told them. "I'm very happy for both of you." She turned and rushed towards the Archangel and slowed when she saw Sai and Fllay trying to pick Mariallia up from the ground. Arli walked over and knelt by her side and put her arms around Mariallia and pulled her to her feet.

"Mir, I'm so sorry," Arli whispered. "I'm so very, very sorry. Come on." Arli turned and started leading her away and she was cut off by Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka and Nicol.

"Mir," Kira said.

"Dearka, Nicol, can you two look after her?" Arli asked. "I have some work to do." They nodded and Dearka put his arm around Mariallia's shoulders and supported her as he and Nicol led her away. Arli turned to the other three.

"Kira, we have to install the natural OS into the Strike and Aegis and get some pilots," Arli said. "I think Mwu should pilot the Strike."

"The Aegis?" Cagalli asked.

"I hadn't thought of anyone," Arli admitted laughing slightly. She wiped sweat off her forehead as Kira handed her, her helmet. "Thanks."

"I could pilot it," Cagalli pointed out. Arli was about to protest but she was cut off.

"Absolutely not!" Athrun said looking at her. Cagalli glared at him.

"I'll be fine, I've had training!"

"You're not piloting that mobile suit against those three pilots!"

"I'll fight the other ones then!"

"Cagalli, you aren't piloting the Aegis," Athrun snarled. Arli giggled.

"I think she could," Kira said. Arli nodded in her agreement. "She'll be fine; we'll be looking out for her and I know she can handle herself." Athrun turned his worried emerald eyes onto his best friend and sighed.

"Fine, but don't be reckless," he said to Cagalli. As he turned the howmea amulet fell out of his open pilot suit and Cagalli's eyes turned soft. She nodded in agreement and Arli took Kira's hand and pulled him away to begin working on the mobile suits. As they went they glanced back at Cagalli and Athrun and then turned to each other with grins.


	18. The Battle of Orb Part 2

**Yay I'm so proud of myself! I have the next chapter up!! Enjoy guys!!**

* * *

Arli rubbed her eyes tiredly and glanced over at Kira, he'd fallen asleep over the computer keyboard and Arli could see that he was only half finished so she turned back to her computer and yawned before tapping some more keys and she finished the Aegis. She went to Kira and moved his arms and finished the OS for the Strike and then turned off the computer. She looked at Kira's sleeping form and smiled.

"Hey," a voice whispered quietly. Arli looked over and smiled at Athrun. "How are things?"

"Finished, I think I'll leave Kira to sleep," Arli whispered back. She noticed the pained expression on Athrun's face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mariallia, I think you need to have a talk with her," Athrun replied. "Come on." He led Arli away and she followed still wearing her frown. Athrun led her into the infirmary and they stopped. Arli took in the whole scene, Mariallia was curled up on the bed sobbing; Dearka was beside her with a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, Fllay kneeling beside her, murmuring quietly and Nicol and Sai watching with worried expressions.

"Oh Mir," Arli gasped. She untied her mask and handed it to Athrun with a warning expression; he put it on a bench gently so as not to break it and Arli moved to Mariallia's side. She touched the top of her friend's head.

"Mir, look at me," Arli whispered. It took a few seconds but she raised her head and looked at Arli. "I want you to calm down; you need to have full strength and a concentrating mind if you want to stay alive tomorrow." Arli tried to keep her voice as gentle as possible while trying to get across the message that was needed. Mariallia nodded slowly and wiped her eyes.

"It's, just…" Mariallia didn't finish she started crying again and Arli looked at her with a small smile.

"I know it's hard," she whispered. "It's so difficult to keep going when someone you love dies, believe me, I know. Dearka and I lost our mother in the Bloody Valentine and so did Athrun. Fllay lost her father during our rendezvous with the advance forces. We know how you feel, we're here for you but you need to stay strong. Do you understand me?" Mariallia nodded again and Arli gave her a hug.

"Thanks Arli," Mariallia choked. "I'll try and stop crying." Arli nodded with a kind smile and Mariallia turned to Dearka. "Thankyou… you've been wonderful." Dearka smiled at her and Mariallia hugged Fllay for her thankyou to her. Arli stepped back beside Athrun and grimaced.

"I hope you didn't mind…" Arli trailed off and Athrun laughed.

"I didn't, it was a good speech," he replied. "Put your mask back on, the Dragon of Space usually wouldn't take it off." Arli rolled her eyes and tied it back on and looked around the room again, smiling at Mariallia leaning on Dearka's shoulder and talking to him. Arli touched Athrun's shoulder and they left the room.

"So… are you still engaged to Lacus?" Arli asked as they walked down the corridor towards the hanger where all the mobile suits were stored for the night.

"I think so," Athrun replied. Arli gave him a knowing look and glanced at the howmea amulet hanging out of his pilot suit.

"So… does Cagalli know about your fiancé?" Athrun shrugged.

"I didn't get much time to talk with her. Arli you should rest." Arli had tried to hide her yawn but Athrun caught her.

"So should you," Arli replied snappily.

"Alright, I will if you will." Arli rolled her eyes and went and sat down while Athrun went and collected a couple of blankets. He threw one on Arli and she leant back against a box and looked across to see Athrun doing the same but his eyes were closed.

"Night Athrun," Arli said. Athrun mumbled something and Arli waited until she was sure he was asleep before standing and walking over to the entrance to the hanger and leaving. She stepped out and looked up at the stars.

"Into a new future… let's hope that's where this brings us," she whispered.

--

On the Earth Forces ship, Muruta Azrael stood above deck and looked out across to Onogoro Island. She stared there, a strange feeling in his gut. He stared out through the dark, a hard look on his face.

"Are you out there, Dragon of Space?" he whispered. "Is that why I feel like my death is drawing near?" He shook his head.

"I must be going crazy. She retired, as if she'd be where I am at this very moment." He let out a laugh and went back into the ship but he couldn't shake the fear out of his head.

--

As dawn came the Earth Forces fleet started moving and the Archangel launched out. The pilots of each mobile suit rushed around in a hectic frenzy. Arli went to the Combat and looked over to Cagalli beside her.

"Ready Cagalli?" Arli called as she caught the footrope up into her mobile suit. Cagalli did the same with the Aegis and looked over with a smile.

"I am," Cagalli replied.

"Be careful!" The call didn't come from Arli, it came from Athrun. He rushed past the two girls and caught Nicol by the shoulder as he went to climb up into the Blitz. Arli looked and strained her ears.

"Protect her," Athrun said. Nicol nodded and caught the rope up into the Blitz. Athrun looked up at Arli who was staring at him. He grimaced and Arli shook her head, giving him a small smile as she slipped into the cockpit. She closed it and pulled her helmet on, activating her mobile suit. She launched and flew and hovered beside the Freedom. The Justice appeared on Kira's other side and the three of them waited for the Earth Forces' mobile suits to launch.

"Cagalli won't like being babied Athrun," Arli said.

"Huh?" Athrun replied.

"I heard what you said to Nicol. Heightened senses remember."

"Oh… is your upgrade finished?"

"Sure is, I feel so strong! Now as I was saying, be ready for Cagalli's wrath when we're done here," Arli said. Athrun and Kira both made noises.

"Arli… we don't have much of a chance in this fight," Kira said. Arli rolled her eyes.

"We have a chance, there's always a chance," she replied. "I don't care whether it's tiny or huge, it's always there and if you're strong enough you can win."

"Right," Kira and Athrun answered in unison. Arli grinned and drew her beam sabre and raised her new shield. Morganraete had an extra in stock and she had gladly accepted it. Arli put on a hard expression as the mobile suits launched. She raised her sabre and flew forward to meet them. Kira and Athrun had done the same and the Forbidden and Raider had swooped around to get better shots at them. Arli glared darkly as the Calamity reached her. She ducked down and appeared behind it. She was about to slash it when a fire from the Forbidden hit her back. She turned and put away her beam sabre and pulled out her blaster and fired at the mobile suit in retaliation. It put on its shield and the blasts bounced off it. Arli's looked became darker as she turned and fired at the Calamity she managed to get a few hits on it but it came away unscathed and they both drew beam sabres and came together in a sparking clash.

Down on the shore in the ground fight the Blitz and Aegis were surrounded by some Strike Daggers and were holding their own pretty well. Cagalli fired at the blue mobile suits and managed to get a few down. The Blitz jumped in front of her and finished the mobile suits off and they turned to the others and attack them in the same manner. They got rid of the last three and Cagalli grinned.

"Thanks Nicol," she breathed.

"No problem," Nicol laughed. "Great team work." Cagalli nodded in agreement as another Strike Dagger ambushed them. Nicol jumped in front of her and stabbed the mobile suit in the cockpit and it exploded.

"Whoa, that was close," Cagalli murmured. Nicol just sighed with relief as they turned to the next few mobile suits. The Strike was behind them fighting off some of the Strike Daggers. It jumped over and sliced one in half.

"This is pretty cool," Mwu laughed as he landed. He turned around and ran at some more as the Blitz jumped up and destroyed a mobile suit that had snuck up behind the Strike. Cagalli turned and fired at some mobile suits that had appeared around her. They exploded and she moved on to some others.

In the sky the Freedom, Justice and Combat had come together and were working together against the other three since it was hard on their own. Kira swooped down and fired at the Forbidden and as it went to retaliate he moved and Arli and Athrun swooped down together. Arli went under and Athrun went above and flew in opposite directions, their beam sabres extended to slice the Forbidden but it swung down with its hooked sword. Arli raised her shield in time to block the blow and she flew back. Athrun moved and threw his beam boomerang, the Forbidden moved but didn't see it coming back but blocked it in time.

Kira was busy with the Raider he was locked in cat and mouse game. He was dodging all the attacks. He swooped below and above it and Arli flew around towards him.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"Please," Kira replied. Arli flew around with her sabre and caught the Raider by surprise. She managed the cut down the arm, slicing off half of the hand. The Raider retaliated and caught her with his mace. Arli gasped as the Combat was sent hurtling to the ground. She caught herself and flew up a dark look on her face. She pulled out her blaster and fired at the Raider and managed to hit it a few times. Athrun was busy locked in a beam clash with the Calamity and Kira was about to be attacked by the Forbidden.

Arli growled darkly, her seed exploded and her pupils shrunk, eyes going blank. She swung around and put her blaster away; pulling her beam sabres out and flew towards the Raider. She caught it around and sliced off half its leg. It managed to pull away from her and dodge her attacks, causing the assassin to grow increasingly frustrated. As she chased the Raider towards the Earth Forces fleet she changed her frequency to listen to the Earth Forces.

"What is he doing?" a voice demanded. Arli pulled up, her eyes growing wide as a tingle went up her spine. She looked towards a ship and stared, fury settled in the pit of her stomach. She struggled to keep control of her anger but it was hard, knowing he was so close and hearing his voice. She turned and flew around the ship and found the hanger open. She flew down and landed. She pulled her fifty calibre rifle out from under her seat as all the soldiers gathered around her mobile suit. Arli pulled her helmet off and opened the cockpit, jumping down and landing steadily.

"Back off," Arli said. "I am the Dragon of Space and you know I'm not afraid to shoot you all." The soldiers backed away as Arli walked past. She turned and walked through the ship, using the feeling in her gut to guide her to the bridge. As she got closer he control became less and less until she finally lost it. Arli Elthsman disappeared, to be replaced by a Dragon, cold and cruel. Beneath her mask, her blank, pink eyes darkened until they were almost black and her footsteps became quieter.

She reached the bridge and the door opened and she stepped in pointing her rifle around. The soldiers jumped up and stared at her. He was there in the corner, looking at her as though he'd seen a ghost.

"All of you," The Dragon hissed, her voice filled with malice and cruelty, "over there in the corner behind Azrael's chair." The soldiers all slowly moved behind Azrael's chair and his eyes were filled with fear. "Azrael, it's wonderful to see you again."

--

"How are they going?" Lacus's gentle voice murmured as she moved down to Andy. "Have you got an update on the state of Orb's battle?" Andy looked up at her and then back down.

"They're still fighting," he said. "We have a visual image." He pressed a button on the visual appeared on the screen and an image of the Freedom and Justice appeared. Lacus sighed with relief at the sight of the Freedom holding its own. The golden Combat and a black machine flew past and disappeared towards the Earth Fleet. Lacus frowned on seeing Arli stop and moved in another direction.

"What's she doing?" Lacus turned and looked at Yzak who was staring at the screen. "Why's she going to the Earth Forces Fleet?" He moved over to Lacus and stared at the screen, a frown on his face.

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Lacus told him.

"Of course she does… but…" Yzak shook his head. "If it's because of Azrael… We heard he was there remember?" Lacus looked at him, worry in her eyes but she turned her eyes back to the screen.

"Athrun and Kira seem to be doing fine," Lacus said. The image changed, "and Mwu, Dearka and Nicol as well." Yzak sighed but managed a smile.

"At least we have that… wonder who's piloting the Aegis…" Lacus shrugged and smiled at him, touching his shoulder gently.

"They will all be fine Yzak." Andy nodded his agreement.

"They're all powerful pilots," he added. Yzak laughed his agreement as the image on the screen went fuzzy and disappeared. "Damn, lost the reception."

--

Arli glared darkly, lowering her rifle and pulling a knife out of her belt and walked over to Azrael who stood up quickly, staring at her with true fear in his eyes. Arli reached him and let a poisonous giggled escape. She gripped the handle of her knife and ran the blade gently across the soft skin of Azrael's neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Arli laughed evilly. "This is something I've dreamed about since…" She stopped her sentence, not wanting to relive her memory that had first awakened that monster inside of her. Azrael gulped, the sweat on his face running down.

"Isn't the Dragon of Space a merciful person?" Azrael asked weakly. Arli laughed an evil and empty laugh and looked at him with an evil smile. She dug the point of the dagger into Azrael's neck, a trail of blood ran down his neck and she took the dagger out and ran the tip gently over the skin of his face. She trailed it up and down the left hand side of his face and her eyes darkened even more.

"Merciful… You want me to be merciful to you!" Arli shouted. "Why should I treat you like that after what you did to that little girl?" Her eyes flashed and lightened and shock crossed her face.

"What on Earth?" one soldier whispered. Arli threw him a glare; she'd finally gained control and wasn't letting it go no matter how hard it was. Her pink eyes were still blank and she looked into Muruta Azrael's face with the darkest glare she'd ever had on her face.

"I will never show you mercy again after this, but my friends need my help and that calling is stronger than the one that compels me to kill you," Arli told him. She pulled her dagger back as if to put it away but swung it back and sliced down the side of his face and the top of his neck. "Payback; something to remember me by." Arli turned away from the blood seeping down his face and raised her rifle again.

"I'm leaving and if anyone tries to stop me, I'll kill you all," Arli hissed. She strode out of the bridge, shoving her dagger back into her belt. She walked into the bridge, her rifle raised threateningly and the soldiers left her alone. Arli groaned at having not caught the footrope down.

"I haven't done this in a while," she groaned. She slung her rifle over her back and jumped up the joints on the leg and caught the side of the cockpit platform and slid inside, closing it and flying off the ship. "I can't believe I lost control like that."

"Arli, where have you been?" Athrun demanded. "Come on, we have to retreat. We're going to Orb's mass driver… uh I can't remember the name of the island."

"Sorry," Arli muttered. Tears were falling from her eyes and Athrun's face appeared on her screen and she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arli cursed inwardly at her lack of dignity and looked up at Athrun. "Azrael was on that ship."

"Oh no… Arli did you massacre the whole crew?" Athrun asked, worriedly.

"Oh, ha, ha," Arli snapped. "That's not funny Athrun. I may have terrible control when it comes to that man but… I do happen to have some self control!" Arli glare was deadly even through her tears.

"Arli, I didn't mean… I'm sorry." Arli ignored him as they flew down and flew into the huge factory that the Archangel was docking into. Arli landed beside Athrun and climbed out of the cockpit and caught the footrope down. Athrun landed beside her, not wearing his helmet. Arli turned away from him, tears still slipping down her face. Athrun's hand was on her shoulder and Arli tried to shrug him off but he turned to her to him and looked at her worriedly.

"Arli, I am really sorry," Athrun said. "I didn't mean what I said, it sort of slipped out." Arli glared but the tears slipped out and she sniffed, her glare falling away.

"My control just slipped," Arli gasped. "I couldn't help it and…" She started sobbing and Athrun took her in his arms and let her sob into his chest. He held her for a few minutes as she cried, muttering incoherently. Athrun tugged the loose hair on her bun playfully.

"Don't worry, its fine Arli," he whispered. "Come on, Lord Uzumi is waiting for us." Arli looked up and spotted Cagalli and Kira beckoning to them. Arli lifted her mask and wiped her tears.

"Thankyou Athrun," she whispered. He winked at her and they walked over to the others. Cagalli and Kira were both giving him the same strange look. "Athrun's always the one who comforts me when I get distressed over what I am," Arli explained to them, she gave Athrun a small smile and he grinned. Arli looked at Cagalli and gave her a reassuring smile which Cagalli accepted with a sigh.

"Come on, we need to go to my father's office," Cagalli told them. They started walking together, Kira beside Athrun and Arli beside Cagalli. They strode into Uzumi's office and Cagalli went and stood by her father and Arli, Athrun and Kira lined up with Dearka and Nicol.

"We've been fighting hard," Uzumi said. "But I'm afraid our hopes are lost. We need to move on from this conflict. Our hopes and message have to be carried elsewhere. Arli, Athrun, where is your ship waiting?"

"Uh…" Arli and Athrun glanced at each other.

"I can't remember exactly where," Arli admitted. "But we were able to launch and descend directly below the ship and we were only a few miles away from Onogoro." Uzumi nodded.

"We will have your ship and our Kusinagi launch and find the Eternal," Uzumi said. "I need you all to carry on our small light of hope. Give it to others and bring peace to the world." Murrue and Mwu smiled at each other and Murrue turned to Uzumi.

"That light may be small but it burns brightly," she told him.

"And we won't let it waver," Arli added.

"Thankyou," Uzumi said. "I need to organise things, pilots, get ready to leave." Arli, Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Nicol and Cagalli nodded and left the office together, followed by Mwu and Murrue talking quietly.

"We have a lot ahead of us," Arli said, turning and walking backwards so she could talk to Cagalli. "I think it would be better if you don't pilot the Aegis anymore." Cagalli stared at her.

"What?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm only saying this for your safety; it's very dangerous when you get into a serious battle. I'm not talking about a battle with the Earth Forces but one with Zaft, with trained coordinators. Cagalli, I'm not willing to put Orb's heir in danger."

"But I won't be, you and the others will look after me," Cagalli protested. "Dearka, I can fight can't I?"

"Cagalli, I'm afraid I have to agree with Arli. You're not capable of fighting coordinators, you'd put up a good fight but…" Dearka replied quietly. "Sorry." Cagalli groaned and Athrun looked at her.

"We only want you to be safe," Athrun whispered to her.

"But I will be safe… you'll look after me won't you?" Cagalli asked, looking at him pleadingly. Arli felt as though she was intruding so she turned and went and walked by Nicol, watching from the corner of her eye.

"Of course I'll look after you but… I'd rather you didn't fight," Athrun whispered to her gently. Cagalli sighed and looked away. "I'll protect you but please, don't make it too hard for me."

"I bet your fiancé is allowed to fight!" Cagalli accused, turning and walking back towards her father's office. Athrun had stopped walking, shock and hurt crossing his face. Arli went over to him and touched his arm.

"Come on Athrun," Arli whispered. "We need to get the Aegis on the Archangel before we do anything. You move it." Athrun nodded and walked off, Arli watched him before joining the others and walking with them. The Buster, Blitz and Strike were already aboard the Archangel so Arli moved the Combat aboard as Athrun climbed out of the Aegis and went back out to the Justice. He and Kira waited in their mobile suits. Murrue and Kisaka were discussing some plan so Arli went and found her brother and Nicol. They were on their way to the bridge so she fell into step beside them and smiled.

"How are you two?" she asked.

"Alive," Nicol replied. "That's the main thing."

"I guess so."

"Are you alright?" Dearka asked. "You seem a little on edge." Arli shrugged and looked away. They didn't need to know that she had lost control again. None of her close friends or family had ever seen her in her out of control state and they didn't know about most of them and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm fine… just…" Arli couldn't think of how to finish so she fell silent as they walked into the bridge. Arli went and stood on the platform in front of the window and she looked out at the mass driver. Behind her she could hear Dearka and Mariallia talking and Nicol speaking about something to Sai and Fllay. Arli glanced back and they were all watching her worriedly so she turned away and angry frown on her face. A few minutes later, Mwu and Murrue came into the bridge and Murrue started barking orders. Arli watched the Freedom and Justice, launch and wait as the three Earth Forces mobile suits appeared on the horizon. Mwu appeared beside her and she ignored him. The ship started and began to move forward.

"Space again eh?" Mwu said. Arli shrugged and continued to ignore him. The ship fired its guns into the atmosphere and a void appeared in the air as they launched quickly.

"All I can think of… is the battle ahead," Arli replied as the ship was pulled through the atmospheric pressure.


	19. Return to PLANT

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

* * *

The pilot of the mysterious mobile suits flew around the chaos at Panama. He frowned at the frozen-in-place mobile suits of the Earth Forces.

"That's cowardly," he hissed. "Fighting an enemy that can't fight back." He glared darkly and pulled out his two orange beam sabres and swooped down upon the Zaft mobile suits. He flew across three GINNs and they exploded as he cut them in half. He swooped at the DINNs above him and easily took out four in a row. He put his sabres away and pulled out a beam blaster and shot at some more GINNs. They exploded one after the other and he fired at some oncoming DINNs.

"Take this," he snarled. "You deserve it you lily-livered bastards." He shot down some more of the mobile suits and flew away as the Earth Forces were overwhelmed. He watched as Zaft destroyed their remaining forces and his look became even more disgusted. Above him a few air craft's flew towards America. They were heading to the base of the Atlantic Federation. If the pilot had chosen to follow them he would have found that Muruta Azrael was in one of the shuttles. However the pilot groaned and started flying up.

"I think I'll head into space," he murmured. "I'll be sure to find something helpful there."

--

"Dearka, Athrun and Kira are over on the Eternal and I think I'm going to go there too," Arli said, climbing up into the Combat. Below her Dearka stopped walking and looked up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well there are already enough mobile suits on this ship so I'm going to go and make myself useful on the Eternal. Besides, Yzak's over there."

"Well… I suppose that's fair enough," Dearka replied.

"Besides, Mwu and Murrue are over there with Cagalli, Kisaka, Lacus and Andy, ready for a meeting," Arli explained, standing on the platform and looking at her brother. "I think I should be there too." Dearka laughed and waved his hand.

"Just go Arli." Arli grinned and ducked into the Combat. She flew out of the hanger of the Archangel and was accepted to land in the hanger of the Eternal. She climbed out and was overjoyed when Yzak met her outside her cockpit.

"Yzak!" she shouted pushing forward and wrapping him into a hug. Yzak laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad to see you too," he laughed, kissing the top of her head. Arli smiled leaning her head on his chest. "Hey, you need to be in the bridge. We're discussing what to do next." Arli nodded and they broke their hug. Yzak interlaced his fingers through hers and tugged her towards the exit of the hanger. They floated into one of the elevators and went up to the bridge. They came out and Lacus looked up and smiled.

"Arli, you came just in time," Lacus laughed. Arli grinned and hugged her best friend with one arm as her other hand was being held by Yzak.

"I'm glad to see you again," Arli told her. "Lily, come here." The pink cat floated over and landed on Arli's shoulder. She smiled and patted its head. Arli let go of Yzak's hand and floated over by Athrun who was standing a little a way from Cagalli and ignoring her, but Arli was only interested in the map that Murrue, Mwu and Andy were looking at.

"Well as you can see this is where we are," Andy explained. "And the PLANTs are here." He pointed to the different spots on the map.

"Artimus used to be there," Mwu added. "But that still doesn't help our situation. We need supplies and we need a place to get them." Arli studied the map and Athrun frowned beside her. Arli looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Athrun pointed to a square on the map.

"There are some old abandoned colonies at L4 some of them should still have functioning facilities," he said. Everyone looked at him.

"I never thought of that," Murrue said. Arli grinned and put and arm around Athrun's neck and pulled him down to ruffle his hair.

"Isn't he a smart one?" she laughed. "That's a great idea." She let him go and walked over to the map and pointed to an area. "That's where the Mendel Colony is, it wasn't abandoned all that long ago, its facilities would still be functioning and there should be supplies in there somewhere."

"The Mendel Colony?" Mwu asked. "Oh it's Junius Seven all over again."

"There's no-one dead in the Mendel Colony," Kira pointed out. "We're not grave robbing."

"We have no other choice," Lacus said, looking around at them all. "But are you sure you want to go there Arli?" Everyone gave Lacus a curious look.

"I won't remember anything," Arli replied bluntly. "Besides, like you said, we have no other choice."

"Alright, the Mendel Colony it is," Andy decided.

"We'll follow your lead?" Kisaka asked. Andy nodded and Kisaka, Mwu and Murrue turned to leave the bridge. Kisaka stopped and looked back at Cagalli who shook her head.

"I need some time," she muttered. Arli watched her friend with interest. Cagalli went and left the bridge and Arli gave her a worried look and followed, stopping to take Lacus's hand and bring her along too. Lacus had a calming effect on people. Yzak watched them go with a frown but shook it off and went down to Andy to talk with him.

Kira and Athrun glanced at each other and then followed the girls out of the bridge. Down the corridor Cagalli had went into a room and Arli and Lacus paused at the door.

"Cagalli?" Arli asked. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Cagalli replied. "Come in." Arli opened the door and she and Lacus went in.

"I don't know if you've been officially introduced but Cagalli this is my best friend Lacus," Arli said. "Lacus this is Cagalli, Princess of Orb."

"Hi," Lacus smiled. She studied Cagalli. "Something's bothering you." Cagalli nodded.

"Girls," Kira's voice said. "Is everything alright?" Arli looked at Cagalli who sighed.

"Come on in," she said. Kira and Athrun came in and Cagalli avoided Athrun's eyes. She had her hand in her pocket, gripping something.

"How are you holding up?" Athrun asked. Arli and Lacus frowned with confusion and Kira came up to them.

"As a last resort the Council of Orb blew up the island," Kira whispered. "Killing themselves in the progress. Lord Uzumi was among them." Arli's eyes widened and Lacus put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh god," Arli whispered. Cagalli nodded to confirm Kira's story.

"Kira… there's something I need to talk to you about," Cagalli whispered.

"Oh?" Kira replied. Cagalli nodded and Arli and Lacus glanced at each other.

"We'll go," Athrun said. Lacus and Arli nodded. Cagalli, however, shook her head. She was floating beside Athrun, her eyes worried so Kira floated up in front of her.

"I want you to stay," Cagalli whispered. She looked at Athrun as she said it. Lacus and Arli drifted back slightly and Cagalli looked up at them. "I want you two to stay as well. I know I can trust you." Lacus smiled and Arli looked down at the ground and back up with a smile. Cagalli pulled something out of her pocket, a photo, and handed it to Kira.

"What's this?" Kira asked as he took it.

"The back," Cagalli replied quietly. Kira flipped it over and he and Athrun looked at it. Their wide eyes made Arli curious and she floated behind Kira and looked over his shoulder. On the back of the photo were two words: 'Kira, Cagalli'. Arli stared and Lacus even had a peek and frowned.

"What?" Athrun gasped.

"My father gave it to me as I was boarding the Kusinagi," Cagalli explained. "He said even though I was leaving my father I wouldn't be alone… That I'd be with my brother." Athrun exchanged a wide eyed glance with Arli. Cagalli reached up and gripped Athrun's arm. He automatically pulled out of her grip gently and put an arm around her comfortingly.

"Twins?" Athrun, Arli and Lacus whispered.

"That's… how is…" Kira couldn't find any words.

"Who's the woman holding the babies?" Lacus asked. Cagalli shook her head.

"What does this mean?" she whispered. "What does this mean I am?" Kira looked up at her and smiled.

"There's no point dwelling on it," he told her. "It doesn't matter. This doesn't change anything, especially not the fact that Lord Uzumi was your father." Cagalli nodded and Arli looked at Lacus.

"We should head back to the bridge," Lacus suggested. Arli nodded and they backed out of the room. Kira touched Cagalli's shoulder gently as he handed the photo back to her.

"You should get some rest," Kira suggested. "Athrun, can you look after her?" Athrun nodded and Kira went out of the room. Athrun took Cagalli and sat her down on a bed, he sat beside her and she leant on him.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you before," Cagalli whispered. Athrun chuckled.

"That's fine," he replied. "You had every right to be upset. I should have told you about Lacus."

"Why?"

"Well because…" Athrun stopped his sentence and blushed. Cagalli looked up at him.

"Really, why should you have told me? There wasn't any need."

"There was actually," Athrun replied. Cagalli stared at him as Athrun tried to find the words. He was struggling so Cagalli giggled.

"It wasn't my place to get mad at you though," she told him. "It's alright, I understand. She's your fiancée; I'm just a girl you met on an island. We're friends right?" Athrun was taken-aback; he wasn't expecting Cagalli to say something like that.

"But you're not just a girl that I met on an island," he replied. "Cagalli… I really care about you and-"

"Athrun!" Arli burst into the room and stopped abruptly. "Uh… sorry I'm interrupting."

"No, what is it?" Cagalli asked, both she and Athrun were blushing but Arli ignored it.

"We have a message from your father Athrun. You need to come and see it." Athrun nodded and stood. Cagalli followed suit and the three of them walked back to the bridge. They rushed to the screen and Lacus looked at them worriedly and Andy flicked the switch.

"Hopefully all of you on the Eternal know who I am," Patrick Zala's image said.

"When was this recorded and sent?" Athrun whispered.

"We just got it now," Lacus replied.

"I would just like to say that I know that my son Athrun is among you. I would very much like him to come to PLANT and see me. Having your son betray you isn't a good thing and I want to talk with him." Arli coughed to hide a sarcastic laugh that was almost about to escape her lips. "Please Athrun, come and see me-" Arli pressed the button by Andy and turned to Athrun.

"Don't believe a word your father says," Arli told him. "I've never tried it before but I can actually read a person's eyes on a video. He was lying when he recorded this. You can't believe anything he says." Athrun closed his eyes, his fists clenched. Cagalli touched his shoulder gently and he looked at her and then at Arli.

"I think I should go back," he said. Arli stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What?" she demanded.

"Arli… my heart's telling me it's the right thing to do." Arli's eyes softened as she studied Athrun.

"It's a bad idea," Kira protested.

"I think its good actually," Yzak countered. "If Athrun goes back, and Arli goes with him, we can possibly find out some plans." Arli and Athrun looked at Yzak.

"I never thought of that," Andy said. The assassins that were working on something over on a computer were watching their leader. Arli was frowning, doing some serious decision making.

"You know," Arli started. "That might just work. Athrun, it's your call." Athrun nodded slowly.

"We can take the shuttle to Jachin," he said. "Enter using your security code and then hopefully you can convince them to let us through to December City." Arli nodded.

"I'll escort you," Kira offered.

"Thanks," Arli said. "Well, we'd better get going." Athrun nodded and the group of teenagers went down to the hanger. Cagalli was beside Athrun, silent the whole way. They waited by the shuttle to say goodbye.

"This is too close to the hello for my liking," Yzak sighed. Arli laughed and hugged him tightly, kissing him gently.

"I know but I'll be fine, as usual," Arli replied. "Take care of Lacus."

"Will do." Lacus hugged Arli and then Athrun. Athrun turned to Cagalli.

"When I get back we have to finish our conversation," Athrun told her. Cagalli nodded, tears pricking her eyes.

"Please be careful," she whispered. Athrun nodded and bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I will be. You be careful too." Cagalli nodded. Athrun and Arli climbed into the shuttle together and Arli strapped herself in.

"Yzak, if I don't come back, pilot the Justice," Athrun told him. Yzak shook his head.

"That's your machine and besides, you are going to come back," he replied. Arli and Athrun smiled and closed the shuttle. Athrun started it up and they launched from the Eternal. Kira launched behind them and the Freedom travelled beside them.

"What did I interrupt between you and Cagalli?" Arli asked, fiddling with the ribbons on her mask. Athrun turned away and Arli smirked when she noticed the red on his cheeks.

"It was nothing," he replied.

"I can tell you're lying!" Athrun shot her a glare. "Were you going to tell her how you felt?"

"…Um… well, alright I was."

"Oh!" Arli clapped her hands a few times but then her face fell. "And I interrupted? Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No it's fine, I'll talk with her if we get back," Athrun assured her. Arli stared at him.

"If? If we get back? Athrun we are going to get back!" Arli exclaimed, glaring at him. She pressed the communicator button. "Kira, tell Athrun to stop being such a pessimist!"

"Athrun, don't annoy Arli," Kira laughed.

"I'm not!" Athrun replied.

"And you are coming back. It's not your time to die Athrun," Kira told him. "And it's not mine or Arli's."

"Kira's right, we still have destinies," Arli replied. Athrun looked at her with a gentle smile and he held his hand over his chest. He was being very brave; he was wearing his Orb uniform.

"We're nearing Jachin's defensive line, you should fall back Kira," Athrun told him.

"Alright, I'll wait here," Kira replied. Athrun and Arli nodded and they approached Jachin Due. Athrun fiddled with the communicator and Arli straightened up.

"Jachin Due, I am the Dragon of Space, identification number 276 884, with me is Athrun Zala son of the chairman. He requested Athrun come to see him and I need to seek an audience with Chairman Zala," Arli said. "Jachin, do you read me?"

"We read you Dragon, we're letting you through," a soldier replied.

"Thankyou." They flew through the area and headed through the security areas until they could see the hourglass shaped PLANTs. Arli felt a thrill at seeing them. Athrun looked at her and smiled.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"I dunno, I think I love seeing them. I'll never get over what an amazing sight it is," Arli replied. Athrun chuckled.

"Yeah… Alright, we need to go to December City space port."

"Of course. That way." Arli pointed and Athrun turned and they went towards the cluster of PLANTs. They landed inside the port and were pulled down to the hanger. Arli climbed out, Athrun beside her. When the soldiers saw the blue and white Orb uniform they raised their guns but Arli pulled out a hand gun and casually pointed it at one of the soldiers.

"Take us to the Council building," Arli commanded. "Chairman Zala requested Athrun's presence." The soldiers seemed a little confused but lowered their weapons. One man came forward and led Athrun and Arli down out of the hanger and to a lift.

After fifteen minutes Athrun and Arli were standing in front of Patrick Zala's office. Two soldiers were speaking through a communicator. The door opened and they were escorted in. Patrick Zala looked up, Arli could see the hate in his eyes but he put on a fake smile.

"Leave us," he said. The soldiers turned and left and Patrick walked over to them.

"Athrun it is so good to see you," he said. Arli felt like hitting him at the malice in his voice. Athrun didn't answer and didn't accept the hug that his father was offering. Arli watched the chairman with a dark look in her eyes. At the moment she was fully in control of her darker self but her index finger brushed the handle of one of her guns.

"Chairman," Arli said. "We're not here for a joy visit."

"What?"

"We're here to tell you you're finished," Athrun said. "We are going to bring an end to your tirade." Arli stared into Patrick Zala's eyes and she was shocked when his final plan flashed through his head, it gave him confidence that no matter what the Clyne Faction was going to do, he would win.

"I won't let you use that," Arli snarled. "I won't let you try and wipe out every natural alive!" Arli hand gripped the handle of her gun and Patrick stared at her, anger flashing across his face.

"And who says you can stop me?"

"I do, I'm the Dragon of Space. You made me like I am and thanks to you, that allows me to beat you."

"Ah yes, your assassin's vow. I don't think you can shoot me." Arli pulled her gun out and pointed it at Patrick. He moved backwards to his desk. Athrun was watching Arli and his father with apprehension.

"Father, please," Athrun pleaded. "You can stop this. Don't take things this far."

"Shut up Athrun!" Patrick roared. He pulled out a gun and fired it before Arli could react. He shot Athrun's shoulder and he fell backwards. The howmea amulet bounced out of his blazer. Arli aimed her gun up with Zala's heard. Athrun was staring at her.

"Arli," he whispered. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye and hesitated. His look was so hurt and so pleading that she felt like she needed to hug him. She turned away with difficulty and looked at Zala.

"What are you going to do Dragon?" he snarled. "You've seen my plans haven't you? Well, how do you plan to stop them?"

"I don't know but I will," Arli hissed. "No matter what, I will stop you." Zala aimed up with her and Arli saw the movement of his finger Arli quickly aligned her gun and fired. The bullet hit Zala's wrist and made his gun fly out of his hand. He doubled over in pain and Arli grabbed Athrun's hand and pulled him to his feet. She handed him one of her guns and gripped his hand and started running. She pushed the door open and pulled him along. Athrun's eyes were dumbfounded.

"I thought you never missed," he gasped. Arli glanced at him with a frown.

"I didn't," she replied. Athrun's eyes lit up with realisation.

"Arli…"

"Thank me later, just run!" Arli let go off his hand and raised her gun and fired at the soldiers who were trying to ambush them. She slid into the lift still firing as Athrun slammed his fist against the button for the ground level. The doors shuddered closed and they started moving. They waited guns raised as the levels ticked by. After a minute the lights flashed off and the elevator jammed to a halt.

"Oh, wonderful," Athrun said. Arli cussed loudly. She kicked one of the doors until it bent out of shape. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get out of here." Just as Arli went to pull it open they started moving again. "Well… that could work too I suppose." The lift stopped and the doors opened with a lot of difficulty due to the dent in one of them. In front of them was chaos. It seemed some of the members of the Clyne Faction had come to help them. They were fighting off the Zaft soldiers.

"Go, there's a car waiting for you!" one of them shouted. Arli and Athrun nodded and ran out of the lift and to the exit. Their way was blocked but Athrun took out the soldiers. Arli slid down the railing for the steps and leapt on the sidewalk. Athrun ran down the stairs as Arli jumped into the driver's seat. Athrun climbed in beside her as she started it up. He'd only just shut the door as she jammed her foot on the accelerator. The car leapt forward and rushed down the road towards the lifts that would take them back to their shuttle.

"Oh look, this car goes three hundred miles per hour," Arli said. She pressed her foot down harder and the images in the window became a blue.

"That was close," Athrun murmured. "Maybe we shouldn't have come."

"Oh that is debatable," Arli replied. "It was good, I found out something. Your father has a demonic plan."

"What is it?"

"It's called GENESIS. It's a huge nuclear ray; it has the power to wipe out every single piece of life on Earth." Arli's eyes darkened and Athrun had to remember how to breathe.

"That's terrible…"

"I know. We have to figure out how to stop it. But he never thought about where it was and when he plans to use it." Athrun gasped as Arli jammed her foot on the brake and he nearly hit the windshield.

"Arli," Athrun snapped.

"You should have worn your seatbelt," Arli hissed. She jumped out of the car, gun raised. Some soldiers came to them.

"We're with the Clyne Faction," one said. "Come on." Arli and Athrun followed them. The soldiers took them into the hanger and to their shuttle.

"Go! Don't come back!"

"Right," Arli and Athrun replied. They strapped themselves in and Arli started up the shuttle. Athrun was wincing due to his shoulder and Arli glanced at it worriedly.

"Will you be alright?" she asked. "I can take a look at it." They were launched into space.

"Just get us out of here," Athrun replied. "I'll be fine." But he winced again and Arli gave him a sceptical look but did as he asked. She flew the shuttle towards Jachin but they were being followed by GINNs and there were some in front of them. Arli pressed the radio.

"Kira now would be a good time to help us!" Arli shouted.

"Right then!" Kira replied. It only took fifteen seconds for the Freedom to swoop in and slice some GINNS apart. It stopped and Arli stared as five cannons lit up and then fired out at some GINNS and hit each one.

"Awesome," Arli gasped.

"Justice can do that too," Athrun laughed. "Thanks Kira." Kira laughed and took out the last couple of GINNS and they were able to escape. They flew towards the Mendel Colony, Kira beside them the whole time. They eventually made it into the colony and landed back in the Eternal. Arli opened the shuttle and helped Athrun out. He smiled briefly before turning as a shout reached them.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted. She threw her arms around him and he winced. She was surprised and pulled back slightly. "What's- Oh Athrun what happened this time?" Arli giggled.

"His father shot him," she explained. Cagalli's eyes widened and she hugged Athrun, more gently this time.

"Oh Athrun, I'm really sorry," she whispered. "I'll fix it up for you. You really have a talent for getting hurt." Athrun laughed.

"It was your amulet that saved me," he told her.

"Really? That's good to know." Kira was climbing down from the Freedom as Lacus and Yzak came down to them. Arli's smile brightened as Yzak pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank god you're both alright," Yzak said, he loosened his grip on Arli but kept a hold on her. He smiled at Athrun and then noticed the blood. "Well you're both alive."

"Thanks to Kira," Arli said. Kira smiled.

"It's no big," he laughed. Lacus hugged him and then turned to Arli and Athrun.

"Come on, tell us what you found out," Lacus said. "We'll go to the bridge and talk with Kisaka, Murrue and Mwu." The six of them moved up to the bridge and contacted the other two ships. Arli relayed what had happened and what she knew about GENESIS. When she finished silence fell around them and no-one spoke.

"This is truly disturbing news," Andy finally said. "Did you happen to see Siegel while you were there?"

"No, sorry," Athrun replied, shaking his head.

"Well, as long as we keep an eye out, we'll be fine," Murrue decided.

"We need to find this weapon and get rid of it," Erica Simmons said. She came and stood by Kisaka and looked out through the screen.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lacus wondered.

"Well we can find a way to get information about it," Mwu suggested. Everyone glanced at Arli and she cracked a smile.

"You expect me to go assassin on their arses and find out what I can?" Arli asked.

"I think that's what I was requesting," Mwu laughed. Arli sighed and shook her head.

"Alright I can try." She turned and moved to the exit of the bridge. "But I'm not making any promises. Meeting adjourned." Arli floated down the corridor until she reached a screen on a corridor and she looked out at the M1s that were moving around inside the colony. She looked over as Yzak came to her. He slipped an arm around her waist and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"You seen really uptight," Yzak whispered. "What happened in Orb?" Arli turned her head away and sighed.

"I lost control," Arli replied quietly. "Azrael was there and I lost it. I cut his face after I regained my control but I was so ready to kill him." Yzak looked down at her to see tears running down behind her mask. He shifted her so that he could hold her better and looked into her eyes.

"Arli, it's fine," he told her. "Everyone loses control over certain things at least once in their lives. There's nothing wrong with you. You're a wonderful, amazing person and you need to stop being so harsh on yourself when something like this happens." Arli smiled slightly.

"Thankyou Yzak." She rested her head against his chest and she could hear his heart beating. She closed her eyes contentedly as he stroked her hair. This was her piece of heaven inside hell. She felt happy despite everything that was sure to happen.


	20. The Dominion

**OMG I am sooo late with this update but here it is so please don't spear me!! Anyways now that he is becoming and integral part of the story I will do something I should have done before: Ryan and Hydra belong to HydraG-245 and if you want to find out more about them visit his profile and read his fantastic story. I thank Hydra for allowing me to use his character and mobile suit!**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Arli stood by the front window of the Eternal's bridge, her hand on her heart, keeping count of the beats to stop her from getting agitated. _One thousand, four hundred and seventy two; one thousand, four hundred and seventy three…_

"Arli." Arli turned, keeping her hand over her heart and tilted her head, frowning at Mwu.

"Yes Commander?" she replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Relatively calm, my heart beat helps. I don't know how but counting the beats helps. One thousand, four hundred and eighty…"

"Right…"

"Anything else sir?"

"No, just where's Andy?" Arli frowned and then snapped the fingers of her free hand.

"He's in his office, making some new coffee blend."

"Alright thanks Arlz," Mwu replied, winking. "Yzak's complaining in the hanger by the way." Arli pulled a face and Mwu laughed before turning and moving away. Everyone was gone except for Arli's assassins who were working the ship. Lacus was with Kira in the hanger watching him work on the Freedom, Athrun was with Cagalli in the cafeteria, Yzak was working on the Duel, Dearka and Mariallia were on the Archangel as was Nicol. Everyone was doing something except for her; she was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating, very helpful. Arli scowled at her reflection and continued counting her heartbeats. _One thousand, five hundred and five…_

"Stuff this, I'm going to go to the shooting simulations," Arli hissed. She turned on her heel, still counting her heartbeats as she stalked out of the bridge and down the corridor.

--

"So, what were you going to tell me before you went back to PLANT?" Cagalli asked. She and Athrun were drifting out to the viewing room in front of the hanger. Athrun was frowning at the shoulder that his father had shot.

"Oh… that," Athrun muttered. He blushed and looked away. Cagalli was wearing a saddened expression.

"It hurts doesn't it?" she asked, pausing and turning him to face her. Athrun smiled slightly.

"Not really."

"Not physically Athrun but emotionally, it was your father that shot you."

"Oh yeah…"

"After all this is over you will get the chance to sit down and talk with him." Athrun sighed and looked away. Cagalli leant closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"I won't," Athrun whispered. "Arli made an assassin's vow to shoot him. I won't get that chance."

"Oh…" Cagalli looked away sadly but then back at Athrun and wrapped her arms around him, she held him close to her and Athrun blushed before hugging her back. "I'm sorry Athrun; ask her to pause before she does, so you can talk with him. She'll understand, I know she will." Athrun laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I know she will." They broke apart and Athrun touched Cagalli's cheek. "I'm glad I crashed onto that island. I'm really lucky to have met you." He leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Athrun…"

"I'd better go and work on the Justice." Athrun unclipped his sling and threw it aside, leaving Cagalli in a shocked silence in the viewing room.

--

Arli pulled her trigger ten times in quick succession, succeeding in shooting the hearts of all the moving targets. She sighed and looked away and clicked another lot of targets she closed her eyes this time and pulled the trigger. She opened them and the targets came up showing where she hit. All on target. She looked helplessly for one that was even one millimetre off centre.

"Wow, still as great at it as ever," Andy said, coming over and glancing at her targets.

"No, that one is a tiny bit to the left of a perfect hit," Arli protested.

"You sound unhappy," Andy noted.

"I was thinking about how many people I have killed and how they might have lived if I wasn't so perfect with this shooting." Arli shook her head angrily and pulled up one, unmoving target and practised hitting the head, every shot hit the exact same place.

"Arli, you're getting agitated, not good before a battle," Andy said. Arli kicked the machine and threw down the gun. She pulled her earmuffs off and glared at Andy.

"I know that thank you," she snarled. Then she sighed and looked away, ashamed. "I'm worried Andy, I don't know what's going to happen to anyone. I'm scared for all my friends and especially Yzak. This war… it has to end but what will be the price?" Andy smiled and put a hand on Arli's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about, we can all handle ourselves, and with you brilliant pilots watching everyone's backs. Well, we'll all be fine," Andy assured her. "Now show me that aim again." Arli smiled and picked her gun back up and aimed it up with the target.

--

Lacus and Kira sat together in the cockpit of the Freedom. Kira had his main screen set on a view of the stars outside and they watched it quietly. Lacus was leaning on Kira and he had his arm around her, holding her gently.

"Kira," Lacus whispered.

"Yeah?" Kira replied.

"What chance is there of us winning? Really?" Kira swallowed hard and squeezed Lacus gently.

"We have a chance as long as we believe but there aren't that many of us compared to the Earth and Zaft forces. But we have to hope." Lacus nodded and shifted slightly closer to him and Kira looked down at her. "Are you alright? You seem slightly restless." Lacus sighed.

"I'm worried for you, Athrun, Arli, Cagalli, Yzak, Dearka… all of you. My father is on the PLANTs and I'm worried about him as well." Kira leant his cheek on the top of Lacus's head and closed his eyes.

"Your father will be fine and as for all of us… well, you worry about yourself. We'll look after each other," Kira assured her. Lacus smiled and nudged Kira. He opened his eyes and noticed Lacus's finger on the screen.

"It's a shooting star," Lacus whispered. "We should make a wish."

"I know the perfect one," Kira replied.

"So do I," Lacus replied. They sighed together.

"I wish for a world of peace," they both whispered. They both closed their eyes and missed the dark shape of a mobile suit flying about the area.

--

(Several hours later)

--

Lacus sat in her chair in the bridge and sat up straighter as the radar's beeped and sirens flashed. Her alert eyes scanned the screens and spotted the ship as it approached their colony.

"What is it?" Lacus asked worriedly. Arli, Yzak, Athrun, Kira and Cagalli rushed into the bridge and looked about expectantly. Lacus looked back at them.

"There's a ship coming up fast," Andy said, tapping some keys. "You guys should get in your mobile suits." Cagalli went and stood by Lacus's chair.

"A ship?" Arli asked. "What kind?"

"We've got a visual," one of the assassins said. An image appeared on the screen and Arli and Kira exchanged wide eyed looks. The ship was of an exact likeness to the Archangel except that it was darker in colouring.

"Let's go," Athrun said. He gave Cagalli a fleeting look and she nodded to him and then he and the other three rushed out of the bridge. All of them ran into the lockers. Arli grabbed her helmet and was the first into the hanger where she floated over to the Combat and jumped in quickly.

"Dragon of Space, Combat, going out." Arli tapped her keys as the hatch started to open.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, heading out."

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching."

"Yzak Joule, Duel launching."

"All of you can go," Andy said.

"Be careful," Lacus and Cagalli's voices chimed together. The four of them launched and flew out of the Mendel Colony. They stopped and hovered as the Buster and Blitz joined them, followed by the Strike. M1s flew out everywhere and the group waited. The large ship stopped moving and a voice rang through their frequency. Kira, Mwu and Arli both cursed at it.

"Archangel ship, wherever you are," Natarle Badgeruile's voice rang out. "This is Earth Forces ship Dominion."

"Natarle?" Murrue answered.

"It's good to hear your voice Murrue."

"And yours. What are you doing Natarle?" Murrue asked.

"Staying loyal to the Earth Alliance. We are going to give you a chance, you can surrender and come quietly back to our Lunar Headquarters or we will be forced to attack and destroy you." Arli growled quietly to herself.

"We'll never surrender!" she shouted. "How could you Natarle? How could you betray us and serve-?"

"That's enough Ar-" Murrue started.

"Not my name!" Arli cut her off. She had switched on the video and at the top corner of the broadcast was Muruta Azrael. "Blue Cosmos is involved in this. Hello Azrael."

"Lady Dragoness?" Azrael stammered.

"It's me, what are you doing Natarle? Why are you serving that heartless bastard?"

"Lady Dragoness, please, let me take care of this," Murrue pleaded. Arli fell silent, fuming silently in her cockpit. From the corner of her eye she spotted a mobile suit flitting around. The Archangel was slowly coming out of the colony so the mobile suits moved to protect it but Arli shifted away slightly as the conversation went on.

"Arli what are you doing?" Yzak asked. Arli ignored him and flew towards the mobile suit. Its appearance stopped her in her tracks. It was the same mobile suit that sometimes appeared in her dreams with Ryan in them. She was frozen for a moment before it registered to her that the mobile suit was firing up its cannons. She pulled her shield up in time to deflect the blast and then lowered it, a frown on her face.

The mobile suit pulled out some orange beam sabres and it took Arli a startled moment to pull out her own and block the oncoming attack. She pulled away and ducked down and up behind the suit. She flitted away from it as it came at her attacking her. In her screens she could see the Dominion was attacking the Archangel and the mobile suits were busy with the Forbidden, Calamity and Raider so she was on her own against this mobile suit.

The mobile suit slashed at her and managed to hit her. Her armour prevented anything from happening to her but the blow took a lot of the power left in her armour. Arli groaned, whoever the pilot was, he was good. Really good. Arli turned and flew backwards, the suit following her. She didn't want to fight someone this good, her piloting skills had improved granted, but she still wasn't in the same league as Kira or Athrun and this guy was as good as them, if not better.

Arli ducked down and threw her shield over herself as the other mobile suit brought its beam sabre down on top of her. Arli pulled her mobile suit away and spun around. Just as the other mobile suit was ready to attack her again Athrun's Justice pulled down in front of her and attacked it. They locked them selves in a beam clash and then the Justice kicked the mobile suit and it flew backwards and hovered away.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, hang on for a second though," Arli replied. She switched frequencies. "Who are you?"

"No-one to concern you," a male voice replied. He was young, maybe the same age as her. The voice shocked her for a moment because she'd only ever heard it in her dreams. It made her smile to think that he was actually real.

"I think it does concern me slightly," Arli replied. "But let's not ponder over that. I want to stop this war. What do you want?"

"I want to kill the man in that ship, Muruta Azrael."

"I do as well, but I think I'll let you have that pleasure, if, and only if, you help us. Help us fight Zaft and the Earth Alliance and destroy this machine called GENESIS, and I'll let you have the pleasure of killing Azrael."

"Well, Lady Dragon that's very generous of you. What if I don't want to help you?"

"Then I'll kill you." Arli's voice was casual but she didn't want to have to kill him. Ryan, if it was actually him, chuckled.

"Fair enough argument. I'll help but don't expect me to come and join you on your ships."

"Of course not. But thankyou. You don't even have to talk with us if you don't want to."

"Thankyou. I'll do just that." Their connection cut off and Arli grimaced, she switched frequencies again.

"Athrun, tell the others to leave him, he's… an ally," Arli explained.

"O…kay?" Athrun replied. Arli laughed.

"Don't worry; he wants the same as us for now. Tell the others not to attack him." Athrun nodded and Arli closed off the video communication and flew across and intercepted one of the Strike Daggers. It slashed at her with its sword but Arli dodged and lazily sliced it in half with her sabre. It exploded and she was swarmed by a group of the Strike Daggers. She ducked under their attacks and sliced one in half and kicked another away from her. She swung her beam sabre so it was facing behind her and shoved it back. She stabbed one and then she ripped it around as she spun and sliced several others. They exploded and the explosion jostled her machine and she winced as she hit her head.

"Man, take it easy Arli," she muttered to herself. She swung around to see Mwu and Yzak fly back into the colony.

"Where are they going?" she asked.

"Apparently there are Zaft forces around," Nicol explained. Arli frowned. "Relax Arli, they'll be fine." Arli nodded and turned as the Forbidden flew at her. She pushed her thrusters and moved above it. It pulled up below her and she ducked down with her beam sabre. She sliced down one of the legs and pulled herself out of reach of its hooked beam. The Forbidden slashed at her and she dodged and flew around it, making it turn and turn. She paused and took a slash at it with her beam sabre but missed. The Forbidden caught the edge of one of her wings with its hooked sword.

"Careful Arli!" Dearka shouted.

"I'm trying to be!" Arli snarled in reply. She ducked out of the way and flew above the Forbidden and fired at it with her shoulder cannons. As the Forbidden dodged Arli was hit by something hard. The Raider attacked her again and she didn't have time to turn and block. The Freedom kicked it off her and Arli sighed.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked worried.

"Yeah, thanks," Arli replied. She glanced to the side, the odd looking machine was fighting a large group of Strike Daggers. The Dominion and Archangel were firing on each other but the Blitz and Buster were hovering by it, protecting it as best they could.

The Combat and Freedom hovered back-to-back while the Forbidden and Raider circled them. Arli hissed darkly and jabbed at the Raider with her beam sabre. Kira fired at the Forbidden but its shield protected it.

"Attack them from three sides!" Athrun shouted. The Justice flew towards them and Kira and Arli separated. Arli flew up and Kira ducked down and they surrounded the Raider. It fired at them when they all pulled out beam sabres and closed in. The Forbidden appeared behind Athrun and Athrun was forced to turn and fight it off. Arli sliced at the Raider but it dodged them as the Dominion fired a return signal. The Forbidden and Raider dashed away from them and the Calamity followed.

"That was weird," Arli offered. Athrun chuckled.

"Those pilots worry me," Athrun said.

"I don't think they're naturals," Kira replied.

"But they aren't coordinators either," Athrun noted. "Their movements aren't quick enough for that." Arli shrugged and looked around.

"Mwu and Yzak aren't back yet," she said as they flew towards the Eternal together.

"I'll go and check it out," Kira said. He turned and flew into the Mendel Colony. "Don't follow, with me and Yzak gone they need you two."

"But Kira!" Athrun protested.

"Stay!" The Freedom disappeared and Arli glared.

"He can't tell the Dragon of Space what to do," she hissed. She turned the Combat and went to follow but the Justice grabbed her.

"Arli, you need to resupply," Athrun reminded her. Arli growled quietly. She attempted to pull away from Athrun but he grabbed her properly and flew them both into the Eternal's hanger.

"Let me go Athrun!" Arli shouted. "I want to find out why Yzak is taking so long!" Athrun shook his head and landed them both. He kept the Justice's hand on the Combat's shoulder and Arli folded her arms and sat in her cockpit as Athrun climbed out of the Justice and flew to her cockpit.

"Arli, open up," Athrun said. Arli ignored him. "I'm serious Arli!" Arli groaned and pressed the button to open her cockpit and glared at Athrun.

"Go away," she snarled. Athrun chuckled.

"You're very temperamental." Arli glared and Athrun sighed. He pulled off his helmet and let it float and reached in and unstrapped Arli and pulled her out. Arli pushed him away and climbed out herself. She glared at Athrun. Lacus and Cagalli floated down to them worriedly.

"Where're Kira and Yzak?" Lacus asked.

"Yzak went with Mwu, something about Zaft forces and Kira went to check it out," Athrun replied. Arli kicked him and Athrun glared at her. "What was that for?"

"For not letting me go," Arli hissed. Athrun rolled his eyes and pulled Arli with him. He grabbed his helmet and the four of them went up to the bridge to talk with Murrue and Kisaka. They discussed the Dominion and the possibility of Zaft forces. Some M1s had gone to check it out and had yet to return.

"Now, Arli, what about that mobile suit that you told Athrun to leave alone?" Kisaka asked.

"He's not what you'd call a friend but he agreed to help us and not attack us," Arli replied. "I don't know who he is but he wants to kills Azrael. I told him he could have that wonderful pleasure, if he helped us." Murrue nodded, folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

"How are you going against those three strange suits?" Murrue asked.

"We came to the conclusion that while they may not be coordinators, they aren't naturals either. They're very hard to fight," Athrun replied. Dearka and Nicol appeared behind Murrue's chair.

"We should have someone pilot the Aegis," Nicol said.

"We could really use the help of that mobile suit," Dearka said. Cagalli turned to Athrun who shook his head.

"Absolutely not," Athrun hissed. Cagalli turned away from him, her arms folded.

"Miss Cagalli, we can't allow you to put yourself in danger," Erica said. "I would like the help of the Aegis as well but I'm afraid we'll have to find someone else to pilot it."

"I agree," Kisaka said. Murrue frowned.

"I'm with these boys and Cagalli, we need another pilot," Murrue said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to put the new leader of Orb in that much danger," Lacus murmured. "But we need all the help we can get."

"Are you neutral on this?" Arli asked, looking across at her friend. Lacus nodded and smiled.

"But I am more on the side of leaving Cagalli out of danger."

"I don't know," Arli said. "But personally I think its up to her caretakers. Sorry Cagalli but I don't think you'll be piloting Aegis anytime soon." Cagalli huffed and Athrun touched her shoulder gently and she looked at him.

"Please don't be offended," Athrun said. "I just hate the thought of you being in danger." Cagalli sighed.

"But you already said you'd protect me," she protested.

"Those pilots and soon… well I think Zaft will be joining our battle very soon and I don't like the idea of you up against those strange hybrids or coordinators. They're too good."

"I know you're worried but I'm not as bad as some of those M1 pilots."

"I know that but no. Besides, Kisaka said no and you can't argue with him." Kisaka chuckled as Cagalli huffed. Her persistence made Athrun smile. Arli sighed and looked at Lacus who was worriedly watching one of the side screens, twisting her hands anxiously.

"They'll be alright," Arli murmured. Lacus bit her lip worriedly but nodded slightly.

"You should all resupply and rest, I think our next battle will be worse than the last. There's more Earth Forces ships on the way, or so some of our scouts said," Murrue told them. Athrun and Arli turned and left, Cagalli hesitated and then followed them. She smiled at Athrun and floated beside him.

"You have a bump on the side of your head," Athrun said.

"Whacked my helmet on the side of the cockpit," Arli replied. "I wasn't paying attention." Athrun chuckled.

"At least you didn't get a serious injury," Cagalli said. Arli nodded and put her hands behind her head.

"I'm more worried about Yzak getting ambushed and having another serious injury." Athrun chuckled and mock punched Arli's shoulder.

"You know Yzak better than that, he'll be fine," Athrun told her. Arli smiled and nodded as they reached the hanger. She went to the Combat and Athrun pulled his helmet on.

"I'm going to go and help them with the Archangel's repairs," he told them. "I'll be back soon." He left and Arli turned to the mechanics working on her Combat.

"I want you to put more ammo in the shoulder cannons. They're running low and my beam sabre is slightly dodgy," Arli told them.

"Will do, Lady Dragoness," the mechanics replied. They swarmed on the weapons and Arli turned to Cagalli.

"I'm hungry, are you?" Arli asked. Cagalli smiled and they leaf the hanger together and walked to the cafeteria.

--

"Dearka!" Mariallia shouted. Dearka turned as she floated to him and hugged him. They floated across the hanger and he chuckled and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm fine Mir," Dearka assured her. "I had Yzak and Nicol watching my back." Mariallia looked up at him, her eyes shining worriedly.

"I already lost Tolle… I can't loose you too," she told him quietly. Dearka was surprised but smiled at her and brushed her cheek. She leant on him and he hugged her gently.

"You won't loose me, the others will make sure of that and I'll take it easy and be careful, I promise you."

"Thankyou." Nicol floated past and winked at Dearka as he turned and spoke to one of the mechanics who was fixing up the Blitz's arm. Mariallia wiped her eyes and straightened up slightly, her hands still on Dearka's chest. She looked him over again to make sure he wasn't hurt. Dearka chuckled and ran a hand through is own hair with an air of amusement.

"I swear the only thing wrong with me is that I need to rest up a bit, not sleep but just take it easy before we have to fight again," Dearka told her. Mariallia nodded and frowned.

"What if Zaft does join the battle?" she asked anxiously.

"I'll have to fight twice as hard. Trust me Mir, I will do everything I can to look after myself. Zaft are harder to fight than the Earth Forces but it'll still be easy for me. I swear I won't take too many stupid risks."

"Don't take any and I'll be happy." Dearka laughed and disengaged himself from Mariallia and took her hand.

"Let's go and get something to eat, I'm ravished and you need something to relax yourself. You worry too much." Mariallia laughed and gladly went with him.


	21. The Last Straw

**Guess what everyone! It was Arli's Birthday on the 28th! And then it was Athrun's the day after!! HAPPY BITHDAY YOU TWO!!! (Arli backs away slowly while I huggles Athrun)! Sorry about how short the chapter is though and I think its pretty shoddy but.... I might just be mistaken! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arli was sitting in the cockpit of the Combat and floating beside the Justice. Athrun's face appeared on her screen and frowned at her worriedly. Arli ignored him and focused on the mobile suits coming their way.

"They're coming," she hissed.

"Ready?" Athrun asked.

"Sure am," Arli replied. She locked her shield on her back and pulled out both of her beam sabres. The Justice slashed the air with its sabre. Just as the three mobile suits neared them the Freedom, Strike and Duel flew out of the colony, or rather the Strike and Freedom flew out, carrying with them, the completely trashed Duel. Arli gasped and her gasp triggered the seed inside of her to explode and her eyes the blank, irises to expand and pupils the shrink.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Yzak got ambushed and Mwu is hurt!" Kira shouted. "Yzak's fine but his mobile suit is trashed! He's going to pilot the Aegis!"

"Oh thank god you're okay," Arli sighed. "But you are so dead!" In her screens, Kira and Athrun's eyes had both blanked and the three coordinators in their respective SEED modes all nodded.

"I love you too Arli," Yzak laughed as the Aegis flew out to join the fray.

"Okay boys, you ready?" Arli asked.

"Oh, so ready," Kira replied. They intercepted the three suits and Arli took the Forbidden.

"Some unfinished business," Arli hissed. She and the Forbidden locked in a beam clash. Arli kept one of her sabres locked with the hooked sword belonging to the Forbidden and with her other she swiped it down and managed to scratch the Forbidden. It pulled its hook away and kicked the Combat off. Arli glared and flew back at it and swiped at it. The Forbidden flew back and she followed it and soon found that she was surrounded by Strike Daggers.

"Oh wonderful." Arli groaned and flicked some switches. She let her shoulder cannons fire while she slashed at a couple of the Strike Daggers. She ducked under some attacks and then flew up and turned so that she was upside down and her sabres were stretched out. She pressed her thrusters and flew down, slicing through several of the mobile suits. Behind her the strange mobile suit piloted by Ryan flew up and intercepted several of the Strike Daggers, cutting them down with obvious ease. This guy wasn't a natural either but Arli was sure he wasn't a coordinator, or was he? She shook her head and ducked around, searching for the Forbidden, she could find it though.

"Dragoness?" Arli jumped, the voice belonged to Ryan.

"Hang on, I'll swap frequencies," Arli said. She changed her radio but flicked off the video, she didn't want to see him unless it was face-to-face. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem," Ryan replied. "If you're looking for that mobile suit its attacking your boyfriend." Arli turned and found that Yzak was fighting with the Duel. In her side screen she spotted three Zaft ships and in the other the Kusinagi and the Eternal were coming out of the Mendel Colony with the Archangel. Arli flicked her second radio on.

"Guys, the Vesalius and two other Zaft ships are on their way to our fight," Arli shouted. "Their mobile suits are out as well. Watch your backs."

"Ah so Zaft does come to fight, excellent," Ryan laughed. Arli frowned.

"Do you want to be killed by coordinators?"

"No-one can beat me."

"Whatever, just watch yourself." Arli fiddled with her radio and frowned, she didn't like this mocking person who was in that mobile suit. He wasn't the Ryan who convinced her to keep living.

"Arli, some help?" Yzak asked. The Zaft GINNs had reached the fight and Arli flew over and slashed through four of them and flew past the Duel took over Yzak's fight with the Forbidden. One Zaft Ginn was rendezvousing with the Calamity, the Ginn was handing over something to the Earth Forces suit, it looked like they were sharing information. The Freedom took off the stop it and the Forbidden rushed after him. Arli frowned as she watched them go. The three mobile suits overwhelmed the Forbidden and the Justice pulled it away.

"We should return, the other forces are," Athrun said as he pulled Kira's mobile suit to safety.

"Are you alright Kira?" Arli asked worriedly.

"Um… he won't talk," Athrun muttered. "Let's head back. Yzak, you alright?"

"Fine," Yzak replied. The mobile suits scattered and landed in their respective hangers. As Arli sat, resting in her cockpit, Ryan contacted her again.

"Dragoness, I need to resupply, would there be any chance I can land on one of your ships?" Ryan asked. Arli frowned.

"Alright, well land on the Archangel, they have the most room. Tell Murrue that I sent you and it should be fine," Arli replied.

"Thankyou Dragoness." Arli opened her cockpit and climbed out. Yzak was waiting for her; she immediately leant on him tiredly. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"How are you feeling?" Arli mumbled.

"Tired like you," Yzak replied. Athrun and Kira went past and Arli and Yzak went with them into the locker room where Kira collapsed onto the lounge. Arli went and sat beside him.

"What happened in the colony?" she asked. Kira didn't reply, he just shook his head. Athrun came over and looked worriedly at his best friend. Cagalli and Lacus rushed into the room.

"Kira!" Lacus shouted. He looked up at her for one moment before he collapsed. Arli and Athrun caught him before he floated of the lounge. Lacus moved back slightly with an almost horrified expression on her face.

"Yzak, help me get him to the infirmary," Athrun said. Arli surrendered her position and the two males helped move Kira out of the locker room. Arli went to Lacus's side and put an arm around her. Cagalli did the same on the other side.

"He's alright, just exhausted," Arli told her. Lacus nodded sadly, worry apparent in her eyes. Cagalli and Arli led her out of the room and to the infirmary where Athrun and Yzak were taking care of Kira. Yzak put a damp cloth on his forehead while Athrun pulled the sheets up over him. There was a framed picture standing on the table beside the bed. Cagalli picked it up and stared at it.

"What is it?" Lacus asked.

"…Lacus…" Kira said weakly. Lacus looked at him.

"I'm here Kira, don't worry," Lacus assured him. She moved away from Arli and knelt beside Kira's bed. He looked at her and smiled weakly. He tried to sit up but Lacus pushed him back down gently. "Don't get up, you need to rest."

"Kira…" Cagalli said quietly. Kira looked over at her. Cagalli was holding the framed picture and photo in her other hand. Kira turned away, his eyes shut, tears threatening to spill over. Athrun's eyes swept over the scene and he quickly took Cagalli's arm and led her out.

"Hey, what…" she said. Arli turned her eyes back to Kira and Lacus. He'd forced himself to sit up. Lacus sat on the bed beside him, her arms wrapped around him.

"I won't cry," Kira hissed. "I promised I wouldn't…" Lacus smiled.

"It's okay to cry Kira," she said gently. Arli smiled and took Yzak's arm and led him towards the door. She heard Kira's quiet sobs and saw Lacus comforting him before she pulled her boyfriend out of the room.

"They're sweet together," Arli said. Yzak nodded and smiled, his arm wrapping around her waist. Athrun and Cagalli were in the corridor, Athrun had his arm around Cagalli's waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder. They were both looking at the photo.

Yzak was the one to move first this time, he nudged Arli away from the scene and she giggled. She tore her eyes away from the sweet scene and Yzak pulled her into a corridor where they could look out at the stars. He wrapped his arms around her and Arli leant her head on his chest.

"You're too tall," she complained.

"You're just too short," Yzak replied. "But you're perfect the way you are so I forbid you to change." Arli laughed and then sighed, closing her eyes. She felt Yzak's hand on her hair as he rested his head on hers. They stayed like they were, just enjoying each other's presence. Much like Lacus and Kira were sitting together, murmuring gently, Lacus comforting and Kira crying; Athrun and Cagalli were drifting in the corridor in silence; Murrue was sitting by Mwu's bed, watching over him; Dearka and Mariallia were sitting in a close hug, both nearly drifting asleep as they sat together; Nicol was in the hanger talking with an old friend who just happened to be Ryan; Sai and Fllay were standing together in the bridge, both silent and with worried expressions on their faces.

Peace was settled over the ships of the Three Ships Alliance as they all sat and worked in silence or simply rested up before they had to fight again. But they were in danger. The Dominion was flying away from them slightly, on board Muruta Azrael had discovered a deadly secret and was planning for a peacemaker force to be sent out to Boaz, the force contained nuclear bombs and they were planning to blow up the defence station at Boaz. The Alliance was unaware of the actions but they would soon be alerted by radars tracking the missiles.

----------

Arli opened her eyes and rolled over in bed. She yawned contentedly and sat up. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her black suit, pulled her hair up and put her mask on. She attached all her guns on her belt and on her ankles. She adjusted her mask slightly and pulled on her boots and gloves before walking out of her room and down the corridor. Yzak, Athrun and Kira were standing together talking.

"Hey boys," Arli greeted. They looked at her and their grim expressions made her face fall. She detected fear and worry in their eyes. She searched harder and found the reason. She clenched her hands into fists as they started shaking. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. When she was calm she opened her eyes and her fists.

"That absolute bastard," she snarled darkly. The three boys gave her wary glances as she turned on her heel and walked straight into the bridge. She walked to Lacus's chair and her best friend frowned.

"Arli calm down, your eyes are going dark and you're shaking," Lacus chided. Arli looked at her hands, they were shaking. She sighed and looked at Lacus.

"I can't sorry, where are the nukes? Is there any chance of stopping them?" Arli asked.

"We sent that other pilot off to take a look," Lacus explained. "He's going to come back soon with the size of the force." Arli spotted a light and the mobile suit stopped in front of the Eternal.

"Lacus, the force is huge, I don't think we could get rid of it in time," Ryan said quickly. Arli turned her head and felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh my!" Lacus gasped.

"Holy shit," Andy said.

"Oh god," Ryan said and added some foul swear words. Arli looked; she and all the assassins stared in shock at the bight explosion filled with lights that were going off in the distance.

"Boaz," Arli gasped. "Soldiers I trained, soldiers that I trained with were stationed there," she whispered. The assassins murmured a prayer in unison as Lacus looked down, her eyes filled with sadness. Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Yzak came into the bridge and stared as the lights faded away.

"Boaz," Yzak muttered.

"It's gone," Athrun murmured. Arli's fists clenched together in fury.

"That is the last straw," she growled. "Its time to end this! Before Zaft can use that horrible ray, before the Earth Forces can blow up PLANT. It is time to end this!" All eyes were on Arli as she looked up at the screens, one showing the Earth Forces fleets and the other showing PLANTs and all the Zaft forces stationed around it.

"What do we do?" Ryan asked. "Lady Dragoness?" Arli looked up at him.

"Go do what you do best, we'll take care of GENESIS and the nukes," she told him. Ryan saluted her and his mobile suit flew away. Arli turned to the others.

"Its time. We have to go now, we fight until our last breaths," Athrun said. "For peace." The others nodded and Lacus stood and looked at them worriedly.

"Please be careful, all of you," she pleaded. They all nodded and headed out. Before they did, Kira surprised them all by kissing Lacus on the cheek. They both blushed before Athrun grabbed Kira's arm and dragged him with them.

They all climbed into their mobile suits.

"Arli are you sure about this?" Dearka asked through their communications. "Lacus told us to launch."

"Dearka, have I ever asked you for anything?" Arli asked.

"Never."

"Then I'm asking you now, to trust me. Please Dearka."

"Alright. I'll follow you no matter what." Arli smiled and launched. Her seed burst and her irises expanded and turned blank. She flew beside Kira and Athrun as the next fleet of nukes headed out and the Dominion approached the Archangel.


	22. Author's Note

**Hi guys, I'm sorry to do this to you but I'm discontinuing this story............ Only to rewrite it so that it is so much better than this one!! You shall find the new story under the same title on my profile! I know that it must suck so much when I was so close to finishing but I really think I could have done a much better job of this so I hope you'll rejoin me on the upgraded version of Arli's adventures in the war. ^.^**


End file.
